<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Antares by SpectralScathath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486418">Antares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralScathath/pseuds/SpectralScathath'>SpectralScathath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone In Remnant Needs Therapy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, The Scorpion Faunus Ruby AU you've all been waiting for, author loves angst so watch out, btw Blake's mom is called Rajani in this au, in which many things are different, tags will be updated as more characters appear!, yet some stay the same</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralScathath/pseuds/SpectralScathath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It is on a journey to who we want to be that we find out who we are."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby wanted to be a Huntress. She always had. When given the chance to go to Beacon Academy, she'd seen it as the first step in achieving her dream. She wasn't going to let something as small as being a scorpion faunus passing as a human girl stop her, not when the stinger tail was so easy to hide away. </p><p>She was going to be just like her mother, and find out the truths that Summer Rose had taken to the grave. </p><p>That was who she was going to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Take It From The Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Patch landscape rushed by them as Yang changed gears, Bumblebee’s engine roaring as the motorcycle sped up. Ruby clung a little tighter to her sister’s midsection as they leaned into the next turn together, grinning wildly. “Faster, Yang!”</p><p>“You got it, sis!” Yang revved the engine as the motorbike weaved through the trees, racing through the patches of sunlight that broke through the foliage above.</p><p>Ruby laughed as the wind whipped by, her long stinger tail trailing in the air behind the motorcycle like a banner. Normally she kept it hidden, it was easier that way, but out in the wilds of Patch with no one but Yang around, it felt sort of nice to not hide. She hoped dad and Qrow wouldn’t be mad at her for it. They were always so protective.</p><p>She felt Yang straighten up a little bit as they came up on a ridge, the engine cutting off as she skidded the bike to a halt. Ruby matched her sister’s sudden change, her tail quickly tucking in again like a belt. “What is it?” She asked, looking over Yang’s shoulder.</p><p>“Grimm.” Yang’s knuckles tightened on Bumblebee’s handles as the two sisters surveyed the break in the trees below. Three Beowulves lumbered over the grass, one of them larger and spikier than the other two.</p><p>Ruby’s hand reached for her back out of habit, before she remembered that she’d left <em>Crescent Rose </em>at home. “Uh- do you have <em>Ember Celica</em>?”</p><p>Yang held up a bare wrist in answer as she stepped off the bike, cracking her neck. “We don’t need it.”</p><p>Ruby blinked at her before nodding, her mind racing. This wasn’t going to be like the Ursa from last time. This time, Ruby was going to help her sister, not need to be rescued. “Yeah. We just need to work together.”</p><p>“Got a plan?” Yang stretched her shoulders out, the edge of a scar peeking out from under the strap of her tank top. Ruby stared at it for a moment, the star-shaped wound a familiar purple hue. Even after ten years, it never turned white like most scars did. </p><p>She shook her head a little bit to clear it, tail tightening around her waist. She had to think. Had to shift into combat mode. Okay, ideas. Um. “I’ll do the distraction and you do the hitting?” </p><p>Yang grinned at her, tossing her golden hair back over her shoulders. “I like it. On three?”</p><p>“One.” Ruby got into a runner’s stance, red petals starting to form and detach from the soles of her boots.</p><p>“Two.” Yang brought up her fists.</p><p>“Three!” They said it together, jumping at the first Beowulf. </p><p>Ruby scattered ahead, landing on the Grimm’s head and shoulders and bouncing off again. She landed in a combat roll, stuck her fingers in her mouth, and whistled sharply, the Beowulf’s ears pricking up as it turned to her with a roar. </p><p>Yang smashed her fist into the side of its face with a yell, quickly following that with an uppercut to the lower jaw and a roundhouse into the belly, hard enough to shove the Grimm back a step. She landed back into her stance, bouncing on her toes before she lunged forward with a grin.</p><p>Ruby focused on keeping the other two distracted, scattering out of the way of a pounce and waving at the two. “Over here!” </p><p>They both leaped, the spiky Alpha getting there first. The massive paws closed on nothing as Ruby dodged out of the way, going up into the air. She landed on the back of the other small Beowulf and hopped off again, scattering up into a tree branch to gauge the situation. </p><p>She might not have had a combat-heavy semblance, but Yang sure did, catching a slash from her Grimm on her forearm and stopping it cold. Small embers began to trail from the ends of her hair as her eyes turned a soul-searing red. </p><p>Her heels dug into the ground as she wound up for a punch, fist impacting and cracking the mask that covered the Beowulf’s face. Bone shards splintered amidst the Grimm’s death knells as Yang caved its skull in, sending it flying until it turned to nothing. </p><p>“Yeah, you did it!” Ruby cheered, tail unfurling and swishing behind her as she balanced, perching on the branch like a cat or something. She looked at the second small Beowulf, her tail coiling up in anticipation before she launched herself at it, boots impacting on its nape hard enough to knock it to the ground. </p><p>Yang grinned at her, rubbing the knuckles of her right hand. “Nice one, sis!”</p><p>Ruby felt the Grimm move under her, scattering back out of the way as Yang ran headlong into the next fight. She reformed, panting a little in exertion, in time to see where the Alpha had gone, already racing forward to try help. “Watch out!”</p><p>Yang blinked and slowed a half-step, the Alpha Beowulf slamming into her from the side with a headbutt, knocking her hard into the trunk of a tree. She grunted as she hit the bark and slid down onto the roots, clutching her side as she woozily started to get back up. </p><p>The Alpha didn’t slow down, gathering up more speed and momentum for its charge. Ruby started running, her semblance kicking in mid-sprint. She scooped up Yang right as her sister stumbled to her feet, the Alpha’s jaws closing on tree bark and orange petals as a swirl of red and yellow scattered away.</p><p>She reformed with Yang’s arm around her shoulder, supporting her older sister as Yang dizzily got her bearings. Ruby’s chest heaved as she felt tiredness sink deep into her bones, the howl of the second lesser Beowulf sending a chill of fear down her spine. </p><p>It loped towards them at top speed, lunging forward with a roar. Ruby’s eyes glowed violet as fear turned to anger, her tail flicking over her shoulder at lightning speed and punching clear through the Grimm’s head. </p><p>No Grimm touched her sister and got away with it. </p><p>“Good shot.” Yang grinned at her as she patted Ruby’s back and stepped away, rolling her shoulders. She glanced at the dissipating Grimm skewered on Ruby’s tail, before two sets of purple eyes looked to the Alpha. “You ready to finish this?”</p><p>Ruby’s tail pulled back, the purple hue bleeding out of her eyes. “You bet.”</p><p>Yang punched her fists together, her mane of golden locks igniting as a burst of heat washed over the clearing. The Alpha Beowulf’s head swung towards the two sisters, ears pinning back as the Grimm rumbled a growl of challenge. </p><p>Ruby darted forward and around the Grimm, dodging the snap it made at the trail of rose petals she’d left behind. It turned to face her as she reformed, knees a little wobbly as she clenched her fists, tail sweeping low behind her. “Come on then!”</p><p>The Alpha tensed before it tried to jump, the leap aborted as Yang’s hand closed on the end of the Beowulf’s tail. Her red eyes flashed victoriously as she got a good grip, hefting the monster up and over her head before she crashed it back into the ground. </p><p>Yang jumped into the air, fire burning around her as she drew back her right fist, bringing it down on the Grimm with enough force that the ground cratered under them both, the shockwave rippling under Ruby’s feet and causing her to stagger. </p><p>Yang stepped out of the miasma of Grimm smoke, blinking the crimson from her eyes as her hair extinguished with a hiss. She blew a few wayward strands out of her face and hugged Ruby tight, picking her off the ground. “You were amazing, Ruby! I didn’t know you could scatter other people too!”</p><p>Ruby hugged her back, feeling the rush of triumph thrum through her like a sugar high. “Me neither! We were great! The way you finished it off- that was so cool!”</p><p>“We did it!” Yang laughed, setting her back on her feet as she kept her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. “You okay? You look kind of tired.”</p><p>“I did a lot of scattering there,” Ruby smiled brightly at her. “I’m just really hungry now, let’s go home.”</p><p>“Let’s tell dad, maybe he’ll make us victory noodles! We’re champions, after all!” Yang punched the air as they walked towards her motorbike. “We totally kicked butt!”</p><p>“We didn’t even have our weapons,” Ruby beamed, her tail wrapping around her waist. “Beacon’s going to be so lucky to have a Huntress like you, Yang.”</p><p>“I know. I’m the best.” Yang linked her arms behind her head with a cocky smirk, biceps flexing with the motion. “Let’s get some eats.”</p><p>“Food time!” Ruby cheered, stomach grumbling in agreement. </p>
<hr/><p>Ruby scooped Zwei up as they arrived home, the corgi running up to greet them with his usual exuberance. “Hi Zwei!”</p><p>“Hey girls!” Taiyang called from the kitchen, the smell of hot chocolate drifting out the doorway.</p><p>“Hi dad.” Ruby walked into the kitchen and nearly dropped Zwei at the sight of the man sitting at their table, holding an owl-patterned mug. The man in question practically twinkled at her, inclining his head in greeting. </p><p>“Hello. I’m-”</p><p>“Dad, you are not going to believe the fight we just got into.” Yang darted around Ruby and grabbed a cookie off the plate that had been set up in the middle of the table. “We totally rocked.”</p><p>“A fight?” Taiyang looked them over from where he was chopping vegetables, his knife making quiet, rhythmic thuds on the chopping board. “Are you two okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, all fine, we just did some Grimm clearing, no worries here,” she shot him fingerguns. “Can we have noodles for dinner? I’m starving.” She sat down and waved casually at the Huntsman sitting in their kitchen. “Yo.”</p><p>“Hello.” He nodded at her, his smile somewhat befuddled but mostly amused. “I’m-”</p><p>“You’re professor Ozpin.” Ruby sat down beside Yang, grabbing herself a handful of cookies. “You’re the headmaster at Beacon Academy.”</p><p>“Yes I am.” He took a cookie for himself, studying her and Yang. “You… have silver eyes.”</p><p>Taiyang’s carrot chopping stilled as Ruby tilted her head. “Uh-”</p><p>“Girls, I made hot chocolate, either of you want hot chocolate?” Taiyang set the knife down and pulled out three more mugs.</p><p>“Me!” Yang raised a hand. </p><p>“Oh, me too!” Ruby chimed in, her stomach barking hungrily at him. She ignored Yang’s soft chuckle at that.</p><p>“So, what’s the headmaster of Beacon doing in Patch?” Yang rested an elbow on the back of her chair.</p><p>“Well, I hear you’re both training to be Huntresses. May I ask why?” Ozpin took a sip from his mug.</p><p>“Oh, I want to fight monsters, and help people, and see the world.” Ruby ticked it off on her fingers. “Dad raised us to be kind and brave and everything, so, you know, why not make a career out of it? Besides, Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so cool and glamorous and exciting and amazing, why wouldn’t I want to be a Huntress?”</p><p>“Samesies.” Yang leaned her chair back so the front two legs were off the ground. </p><p>“I see. Hence your application to Beacon, Miss Xiao Long? I understand you applied after graduating from Signal Academy?”</p><p>“You betcha.” She hooked her hands behind her head, looking totally at ease. Ruby wished she could look that confident when talking to new people, mostly she was winging this. </p><p>Ozpin nodded to himself, munching on a cookie as he did. “So, Signal Academy taught you both how to fight?”</p><p>“Them and dad.” Yang confirmed as Taiyang offered her a hot chocolate, removing one of her hands from her casual lean to accept it. “Thanks dad.”</p><p>“Oh, I have two more years there!” Ruby smiled as she took her own mug, taking a long gulp of chocolatey goodness. “Then I want to apply to your school!”</p><p>“So what’s this about, Ozpin?” Taiyang sat down across from Ruby, his hands clasped around a mug that Ruby and Yang had made together when they were kids, ‘WoRLd’s 1 dAd’ painted on it in clumsy red-and-yellow letters. “You don’t normally make social calls.”</p><p>Ruby blinked between them. Her dad knew Ozpin? Was it through Signal, like a teacher thing?</p><p>“You’re right, I normally don’t. However, I’d like to ask your daughters about an incident that occurred in Vale two weeks ago.” </p><p>Yang and Ruby glanced nervously at each other, Yang’s face going a little green around the gills. They’d already gotten a stern lecture about staying in Vale overnight instead of catching the evening ferry home, any mention of the fact that they’d gone off on their own or that Yang had destroyed a night club or Ruby had let some thief get away would probably send their poor dad into hysterics. </p><p>“What incident?’ Taiyang looked at them suspiciously. </p><p>Ozpin pulled out a scroll, setting it on the table as he tapped a button and a holographic screen formed. Ruby winced as she saw herself fighting that Torchwick guy, the footage taken from some sort of security or traffic camera. Okay, well, at least it wasn’t Yang destroying a club. “Where did you learn to do this, Miss Rose?”</p><p>“My uncle taught me.” She decided to play cool. “I was total garbage before he took me under his wing, now I’m all like kachow! Shaakablooey! Skidoosh!” She made bad karate hand motions that had Yang laughing and Taiyang burying his face in his hands to hide a grin. </p><p>Ozpin chuckled as he took another cookie. “I can see that. He trained you well for a dusty old crow.”</p><p>“Sounds like Uncle Qrow,” Yang snickered. </p><p>“So,” Ozpin smiled warmly at her. “You want to come to my school?”</p><p>“More than anything.” Ruby nodded. Her mom went to Beacon and she’d become an amazing Huntress. She wanted to be just like Summer. </p><p>“Well, alright then.” Ozpin put his scroll away as he finished his drink. “Glad to know that’s sorted, I’ll be seeing you this school year. Thank you for the hot chocolate, Mr Xiao Long.”</p><p>“Congrats, sis!” Yang patted her on the back. “Beacon’s not gonna know what hit it!”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Ruby’s eyes sparkled excitedly.</p><p>“Ozpin, are you sure?” Taiyang fussed. “What brought this on?”</p><p>“Recommendations from teachers at Signal, as well as a practical demonstration. I think she’d be more then capable of making the jump.” Ozpin smiled at him as he reached down to pet Zwei’s ears. </p><p>“Dad, please?” Ruby gave him puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Ruby, you’d be skipping a whole two years of your education, I want to make sure you won’t fall behind.” He looked at her with concern. “It’s a great opportunity, and I’ll support you on it if it’s what you want, but Beacon’s gonna be a lot tougher than Signal.”</p><p>“Remedial classes will be provided,” Ozpin assured him. “I aim to make sure Beacon is open to anyone, as you well know.”</p><p>Taiyang sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Ruby, if you’re sure...”</p><p>“I’m sure! I’ll do it!” She didn’t hesitate. Why would she? “I’d love to go, thank you so much professor!”</p><p>Ozpin nodded back. “I’ll see myself out. Thank you for your hospitality.”</p><p>Taiyang stood up, chair legs scraping on the wooden floor. “I’ll walk you out, actually. Thanks for dropping by, Oz.”</p><p>Ruby watched them go before she turned to Yang, her big sister’s eyes shining with pride and excitement. “You’re coming to Beacon with me!”</p><p>“I’m going to Beacon with you!” Ruby pounced on her with a hug. “This is going to be amazing!”</p>
<hr/><p>Ren brushed himself off as he stepped over the neck of the disintegrating King Taijitu, placing <em>Stormflower</em> away as he closed his eyes. Right now this area was clear, so now was the perfect time to internally check his aura. </p><p>He’d used up some of it to shield himself and enhance his strikes, projecting it outwards into the Grimm’s head. It was already naturally quite low, but he still had enough to continue through this initiation. </p><p>He reached down to touch the ground, focusing on and enhancing the passive aspect of his semblance, his awareness reaching out around him to check for anything living around him, people or Grimm. He still couldn’t find Nora, she must have still been outside his range. </p><p>How far had she blasted herself with <em>Magnhild </em>anyway?</p><p>There was none of the empty space that indicated a Grimm in his presence, and none of the emotions of living people. Not near him, anyway. </p><p>He opened his eyes and stood, his semblance weakening until it was barely a nudge against his senses. It was easier that way, although he hadn’t figured out how to turn that off. Not that he was sure he wanted to, it was very useful for keeping track of his surroundings. </p><p>If he wanted to, he could hide himself from any Grimm nearby, although that might lower his aura too much for him to be comfortable. A small part of it was always siphoned off for his extrasensory awareness, after all. </p><p>No, he would save it. It was likely there would be more fights, and if he was disarmed he best be ready. He set off, resuming his trek through the woods as he listened for any unusual sounds that would hopefully be Nora trying and failing to imitate a sloth. </p><p>What sounds did sloths make anyway? They didn’t seem like the types of animals to growl, too peaceful. Perhaps they purred like cats? Or squeaked? Would it be weird if he used the Beacon library to look it up? He may as well satisfy his curiosity. </p><p>Besides, once he found out, he could share that information with Nora, and they would both continue onwards in Beacon with an interesting sloth-related factoid under their belt. </p><p>He heard a high-pitched shriek, followed by a wide variety of crashing noises that sounded foliage-based, and the boy he had heard flailing during the launch sequence lumbered out of the bushes.</p><p>Their eyes locked. </p><p>Ren felt himself risk a bout of negative emotions, and so his colours dulled to grey, preventing any over-reactions. Apathy settled comfortably over him like a shroud, and it kept his head clear, allowing him to be logical and calm about this unexpected curveball.</p><p>The other student gave him an awkward smile, a little wave, before reaching up to pull some twigs out of his hair. His cheek and forehead had a variety of scratches and bruises, scuffs and cuts littering his jeans and jacket. Had he fallen out of a tree?</p><p>At another glance, Ren revised that guess. Multiple trees.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Jaune Arc.” He brushed a leaf off his armour. Ren noted that he sounded remarkably un-concussed for his plight. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>He seemed polite enough but he wasn’t Nora. Ren didn’t know how to talk to someone who wasn’t Nora. Nora did most of their talking, she carried whole conversations for them both. Still, he should at least introduce himself. He could do that, it was not going to be hard. He could handle an introduction on his own.</p><p>“Greetings.” He bowed at the waist, not very deep. The colourless effects of his semblance had faded, but the numbness remained, and it was welcome. “I’m Lie Ren.”  </p><p>Jaune smiled brightly at him. “Pretty rough initiation, huh? Good thing I got caught in those trees or I’d probably be dead.”</p><p>Ren nodded, picking a direction and walking on the basis that he’d have to hit either the forest temple or the forest’s end eventually. “Perhaps. Even with aura it’s quite a drop.” </p><p>“Aura?” Jaune scampered after him like a lost puppy. “What’s that?”</p><p>Ren stopped dead in his tracks, Jaune colliding into him with the lack of grace he had displayed earlier. He caught his balance and turned around, visibly confused. “Aura. Do you not know what that is?”</p><p>“Uh… it’s those health bars they talk about in the Vytal Tournament, right? The video game ones?” Jaune tilted his head, adding to the lost pup imagery. </p><p>“... I think so.” Ren remembered what it was like to not know anything about aura. No one had been around to tell him, until he’d found a mentor who had trained him properly, who had unlocked Nora’s aura so she could fight with him. “May I explain it to you?”</p><p>“Sure, go ahead, I mean, I know what it is, but I’m cool to listen to your explanation.” Jaune was a terrible liar, considering he had asked what it was not moments prior. Ren was terrible at understanding people, and even he could see that Jaune was lying. But that wasn’t his business, and it was a mostly harmless lie, so he could leave it be. </p><p>“Aura is the manifestation of our souls. Everything has it, every lifeform on Remnant, except for Grimm. They have nothing.” They were a void in his senses. “Huntsmen have the capability to unlock and amplify our auras, turning them into a passive shield that protects us, heals our injuries, and boosts our physical capabilities.”</p><p>“Like a forcefield?” Jaune blinked at him. </p><p>Ren nodded. “Once an aura is unlocked, it will remain on as long as the bearer is conscious, and their aura reserves have not been depleted. Taking damage and channelling aura are the only ways to drain those reserves. Without aura, we revert back to the baseline levels of a standard civilian.”</p><p>“That’s severely cool. How do you unlock an aura?”</p><p>“From what I gather, every Huntsman is taught how to do it for others, at some point in their training. Others unlock theirs by accident, usually when they manifest a semblance at the same time.” Like him. “Do you… have yours unlocked?” He really doubted it.</p><p>“Uh-” Jaune rubbed the back of his head. “Not… exactly? What’s a semblance?”</p><p>“You have seen the Vytal Tournaments, correct? You know those abilities that Huntsmen have?”</p><p>“The superpower things?” Jaune looked incredibly excited. “We each get our own superpowers? That is awesome! It’s like an ultimate in a fighting game!”</p><p>“Yes. Every Huntsman has the capacity for a semblance. However, semblances can only be used by channelling aura.” Ren was surprised he didn’t know any of this, but knowledge was power, and Ren was hardly going to keep information as vital as this from him. </p><p>“Which… causes lowered aura? Isn’t that dangerous?”</p><p>Hm. He was paying attention, which was good. Ren pushed a tree branch out of his face, holding it aside so Jaune did not get even more banged up. “Yes. They’re a double-edged sword, in that respect.”</p><p>“So what’s your semblance?” Jaune ducked clumsily around the branch, a gangly motion to his limbs. </p><p>“There are three types. Those that require activation, those that are always on, and ones that have components that are both active and passive. But none of them can work without aura to fuel it.” </p><p>“Active, passive, and in-between.” Jaune counted it on his fingers. “Wait, wouldn’t a passive one be dangerous, then? Since it always lowers aura?”</p><p>“Passive semblances have a consistent drain, yes, but it’s minimal. I have a passive component to my semblance.” Ren hesitated, pressing his hands together. “May I… unlock your aura?” Jaune would probably be killed otherwise. He was lucky he hadn’t yet been.</p><p>“Oh, uh, sure, go ahead, if you want to.” </p><p>“I will have to touch you to do so. I apologise. I will let go immediately after.” He could set aside his discomfort for a moment. It wouldn’t take long. “With your permission?”</p><p>“Sure. Is it like a handshake thing or something?”</p><p>Ren put his hand on Jaune’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. Hua Zhu had unlocked Nora’s with a chant of some sort. Ren wasn’t sure if that was a necessity. Still, perhaps he should say some words? It seemed like silence might not have been the correct choice for this.</p><p>“May the protection offered by your soul bring you peace.” He closed his eyes and tapped into his aura, a soft pink glow appearing on his hands as he envisioned a spark, fast asleep and at rest.</p><p>All he had to do was wake it up.</p><p>He felt a tugging sensation in his soul as he metaphysically reached forward, gently tapping Jaune’s aura awake. He was nearly bowled over by the sheer expanse of energy that greeted him, like a vast ocean or an endless sky.</p><p>He stepped back, nearly falling to his feet as he stumbled. It was only Jaune grabbing his wrist that kept him from falling into the dirt. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jaune looked at him with concern as he pulled him to his feet, and it was now that Ren could actually properly sense his presence. The emotions of those with unlocked auras were always brighter, for lack of a better word. If Grimm were negative space, and normal people were background static, then those with aura were brilliant flares of colour and light, like self-contained stars.</p><p>“I’m fine. I used some of my aura for that.” He gave his wrist a gentle tug free and Jaune let go immediately. “But now your forcefield is your own aura. You have… quite a lot of it.” Especially compared to Ren’s rather meagre amount. </p><p>Jaune’s aura flickered over the scratches on his face, a ripple of white washing away the wounds. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Perhaps not.” But could he really call himself a Huntsman-in-training if he saw someone in need and did nothing to help? He’d dishonour his family if he did. “Shall we continue?”</p><p>“Let’s find those relics!” Jaune picked the direction they had been walking and marched forward, a new spring in his step now that his wounds weren’t troubling him. </p><p>Ren followed silently, hoping that, perhaps, even if Nora was not his partner, they could at least still be teammates. Unless she liked her new partner better. What if her new partner was talkative and energetic? What then?</p><p>He didn’t know. He didn’t want to think about it. He chose to focus on what he could do now, and shoved the rest away. </p>
<hr/><p>Ruby followed the other girls into their dorm room, Yang snagging her duffel bag and walking straight to the bathroom. “I call dibs on first shower!”</p><p>“Feel free.” Blake picked a bed beside the window and pulled out the book she had been reading, settling into silence once again. </p><p>Weiss scoffed and picked the bed opposite her, shooting Ruby an ice cold glare before she busied herself with her suitcases. “Well, I’m going second then. I hope none of you snore, I need my beauty sleep.”</p><p>Blake tossed her a glance before returning to her novel. “I’m sure we won’t have a problem.”</p><p>Ruby looked between them as she shifted a little awkwardly, placing <em>Crescent Rose</em> on top of her backpack. She had her tail tucked away under her combat skirt, where it wouldn’t fall out and get her into trouble.</p><p>Not that Beacon was bad for faunus, she’d heard, she just really didn’t want to have to deal with being treated like a faunus. It was easier to be a normal girl. Normal knees. </p><p>And… she didn’t know how Blake would react to it. She was really hard to read. And Weiss? </p><p>Ruby shot her a nervous look for a brief moment, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company methodically sorting out vials of dust and placing some of them into her rapier.</p><p>Weiss said she’d try to be nicer, but from what Qrow and dad said about the SDC, how long would that last?</p><p>“Um- I’m going to go up to the rooftop. I heard the view’s really cool,” she announced, twiddling her fingers.</p><p>Blake nodded in acknowledgement, nose still in a book. Weiss scoffed at her. “Just be quiet coming back in.”</p><p>“Okay, please tell Yang where I am if she asks, I don’t want her worrying, thanks bye!” Ruby scampered out the door, closing it behind her as she let out a sigh. How was she going to do this?</p><p>What did it even mean to be a leader? Not that it mattered right now because she had the much more pressing issue of how did she hide her tail for four years from roommates? She didn’t know it was going to be a dorm room system like that specifically!</p><p>She started making her way up to the rooftop, finding the staircase without much incident and starting on the climb. It was only three flights, so not very much at all. She wanted to do some stargazing anyway.</p><p>She opened the door to the rooftop and spotted someone else out there, sitting by the edge. She tilted her head as she realised it was Ren from across the hall, with his back to the door. He probably didn’t want to be disturbed.</p><p>She started to try and quietly close it without accidentally slamming it when he spoke up, his voice calm and alert. “Hello.”</p><p>“Oh, hi!” Should she leave? “Um- I’m sorry I disturbed you, I can go.”</p><p>“It was Ruby, wasn’t it?” He looked over his shoulder at her. “You and Jaune are friends?”</p><p>“Yep and yep.” Okay, so they were talking now. Cool. She stepped outside and walked over, sitting on the rooftop beside him. He glanced at the distance between them and altered his seating position so his feet were dangling over the edge rather than sitting cross-legged.</p><p>She swung her feet back and forth a little bit as she looked up at the sky, the stars a little dimmer over Vale then they were in Patch. “Initiation was crazy, right?”</p><p>“Very much so. It did not go as I expected.” </p><p>“Yeah, I knew there’d be monster killing, that was fine, but the team situation was kind of weird.”</p><p>“It was. Particularly the way partners were decided.” Ren kept his hands folded in his lap. </p><p>“Yeah, I kind of freaked at that one.” She just knew her eyes went purple, she knew it. Stupid emotional colour change. </p><p>“I heard.” There was a ghost of a smile in Ren’s voice. “I also panicked internally.”</p><p>“I spent the first ten minutes looking for my sister, I was really scared that I wouldn’t get on a team with her.” She didn’t want to be alone like that.</p><p>“I did the same for Nora, only for half an hour in my case.” Ren nodded. “However, that was not how it worked out, so now I suppose we just have to continue on.”</p><p>“Yeah. But Jaune’s nice, I’m sure he’ll be a good partner for you.” Ruby smiled cheerfully at him. </p><p>“Yes, I hope so. And Nora is still on my team nonetheless, so that’s quite nice.” Ren looked at her like he wanted to say something before changing his mind. “Is there something on your mind?”</p><p>“A little, it’s not important.” It kind of was but it was also super personal and she wasn’t going to bother him with it. “You?”</p><p>“I mainly wanted some quiet and space. Nora is very exuberant, and Jaune and Pyrrha are also talkative enough. Sometimes it can get tiring.” Ren sighed, pressing his fingertips together. </p><p>“Oh, am I disturbing you? I can leave if you like.” Ruby knew how it felt to want some space and not have to talk to people for a bit. “I’m kind of up here for the same reason.” </p><p>“It’s alright.” Ren smiled at her. “How do you find your team?”</p><p>“Oh, Blake’s cool, I think, Yang’s awesome, and Weiss said she’ll try to be nice so I’m sure it’s going to be fine.” She pulled her feet back up onto the rooftop and hugged her knees. “I’m just worried about if they decide they don’t like me, I guess. Weiss and I didn’t get along and then it seemed like we would, but now she’s kind of cold again and I don’t get it.” What did she do?</p><p>“I’m not very good at advice.” Ren shrugged at her. “But you seem pretty concerned about things that haven’t even happened.”</p><p>“But what if things do happen? What if I make a mistake? I’m the leader but what does that mean?” She probably shouldn’t be telling this all to someone she’d pretty much just met. “Sorry. It’s silly.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Ren countered gently. “I wouldn’t have any tips on leadership, but all I can say is that you will make mistakes, and negative things will happen. Worrying about them when they haven’t even happened yet is only going to cause stress.”</p><p>“I guess. But what about when they do happen?” What if she was outed as a faunus?</p><p>“Then take action.” Ren looked at his hands. “It’s something that I was told a long time ago. If nothing is done, nothing will change.”</p><p>Ruby blinked at him. Huh. It sounded sort of plausible. Okay. Maybe she’d give it a try. She’d try at being a leader and if things went wrong she’d try something else. Okay. Yeah. She could do that. Nothing to worry about. She had Yang on her side, at least. And Ozpin chose her so he must have trusted her with this. Weiss and Blake had both listened to her with the plan to kill the Nevermore, so that meant that they could work as a team, Ruby just had to make sure that they did. </p><p>She was probably worrying over nothing. Just some stupid post-fight worries. She’d kept her tail hidden in Patch for years, she could do it here too. Everything would be fine.</p><p>“Okay. Thanks Ren.” She smiled at him. “That was pretty good advice.”</p><p>He nodded back. “Happy to help. I hope that things go well for you and your team.”</p><p>“Same for you.” She grinned at him as she stood up, brushing down her skirt. “I think I’ll head in, first day of classes tomorrow and all. See you there?”</p><p>“Of course.” Ren waved as she walked away, returning to his silent contemplation. </p><p>Okay. Tomorrow, she was going to get her leader on, and everything would be perfect.</p>
<hr/><p>Weiss woke up on the second day, without having a whistle being blown in her face, and looked around to check on her teammates. Alright. Nice Weiss. She was going to be the best teammate she could be, even if Ruby was… a child. But that was <em>okay,</em> it was <em>fine,</em> she’d just have to suck it up.</p><p>Professor Port was correct. Behaving like a bratty, insolent toddler throwing a temper tantrum was unbecoming of her. She was going to do better. Become more like Winter. Winter would never have had a conniption like this. Winter was graceful and elegant and composed in all things.</p><p>Winter hadn’t been leader of her team either, and did she get fussy about it? Of course not, she was more mature then that.</p><p>Weiss was going to do the same. No more foot-stomping and lowbrow insults born from a fit of pique. She was going to be a good teammate, and treat her team with respect.</p><p>“Would any of you care for a morning coffee?” Weiss offered, deciding to initiate friendly conversation.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Yang grinned, her legs hanging over the edge of her bunk as she carefully, lovingly, brushed her golden locks. Weiss had to admit, they were worth the gentle treatment. Yang’s hair was beautiful.</p><p>“I’d prefer tea,” Blake smiled at her. “But thank you for the offer.”</p><p>Weiss peeked up to look at Ruby to see what she wanted, their young leader being suspiciously quiet. Instead she came across an empty bed. “Oh. Is Ruby out?”</p><p>Yang nodded. “Yeah, she’s gone to get her schedule for her extra classes. Went early in case she got lost.”</p><p>“Does she get lost often?’ Blake tilted her head, bow perched perfectly on her head.</p><p>“Directions aren’t exactly her thing,” Yang snorted, looking quite amused with herself. “Nah, she’ll probably be back soon, maybe you can make one for her for then if you’re making coffee? She’ takes it with-”</p><p>“Cream and six sugars, yes.” She could never forget such a blasphemous order. Coffee was best when black and unaltered.</p><p>“Cool, I’ll take two sugars, no cream,” Yang grinned. “Thanks, Weiss.”</p><p>“Of course.” She nodded, starting to work on them. She could get dressed and ready after she had coffee. She couldn’t function without coffee, there was no way she’d be able to get her makeup and hair done properly without it.</p><p>She could feel eyes on her back and looked over her shoulder, meeting a golden gaze. “Is something wrong?” She raised an eyebrow, not quite able to keep the challenge out of her voice.</p><p>Blake blinked at her, her grip on the book she was reading tightening defensively. “No, I- you just seem… more cheerful then you were yesterday.”</p><p>“Well, I had a less rude awakening.” She hoped Ruby had gotten rid of that whistle or else Weiss was going to throw it out the window.</p><p>“That whistle was a little overzealous,” Blake commiserated.</p><p>“Come on guys, she’s just excited,” Yang smiled at them as she hopped down from her bunk, tying her hair up with a sparkly purple scrunchie. “I mean, we’ve both wanted to be Huntresses ever since we were little, this is like a dream come true to her.”</p><p>“I understand that now.” Weiss finished Yang’s coffee and held the mug out to her.” I plan to apologise profusely for my outburst at her in class. It was uncalled for, especially when we’re all still getting used to this team dynamic and a new school.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Yang accepted the coffee and beamed at her, a smile so bright Weiss had to take a moment to blink away the light flare. “I’m liking this team energy, this is great! Ruby’s going to love it too, I can tell.”</p><p>“Love what?” Ruby stepped inside, looking at Yang in confusion.</p><p>“Hey sis!” Yang grinned at her. “Just some good team vibes goin’ round, Weiss is making coffee. You get your schedule?” Her voice turned a little fussy.</p><p>Ruby nodded. “Classes on weekday evenings and Saturday afternoons. There’s coffee?”</p><p>“I’m making it with excessive amounts of cream and sugar, don’t worry.” Weiss tried a friendly smile and hoped she didn’t miss the mark on what facial expression that was.</p><p>“That’s a lot of classes.” Blake placed a bookmark on the page she was reading and closed it over, setting it aside. “Isn’t it a bit much?”</p><p>“Well, I did miss two years,” Ruby started inputting the times into her scroll, the tip of her tongue poking out as she concentrated. “But if I keep this up, I’ll have no extra classes at all by third year!”</p><p>“Yep.” Yang ruffled her hair, ignoring Ruby’s irritable swat away. “Good coffee, Weiss. Thanks.”</p><p>“I will endeavour to continue in the ‘good team vibes’.” It sounded positive, at least. Yang had an easy way of breathing light and positivity into the room. Blake was more intellectual and withdrawn, like Weiss herself. She was still a little sore about the accusations Blake had hurled at her in the Beacon courtyard. Mainly because she knew that they weren’t entirely wrong.</p><p>Still, it wasn’t like she could overturn an entire company’s power structure. Not yet, at least. Once she was in charge? It was going to be a whole different story, and everyone who ever doubted her would be sorry.</p><p>“Speaking of team vibes,” Ruby accepted her coffee with grabby hands, which Weiss decided to gracefully let slide without comment. “We should do some team training this weekend! We can learn how we all fight, and what our semblances are, and practice teamwork!”</p><p>Blake and Weiss glanced at each other. That… was actually a good idea. Blake looked at Ruby and smiled kindly at her. “That sounds like a great idea, Ruby.”</p><p>“I concur.” Weiss raised a finger to make her point. “Since you have your remedial classes on Saturday, I propose Sunday afternoon we take one of the sparring gyms and have at it.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll get to see how awesome we are,” Yang grinned at them. “It’s gonna blow your minds.”</p><p>“Yang, don’t be braggy,” Ruby giggled, giving her a nudge.</p><p>Weiss chose to tune them out as their sisterly antics started up again, putting the finishing touches on her own coffee. Yes. This would work fine. She would be an excellent teammate. She would learn from her mistakes. No one was going to be a better teammate then she would be.</p><p>She’d prove it. Maybe… they’d even like her?</p><p>She hoped so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deviation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby followed her team through Vale, spinning around to try get a proper look at all the decorations. “Wow, this is so cool! I haven’t seen a Vytal tournament here since I was a kid!” </p>
<p>“You went to a Vytal festival?” Blake tilted her head, deftly stepping out of the way of Ruby’s spin.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, last time it was in Vale!” Yang grinned. “It was awesome, we booked a hotel in Vale for two weeks, our uncle Qrow was there the whole time, and we got front row seats to all the matches!”</p>
<p>Ruby nodded. “Dad and Uncle Qrow both took time off working at Signal for it, it was so cool. There was a fairground and everything.”</p>
<p>“I totally beat that test your strength game! I still have the Ursa teddy at home.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and then Uncle Qrow goaded dad into showing off,” Ruby snickered. “He nearly broke it.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s just what happens with us Xiao Longs!” Yang grabbed Ruby in a headlock and noogied her. “Super strength is part of the deal!”</p>
<p>Ruby shrieked and tried to get away, kicking Yang off as she scattered up onto a lamp post, crouching like a cricket on top. She wobbled back and forth, unable to balance on such a small perch without a counterbalance. “Yang!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sis!” Yang looked entirely unapologetic, tossing a wink at Weiss and Blake. “She loves it, really.”</p>
<p>Weiss scoffed. “Are you quite done? Students from the other kingdoms will be arriving soon, I want to welcome them properly.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean scope out the competition?” Blake raised a brow, an amused quirk to her lips.</p>
<p>“Oh hush up, that’s absolutely not what I’m doing!” Weiss glared at her. “Now are the childish antics over with?”</p>
<p>“I’m not childish.” Yang put her hands on her hips. There was a short scream and a loud thud as Ruby fell off the lamp post. “You okay, sis?”</p>
<p>“All good!” <em>Ow.</em></p>
<p>Blake offered her a hand up, pulling Ruby back onto her feet. “It sounds like you and your family had a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“Definitely.” Ruby smiled at her, fixing her hair up a little bit from where Yang had made it all spiky and messy. “Have you ever been to a Vytal festival?”</p>
<p>“No. My family was always… a little too far from the main cities to go to them.” Blake’s eyes fixed on a point over Ruby’s shoulder. “I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll just have to make this one awesome then.” Ruby grinned before she noticed Blake paling. “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“What happened there?” She pointed behind Ruby, who turned to see a destroyed dust shop. </p>
<p>Yang let out a low whistle as Weiss covered her mouth with shock. “That’s unfortunate. Wanna go check it out?”</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t get involved.” Blake shook her head.</p>
<p>Ruby was already walking over. “What happened?” She asked the cop that stood on the other side of the police tape. </p>
<p>“Dust robbery. Fourth one this month.” The cop poked at the door frame; a forensics team visible inside the shop as they swept for evidence. </p>
<p>Weiss scowled. “This is a Schnee-registered shop, they buy from my father. The profits that must have been lost with this are going to look very bad for the Vale branch.”</p>
<p>“Actually, they left all the money in the register. Bizarre, huh?” The cop gossiped, scrawling down something on his notepad. </p>
<p>Ruby tilted her head. “That’s a lot of dust.”</p>
<p>“Between you girls and me, I’m thinkin’ White Fang. Keep an eye on your backs, those mongrels’ll rip youse to shreds.” </p>
<p>“Mongrels?” Ruby felt an ugly coldness slime down her spine, from the tip of her nose to the end of her telson. She felt a deep-seated urge to go hide away somewhere, crawl under a rock and not come out until it was safe.</p>
<p>“What, you got a problem with faunus?” Yang challenged him. She was always braver than she was when it came to these things.</p>
<p>“Whatever kid, now scram, I got work to do.” He gestured at them with his pen.</p>
<p>Yang gritted her teeth before Ruby lightly nudged her. “Let’s go, Yang.”</p>
<p>“... Fine.” Yang clenched her fists as she stomped off, the others following. </p>
<p>“Hmph!” Weiss sniffed as they crossed the road, nose in the air. “Of course the White Fang would have something to do with robbing my family. They’re such an awful bunch of degenerates.”</p>
<p>Ruby died a little inside. <em>Oh</em>. So this was where her tentative, rocky friendship with Weiss fell apart. </p>
<p>“What’s your problem?” Blake raised a brow, her and Weiss ignoring how the air around Yang began to warm up, until it felt like Ruby was standing in a sunbeam. </p>
<p>“My problem?” Weiss put her hands on her hips. “I simply don’t care for a bunch of psychotic mutts.”</p>
<p>“The White Fang are hardly psychotic.” Blake glared at her. “Misguided, maybe-”</p>
<p>“Misguided? I think you mean genocidal,” Weiss corrected, haughtiness dripping off her tone like acid. “They’re scum, all of them. Those rotten faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.”</p>
<p>Ruby flinched back, her eyes flaring violet. She wondered if this was what being stabbed felt like. Metaphorically, at least.</p>
<p>Yang stepped forward, deliberately putting herself between Weiss and Ruby, eyes burning blood red. Her words came out as a lethal growl, smouldering low in her throat. “You wanna go, <em>princess?”</em></p>
<p>“What?” Weiss looked at her and stepped back. “What are you so angry about?”</p>
<p>Ruby grabbed Yang’s hand before she could lose her temper and say something she’d regret. “Yang.” It wasn’t worth it. </p>
<p>Yang looked at her and took a deep breath, fingers gently squeezing Ruby’s hand back as her eyes slowly turned lilac again. “Just that you’re wrong. There’s nothing wrong with faunus. Now drop the racism or we’re going to have problems.”</p>
<p>“I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree.” Weiss huffed.</p>
<p>Blake bared her teeth, golden eyes attempting to bore a hole through Weiss’s head, before a commotion at the docks drew their attention. Ruby let out a quiet breath of relief that this wasn’t about to turn into a fight, because she didn’t know what she’d do if she did. Out herself? Say nothing? She didn’t know.</p>
<p>She ran up to the railings in time to see the policeman from earlier throw a rock at a faunus boy’s head and decided that outing herself would never be an option. Vale was the progressive kingdom, everyone said it. And this guy had just nearly been brained with a rock for the crime of existing. </p>
<p>That wasn’t going to be her. She had the chance to be a normal human girl, and she wasn’t going to give it up. </p>
<p>The faunus boy sprinted by them, tossing a playful wink at Blake and flashing a friendly grin at Ruby. His sneakers pounded on the pavement, his golden-furred tail trailing behind him with the sort of casual confidence Ruby never could have in her stinger, and then he was gone, two policemen hot on his heels.</p>
<p>“Who was that?” She blinked, wondering why he grinned at her. </p>
<p>“Some sort of miscreant, clearly!” Weiss snooted.</p>
<p>“Those gloves looked Huntsmen. Think he’s a Vytal fighter?” Yang put a hand on her hip, Weiss staring at where he’d gone with a new interest as she raised a hand like she was making an important declaration. </p>
<p>“We need to catch him, he’ll get away otherwise!” Weiss ran after him, Ruby and Yang sharing an uncertain look. Ruby only decided to follow when she heard Weiss round the corner, before there was a high yelp and the sound of things crashing. </p>
<p>Weiss was picking herself up when Ruby stepped onto the next street, a flash of blue jeans and a gold tail disappearing over the edge of a rooftop. Good. He got away. With all the stuff Weiss was saying about faunus, Ruby didn’t really want to know what she’d do to that poor guy.</p>
<p>The girl Weiss had just bowled over, though, she definitely wasn’t in the mood to deal with that possible fiasco.</p><hr/>
<p>Blake looked at the faunus boy as he dropped down off the lamp post, watching him lean against the base with crossed arms rather than making any moves to come near her.</p>
<p>She appreciated that, especially after she’d just run from her teammates like a coward. </p>
<p>“You knew I was a faunus from the beginning. How?” She held her bow in hand, the thin ribbon a better shield for her then any metal or armour on Remnant. </p>
<p>“Lucky guess.” He shrugged, tail swishing gently behind him. “I’m Sun Wukong.”</p>
<p>“Blake Belladonna.” She wondered if he knew the last name. He might not have. Possibly. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you. Sorry if this is weird or if it seems like I’m stalking you, I promise I’m not, I was making my way to Beacon from the beginning.” He smiled apologetically. “Just took a while to scale those cliffs. Not like I could catch an airship when the cops are already on my back two seconds after I get here.”</p>
<p>“They shouldn’t have treated you that way.” Some of the anger in her sparked to life again, fuelled by justice and a hatred for inequality. “I’m glad you were able to get here safely. Do you want me to show you around?” Her ears lowered a little bit even as she offered. She didn’t really feel like she could stay on the campus grounds right now. It all felt too close, what with everything Weiss said, how Yang dropped an unexpected and welcome defence of her species at Ruby’s demand, and why would Ruby even do that?</p>
<p>Sun’s eyes flicked up to the drooping cat ears before dropping back down to meet her gaze. “Nah, probably too late in the night. I can go let the staff know I’m here tomorrow or something. Anyway I’m starved, wanna go get some eats?”</p>
<p>She raised a brow. They’d literally just met and he was already offering to go out for dinner with her? Was this some sort of trick? “What do you want?” </p>
<p>“Food?” He tilted his head. </p>
<p>Her glare turned suspicious. “Where did you say you were from?”</p>
<p>“Haven Academy,” he smiled guilelessly at her, reaching into his pocket and tossing her a scroll. “I came ahead of my team, they’re showing up after the semester break. I just wanted to do some cool touristy stuff first, I’ve never been to Vale before.”</p>
<p>She caught his scroll out of the air and turned it on, watching it load up and open to a standard student licence. His name, his school, his year, his team, and his allowance to carry Huntsman-class weaponry, along with the other standard student permissions. It looked as legitimate as her own, even if she herself was illegitimate.</p>
<p>Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he was just a normal student like her who happened to be extremely unfortunate in getting onto the police’s radar.</p>
<p>She tossed it back, watching him catch it and stuff it back into his pocket like he just carelessly handed over his personal information to everyone. “Are you thinking of going back into Vale? Shouldn’t you lay low?”</p>
<p>“Probably? I was figuring those guys would have the memory of a goldfish, they do in Mistral. You wanna come with?” He offered again, without any real feeling of obligation to it. It was just an offer. It didn’t have to be accepted. He probably wouldn’t be upset if she said no, wouldn’t lash out. </p>
<p>If he did, she could fight him. She didn’t see any weapons on him. If he turned out to be a monster, she could <em>hurt</em> him before anything happened to her. </p>
<p>“Alright. But I pick where we eat.” </p>
<p>“Cool beans, I don’t know any of the good restaurants anyway.” he shoved his hands in his pockets as he started walking towards the exit of the main schoolyard. “Uh… do you know any good way to get down?”</p>
<p>“The bullhead should be fine. After all, you’re a student if you come from this side,” she smirked at him, projecting a confidence she didn’t feel as she placed her bow over her cat ears once more. </p>
<p>“Sick,” He grinned at her. “This one’s on me, by the way. Since it’s my idea and all.”</p>
<p>“Consider it pay for me being your tour guide,” she chuckled. He was surprisingly easy to talk to. He knew what she was, and he didn’t care, because he was just like her. It added a sense of reliability to this conversation. She wasn’t going to be walking around eggshells for fear she’d out herself. </p>
<p>She could just be herself. The herself she preferred to show people, that was. And if he turned out to actually be dangerous, she could just run away like always, ditch him in Vale and let the police have him.</p>
<p>Right now, that felt safer than her dorm room, with her teammates, and she only felt the slightest twinge of sorrow for that.</p><hr/>
<p>Ruby looked at Weiss and Yang as she pulled her hood on. “Blake’s been gone all day. I’m going out to find her.”</p>
<p>“Ruby, it’s nearly sunset. At least wait ‘til tomorrow.” Yang lifted an earpiece out, tinny rock music filtering out of the tiny speaker. </p>
<p>“I waited all day. I’m going out.” She looked at them. “Um… Do you want to come help?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather call the police.” Weiss scoffed. “You heard what she said. A terrorist right here at Beacon. I’ll bet she was planning on blowing up the school.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Weiss.” Yang rolled her eyes as she sat up on her bed. “Blake’s not a terrorist.”</p>
<p>“We all heard what she said. She admitted it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I heard.” Yang snapped. “Listen, Ruby, it’s going to be late. If she’s not back by tomorrow, I’ll go looking with you. Okay?”</p>
<p>“That’s too long. I’m going.” Ruby looked her in the eyes. She couldn’t take waiting around anymore, listening to Weiss, thinking of Blake. “She’s our friend.”</p>
<p>Yang shrugged. “At least give it another night. She’s kind of a loner, you know? She’s probably just off doing Blake stuff to clear her head.”</p>
<p>“If she was innocent, she wouldn’t have run. I hope you both are aware of that.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Weiss, another jab out of you and we’re gonna throw hands.” Yang’s eyes flashed red. “Maybe she should have stuck around and actually explained things instead of just running, but come on, Ruby, crowding her isn’t the answer.”</p>
<p>“I know…” She hesitated, hand on the door, before her resolve strengthened. “But I’m going anyway. I’ll be okay, Yang. I’ve got<em> Crescent Rose</em> with me.”</p>
<p>Yang looked at her and sighed. “Okay. Scroll on all the time though. Call me if you get into trouble.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Ruby smiled at her before looking at Weiss, a question burning on the tip of her tongue. “Weiss?”</p>
<p>“What?” She huffed, not removing her glare from an unaffected Yang. </p>
<p>Ruby shifted nervously, not wanting those acerbic blue eyes on her. “Do you… hate faunus?”</p>
<p>Weiss crossed her arms. “I don’t trust them.”</p>
<p>“But do you <em>hate</em> them?” Ruby pressed, her eyes pleading as they rapidly shifted between silver and violet.</p>
<p>Weiss shrugged and finally looked at her. “Maybe. I don’t know. It’s not like I’ve met any good ones.”</p>
<p>“Because that’s all their fault, huh?” Yang snorted derisively. “Whatever, princess.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me princess!” Weiss snapped at Yang, nose scrunching up in anger. It was time Ruby left. </p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll stay in touch.” She walked outside and closed the door, allowing a moment to thud the back of her head gently against it. </p>
<p>What was she even doing here? Beacon, leadership, being human, she wished she had some sort of clue what was going on. Maybe she should have stayed in Signal, worked her way to Beacon through two years of schooling. So what if she didn’t have any real friends at Signal? Friendly acquaintances counted. </p>
<p>What if she messed this up? Yang was the only constant she could count on here. Her friendship with Weiss was so… turbulent. She was trying to be a good leader and a good friend, but she kept messing up. And now this thing with Blake- </p>
<p>What was she meant to do? She was just a kid. </p>
<p>Only she couldn’t be just a kid. She had to be a leader, she had to take action, like Ren said on the first day. She had to set an example for her teammates, like Ozpin said. She made it into Beacon because people saw <em>something</em> in her. </p>
<p>She had to prove that something was there. Whatever it was.</p>
<p>And she’d start by finding Blake, and apologising for everything, and learning the truth. Blake was her teammate. Ruby wasn’t going to lose her over this. </p>
<p>She was going to find Blake, find out the truth, and fix this whole mess. </p>
<p>That’s what her mom would have done. She was sure of it.</p><hr/>
<p>Weiss heard Ruby’s boots disappear down the hall and turned to look at Yang, the vision on her left side blurry and inconsistent as always. It was such a pain, honestly, but she persevered and told no one. No one could know of this minor weakness.</p>
<p>Everyone acted like she’d never had to fight for anything, but she knew the truth. She had to fight for Beacon, for freedom. To get as far out from under her father’s thumb as she could. </p>
<p>Just because everyone else was blind, that didn’t mean she had to believe them. </p>
<p>She pulled up her homework list on her scroll, aiming to tick off a few more boxes before turning in. It was somewhere between History and Literature Studies that her brain began to go belly-up like a dying fish. </p>
<p>Luckily, this was an easy fix. She required coffee. She could make some here, but she could also go elsewhere. The cafe beside the library was student-run, it would be open at all times. She could bring her materials and study there as well, get out of the oppressive atmosphere of this room where no one liked her. They gave up any attempts to like her just because she happened to be opinionated. </p>
<p>She was right, too. The White Fang had turned violent when she was younger, she knew her history, and ever since they’d tried to ruin her family’s company. It wasn’t right. Why should she have to suffer for their crimes?</p>
<p>“I’m going for coffee.” She announced to Yang, the only one left. “Don’t wait up on my account.” Not that Yang seemed to care what she thought. She’d thought they’d been friendly. She hadn’t even known that Yang could be angry like that. </p>
<p>Yang shrugged. “Yeah, I could use the walk. I’m coming with you.”</p>
<p>“What? I wasn’t inviting you, you know.” She straightened up to look taller and more imposing.</p>
<p>“I’m inviting myself. I need a hot chocolate, with like, oodles of whipped cream.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk to you after how rude you’ve been.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, not happening. I’m keeping my earphones in. I want sugar, not a conversation.” Yang gestured with the wire, popping them back in as disrespectfully as she could.</p>
<p>Weiss gaped for a moment at the sheer audacity before she stomped over to block Yang’s way out, heels clicking. “How dare you!”</p>
<p>“How dare I?” Yang pulled her headphones out again, the temperature in the room ratcheting up a few notches. “How dare <em>you</em>? Blake’s our teammate and you don’t even care that she ran away from you!”</p>
<p>“She lied to us! How are you okay with that?” Weiss put every ounce of ice she could into her tone.</p>
<p>“Maybe she lied because she knew that being on a team with a racist priss like you would end up with you calling the cops when she’s just trying to live her life!”</p>
<p>“I am not a priss!”</p>
<p>“You’re sure acting like one. What, having a faunus in your presence is a personal offence now?”</p>
<p>“It’s not because she’s a faunus, it’s because she’s a liar!”</p>
<p>Yang crossed her arms. “Are you so sure about that? Or are you the one lying?”</p>
<p>“I’m not discriminatory!” She hated the way Blake had accused her of that.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re a victim, good for you. You’re not the only one with a rough childhood but you don’t see me using it as an excuse to go around calling people ‘mutts’.”</p>
<p>Weiss gritted her teeth. ‘I don’t have to explain myself to you.”</p>
<p>“And neither does Blake. So what if she ran off and left? I’ll bet she was scared, and confused, and-” Yang threw her fists down to her sides like she wanted to hit something, Weiss immediately taking a step back and crossing her own arms defensively. “You have no idea what it’s like for them!”</p>
<p>“And you do? We’re not like <em>them</em>, we’re human.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make us any better.” Yang’s fists clenched. “Have you even tried to think about why Blake didn’t tell us?”</p>
<p>“Because she’s a criminal hiding in plain sight!”</p>
<p>“Because she was terrified of <em>YOU!</em>” Yang stepped towards her as her eyes burnt a vicious, wrathful red. “She knew you hated her from the beginning, and she tried so hard to be a good teammate and keep the peace, but then you started calling her and her species all these awful names, making horrible generalisations-”</p>
<p>“The White Fang being evil isn’t a generalisation!”</p>
<p>“Saying that every faunus is going to join it is! They’re people! Normal people! Who just want to live their lives and not have to be persecuted for something they were born with! And then you come along and saying that because someone happened to be born different from you, that gives you the right to treat them as a lesser being? You’re judgemental and cold and cruel! People like you are the reason my baby sister hates her tail!”</p>
<p>It felt like time froze over, the final word hanging in the air with a definitive, ringing silence. Weiss couldn’t find the words to speak, her eyes wide. If she spoke, the silence would shatter like glass, like a mirror that had been smashed on the floor.</p>
<p>Yang’s eyes reverted to a horrified lilac as she covered her mouth. “I- Weiss-”</p>
<p>“Ruby’s… tail?” Weiss tried to parse that phrase, feeling like she had a head full of cotton. Those words didn’t seem like they went together very well. </p>
<p>“Weiss please please you can’t tell anyone please I’m sorry for what I said just please don’t hate Ruby please-” Yang begged, utterly mortified. </p>
<p>Weiss barely heard her, too lost in her own head as she tried to understand the situation, to piece together a puzzle without any guide and no edge pieces. Ruby had a tail. Ruby, her leader. Her… friend? She had a tail. </p>
<p>Only faunus had tails. </p>
<p>Ruby was a faunus. </p>
<p>What she had taken as tacit agreement to her claims had instead been something else entirely. It had been… fear? Hurt? Had she hurt Ruby? But- no, faunus were liars and criminals, all with a savage bent to them that made it all the more likely for them to join up with radicalised monsters like the White Fang.</p>
<p>That was what she had always heard. From father, from mother, from all the other girls in her prep school, from every No Faunus sign she had ever seen. </p>
<p>Blake had lied to them, hiding who she was, what she’d done. Ruby had lied too, but not out of malice. There wasn’t a malicious bone in her body. Weiss had been trying to see what it was that made Ozpin choose a child as leader. She’d seen someone who was annoying, and reckless, and bratty, and childish, and… who always still tried. Even during spat after spat, in the courtyard, during initiation, in class, Ruby had still tried to prove herself. </p>
<p>Prove herself to who, Weiss didn’t know. But she’d also seen that despite the many, many flaws Ruby had, she was determined, and kind, and brave to the point of foolishness. She was forgiving, always willing to offer another chance to Weiss, but only if Weiss met her halfway. She was… the first real friend Weiss had ever made. Or the closest thing to it.</p>
<p>She’d looked afraid when she left to find Blake. What Weiss had thought was fear for Blake’s safety, something she had considered naïve, had been fear for herself. Fear of Weiss. </p>
<p>Did she hate faunus?</p>
<p>She… didn’t know. </p>
<p>Did she hate Ruby? Even though Ruby was a faunus?</p>
<p>“-eiss? Weiss? Are you hearing me?” Yang was getting closer, intruding on her personal space. “Are you even listening to me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am, you dolt!” She snapped, taking another step back to maintain her personal bubble. </p>
<p>Yang looked close to tears, and Weiss felt a rope begin to tighten around her stone heart. She didn’t like that expression. </p>
<p>She didn’t like that she put it there. </p>
<p>“Please, don’t say anything to Ruby. She doesn’t want anyone to know. Just- leave her alone, okay?” Yang pleaded with her, cracks threading through her voice. </p>
<p>“I-” Weiss didn’t know what to do. “I will.”</p>
<p>“Promise me?” Yang’s lilac eyes were far too misty for Weiss’s liking. The knot around her heart pulled taut.</p>
<p>She met Yang’s gaze, head held high, back straight, and nodded, refusing to break eye contact. When she gave her word, she kept it. “I promise.” </p>
<p>Ruby wasn’t like what Weiss had always been told. Perhaps… maybe Yang was right, and Blake wasn’t either?</p><hr/>
<p>Blake sipped at her tea, sitting on a rooftop in downtown Vale as the clouds covered the moon. She’d ended up spending the day with Sun, not talking about anything actually important as she showed him around Vale. </p>
<p>It was a fun distraction, to pretend she wasn’t a criminal. She’d gotten to do some things that she’d never done before, things that normal human girls did. </p>
<p>Sun was irrepressible energy, but also weirdly aware of her and her boundaries in a way that was incredibly unfamiliar and yet also very welcome. He never tried to touch her, or grab her, he never pushed her to talk when she wanted silence, and he was up for doing literally anything. It was nice to be around a faunus who wasn’t affiliated with the White Fang. She didn’t think she could handle the constant push into Sienna’s grudge-based mindset if he was. </p>
<p>“Mind if I join you?” That was nice too, how he always asked permission before bothering her. She felt like she could say no and he’d shrug it off and not take it personally. It wasn’t like that with the White Fang. Any objection to their methods was a grievous slight. </p>
<p>“Feel free.” She gestured to the opposing chair. “Tea?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say no,” he sat down, tail swinging around to grab the kettle’s handle and pour himself a cup. She was a little jealous, honestly. Imagine how many more books she could read if she had a tail to hold her tea and her hands free.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I had fun today.” Playing tour guide had actually been decent. He hadn’t objected to them spending three hours in the Vale library, although he did end up trying to make a massive tower of books to pass the time. </p>
<p>“Hey, I should be thanking you, tour guide.” He grinned at her. “Everything okay?”</p>
<p>No, nothing was ever okay. But… he hadn’t judged her for anything so far, and he was a faunus. Maybe he could understand. “Sun, have you ever heard of the White Fang?”</p>
<p>Sun raised a brow, something about his posture seeming to shift from joking to attentive. It was good to know he was going to try to take this seriously. “Yeah, I’ve heard of them. Don’t think there’s a faunus alive who hasn’t. Even in Vacuo.”</p>
<p>“What do you think of them?” She probed, trying to gauge the situation before she said too much. </p>
<p>“It’s a cult.” His stormcloud eyes darkened angrily, to the point that she expected lightning to flicker in their depths. “Bunch of freaks who use their cause to get away with hurting people.”</p>
<p>“I was once a member of the White Fang.” She sipped her tea, knowing that every word he said was true and still wishing she could defend them anyway. </p>
<p>He nearly choked on his tea. “Wait, what? Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Ever since I was a little girl.” She sometimes wished she could go back in time and stop herself from making the choices she had. “It wasn’t always so violent. It used to be peaceful.”</p>
<p>“Maybe in the rest of the world. The Vacuo sects never had much ground to talk about being oppressed cause no one cares about racial inequality there, so anyone mad enough to join them isn’t someone looking to hold hands and make flower crowns.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know much about the Vacuo faction,” she admitted. “They split away from the bulk of the White Fang before my time. But I know that the organisation was originally designed to give a voice to our people, to protect us against a society that wanted to shunt us all away into the shadows.” Hiding them on an island the same way dust was swept under a rug. Out of sight and out of mind. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I heard Headmaster Lionheart talking about that sometimes.” Sun fiddled with his cup. “He said it was a shame how things changed.”</p>
<p>“He’s not wrong. Five years ago everything changed. The old leader was killed during a peaceful protest, and a new leader took his place.”</p>
<p>“Sienna Khan. Heard of her.” Sun nodded, holding his tea cup in his hand as his tail began to swish and sway behind him like a ribbon. “She’s based in Mistral, sometimes the bulletin boards put up reports to try bring her and her cohorts in.”</p>
<p>“I’m guessing that doesn’t work.” Blake looked at the reflection of herself in her tea. </p>
<p>“Nope. Lionheart was thinking of going himself, actually, until some other stuff came up.” Sun’s cup dangled from his tail as he took a sip. “The other guy- I think I do know who you’re talking about. Ghira, right? Ghira Bella…” He trailed off as he looked at her. “<em>Oh.</em>”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Her ears flattened low enough that they pulled her bow down with her, the black fabric crinkling softly with the movement. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” He sounded truly, genuinely compassionate. Not even pitying. It made her want to cry and grieve again, even though she’d spent too much time doing both those things already.</p>
<p>“I chose to stay with the White Fang afterwards. I wanted revenge, at first, but then I saw that what we were doing was wrong. I was becoming a weapon to them, and they were using my loss to make me hateful and cruel.” She’d never said it out loud before, only in her head, but saying it made it feel real. It reminded her of why she left.</p>
<p>“Damn cultists,” Sun muttered uncharitably, the tip of his tail gaining an irritated flick.</p>
<p>“So I left.” She put her tea down, looking him in the eyes. “I decided I was going to use my skills for a nobler goal, and become a Huntress.”</p>
<p>“So you applied to Beacon.”</p>
<p>“I did.” A criminal in plain sight. </p>
<p>“Cool.” He rested his arms on the table. “Your team know?”</p>
<p>“No. They wouldn’t understand. Weiss and I- she would never understand.” Blake wrapped her arms around herself. “The White Fang is radical and dangerous, and they’ve only been getting worse, but these dust robberies don’t fit Sienna’s style. She’s always been retaliatory, she’s never started the fight. Even if she goes too far to try finish it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe Khan’s not behind this?” Sun suggested.</p>
<p>“No, Hema was always too loyal to Sienna.” It was part of why Sienna trusted the jackal faunus to run the Vale branch. She had followed Adam to Vale when Sienna had assigned him to be Hema’s lieutenant. She sometimes wished she hadn’t. Not that staying in Mistral would have been any better. No matter where she went, she never could have escaped. </p>
<p>Sun blinked at her, fiddling with his tea cup. “Hema? That’s the leader of the Vale faction?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she is. Unless… something changed? I don’t know. I don’t have enough information.”</p>
<p>“Well, we could always go find them? I mean, the only way to know for sure they aren’t the ones doing this is to go to where they would be if they were doing it?”</p>
<p>“You sound like you have an idea of where that might be.” She raised a brow.</p>
<p>Sun cracked a mischievous grin at her. “I may have heard some of the guys on that boat talking about shipments. Do you like the docks?”</p><hr/>
<p>Yang followed Weiss to the docks, feeling like she was tiptoeing on cracked glass. She’d messed up, she’d messed up huge, Ruby was never going to forgive her. </p>
<p>“Ruby!” She ran forward when she saw her sister, Blake, that monkey guy, and that weird girl Penny sitting around with cops loitering about, her little sister covered in a blanket.</p>
<p>Ruby looked up, silver eyes lighting up like the night sky. “Yang!” She burst apart into rose petals and scattered over, reforming in time for Yang to catch her and hold her tight. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Yang fussed at her. She didn’t deserve Ruby’s unconditional love like this after she just outed her to Weiss but she couldn’t tell Ruby, it would break her heart. No, it was safest to let Ruby make those choices for herself. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m okay. I found Blake.” She pointed at the people still sitting down, Blake looking up at them before ducking her head again, her hands moving to grip the sides of the box she sat on, like she was psyching herself up. </p>
<p>“Sup?” The monkey faunus gave them a casual grin. </p>
<p>“Penny helped too! She was incredible!” Penny gave a cheerful wave at her name. She was still kind of weird, but if Ruby had actually made friends with her, Yang wasn’t going to judge. </p>
<p>Yang put Ruby down and waved back to both, watching as Ruby scampered up to Weiss. She watched Weiss carefully, hoping and praying that Weiss would keep her promise. </p>
<p>“Ruby.” Weiss nodded at her and Yang let out a huge sigh of relief. Okay, that was a good start.</p>
<p>“Weiss, it’s okay now, Blake explained everything, and she’s not associated with the people you said she was, so we can be friends again, right?”</p>
<p>Blake stood up, slinking over to stand in front of Weiss. “Weiss, I want you to know-”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Weiss cut her off. </p>
<p>Blake blinked at her, cocking her head slightly like she didn’t hear her correctly. She looked as confused as Yang felt. “What?”</p>
<p>“I said I’m sorry.” Weiss stood tall, looking Blake in the eyes. “I have been reconsidering my actions, and my words, and I was wrong to say what I did. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Blake’s lip wobbled. “Oh. I- thank you.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been the best teammate in this event. I will improve.” Weiss nodded at her. “Just- don’t run off like that again. You worried Ruby.”</p>
<p>“And me.” Yang raised her hand. She might as well let Blake know she also cared. </p>
<p>Blake looked between them all, discretely wiping away a tear. “I’m sorry too. I should have been more forthcoming. I’ll work on that, as well. But I’m not a member of the White Fang. I want you to know that.”</p>
<p>“I believe you.” Weiss nodded. “If we’re going to be a team, then you should be able to trust us with whatever is on your mind.”</p>
<p>Blake nodded. “I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Ruby beamed at them. “So… are we all friends again?”</p>
<p>Blake and Weiss looked at each other and shared a nod. Yang felt a weight lift off her shoulders that she didn’t realise was there until it was gone, walking forward to sling an arm around Ruby’s shoulders. </p>
<p>Blake looked at all of them, studying them with that intense gaze of hers, before she smiled. “Weiss, Yang, I’d like you to meet Sun. He’s a second-year from Haven.”</p>
<p>“Heyo.” He walked up, giving them a playful salute. “Sun Wukong, at your service.”</p>
<p>Weiss looked a bit unenthused, but Yang watched as she pulled on a smile anyway. It didn’t look easy, but she was making an effort, sort of. Honestly? Half the battle there. “Welcome to Vale.”</p>
<p>“Yang, you guys should have seen Penny in action, she was so cool, she had these crazy swords and these lazer beams and it was super-duper amazing and-” Ruby looked around. “Where’d she go?”</p>
<p>Sun shrugged and pointed left. “That way, I think? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Ruby looked a little downcast. “I hope she’s alright.”</p>
<p>Yang decided to take the time to put on some big sister cheer and tugged Ruby close. “Did my little sister make another new friend? Look at you, Miss Popular! You’re going to be the superstar of Beacon at this rate!”</p>
<p>“Ack! Yang, lemme go!” Ruby tried to wiggle free as Sun laughed and even Blake and Weiss looked somewhat amused. “Get off!”</p>
<p>“Never!” Her job was to make sure everyone was okay. A little humour could do wonders. </p>
<p>Sun’s laugh turned into a chuckle. “Kay, well, I’m gonna head off, all these cops around are making me kinda jittery. See you guys around.”</p>
<p>“Bye Sun.” Blake waved at him as he walked off, golden tail swishing in tandem with his steps. </p>
<p>“We should leave too.” Weiss affirmed. “I’m sure once this is reported to Beacon we’ll have quite a lot of explaining to do.”</p>
<p>“You’d be right.” Professor Goodwitch’s voice sounded very displeased with them all. Yang winced as she turned to see the deputy headmistress standing beside a Beacon-owned bullhead, the wind it kicked up blowing her hair back a little bit. Oh boy. Guess the night had just gotten started.</p><hr/>
<p>Blake led the way into their dorm, her bow affixed onto her cat ears as she sat on her bunk. Weiss sat across from her, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Yang strode by, crashing down on the bunk beside Weiss as she stretched out, looking like nothing had happened. Like Blake hadn’t outed herself as a faunus, a former White Fang fighter, and Weiss hadn’t said horrible racist things that Ruby couldn’t un-hear even though Weiss had apologised and things were meant to be fine now, right?</p>
<p>“Well, that was a thing!” Yang grinned, hooking her hands behind her head. “Good thing we’re all sorted now, right?”</p>
<p>Blake fiddled with some of the strands of her hair, quiet ever since she walked out of her interviewing office. “Not… exactly.”</p>
<p>Ruby looked up from where she was hovering by the door, closing it shut behind her. “What do you mean?” She just wanted it to be over. Faunus stuff was stuff she tried to stay away from. It hit too close to home. </p>
<p>Blake looked like she was very carefully picking her words. “We need to talk. About how you all have been, about the faunus. It’s part of why I hid my cat ears. You’ve been very… I felt unsafe. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Yang sat up. “What? But me and Ruby don’t have a problem with faunus!”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Weiss glared at her. “I said I was sorry!”</p>
<p>Blake’s golden eyes flicked towards the door and Ruby. “I know-” Blake took a deep breath like she was psyching herself up. “You agreed that I should try to be more forthcoming, so this is what I’d like to say. Whenever faunus were being bullied around us, no one spoke up. We all stood by and let Cardin bully Velvet, and I’m ashamed of myself for it.”</p>
<p>“Velvet’s a second year, she can handle herself.” Yang waved it off. “Blake, Ruby and I just don’t get involved in faunus issues. It’s not our place.” She was lying, but only Ruby could know that.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Ruby mumbled, feeling very quiet and out of place. </p>
<p>Weiss flicked her ponytail back behind her. “I suppose I can understand why such a thing would cause distrust. Alright. I do wish you had been more open with us from the start, but I’ll work on watching my language.”</p>
<p>“Also, Cardin’s a bully to everyone. But hey, next time we see him picking on anyone, let’s show him what team RWBY’s made of.” Yang grinned. “But we can check with Velvet first. If she doesn’t want help, then we shouldn’t force it on her. Second year, remember? Cardin’s probably small fry for her.”</p>
<p>“Probably…” Blake relaxed a little bit. “I’m sorry I wasn’t honest. But I had no idea if I would be scorned or shunned by you all, be seen for what I am instead of who I am. I want to feel safe with you as my teammates, but I also ask that you keep it a secret from the rest of the school. I’m not okay with being outed.”</p>
<p>Ruby noticed Yang and Weiss look at each other and chose to try and be the leader. “Okay, Blake. We’ll keep quiet about things.” After all, she knew exactly what Blake meant. She didn’t want to be seen as a freaky bug girl either. </p>
<p>Yang nodded and zipped her mouth shut. “None of it ever happened, promise.”</p>
<p>“We’re a team. We got your back.” Ruby tried a smile, a little shyer than her usual. It didn’t matter if Blake thought she was a naïve kid, or that Weiss still sometimes acted like Ruby barely knew anything, she’d prove she could do this. </p>
<p>Blake looked at her, assessing her with those clever golden eyes before she nodded once, a faint smile of her own forming. “Alright.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s smile became a little more confident at that as she looked at Yang and Weiss, nodding at her sister. Yang quirked a brow a little too knowingly before shrugging and letting it go. “So what <em>did</em> happen at the docks?”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Ruby spoke up, feeling her tail shift nervously. She should go for it. It would be okay. “Can I talk to Blake for a sec? If that’s okay with you?” She looked at Blake. </p>
<p>Blake stood up. “Sure. Lead the way.”</p>
<p>Ruby got the door and stepped out, her hood fluttering behind her as they walked down the dark hall. She waited until they were out of eavesdropping range before she turned back to Blake. Okay. Here went nothing. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I haven’t been a better leader, Blake. Especially with the whole faunus thing.” She felt like an imposter sometimes, a faunus who hid but also not really a faunus at all for how human she could look.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Ruby. You’re still young. What matters is that we can all try to do better.” Blake had that gentle tone in her voice that she always got when she thought Ruby was being naïve. </p>
<p>“No, I-” She could do this, she could, she could, Blake wouldn’t shun her. “I know why you hid.”</p>
<p>Blake crossed her arms defensively, almost like she was hugging herself. “I think it’s better that way, at least for me. I’m not brave like Sun. And I can pass, so I might as well use that privilege while I can. Even if it’s cowardly.”</p>
<p>Ruby let her finish and looked around, making sure there was no one around, even though it was dark enough that they were both hard to make out anyway. No one could know, except for her family. And now Blake, maybe. </p>
<p>She could take that leap of faith. </p>
<p>“Maybe I’m a coward too then.” She unravelled her tail from where it was hiding, letting it fall out from under her skirt and arch around to show Blake the dark stinger. </p>
<p>Blake gasped, her bright eyes widening. “You’re a faunus?”</p>
<p>Ruby nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. She let venom gather in the telson, her eyes turning purple as a warning sign that she was ready to strike. “I’m a scorpion.” It was ugly. Everyone thought bugs were creepy. She’d been made fun of in school for liking bugs, she couldn’t imagine how much worse it would have been if the other kids knew she was one.</p>
<p>Blake’s smile was the most genuine Ruby had ever seen from her, despite the concerned tilt of her brows. “I don’t think you’re a coward.”</p>
<p>“Well, neither are you!” Ruby started tucking her tail back away. “You came to be a Huntress and make things better, that’s really brave. I’m sorry I said your cat ears were cute when I first saw them.” She’d just blurted it out. That was probably a major faux pas.</p>
<p>Blake giggled, hiding it behind her hand. “It’s okay. It’s not a bad compliment. I like your tail too. It’s very cool.”</p>
<p>Ruby blinked at her in confusion. “Really?” </p>
<p>“Definitely.” Blake nodded decisively. “I understand if you want me to keep quiet as well. I’m guessing you haven’t told Weiss?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. But I will. I know I will. Just… maybe later?” </p>
<p>“Well, if you ever want to talk, faunus to faunus, we can talk.” Blake smiled at her, swivelling one cat ear very deliberately. </p>
<p>Ruby smiled back, stars in her silver eyes. Blake was so cool sometimes. “Okay.” She would tell Weiss. Soon. But not right now. When it was better. Until then, things would be okay.</p><hr/>
<p>Sun walked through the streets of Vale, eyes darting over his shoulder as he made sure that any attempt at tailing him ended up running in circles. His stone grey eyes flicked around the buildings as he darted through alleys and cut across roads, finding himself in the warehouse district.</p>
<p>He gave the chain link fence a quick glance, backing up a few steps before he sprinted forward and jumped, clearing the fence. He landed on three points and kept going, letting the speed cool off as he slowed back into a stroll.</p>
<p>“Did you have fun, Sun?” A playful purr emerged from the shadows, the woman hiding in them lighting a flame over her hand to illuminate her face. An orange gaze oozed megalomania as a smirk curved on her lips, dark hair cascading over her left shoulder and half her face. </p>
<p>He gave her a grin, spotting Emerald lurking in the darkness behind Cinder and giving them both a wave. “Yeah, tons. How’s Torchy doing, he sulking about the botched heist?”</p>
<p>“Why did you interfere, Sun?” Cinder questioned him, the flame over her hand growing warmer until he could feel faint traces of its heat all the way where he was standing. Yay, a threat display, she sure loved those.</p>
<p>He linked his hands behind his head, flexing as he did. “Got bored. But hey, why’s he complaining? Fall guys like him are meant to get caught.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, not <em>now,</em>” Emerald glared at him. “It’s too soon!”</p>
<p>“I mean, he got away, didn’t he?”</p>
<p>“No thanks to you.” Emerald scoffed. </p>
<p>“Roman said you had a little friend with you.” Cinder ignored Emerald like she always did, Sun’s tail flicking in irritation. Would it kill her to be polite to her loyal henchwoman?</p>
<p>“Ex-White Fang, daughter of the old leader. She’s going to Beacon. On a team with the Schnee heiress and the kid who messed up that one dust robbery you were complaining about.” He felt a trace of guilt for selling them all out like that, but he could get over it.</p>
<p>“Interesting.” Cinder looked him over, granting him a magnanimous smile. “Well. That could make our plans flow a little more smoothly. Good job, Sun. You’ve done well.”</p>
<p>He gave her a careless grin, a restless flick to his tail. “I aim to please. So, what happens next?”</p>
<p>“Now?” Cinder closed her fist, extinguishing the flame and plunging them all into darkness again. “Now that we have all our pieces, we start putting them into play.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Altered Alignments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun followed Emerald through Vale, tail swishing nervously behind him. “Em, we were told to keep a low profile,” he muttered to her, hands in his pockets.</p><p>“I know, but Cinder wanted this loose end tied up, so we’re going to do it.” Emerald looked again at the piece of paper she’d shown the shopkeep. “Not much further.”</p><p>“So what even is your plan?” Sun raised a brow as he watched her hands twitch, some guy on his phone walking by them. He knew what she was thinking. Distracted people made easy marks to pickpocket.</p><p>Emerald watched the guy for a moment longer before she focused on the street names. “Just trust me, okay? This is going to go fine.”</p><p>“You’re lucky this guy’s White Fang, or else I’d never have agreed to this.” He trudged after her, not able to get his usual pep up when he knew what they were about to do.</p><p>Emerald rolled her eyes as she pushed open the shop door, the little bell jingling. A voice rang out from the back. “Be right there!”</p><p>Emerald sauntered up to the counter, sashaying her hips the same way Cinder did, clearly trying to copy Cinder’s femme fatale routine. Sun huffed, tail twitching. Her hero worship of Cinder would have been hilarious if it wasn’t tragic.</p><p>He chose to lurk by the front, noticing the light switches on the wall as he leaned against the door. He watched Tukson come out from the back, arms full of books. No noticeable traits like ears, tails or scales. Hm. Maybe the other faunus had claws then? Something that wasn’t immediately noticeable at least.</p><p>Tukson’s face when he saw Emerald told Sun everything else. He knew everything that was about to go down. Sun tuned out Emerald’s questions as she blathered on about books, instead looking around the store. Big inventory. Reminded him of the bookshelves in Professor Lionheart’s office.</p><p>A pang of nostalgia shot through him as he interrupted Emerald. “Got anything dyslexia-friendly?”</p><p>“Second shelf to your right,” Tukson gestured politely, before returning his attention to Emerald. Sun went to thumb through them, keeping an ear on the conversation. He was definitely polite enough. Why’d he join up with a bunch of terrorist freaks in the first place?</p><p>He found a few that looked interesting enough, tucking them into the inside pockets he’d sewn into his shirt, wandering back to the light switches as Emerald dropped the cutesy crap and went full Cinder-clone. It was kind of creepy, actually. She didn’t do it half as well as Cinder, she didn’t have the conceit necessary to pull off that level of smug sadist, but she was definitely giving it her best shot.</p><p>He reached for the light switches, blacking out the windows and darkening the store. No witnesses. Not until he and Emerald were long gone. People were so line of sight. If someone was shown something awful, like a murder, they’d get chockful of righteous indignation, but put up a wall? That blocked line of involvement. A wall meant people could make justifications, walls stopped things from feeling real, stopped people from feeling the need to intervene.</p><p>The phrase went ‘seeing is believing’. If no one saw, no one cared. If no one cared, nobody came to help.</p><p>That was part of the Fang’s schtick, he guessed. Force their way from shadows, into the spotlight, and get the attention on the faunus. He could empathise with the idea, but he’d never forgive the way they did it.</p><p>He let his anger at the organisation flow through his head, psyching himself up for what he was about to do. Emerald couldn’t see in the dark, not like him and Tukson. Once Tukson attacked, he’d have to pull her back and finish the guy off fast.</p><p>He started forward as Emerald asked Tukson if he’d fight back, Tukson snarling at her like a big cat as claws sprang from his fingertips. Sun’s hand closed on Emerald’s wrist, yanking her backwards and out of the way of a slash from Tukson’s claws.</p><p><em>Jingu Bang’s</em> weight was a comfort in his hands, the movements inscribed so deep into his muscles that he’d already had the barrels of one of the shotguns in motion before Tukson even realised he’d drawn a gun.</p><p>Shotguns didn’t make clean headshots.</p><p>Sun winced as blood and gore splattered the desk and the back wall, getting on some of the books Tukson had carried out. Professor Lionheart would have killed him for that.</p><p>He let go of Emerald, stowing <em>Jingu Bang</em> under his shirt as he grabbed Tukson by the shoulder and tossed him back over his desk, where he’d at least be out of sight for anyone opening the door. No real point doing much else. The blood was too everywhere to clean up.</p><p>Emerald was rubbing at her ears, looking a mite disoriented from having a shotgun go off pretty much beside her head. He gave her a gentle tap on the arm, watching her squint in his direction before they walked towards the door, the entire store smelling of rust and gunpowder.</p><p>She opened the door as he paused, looking back at the crime scene they were leaving. Sorry, Tukson. But making a run for it didn’t work with these guys.</p><p>He stepped outside, watching Emerald stretch as he closed the door behind them. The feeling of being trapped skittered across his skin as he grinned widely at her, a smile full of teeth. “Feeling proud of yourself?”</p><p>“Cinder will be proud of me.” She rolled her shoulders. “Dyslexia-friendly books?”</p><p>“You guys didn’t hire me for my reading skills.” He patted his shirt where it had been stashed, tail trailing low behind him as he put on a smile and linked his hands behind his head. He didn’t look back again.</p><hr/><p>Weiss laughed as Yang gave a brazen thumbs up to headmaster Ozpin of all people, not even caring that right now she was splattered with food. This had been such fun! She hadn’t expected that making so much of a mess could have that potential!</p><p>She couldn’t believe she’d done this, she’d actually fought Nora with a swordfish, how amusing was that?</p><p>She looked over at the door, noticing that Sun was hanging around looking incredibly pleased at the chaos that Professor Goodwitch had cleaned away.</p><p>“Mr Wukong,” she announced, giving him a polite wave. She was really trying, she was. She hoped Yang saw that. Blake and Ruby too, of course.</p><p>Blake looked over from where she was laughing and her smile seemed to, rather impossibly, brighten. “Sun!”</p><p>“Hey Blake!” He walked over, hopping a table rather than going around it. “Nice fight, Em and I ended up having a bet over the winner. I won, so thanks.”</p><p>“Hey, come on.” The woman following him slugged him lightly on the bicep. “Of course I’m putting my money on Nikos and a girl who blasted someone through a rooftop, not my fault I didn’t know about slipstream there.”</p><p>Ruby blushed, trying not to look too proud of herself. “Thanks. I’m Ruby!”</p><p>“Emerald Sustrai. Sun here’s my partner from Haven.” Emerald grinned at them. “Your fight was awesome, all of you.”</p><p>Pyrrha brushed breadcrumbs off her skirt, walking over with a polite smile. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you. I’m glad you enjoyed watching our spar.”</p><p>“I’m just glad our ships finally arrived so I could catch up to this loser.” She nudged Sun again, who snickered mischievously, his tail flicking behind him almost hypnotically. Weiss would try not to stare, that was likely rude.</p><p>She had to wonder though, if Ruby wasn’t hiding her tail, would it move with such careless abandon? Would it have the same cute little expressiveness as Sun’s? She wondered what sort of tail it was. Perhaps a canine? A wolf, maybe? Or a dog, like that new Ace Operative who’d been appointed right before she’d left. Father had certainly gone on a rant about him.</p><p>She’d agreed then. Now she was inclined to rethink it.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m Yang, and this is Weiss.” Yang clapped a hand on Weiss’s shoulder, the casual touch only making her tense slightly, purely from being unexpected. She honestly didn’t mind.</p><p>She curtseyed slightly, enough to be polite. “It’s lovely to meet you.”</p><p>“What’s it like being a Haven student?” Ruby’s eyes shone like starlight. “Do you have cool weapons? Can I see?”</p><p> “Maybe another time.” Emerald laughed. “Sun and I checked our timetables. We’re going to be in your sparring class.”</p><p>“Maybe you guys can show us where that class is going to be?” Sun used Emerald’s shoulder as an elbow rest, his other hand resting on his hip. “We’re bad at maps.”</p><p>“Sure,” Blake smiled at him. “Give us your timetable and we can show you where all the classes are before they start up.”</p><p>“After we clean up first!” Weiss reminded them. “As fun as our fight was, we should not remain as covered in debris as we are, we have to wear these uniforms tomorrow.”</p><p>“Excellent point.” Pyrrha nodded, picking a spaghetti strand out of her ponytail.</p><p>“We’re going to study in the library after we get these in the wash. Maybe we’ll see you guys there?” Jaune smiled.</p><p>“Aw, do we have to study?” Nora pouted.</p><p>“We can go get lunch and catch up with you guys later then, if you like. Sun wants to show me a café you guys told him about.” Emerald smiled at them, red eyes glittering like she found the situation funny. Weiss couldn’t even be angry at her. It <em>was</em> quite funny.</p><p>“Yeah, just flick me a text whenever you wanna hang.” Sun held up his scroll with his tail, shaking it a little bit. “Catch ya on the flipside.”</p><p>“Bye Sun!” Ruby waved as he and Emerald walked off, his arm having comfortably graduated to rest around her shoulders.</p><p>Weiss watched them leave as she looked at her friends, all of them in varying states of mess. “Well. I’d say we definitely made an impression on our first day of the semester.”</p><p>Yang gave her a thumbs up. “You know you loved it, Weiss.”</p><p>She scoffed, tossing her ponytail in a dismissive manner, not quite able to hide the smile that betrayed how Yang was, in fact, entirely correct.</p><hr/><p>Ruby looked again at where Roman and his new henchlady had shattered like glass, bits of the prototype Paladin scattered around them. She walked over to one of the arms, looking at the White Fang symbol painted on it. “I saw this being demonstrated earlier today.”</p><p>Blake joined her, looking down at the symbol. Her bow visibly crinkled downwards. “If the White Fang has more of these, that’s incredibly dangerous.”</p><p>“Atlas made them to kill Grimm. Mr Ironwood sounded so proud of them, and the other robots. Roman’s using them to attack people.” Her eyes flickered purple. “Do you think he has more?”</p><p>“He said that they were operating out of the south-east. I think he has plenty more. Even one of these was able to toss cars around like they were nothing.” Blake hugged herself. “What was I thinking, running to the freeway? I should have changed course, or something.”</p><p>“Blake, you didn’t know.” Yang put a hand on her shoulder, pulling it away as Blake visibly flinched. “Sorry.”</p><p>Blake stepped slightly to the side, creating a little bit more distance between her and Yang. “I just hope- it doesn’t matter anymore. We should find Sun. I invited him into this mess, I should at least make sure that Torchwick throwing him like that didn’t hurt him.”</p><p>Weiss poked at one of the metal pieces with the end of <em>Myrtenaster.</em> “An excellent idea. I also suggest we leave. I would rather not be questioned by authorities about this.”</p><p>“Come on, Blake.” Ruby waved slightly at her to get her attention. Blake didn’t look super touchy right now. “Let’s find Sun and go back to Beacon. We should make a list of everything we found out, Weiss got some cool files, right Weiss?”</p><p>“I performed my part of the plan flawlessly,” she curtseyed. “Even after you left me there.”</p><p>Ruby winced. “Sorry Weiss. Penny just looked really nervous.”</p><p>“Penny?” Yang raised a brow. “The girl who’s all, you know-“ she drew a circle  beside her temple.</p><p>Ruby pouted at her. “My friend Penny. She’s not weird.” She was a little weird. But Ruby knew why now, and hey, she herself knew what it was like to keep a big secret hidden. Only while Penny had a soft shell over hard metal, Ruby’s was soft callow under hard chitin. “She’s from Atlas, actually. We ended up talking. Turns out she disappeared at the docks cause her guardian picked her up, she was kinda breaking her evening curfew.”</p><p>“Ugh, glad dad can’t slap anymore of those on us,” Yang snorted, watching as Blake finished texting Sun. “He say anything?”</p><p>“Yes, apparently that throw sent him away far enough that it nearly broke his aura. He’s at a noodle stand.” Blake looked a little less stressed, some of the tension that had spiderwebbed through her having eased up. She was still slumped over, curling inwards, but it was a lot less severe now.</p><p>Ruby’s stomach made a loud growling sound. She had used her semblance a lot today, no wonder she was starved. “I want noodles. Can we go join him?”</p><p>“Noodles?” Weiss’s voice got several multitudes haughtier. “Ruby, I could have us eat out at a five-star restaurant in celebration of winning this fight, and you want some sodium-riddled monstrosity?”</p><p>“Yes?” She tilted her head. “Are we really calling this a victory?”</p><p>Yang made a ‘so-so’ gesture, having calmed down from her earlier rage at Roman and that umbrella lady. “I mean, bad guy got away, but we destroyed the robot and pulled off some sick team moves?”</p><p>“I’ll count it!” Weiss piped up again. “So, what do you all say?”</p><p>Ruby looked at their battlefield again, eyes lingering on the pillars Yang had been smashed through. “I think we’re done for tonight. We should leave before anyone else gets here, you’re right.”</p><p>Yang studied Blake. “Blake, if you want to go straight to Beacon I can give you a lift on Bumblebee while Weiss and Ruby go for food.”</p><p>Blake looked at her, her shoulders slowly beginning to lower from where they were hunched up high. “Are you okay with that? I’m tired. Being surrounded by White Fang rhetoric… it drains on you.”</p><p>“Yeah, no prob,” Yang smiled at her as she went to go grab her motorcycle, pulling her keys from her pocket and spinning them on her finger. “Hey, Rubes, pick me up some takeaway from whatever restaurant you go to and promise not to be out late?”</p><p>“Promise.” Ruby grinned.</p><p>Weiss smiled warmly at Blake. “We’ll check on Sun for you as well.”</p><p>Blake smiled back at her, at all three of them. “Thanks. But tomorrow we have to start figuring out their next move. We <em>can’t </em>let a fight like this happen again. We have to stop them before it does.”</p><p>Ruby nodded. “We will. It’s going to be fine, Blake. Youngest huntress team in history to stop a criminal syndicate, remember? That’s gonna be team RWBY for sure.”</p><hr/><p>Ren followed the rest of his team into sparring class, taking a seat beside Yang. “Pyrrha is thinking of fighting team CRDL today,” he chose to inform her, knowing that team RWBY disliked the team of bullies just as much as he did.</p><p>Yang grinned. “No way, that’s going to be awesome! Hey, Pyrr, mind if I film it?”</p><p>Pyrrha smiled a little bashfully. “If you’d like to, I suppose it would be fine. I just thought it might be a nice challenge, they did offer it yesterday.”</p><p>“Well technically they said they’d beat you up outside the bleachers,” Jaune corrected. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah, and then you threw down the gauntlet in front of everyone!” Nora chimed in, bouncing in her seat. “Beat em up, Pyrrha! You go!”</p><p>Pyrrha smirked a little. “Well, I think that having it be within the constraints of a fair match in front of the rest of the class will be an excellent idea.”</p><p>Ruby popped up over Yang’s shoulder, standing on her seat. Blake sat beside her, dark rings under her eyes as she scrawled something into her notebook. “Are you gonna win, are you?”</p><p>“Of course she will, Rubes. Those jerks have nothing on Pyrrha,” Yang elbowed Ruby off.</p><p>Glynda stepped up into the ring and cleared her throat, demanding silence. Everyone immediately settled, Ruby and Yang straightening up to sit properly. Ren smiled faintly in amusement at everyone’s antics, turning his attention to their teacher.</p><p>“Welcome to class, students. Do we have any volunteers to get today started?” Glynda opened her scroll.</p><p>Pyrrha’s hand was halfway up before someone bounced up out of their seat in the front row. “Me! I wanna fight!”</p><p>Ren blinked, recognising the other student as team RWBY’s friend from Haven. Sun Wukong, he’d introduced himself as.</p><p>“Alright. Would you like to choose your opponent, or shall we have another volunteer?”</p><p>“I’d actually like to fight Pyrrha Nikos, if she’s cool with it,” Sun turned around and tossed them all a grin, his hands linking behind his head. “Whaddaya say, Nikos?”</p><p>Pyrrha blinked at him, quite surprised, before she smiled politely. It didn’t entirely reach her eyes, not that anyone who didn’t know her would be able to tell. “I’d be happy to oblige.”</p><p>Glynda noted it down on her scroll. “The match will begin when both combatants are on the stage. A victory can be taken by either aura drop or ring out. Everyone else, pay attention. See what you can learn from this match.”</p><p>Ren gently patted Pyrrha’s wrist for the barest moment, grateful for her gloves. “Fight well.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ren,” she smiled at him, much more genuinely. “I suppose my match against CRDL will have to wait.”</p><p>“Let those jerks sweat,” Nora grinned at her.</p><p>Sun hopped the stand and started to stretch, flexing a little bit. “Don’t go easy on me, Invincible Girl.”</p><p>Pyrrha walked down into the middle of the ring, taking her stance. She didn’t give him a response, her focus on the match ahead rather than any banter. The lights were darkened over the audience to put the focus on the combatants, and Ren leaned forward, folding his hands in his lap as he planted his feet firmly on the ground.</p><p>Sun raised his hands, empty of any weapon as his fingers half-curled down to his palms. Pyrrha moved first, extending <em>Miló</em> into the javelin form as she swiped it at him, staying comfortably out of his reach while she kept her shield ready. It was a little slower than how she could fight, and Ren realised this was her way of testing him.</p><p>Sun simply stepped backwards, lowering his hands enough that the javelin’s tip whistled over them, an excited grin on his face before he rushed forwards, sliding under another slash as he dropped into a skid, aiming his foot at Pyrrha’s ankle. She jumped over it, raising <em>Miló</em> like a spear before stabbing it down. Ren felt a spike of adrenaline from Sun as he rolled onto his shoulder, tossing a kick up at an airborne Pyrrha.</p><p>It impacted hard against her shield, but she was still knocked away. She caught herself in a combat roll, coming into a stance as she switched <em>Miló</em> into the rifle form and fired at him. He put his arms up in front of his face, the metal of his armguards doing their job to protect him. He clearly liked to be in close when he fought, and Pyrrha could easily win if she kept him at a distance and whittled him down with her hits.</p><p>Sun seemed to realise that and had no choice but to close the distance, reaching behind his back as he pulled out a Bo staff, swinging in on Pyrrha with a powerful blow. She blocked it on <em>Miló,</em> blocked it again, Sun’s speed almost blindingly fast as he twirled and struck, hunting for some weakness in Pyrrha’s defence.</p><p>She gave him none, trapping his staff against her shield as she jabbed <em>Miló </em>at his ribs. He was knocked backwards, tossing his staff in the air as he turned a stumble into an artful handspring, kicking the bottom end of his weapon so that he could catch it again when he flipped back up.</p><p>He snapped the staff in half, winking at Pyrrha as he tapped the pair of Escrima sticks together. Ren could have scoffed at his confidence, but he was more interested in seeing how he fought now that he believed he had the upper hand.</p><p>He attacked Pyrrha with a flurry of quick hits, teeth bared in a wild smile as he moved like he was dancing. Pyrrha moved in tandem as she matched his hits, circling herself away from the edge of the arena to avoid him driving her over the line.</p><p>Ren felt a twinge of amusement when he noticed she was practically feeding Sun the hits she wanted him to try, dropping her shield or turning to leave her back just barely exposed, just to lure him into attempted hits for her to block. He was following the rules she had made for this new form of their fight very well, and Ren wondered if he knew it.</p><p>One of his Escrima sticks turned into a nunchaku, the chain wrapping around <em>Miló</em> as Sun twisted his weapon, tearing it from Pyrrha’s grip and using a spin kick to send it clattering across the arena. He landed and swung his nunchaku at her unarmed side, and Ren squinted as he saw Pyrrha use the ace she always kept up her sleeve.</p><p>The dodge she pulled off certainly made it look like Sun’s missed attack was purely accidental, the metal of the nunchaku nearly whacking him in the face from the recoil, and it was the moment where he had to adjust his weapon that Pyrrha struck.</p><p>She used her shield as a battering ram, hitting him hard as she shoved him with all her force, knocking him clear across the arena. The buzzer went off, Sun looking up in shock before he dropped his gaze down to see his back foot was over the line. Nora cheered happily, a round of applause going up for Pyrrha’s victory.</p><p>Pyrrha held her shield ready as she circled to collect <em>Miló,</em> never taking her eyes off Sun as she kept her defence up. She was not one to underestimate an opponent, even if the match had been won.</p><p>Sun laughed, eyes crinkling up at the corners as he put his weapon away, stowed under the back of his shirt. “Nice one, Nikos.”</p><p>She relaxed her guard, stowing her weapons on her back. “Thank you for the match.”</p><p>Sun walked forward, offering a handshake as his tail kinked behind him. “Your rep doesn’t lie, I bet you could have beaten me through aura drop too if you wanted.” He nodded at their aura meters, his noticeably lower than her own nearly-full bar.</p><p>Pyrrha shook his hand with what Ren recognised as a genuine smile. “You proved a worthy opponent.”</p><p>“He was really good!” Ruby crowed beside Ren, waving at a sleeping Blake. “Blake? <em>Bla-ake,</em> you weren’t even watching!”</p><p>“Yeah, but Pyrrha totally outclassed him,” Yang grinned. “Knew she would.”</p><p>Ren felt a bizarre wave of sorrow hit him, amidst the tumult of the general crowd, and looked around for the source of negativity. His eyes fell to where Sun and Pyrrha were being chased out of the arena by Glynda, and watched as Sun looked up into the stands, to where his teammate Emerald was sitting.</p><p>“Hey Ren?’ A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and he jolted out of his seat, immediately shifting away from Jaune as his skin crawled even through the thick fabric of his sleeves. “Oh, sorry! Right, no touching, sorry.”</p><p>Ren blinked at him, concentration utterly shattered as he needed a moment to try and reorient himself in his own head, still feeling the phantom weight on his shoulder. He furiously wiped it off, though he knew there was no hand there anymore, the feeling lingering. “I- huh?” He asked, rather gormlessly, leaning a little more away from Jaune.</p><p>“You just seemed lost in thought, sorry, I wanted to know what you thought of the fight?” Jaune had very apologetic eyes.</p><p>Ren tried to organise his composure, dropping his hands into his lap. “… they fought well.” He lifted his feet, bringing them up onto the seat as he retreated a little bit away from the world, ignoring Nora’s concerned gaze. “Let’s watch the next fight.”</p><p>“Right, yeah, sorry.” Jaune shifted away from him, giving him a wide berth. Ren barely managed an appreciative smile, before he set to work on re-ordering his thoughts after they had been so badly scattered.</p><p>At least he could tune out the entirety of the rest of the class.</p><hr/><p>Ruby drew a whetstone over the edge of <em>Crescent Rose’s</em> blade, her headphones on her ears with rock music blaring. She was so absorbed in her weapon that it took Yang’s hand waving in front of her face for her to notice her sister had come back from whatever talk she’d mentioned she’d be having with Blake.</p><p>“Huh?” She looked up and lifted one muff of her headphones, setting it behind her ear. “Hey Yang.”</p><p>“Weiss isn’t here?”</p><p>“Nope, she said she was going to get herself a coffee and do some sword drills.” Weiss liked her space sometimes. Ruby understood that, she liked having her space as well. “She said she’d be gone for the rest of the afternoon.”</p><p>“Makes sense.” Yang hefted herself up onto Ruby’s bed and flopped down in front of her, her boots dangling over the edge.</p><p>The door opened again, Ruby barely having time to tense up, her eyes flickering to purple, before she relaxed as Blake stepped in. “Hey Blake.”</p><p>“Hello,” Blake mumbled, her hand on the doorknob as she raised her eyes from the floor. Her gaze stopped before she looked at Ruby, instead fixed on the stinger that was currently draped over the grip of <em>Crescent Rose.</em> “… Your tail’s out?”</p><p>The very tip of said tail twitched and coiled around <em>Crescent Rose</em> like a snake. “Yeah… I don’t have anywhere to hook it in my PJs.” Which was why she always wore a big fluffy dressing gown when Weiss was in the room.</p><p>Blake nodded and reached up, her hand hesitating imperceptibly before she pulled her bow from her head. Her cat ears flicked, almost like they were stretching a little bit after being hidden away. “Yang and I talked. I’d be happy to join you at the dance this weekend, but I think… I’ll get a night’s rest and skip school tomorrow.”</p><p>Ruby brightened up, her tail uncurling from her weapon to sway faintly. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Take a sick day, or something.” She nodded and divested herself of her weapons. “We can go to the dance as a team, maybe?”</p><p>Yang grinned and tossed up a thumbs up from where she was laying. “Sounds good! We totally have to go dress shopping first though. Weiss and I were going to head into Vale this Saturday, wanna come?”</p><p>“Aw, can’t I wear my hood?” Ruby whined. “I don’t need a new dress, what if it doesn’t hide my tail?”</p><p>“You can pick one that hides it fine.” Yang waved her concerns off. “What about you, Blake?”</p><p>“Do I get a choice in the matter?” She smiled, looking a bit amused.</p><p>“Not really. Weiss said she’d treat us to lunch too, girl’s day out!” Yang beamed at them, like the ray of sunlight she was. Ruby always admired that, how her sister lit up a room. She was like their dad, in that respect. Ruby always took more after Qrow, more likely to skulk on the edges of a room unless she knew everyone there.</p><p>Her plan for the dance was to awkwardly follow around either a member of her team or someone in JNPR the whole time, because she didn’t really want to have to deal with a party all by herself.</p><p>“I’ve never had a girl’s day out,” Blake admitted as she curled up against her pillow and picked out a book, something she hadn’t done in a while. Ruby noticed it wasn’t even one of her crime thrillers, instead being something with lovehearts on the cover, which meant that Ruby would never read it ever. Romance was gross.</p><p>“Well, I’m great at them,” Yang poked her thumb at herself, sounding very proud. “Don’t worry Blake, you’re going to have the best weekend ever.”</p><p>“And then we go on our first huntsman mission!” Ruby cheered, her tail swishing excitedly beside her. “I want to kill lots of Grimm.”</p><p>“And we can make sure it’s in the south east and stop the White Fang,” Yang punched her palm. “Sound like a plan, Blake?”</p><p>“An excellent one.” She nodded, pulling her covers up. Her eyes flicked to the movements of Ruby’s tail and Ruby felt a jolt of shame go through her. She… wasn’t used to anyone who wasn’t family looking at her tail. “Ruby, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Uh, okay?” Be cool, be cool, be cool.</p><p>“Yang mentioned your mother, Summer? Is she where you got your tail from?” Blake asked, honestly, innocently, without really meaning any harm. “I got my ears from mine.”</p><p>Ruby bit at her lip, her eyes flaring purple as her brows knit together. ‘Uh- not exactly?”</p><p>Blake recoiled immediately, ears flattening. “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Ruby noticed as Blake’s eyes flicked to Yang for a moment, curiosity glinting in her expression, and Ruby knew the question she had.</p><p>“Uh- I got it from…” she hesitated, unsure of what to call a person she didn’t know anything about, who probably didn’t even know she existed, “…my father? I think.” Her tail coiled around her ribs like a hug. Yang had gone very still.</p><p>Blake tilted her head. “I’m not sure I follow.”</p><p>“Yang and I have the same dad,” Taiyang had raised her and loved her and she couldn’t even fathom not calling him dad. “But not the same father. My mom met him on a mission, Uncle Qrow says, and by the time I was born she and dad were together.” She didn’t even know her mystery parent’s name.</p><p>“I see. I apologize if I pried too much,” Blake ducked her head.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Ruby lied through her teeth, her eyes still emotionally hued. “I have my family. I have Yang.” She reached over and gently patted her sister’s arm.</p><p>Yang grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Love you, sis,” she promised, as if Ruby didn’t know it already.</p><p>“Love you too.” Ruby smiled at her, her eyes fading back to silver as she calmed down, her tail gently unfurling from her waist. It didn’t matter that she didn’t know Summer, or whoever had fathered her. She had her sister and her dad and her uncle and her team, and that was all she really needed, wasn’t it?</p><hr/><p>The room was heavy with music and the feeling of movement, and for the first time in her life Ruby noticed there was something graceful about the dancers out on the ballroom floor. She looked at Professor Ozpin. He was right. The night of fun would be something worth remembering, hopefully.</p><p>“Professor?” He raised a brow, giving her his attention as he rested some of his weight on his cane. Ruby continued onwards, questions bubbling on the tip of her tongue. “When you came to Patch, about me coming to Beacon- Professor Goodwitch had me in custody until she let me go and I went to find Yang. Why didn’t you come and ask me about Beacon then?”</p><p>Ozpin smiled at her. “Well, for one thing, I had a lot of paperwork that night. For another, I thought it best not to bring you even more stress after an eventful night, and for a third, I wanted to see what your Signal teachers said first about your skills before I brought forth the offer.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, that makes sense.” He was a headmaster, after all. He’d have to do his research, probably, especially if he was bending the rules. “Um… how do you know my dad? Was it because you were headmaster while he went here?”</p><p>“Mainly, though I do like to keep in contact with a lot of the Signal faculty. I have a great respect for your father, Miss Rose.” Ozpin sipped from his ever-present mug. “And your uncle. We’ve collaborated a few times on Huntsmen missions, he and I.”</p><p>“Cool! He taught me how to fight, he’s the coolest ever!” Ruby’s eyes went starry. “Did you ever fight with my dad? I know he doesn’t really do missions or anything, he’s always busy teaching, but he gave me some pointers when I was working on my shooting, which is why I’m such an awesome sniper!”</p><p>Ozpin chuckled at that, but not in a mean way, more in an eccentric-‘sure, kiddo’-Uncle Qrow way. “I hope that you’ll use your time at Beacon to keep learning, instead of thinking you know everything right now. That is, unfortunately, a very dangerous attitude to hold.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ruby thought it over. “That makes sense.” He really did sound like her uncle a lot.</p><p>“Now, I’d say you have plenty of friends out there who’ll make far better company then an old Huntsman, so why not go enjoy yourself?’ Ozpin dismissed her with his usual kindness, before disappearing back into the crowd.</p><p>Ruby looked around when he was gone, trying to spot someone she knew. She could see Yang’s bright golden hair and Weiss’s snow white ponytail as they stood near the entryway, both of them locked in conversation. Blake stood beside them, leaning against the wall in a pretty party bow, looking like she was occasionally adding in her own observations.</p><p>Ruby decided not to bother them. They looked like they were having fun. She could see JNPR dancing together in tandem, and it looked really practiced, so she’d leave them alone, and… oh, who else did she know?</p><p>Her ‘awkwardly follow someone around’ plan was falling apart.</p><p>“Salutations!” Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin, practically toppling over in the kitten heels Weiss had begged her to wear. “Greetings, Ruby!”</p><p>“Penny!” She flailed to catch her balance, before Penny’s hand secured on her wrist to keep her upright. Privately, she missed the super-balance she had on the rare times her tail was out. She could perch on a tree branch like it was a tightrope and not even sway slightly, with her tail acting as a counterbalance.</p><p>“This party is wonderful!” Penny grinned at her, only releasing her grip when she had ascertained Ruby was steadied.</p><p>“Yeah, Yang and Weiss put it all together,” Ruby smiled proudly. “They did a great job.”</p><p>“I agree! Ruby, I would like you to meet someone, if you wouldn’t mind?” Penny bounced excitedly, her green eyes bright.</p><p>Ruby could hardly say no. “Okay, but if I trip can you catch me again?”</p><p>“I will be catch-ready!” Penny saluted, turning to walk not into the throng of dancers, but instead towards the shadowy area beside the DJ’s stage, where there were way less decorations. Ruby wobbled after her, wondering who would be hanging around in the dingiest part of the party, when she noticed the boy leaning right against the corner, hands in his pockets.</p><p>Weiss would probably faint at the sight of him, his formal attire looking way sloppier than just about everyone else in the room. The sleeves of his dress shirt had been rolled up to his elbows and his bowtie was very obviously clipped on. The weirdest thing about him though, aside from the metal greaves covered his boots, was that he was wearing sunglasses inside.</p><p>“Ruby, I would like you to meet Mercury Black! He has been assigned as one of my teammates for the qualifier round in the tournament.” Penny clapped her hands together. “Mercury, this is my friend, Ruby Rose.”</p><p>“Yo.” He nodded at her. “You’re a little young for Beacon, kid.”</p><p>Ruby tried not to glare at him, her tail shifting irritably from where it was hidden under her fancy dress. “I got moved ahead. It’s nice to meet you. You and Penny are friends?”</p><p>“Mercury was one of the people who trained me to be combat-ready!” Penny smiled cheerfully, completely unfazed by Mercury’s bluntness.</p><p>“Yeah, Freckles and I go way back.” Mercury finally removed a hand from his pocket, pulling his shades down slightly as he looked her over, way too critically. It felt like he was looking into her soul.</p><p>Ruby crossed her arms to try and protect herself from that gaze. It felt like he was assessing her, before he pushed his shades back up, having come to whatever conclusion he’d gotten. “So… you’re from Atlas?”</p><p>“That’s what my scroll says,” he smirked.</p><p>“That’s cool.” He was weird and curt and she didn’t think she liked him all that much, but she’d try for Penny.</p><p>“Yeah, anyway, it’s been fun, kid, but I’m leaving.” He glanced at Penny. “Catch ya later, Frecks.”</p><p>“I will see you presently, Mercury!” Penny waved as he slouched off, slinking towards the back of the stage where Ruby knew a side door was. He must have really hated crowds.</p><p>Penny turned to her with an enormous smile. “I am so glad you have met!”</p><p>“Yeah, he seems great,” Ruby smiled back, not wanting to hurt Penny’s feelings. “Do you want to hang out more?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I will need to return to my guards. While technically they are not meant to leave my side, Mr Ironwood said that I could be given a small leave of absence in order to mingle with the rest of the party.”</p><p>“Huh.” Penny had so many rules she had to follow. Ruby didn’t know how she handled it. “Well, okay then. But we’ll catch up soon, I promise.”</p><p>“I agree!” Penny nodded, looking pleased at the prospect. “I will see you when I am next available, my friend.”</p><p>You too, friend,” Ruby gave her a thumbs up as Penny walked off, leaving her alone again. Maybe she should just go back to her dorms. Yeah, she’d do that, it would be fine, she’d mingled enough. Time for her to go back to her room and play video games.</p><p>She started trying to skirt the edge of the crowd and avoid where Yang and Weiss had moved to the balconies overlooking the dance, knowing they’d never let her escape. She nearly yelped when a hand shoved at her shoulder and stumbled around, barely seeing the short girl with a wicked smile before she was falling backwards.</p><p>A set of warm hands caught her right before she hit the ground, stormy eyes and blond hair filling her vision for a second. “Sun?”</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” He checked in with her as he set her back on her feet, hands resting on her shoulders for a moment as she got her footing.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just kind of tired of falling over myself in these stupid lady stilts,” she grumbled, her eyes tinting violet for a brief moment.</p><p>Sun laughed, the sound rich and booming. “Trust me, I get it. The ladies wouldn’t let me leave without this stupid neck trap,” he tugged the tie with a grin, before pulling the loose end upwards to illustrate his next point. “Feels more like a noose.” He stuck his tongue out in a ‘dead’ face.</p><p>Ruby giggled. “As formal as you’ll get?” At least it was an actual tie and not a clip-on like Mercury’s.</p><p>“I’d have preferred to show up in my usual, if it wasn’t for the munchkin,” he gestured to the side, and Ruby got a good look at the girl who’d snuck up on her. She was short, and Ruby never really got to say that ever about people. Peridot eyes gleamed with mischief; her dark hair tied up into twin tails on either side of her head as she gave a little curtsey. There was something weirdly familiar about the movement.</p><p>“Oh, are you one of Sun’s teammates?” She offered a hand to shake. “I’m Ruby Rose.”</p><p>“This is Nymph Harlequin,” Sun answered in the girl’s place, getting a nod from her. “Cinder’s partner.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Ruby felt like she’d been saying that a lot tonight.</p><p>Nymph nodded back, giving her a playful little wink before she sauntered past them both, hipchecking Sun as she did. Sun watched her go before he raised a hand, scratching at the back of his head. “Look, I’m sorry she scared you, she’s super quiet so she likes to sneak up on people and freak them out.”</p><p>“It’s fine, seriously. Did you guys just get here?”</p><p>“Yeah, Emerald went upstairs, she wanted to get a good look at the decorations.” He looked around. “Weiss and Yang went all out, it’s super cool.”</p><p>“Definitely. We even got Blake to come along!”</p><p>“Really?” Sun raised a brow. “Cool, I’ll see if I can catch up with her and hang for a bit before Cinder drags me onto the dance floor.”</p><p>“She’s got you booked out for the night?” Ruby teased.</p><p>“What can I say, she’s persuasive,” he grinned. “By the way, good luck with tomorrow. You guys have your first mission, right?”</p><p>“Yep! I’m super excited!”</p><p>“That’s cool, you thinking of anything in specific?” His tail flicked, much like her own could.</p><p>“Probably something outside Vale, I’m hoping for a Search and Destroy.” Her uncle did lots of those. “You’ve done missions before, right?”</p><p>“A few. They’re pretty exhilarating.” He put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, his smile dropping for a moment. “Hey. Promise you’ll be careful out there?”</p><p>She blinked and tilted her head. “I promise.” That was super serious.</p><p>He patted her shoulder before dropping his hand, his usual cheer returning. “Awesome, have a blast. See if you can get one with a lot of travelling, that’s always super fun.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best!” She and her team were going to stop a criminal organisation from doing bad guy things and it was going to be awesome and there’d be an actual genuine Huntsman or Huntress with them! “I’m gonna go grab snacks. You wanna come?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m gonna wait until I’ve worked up an appetite before I decimate those appetisers,” he patted his stomach. “Have a good night, Ruby.”</p><p>“You too.” She waved before she turned back to the crowd and decided to just take the leap, dodging around dancers and spotting Pyrrha dipping Ren with a carefree grin on both their faces, Nora and Jaune doing jazz hands beside them, before she nearly tripped yet again and decided to call it quits. She had snacks in her room.</p><p>She managed to fight her way to the exit, slipping out the doors.  A movement in the darkness beyond the ballroom’s lights caught her eye, and she squinted, staring at the rooftops across the courtyard.</p><p>She spotted a figure in black jumping over the edge of the roof and disappearing, her instincts telling her something wasn’t right about that. Why was someone skulking around Beacon in the dead of night while there was a party going on?</p><p>She set her jaw and nodded to herself. A Huntress’s job was never over, not when there were suspicious things happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What Comes Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby followed General Ironwood out of the CCT, stumbling a little in her kitten heels as she carried<em> Crescent Rose.</em> “Mr Ironwood? What’s going to happen now?”</p><p>He seemed to deliberate over his answer, like he was still figuring it out. “I suppose the dance will have to be called off and all the students escorted back to their dorm rooms while the school is searched for any personnel who might have been connected to this masked individual.”</p><p>“You’re going to shut off the dance?’ Her eyes turned bright purple in horror. He leaned back a little, shock visible on his features at the colour change. “that kinda sucks.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it does. However, it’s not my call to make. I’ll bring it to Ozpin and discuss the matter with him.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” It did make sense, she guessed. Even if it sucked. “What about me?”</p><p>“Tomorrow could you drop by Ozpin’s office so we can discuss what happened? I’d like to have my men do an investigation of the crime scene first.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can swing by.” She’d never been in Ozpin’s office before. “Do you want me to do it before the first-year missions?”</p><p>“That would likely be best,” he smiled at her, a warmth in his navy eyes that reminded her a teeny bit of Uncle Qrow. Everyone was reminding her of Uncle Qrow tonight, apparently. She must have missed him.</p><p>“So can I go now?” She was probably too wired to sleep but she wanted to try. Or play video games. Or read a book. Blake leant her some cool ones.</p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to escort you to the dormitories. It’s possible that your confrontation with our enemy might have placed you in their crosshairs, so I’d like to make sure that doesn’t happen.”</p><p>“Okay.” That seemed nice of him. She stumbled and scampered to keep up with his long strides. “Mr Ironwood, why did you come to Vale?”</p><p>He looked at her and slowed his steps, adjusting to her pace. “Intel informed me of a potential threat to the Vytal Tournament. I thought it best to be on guard. The Vytal Festival is a celebration of peace. I want to keep it that way.”</p><p>“That’s really cool,” she grinned. It made sense too, sort of. “I saw your demonstration in the town square a while back. When you showed off the Paladin hologram. It was super cool.” Even the fact that she had to fight it couldn’t change that, neither could the fact that the White Fang was misusing something meant for good.</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiled brightly at her. “Creating the Paladin took a lot of work, and was not without its ups and downs,” a strange shadow cast over his features, the same look her dad sometimes got when he looked at the photo of team STRQ on the mantlepiece, “but I’m proud to say that it turned out better than I could have hoped for. I truly believe it can do some good for Remnant.”</p><p>“Me too!” Maybe she could try find out how many Roman had? “How many are there?”</p><p>“Enough to make a difference. The prototypes have been… discarded, so all that’s going to be used in the field is the finished mech. I’m having a trusted squadron of Huntsmen deliver a shipment next week, so here’s hoping Vale’s borders will get a lot safer soon.”</p><p>“Cool.” Ruby smiled, hugging her weapon’s gun form as she followed him. “I’m planning on doing lots of border patrols once I’m a certified Huntress, that’s a really good way to help protect people.”</p><p>“Indeed it is.” Ironwood smiled as he glanced at<em> Crescent Rose. </em>“Interesting design. Scythes are good for fighting Grimm, but they’re a lot harder to wield against human opponents.”</p><p>“Well, I’m mainly a Grimm fighter anyway.” She didn’t like fighting people. She just wanted to kill monsters.</p><p>“That’s a good thing to be.” They reached the dorms, Ironwood stepping aside as he scanned the area around them. “I hope that you can continue to do so, Miss Rose.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She got her scroll out to unlock the door, pushing it open. “Good luck catching criminals.”</p><p>“Thank you. Take care.” He nodded at her and walked off, hands folded behind his back.</p><p>She stepped inside, the door closing behind her with a soft click as it locked shut, leaving her in the darkness as she finally, <em>finally,</em> pulled her stupid heels off.</p><hr/><p>Yang led the way into her room after the dance wrapped up, Weiss and Blake behind her. She let out a yawn as she turned the light on, smiling a little when she saw a lump shift in Ruby’s bunk. She turned back to Blake and Weiss, holding a finger over her mouth.</p><p>“Someone beat us back here,” she whispered, turning back to see her sister poke her head out of her blanket nest, her hair sticking up in every direction and her  sleep mask pushed off one violet eye.</p><p>“Oh, you guys are back already?’ She mumbled, still looking half asleep. Her eye reverted back to silver as she scrubbed at it with the heel of her palm.</p><p>“It’s three in the morning.” Blake hid a smile, Weiss rolling her eyes with a fond look as she brushed past Yang.</p><p>“How long have you been out, Rubes? Sun said you were gone before midnight,” Yang teased.</p><p>“You guys talked to Sun?” She tilted her head as she studied them, looking like she was starting to wake up. Yang glanced out of habit at where Ruby’s tail would usually be swaying gently back and forth above her, like a curious kitten’s would.</p><p>She didn’t even know she didn’t have to hide it from Weiss, but Yang couldn’t tell Ruby that she’d blabbed. It’d break her sister’s heart into pieces. Yang’s job was to keep that from happening, no matter what. No matter how guilty she felt for it.</p><p>“Sun was able to drag himself away from his team long enough for a few dances with us,” Blake smiled and removed her party bow, cat ears twitching atop her head. Yang pretended not to notice the way Weiss stared at them for a moment and focused on pulling off her heels.</p><p>“I met one of his teammates. She was kinda weird.” Ruby’s nose scrunched a little bit. “I got into a fight.”</p><p>“You did <em>WHAT?</em>” Yang stared at her, nearly snapping the shoe in her hand.</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault, I just went outside and I saw a weird lady running over the rooftops and I followed her to the CCT and saw a whole bunch of guards having been taken out so I grabbed <em>Crescent Rose</em> and went after her and she threw glass shards at me and also used arrows and then she was gone.” Ruby babbled, the words spilling over themselves in her haste to tell the story.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Weiss looked at her in concern, having paused in pulling the pins from her hair.</p><p>“Me? Yeah, I’m fine, I blocked her attacks with Crescent Rose and by the time Mr Ironwood appeared she’d vanished.”</p><p>“That’s weird.” Blake’s brows furrowed. “Why would she attack you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. She didn’t say anything, but she was wearing a mask.” Ruby tilted her head. “Not a Grimm mask though. A black one. Like a masquerade mask.”</p><p>“Then she wasn’t White Fang.” Blake wrapped her arms around her knees. “You said she used glass?”</p><p>“Yeah, she threw a vial of dust in the air and then she formed glass shards out of it and shot them at me.”</p><p>“Well that’s just great,” Yang scowled. “Can’t we have one night without something crazy happening?”</p><p>Weiss started unpinning her hair from its ponytail, letting it fall down like a waterfall of snow. “You said the General was there?”</p><p>“Yeah, he asked me to meet him and Professor Ozpin tomorrow at the top of the tower so I could tell them what happened.”</p><p>“Well then, we shouldn’t worry about it until then.” Weiss declared. “Whoever this person was, they obviously won’t cause any more trouble tonight. It’s far too risky. I say you go to this meeting tomorrow and then we decide what to do from there.”</p><p>“I agree. It’s late, and we’re all tired.” Blake looked at Yang with a faint smile. “This is our night off, so let’s take it easy and get some rest.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Yang looked back, beaming with pride. “The bad guys will still need their butts kicked tomorrow, right?”</p><hr/><p>Weiss followed Yang around the corner of the White Fang’s hideout and spotted a flash of red in the distance. “There!”</p><p> “Torchwick,” Blake growled, <em>Crescent Rose</em> safe on her belt as she tightened her grip on her gun.</p><p>Weiss tuned everyone out and held up two fingers, creating a glyph in front of her before she pointed at Ruby. A trail of white glyphs lit up the gloom, appearing under Ruby’s boots, and Ruby came flying towards them on the frictionless slide.</p><p>“Yang, get ready.” Weiss ordered, feeling the heat bloom on her face as Dr Oobleck turned his flamethrower on the White Fang nearest to them.</p><p>Ruby skidded by, Yang’s hand catching on the back of her hood and lifting her off the glyphs. Ruby squeaked as Yang crushed her in a hug, spinning her around with a grin. Weiss shut her semblance off and smiled at the rather touching sight.</p><p>Yang set Ruby down and that was when Weiss noticed the dark shape swishing back and forth behind Ruby, low and near the ground. Was that Ruby’s tail? Was that a stinger at the end?</p><p>She couldn’t help but stare, trying to discern the shape and type of it. She’d never told Ruby she knew Ruby had a tail, so she didn’t know what sort of faunus Ruby was. It looked almost feline? Or like Sun’s? But it was too dark and too long and strangely segmented, the light catching on it in a strange way, smoothing over the matte surface. It looked almost like it had an exoskeleton, like it was-</p><p>“You’re a scorpion.” She breathed out, struck by the realisation.</p><p>Ruby’s eyes glowed bright purple, so bright it was almost pink, her shoulders scrunching up towards her ears as her face went pale as a sheet. “Weiss- I-”</p><p>Weiss saw tears welling up in those large, innocent eyes, the tail disappearing as it was hidden away again, and Weiss opened her mouth to try and assure her that Ruby didn’t have to be scared, Weiss wasn’t going to turn her away. She’d been <em>trying so <strong>hard</strong> </em>to do <em>better.</em></p><p>“Ruby- it’s okay, it’s fine, I promise,” she tried to smile comfortingly, knowing without a fraction of a doubt that Ruby had to have the night vision to see it. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Ruby blinked and almost shook herself out of her fearful state, Weiss watching as all those terrors flickered across Ruby’s face before being locked up behind silver steel doors, her eyes having lost their violet hue. “I- I’m fine, I am, but Torchwick’s got lots of dust and mechs- I can’t tell if he’s loading it onto the train or unloading it- but there’s so many weapons and everything, it’s horrible, those are paladins he stole from Mr Ironwood.”</p><p>“A whole train car?” Blake’s bow shifted on her head, handing <em>Crescent Rose</em> back to Ruby.</p><p>“Maybe more?” Ruby checked her weapon over, looking down the scope and gauging the amount of ammunition she still had.</p><p>“That’s absurd! These tunnels were blocked off, they don’t lead anywhere anymore.” Oobleck adjusted his glasses.</p><p>Yang raised a brow. “But… they used to lead to Vale, right?” They all jumped as sirens began to go off, Torchwic’ks voice sliding over the intercom. Weiss’s hand landed on her weapon’s hilt.</p><p>“Ladies, gentlemen, get your tickets ready, the train is leaving now!” The whistle blew, the engines screeching as the murky cavern burst into darkness.</p><p>Dr Oobleck took a drink from his thermos. “It appears we have a new objective.”</p><p>“What’s the plan, Ruby?” Weiss pulled <em>Myrtenaster </em>from her belt. She wanted to make sure Ruby knew she could be trusted. She wasn’t that bratty girl anymore, she was going to prove it to everyone.</p><hr/><p>Blake shot at the Creeps filling the Vale square, keeping an eye on her teammates as she chucked <em>Gambol Shroud out</em>, using the trigger and ribbon to turn any Grimm that got too near into mincemeat. She could see Yang punching cars at Beowulves, Weiss making a sword from ice dust, Ruby being menaced by the massive King Taijitu.</p><p>She got ready to help her team leader before one ear twitched under her bow, hearing the familiar grenade blasts from Nora’s hammer. She looked up, spotting the pink smoke as Nora brought<em> Magnhild</em> down, smashing the Taijitu’s head down long enough for Ruby to slip <em>Crescent Rose</em> around behind the skull and pull the trigger.</p><p>The second head met Pyrrha’s shield and spear, and she disposed of it there and then. She looked at the changing battlefield, seeing Ren using Jaune’s shield as a springboard to launch himself at a large Grimm, Jaune himself blocking claws on the shield as an Ursa came up behind him.</p><p>She heard heels on stone and looked over to see the second years that made up Team CFVY walking up to the main square. Coco adjusted her sunglasses, hefting her handbag. “And right when I was about to go shopping.”</p><p>“Coco, now’s not the time,” Velvet fussed, running with Fox to go carve through the Ursa charging the eastern streets.</p><p>Coco looked like she was about to say something back before the shadow was cast over the entire square. Blake looked up, fearing a nevermore flock, and saw the Atlas Airships ahead setting to work. She threw <em>Gambol Shroud</em>, sticking it into a rooftop as she pulled herself up to get a better view of the battleground.</p><p>The robots were already beginning to overwhelm the Grimm. Even though, comparatively, they were made of paper when ranked against huntsmen, she could start to see why Atlas used them. It took the Grimm off her and the other students, the sheer amount of guns able to wear down the small fry while the Huntsmen started clearing out the big ones.</p><p>She spotted a Beowulf climbing the wall near her and tossed <em>Gambol Shroud,</em> sticking it deep into the monster’s fur as she hefted it up into the air, slamming it back down onto a Creep with enough force to kill both.</p><p>She got ready to pounce on her next target when she spotted the smaller airship, of a sleeker design them some of the bulkier Atlas bullheads, the doors opened to let the four uniformed Huntsmen inside jump out.</p><p>They’d barely landed before they were already moving, one of them disappearing into a streak of golden lightning that darted around the battlefield, leaving nothing but plumes of decomposing Grimm in her wake. One man swung around the battlefield with yellow ribbons of aura, tossing Grimm into the speedster’s path for her to kill before he reached for a Beowulf climbing a wall, yanking it down with enough force that the impact killed it instantly.</p><p>The speedster Huntress paused and whistled to get the attention of an Ursa Major, the massive Grimm covered in spikes. It roared back at her before she was upon it, landing a barrage of punches that turned the monster into dust. And then she was gone again, disappearing down a side street that Blake had seen Creeps running down earlier.</p><p>The faunus man looked up and pointed at the Nevermores in the sky, doing something to freeze them solidly in place while the woman beside him readied a missile launcher. She fired, the explosion making Blake’s eardrums pop before the woman turned her rocket launcher into a warhammer, charging at the giant Deathstalker scuttling up out of the breach.</p><p>Yellow tendrils wrapped around one of the claws, holding the pincer back to give the woman with the hammer a clear shot. The end of her hammer erupted with rocket blasts as she drove it down through the Deathstalker’s bone plating, Blake remembering how tough that armour had been on the scorpion Grimm in Initiation and wondering how much force this woman packed to be able to do that with one swing.</p><p>Blake blinked, noticing that already the tides of the fight were changing, with the Grimm’s numbers lessening more and more as students and Huntsmen showed up to kill them. She spotted the dog faunus flip over a car as he threw a massive boomerang, the weapon ricocheting between two Creeps with deadly precision.</p><p>She felt a little lacking, in comparison. It was similar to when she watched Adam and Sienna fight, feeling like her relative inexperience dragged her skills behind.</p><p>She had the perfect view to watch as Professor Goodwitch sealed the entire breach like it was nothing, the uniformed squadron of Atlesian Huntsmen emptying the side streets of monsters with casual ease, and was struck by the realisation of how far she and her teammates had to go before they were ready to be Huntresses.</p><p>She spotted her teammates and jumped down, landing easily on her feet as she ran up to them, her weapons still ready despite the dwindling number of Grimm. “Are you all okay?”</p><p>“We’re fine!” Ruby grinned. “Look! Actual Huntsmen and Huntresses! They’re so cool- and that one’s fast like me!” She bounced excitedly, waving at the Atlesian Huntress who had come to a stop beside her hammer-swinging teammate.</p><p>She swiped her nose with her thumb before she looked over at them, spotting Ruby’s ecstatic waving, and gave them a thumbs up, before she was gone again in a trail of golden light. Ruby practically shrieked with glee. “She said hi back! So cool!”</p><p>Weiss tilted her head. “Those are Ironwood’s Ace Operatives. They’re the best Huntsmen in Atlas, according to the records.” She shot a glance at the faunus operative and ducked her head, looking ashamed. “… My father never really had nice things to say about them. It’s odd to see them here, however. They’re usually Atlas-based, like the rest of the military.”</p><p>“Guess Ironwood figured they’d be useful here?” Yang linked her hands behind her head, nodding in approval at something behind Blake. She turned to see the woman with the hammer casually hefting a car back onto its wheels, the vehicle having been knocked onto its side during the fight.</p><p>Ruby blinked. “Oh! They must be the squadron he mentioned- they’re delivering Paladins, but not ones that are evil like we fought, good ones! That will fight with us! Cool, right?”</p><p>Blake looked over her shoulder again, at the remains of a Paladin painted with the White Fang’s crest, and a fat little corgi sitting proudly on top of it. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something had gone very wrong, even though all the Grimm were dead. “… Right.”</p><hr/><p>Sun watched Emerald and Cinder walk away, Cinder’s glass heels clicking on the rooftop as he was left to survey the damaged town square. Already Professor Goodwitch was setting to work with her telekinesis, repairing everything she was able to. The Atlesian military was covering all the gaps it could, everywhere Goodwitch didn’t get to first.</p><p>He crouched on the parapet, resting his elbows on his knees as his tail flicked behind him. He heard deliberately soft footsteps, Adam Taurus resting his gloved hands on the edge of the rooftop’s barrier as he joined Sun. The fur along Sun’s tail prickled distastefully at the thought of having to work with Taurus, and the White Fang in general, but he couldn’t exactly say anything when Cinder’s noose was ready to pull taut at the slightest show of weakness.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, Wukong.” Adam probably glanced at him, though the mask made it hard to tell. “I’m curious, what do you get out of this?”</p><p>Sun looked back, anger flickering in stormcloud eyes like lightning before he smoothed it over with his usual careless grin. “Cindy? I’m just along for the ride. Power’s never been my goal, unlike you.”</p><p>Adam’s lips thinned into something that was either a scowl or a smile, it was hard to tell with this guy. “Hema’s demotion is an unfortunate circumstance, but as her lieutenant, I’ll step up to fill the void she’s left in the Vale faction’s leadership.”</p><p>“Right. ’Demotion’,” Sun rolled his eyes and made air quotes. “Cinder told you to shank her, and you did it, once she cowed you into following her orders.” A faint smirk quirked at the edge of his mouth as he deliberately flicked his gaze up to the dark bull horns protruding from Taurus’s forehead.</p><p>Adam snorted at him, his shoe scraping against the ground for a moment in irritation. “How immature. Do you enjoy turning racist remarks on your own kind like a class traitor?”</p><p>“I’m just monkeying around, Addie.” His grin turned mocking, shifting to face Taurus entirely, tail swishing to keep his balance perfect. “And you can’t do a thing about it, since we’re allies now.”</p><p>“For someone who doesn’t want power, you sure seem to enjoy wielding it over the White Fang.” Adam observed, his voice switching back into cold and calculated.</p><p>“Never liked you guys. And you’re probably the worst Fanger I’ve met in a while,” Sun shrugged at him, sitting back and letting one leg dangle off the side. “Cinder’s a <em>delight</em> to be around, I’m sure you can tell, I gotta get my kicks somewhere.”</p><p>“And tormenting me does it?” Adam chuckled, dark and low in his throat.</p><p>“Yep,” Sun shrugged shamelessly. “Seriously, how pathetic are you? You’re totally cool to send Cinder off until she sets a couple of fires, and then you’re pulling a coup on the Vale Faction to take power for yourself. Where’s your backbone, man?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same, considering you’re working with her as well.” Adam rested a hand on the hilt of his sword, and for a moment Sun was ready to defend himself, before he noticed how Adam simply held it, his thumb running over the red rose detailing. Aw, how cute. He had a teddy sword.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m the luckiest guy in Remnant, right?” Sun laughed it off, pushing some of his blond hair out of his face.</p><p>“I suppose my earlier question was wrong,” Adam continued as though Sun hadn’t said anything, eerily similar to how Cinder liked to talk over him. “You don’t seem to get anything out of this. So, what is it she has on you?”</p><p>Sun’s smile grew until it wasn’t quite a smile, teeth gleaming in his grin. “You know how Cinder says there’s things you and your underlings will know when you need to know it? That’s a thing you don’t need to know, Taurus.”</p><p>Adam’s lips curved into a cruel smirk, smug and full of pride. Proud that he got under Sun’s skin, probably. “You’re afraid of her, Wukong.”</p><p>Sun’s tail lashed, his grin fixed in place. “I’m not a coward. Does that count as a bull pun or do I have to try harder?”</p><p>Adam laughed to himself. “And you called me pathetic?” He turned his head, the mask looking back at the Vale square. “I guess the best thing that’ll come out of this is I’ll get to pay my treacherous sister a visit. That should make this worthwhile.”</p><p>“Spoken like a true cultist.” Sun scoffed. “Have fun plotting your vengeance, weirdo. I’m out.” He hopped back onto the rooftop and started after Cinder and Emerald, shoving his hands in his pockets before a final parting jab occurred to him. “Oh, and the whole ‘wise manipulative overlord’ speech you’re doing? Yeah, not your thing, try angsty teen, that suits your whole shtick a lot better.”</p><p>He was certain Adan was glaring at him behind the mask, the red blade of the sword visible for a moment as Adam clicked it out of the sheath and clicked it back in. Sun shot him a wink and ran off before Adam could reply, enjoying the petty last word.</p><p>He was totally screwed, and he knew it, and Adam saw it, but maybe he could at least use what little power he still had to try and get some of the kids out of the crossfire.</p><p>That was the sort of thing Lionheart used to say Huntsmen did, right? Leo used to say a lot of things.</p><hr/><p>Ruby waited for the bell to ring, unable to focus for the entirety of Oobleck’s lecture. The Breach had only happened yesterday but everyone was trying to act like everything was fine now, that everything had been solved, and maybe they were right?</p><p>Roman had been arrested, people had been saved, and a lot of stolen Atlas tech had been either recovered or destroyed. That was a win, right?</p><p>She could take it as a win, she and her team had done a lot of crime stopping, and it had been awesome, but… she still had one question that Oobleck had never answered.</p><p>She smiled at Blake and Yang, her smile weakening a little when it turned to Weiss, since they still hadn’t talked about the Thing. “I just gotta ask him something. Meet you at Peach’s class?”</p><p>“We’ll save you a seat,” Blake smiled at her, picking up her books as she left.</p><p>Ruby gave them a thumbs up and hopped the desk, her red cloak fluttering behind her as she scurried up to Oobleck’s desk. For a moment the board of notes and red string caught her attention, her eyes following the line between ‘forced deportation’ on the Menagerie drawing and all the way up to ‘exploited labour classes’ in Solitas, catching how much more recent the dates on the latter note was.</p><p>“Miss Rose!” Oobleck barked at her, skidding to a stop beside his desk as he adjusted his glasses. “Do you not have classes to go to?”</p><p>“Yessir- professor?”</p><p>“Doctor.” He corrected, sounded much less snippy about it after the mission they’d all been on.</p><p>“Dr Oobleck, you know how you asked me about you interrogating my teammates? About them wanting to be Huntsmen?” She’d tried not to eavesdrop, not for when Oobleck asked them, or when they’d talked about it around the fire, but… she couldn’t help herself.</p><p>Blake’s wish to put some good into the world, Weiss’s hope to restore some decency to her family name, those sounded so honourable and grand. Lofty aspirations that really suited how driven they were. Just like her dreams to be a Huntress. They had a goal, something to work towards, all three of them.</p><p>She’d thought- she’d never known Yang hadn’t had the same. She didn’t want to be disappointed by her sister, but she’d always thought Yang had wanted to be a Huntress for the same reasons as Ruby.</p><p>It was hard not to be a little let down by her sister, but maybe Beacon would be good for that? Help Yang find that spark she was looking for?</p><p>Oobleck nodded to himself, unable to hear Ruby’s inner dilemma. “Yes, I did. I suppose you’re wondering why I haven’t asked you?”</p><p>“I mean, a little, but then I figured it was because you already know.” She smiled at him. “I want to be a Huntress and help people and do the right thing.”</p><p>Oobleck shook his head. “I’m going to tell you what I told your sister. That is what you<em> do</em> as a Huntress. That’s the position, although how well Huntsmen keep to it is another story, but I would like you to ask yourself why you do it.”</p><p>Ruby blinked. “I, uh- okay.’ She thought for a moment. “I want to help people and kill monsters, but like you said to Yang, that’s the job. But… why?” She bit her lip. “I want to be a Huntress because I’m like you. There’s nothing else I want to be more. I want to be like the heroes in a fairytale, doing good deeds and protecting the innocent. Like my mom used to do.”</p><p>She wished she could have known her. Everyone else knew her. And they knew how to feel about her. How to miss her. But Ruby didn’t really know anything about her, aside from stories. Summer Rose was a baker of cookies, a slayer of giant monsters, a super mom, a loving wife, and a Huntress, and…</p><p>She wished she’d known Summer too, then maybe she’d know how to feel about her like everyone else did. She could talk to her mom’s grave all she liked, but it was still stone and a clifftop. She couldn’t get answers back. She couldn’t ask who Ruby had gotten her tail from. Just another question about Summer Ruby could never know the answer to.</p><p>“I want to be like my mom. She was a Huntress, so that’s what I’m going to be. I’m going to be a hero just like she was.”</p><p>Oobleck looked at her, and he looked almost sad. “Your mother was an amazing woman, Miss Rose.”</p><p>“You knew her?” Ruby looked at him, eyes shining with a flicker of hope.</p><p>“I did. I went to school with your parents’ team.” Oobleck smiled kindly at her. “She was a skilful fighter, mad as a hatter with some of her battle tactics, and a very brave soul.”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes sparkled with starlight as she listened, not caring that it was similar to what her dad and uncle had said. It was still someone new confirming it. “Cool.”</p><p>“Very much so,” Oobleck adjusted his glasses. “Now, I suggest you run along, off you go, better to be three hours early then a second late I say!”</p><p>“Right, just-“ She had to ask. “Did you… when we were in the White Fang hideout, did you see anything weird?”</p><p>“Your tail?” He raised a brow, voice going quiet for a moment before it was right back to its usual volume. “Miss Rose, I can assure you that it is none of my business, nor will it be something I’ll be gossiping about to anyone. I understand your wish for discretion, and I’ll respect it.”</p><p>“You do?” Oobleck might have shot up to number two on her list of favourite teachers, right behind her uncle Qrow. “Why?”</p><p>Oobleck seemed to consider something before he rolled up his sleeve, up his forearm, past his elbow, and up to his shoulder, exposing a wiry bicep marked with a bunch of dot tattoos. “What do these tattoos look like to you?”</p><p>“Um-“ Weird question but okay. “Ink drops? Circles?”</p><p>“Close enough.” He rolled his sleeve down. “It’s not an uncommon practice for faunus on Menagerie and along Southern Anima to tattoo themselves with any markings or patterns commonly found on the specific animal they share a trait with, or to wear accessories that invoke a similar effect. A zebra faunus may have stripes, for example, or a bird faunus may wear feathers, and I have cheetah spots.”</p><p>Ruby stared at him for a moment. “You- wait, really?”</p><p>“Indeed.” He smiled and adjusted his tie. “I’m afraid I lost my own tail when I was not much older then you, but yes. I won’t say a word, Miss Rose. Now please, get to class before you become horrifically late. Education is important.”</p><p>“Right! Thanks Dr Oobleck!” She grinned at him before she scattered apart into a swirl of rose petals, speeding up the stairs and out the door in a flurry of red.</p><hr/><p>Taiyang walked back into the clearing that surrounded his house and stopped dead at the sight of the Atlesian Bullhead perched outside his sunflowers. He stared for a minute, shifting his rucksack on his back, before he shrugged and walked around to the front porch, stifling a grin at the sight of General James Ironwood staring at his door and looking incredibly confused.</p><p>“Surprised you didn’t pick the lock,” he teased, getting the extreme pleasure of seeing James look almost flustered for a moment before a warm smile broke out over his face.</p><p>“Taiyang. It’s been a while.” He folded his hands behind his back in a casual soldier’s stance.</p><p>“Years, James, it’s been years,” Taiyang smiled back, dropping his rucksack down as he strode forward, pulling James into a hug. “If you texted ahead I’m real sorry, need to charge my scroll.”</p><p>James hugged him back, tightly, like he hadn’t been hugged in a long while. “You’ve been out?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Taiyang patted his shoulder affectionately. “Ever since the girls went to Beacon, I decided to go back to doing some part-time Huntsman work along with teaching at Signal. Just got back from a round trip to Northern Sanus.”</p><p>“You must be tired then, I’ll go, I apologise for intruding-“ James pulled back, already looking like he mildly regretted displaying an Emotion.</p><p>Taiyang clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a wry grin. “Jim. Calm down. It’ll be nice to have company.” With Zwei at the girls’, the girls at Beacon, and Qrow… somewhere, his house was quiet and empty. While it was peaceful, sometimes, and he had lots of time to work on his flowerbeds and other hobbies, it was amazing how silence could get deafening sometimes.</p><p>“If you’re certain…” James sounded very unsure.</p><p>“I’ll make dinner,” Tai unlocked the door with a metal key and an old-fashioned lock. “Come on, James, you visited for a reason, so stay a while.”</p><p>James smiled tiredly at him, and Taiyang was struck by how much older his friend looked. The silver in his hair looked stately, sure, but it really had been years. They all looked older, of course. Tai’s eyes creased at the corner whenever he smiled, and Qrow had also been a frequent customer of the greying fairy, but James looked a little gaunt, and Tai wasn’t sure age was the issue there.</p><p>“When was the last time you had a good meal?” He asked casually, trying to hold back from fussing too much out of the gate.</p><p>“Does military cafeteria food count?” James hung up his greatcoat, pausing before he pulled his glove off and placed it in his pocket.</p><p>“Absolutely not. That stuff’ll kill you before the Grimm do.” Tai didn’t even pay the metal hand a glance as he placed his bag aside, resolving to unpack his Huntsman kit the next day. “How does pasta sound?”</p><p>“Really good, actually.” James looked around, wiping his boots on the welcome mat before he stepped into the living room. His navy eyes lingered on the picture of STRQ that Tai foolishly kept on the mantlepiece. “No corgi?” He asked mournfully.</p><p>“Sorry, sent him to the girls.” Zwei would have been fine at home, he had plenty of food and a can opener, after all, but no one should be alone. The girls would give him plenty of company. “Maybe next time, they’re all coming down for the weekend before the tournament, you could visit.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to impose.” James followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table. “Have you heard from Qrow?”</p><p>“That why you’re here?” Tai raised a brow as he gathered stuff to make dinner. “Tea?”</p><p>“Coffee, if you have it. And partly. I also just wanted to catch up.”</p><p>Tai set the ingredients down and filled the kettle, flicking it on before he began to chop mushrooms. “I haven’t heard from him since Yang got her acceptance letter to Beacon. He handed in his notice to Signal and left a few days later.”</p><p>“Handed in his notice?” James raised a brow. “He quit teaching?”</p><p>“Yeah, decided to go back to being a Huntsman full-time. Guess he decided the girls are old enough now.” Tai missed him. Even if Qrow was a bit of a bad influence, he was family. “How’s Atlas?”</p><p>“Prospering. We’ve been working on some new bots to be in the field against the Grimm, to cover solo Huntsmen without any extra risk to human life.” James rubbed his temples. “I still can’t believe how many Paladins had been stolen by this splinter faction of the White Fang. Too many for a rogue operation. There had to have been an inside man, but I haven’t any idea who.”</p><p>The kettle finished boiling and Tai separated the hot water out into two mugs, letting the tea steep in his own as he leant against the countertop. “Hey, you’ll figure it out. You have one of the guys in custody, right? I heard there were some arrests after the Breach.” It had been all over the news, the train home playing constant updates over the radio system.</p><p>“There are, but he’s not talking right now.”</p><p>“He will.” Tai handed him a mug full of Vacuan dark roast, James’s fingers wrapping around the ceramic. “Give it time. Patience is a virtue and you know it.”</p><p>“Hard to hear, coming from you,” James chuckled.</p><p>“Jerk.” Taiyang laughed and slugged his metal shoulder, where James wouldn’t have to feel the blow. He didn’t want to hurt his friend in the slightest. “I got patient. Raising two girls will do that to you.”</p><p>“Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long, yes?” James smiled at him, some of the rigid tension he always carried slowly seeping from his posture. “Quite the troublemakers at Beacon. Lucky enough though. They keep finding themselves in dangerous situations and walking out completely fine.”</p><p>“What did they do?” Tai rolled his eyes, hiding his fond smile behind a sip of tea.</p><p>“They were right in the middle of the Breach.”</p><p>“they were <em>WHAT?!”</em></p><p>“Don’t worry, no one was hurt. But apparently they’d been running a covert operation to stop Torchwick themselves under our noses,” James grinned ruefully. “Though I think Ozpin knew.”</p><p>“Course he did.” Taiyang shook his head. “That’s my girls, alright. Summer would be proud.” His grin faded a little, like a sunny day turned overcast, gloom creeping into the blue of his eyes.</p><p>“They’re going to be excellent Huntresses, Tai.” James reached over and patted his hand.</p><p>“I know they are,” Tai smiled at him. That was what scared him about it all.</p><hr/><p> Ruby hesitated and grabbed Weiss’s sleeve as they finished their team practice for the weekend. “Weiss, can we talk?”</p><p>Weiss blinked at her before nodding. “Of course. Would you like to speak here or shall we take a walk?”</p><p>“Um- here?” She didn’t want to risk other people hearing them.</p><p>“Right, well-“ Yang interjected, lacing her hands behind her head. “See you guys back at the dorm!”</p><p>“Good luck,” Blake smiled at Ruby and gave her a little thumbs up.</p><p>Ruby smiled back, a little crookedly from nerves. “See you.” She waited until the door had closed behind them, leaving her alone with Weiss. She stared at the door for a minute, twiddling her fingers without any idea how to even start this conversation.</p><p>Her fear was so stupid, it really was, but she couldn’t let it go. She had to clear the air and tell the truth but she just-</p><p>At this point it had been secret so long that it just felt easier to hide.</p><p>“Ruby?” Weiss prompted, her hands folded gracefully in front of her.</p><p>“Uh- oh boy, where do I start?” She started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. “So- um, in Mountain Glenn, you sorta saw something, and I just want to say that I’m sorry, and I know lying is wrong, but I didn’t know what else to do- and it eventually just got easier to pretend, and not say anything, and I know I should have and I’m really sorry, Weiss, really.” She ducked her head, looking at the ground. Her purple eyes flicked up to try gauge Weiss’s reaction. “Please don’t be mad?”</p><p>“Ruby, I’m not mad.” Weiss smiled soothingly, ice blue eyes soft like the lightest hue at the sky’s edge. “I promise you that.”</p><p>“You’re not?” Ruby tilted her head.</p><p>“No, I’m not. I was surprised, at first, but I’ve had a lot of time to process it, and think things over.” Weiss raised a hand, hesitated, and placed it gingerly on Ruby’s shoulder. “I was incredibly small-minded and racist when you met me. And I continued to be for a very long while.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad,” Ruby tried to brush that off.</p><p>“It was horrific!” Weiss looked utterly aghast with herself. “I called all faunus such horrible things, and made gross insinuations, and honestly, I’m ashamed of myself for even thinking any of it, let alone saying it. I sounded exactly like my father,” she sneered distastefully, “which is one thing that I’ve never wanted.”</p><p>“But you apologised, and I didn’t tell you then. I kept it a secret and I’m sorry. Even though we all said we’d be more open with each other, that we’d be a team, I still kept what I am a secret.”</p><p>“Ruby, I still trust you. The fact that you have a tail doesn’t bother me. It might have, then, but I’ve been trying to do better. There is nothing wrong with you.” Weiss looked her in the eye. “You are the best friend I’ve ever had, Ruby. And I support you.”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes went misty. “I’m still so sorry. It wasn’t because I didn’t trust you or anything, because I do! I just… I don’t know.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Weiss reassured her. “I understand your reservations. And I apologise too, for everything I’ve said. It wasn’t fair, and it wasn’t right, and I am going to do everything I can to make sure I never act in such a bigoted way ever again.”</p><p>“I know.” Ruby sniffled a little bit so she didn’t cry. “You’re my best friend too, Weiss.” She paused for a second before she hugged her tight.  “Thank you for being okay with me.”</p><p>“I’ll be okay with you until the end, Ruby.” Weiss hugged her back, a little stiffly, like she wasn’t used to it.</p><p>Ruby let out a shaky breath, a smile crossing her features as she did. “Okay.” Okay.</p><p>Everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Building Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taiyang waved Yang and Ruby off as they caught the ferry back to Vale, making sure he kept waving until he couldn’t see them on the boat anymore. He sighed to himself and started back home, aiming to get there in time to see his girls in their first Vytal Tournament fight.</p>
<p>He reached his house and raised a brow when he saw an ebony black feather resting on the porch, picking it up and studying it. “This better be a crow feather.”</p>
<p>He heard a loud caw and stepped out, spotting the bird overhead. One glance at the plume on the forehead and the shape of the tail told him who it was, and he held out his right hand, offering his leather gauntlet as a perch. “Hey, birdbrain.”</p>
<p>The large crow flew down and landed on his wrist, letting out a much softer caw as Taiyang gave him a small pet. “You gonna turn back or are you going to be an attention hog?”</p>
<p>Between one blink and the next, the weight on his arm grew heavy, a scruffy huntsman crouching a bit like a frog. Qrow smirked at him and reached out, flicking his forehead. “I’ll make your hair a bird’s nest if you call me ‘birdbrain’ again.”</p>
<p>“But it’s so fitting,” Taiyang laughed, keeping his hand steady. Qrow’s weight wasn’t much to him. “You’ve been gone a long time.”</p>
<p>Qrow rubbed the back of his neck. “I- uh, broke my scroll. Again. Not my fault those things are so finicky.”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t find a burner?” Taiyang rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He was pretty used to it by now. Qrow was death to basically any technology that wasn’t made during the Great War. It was why Taiyang had made sure the locks for all his doors were analog, rather then synced to scrolls like everywhere else in Remnant.</p>
<p>“Broke that one too,” Qrow shifted his weight so he was sitting on Tai’s arm, legs swinging a little childishly. “I saw the girls. They look well.”</p>
<p>“They are well,” Tai grinned proudly. “James dropped by, he told me they’ve been getting into trouble, just like we used to.”</p>
<p>“I thought it was just the Atlesian airships that showed up.” Qrow’s brows furrowed. “Jimmy came too?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he dropped by for dinner, we watched The Great Atlas Bake-off, he stayed the night and I showed him my sunflower patch,” Tai smiled. “Speaking of, they’ve grown amazingly this year.”</p>
<p>Qrow looked diligently over his shoulder at the flowerbeds. “Huh. So they have.” He shook his head like he was trying to get back on track. “Hang on, James came here to Vale? For how long?”</p>
<p>“Since the second semester started, apparently. He told me he’s taking over security for the Vytal tournament.”</p>
<p>Qrow hopped down and brushed himself off. “I’m gonna go chat with him. This is an overreaction.”</p>
<p>Tai crossed his arms. “Situation’s that bad, huh?”</p>
<p>Qrow looked at him before nodding once, reaching into his shirt for his flask. Tai tried not to let his glare show, trying instead to focus on being supportive of Qrow’s work. “Situation’s real bad. I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but a Maiden got janked.”</p>
<p>Tai stared at him. “You’re kidding. How badly?”</p>
<p>“Half her power’s been taken.”</p>
<p>“What? That’s impossible.”</p>
<p>Qrow swirled the contents of his flask before he took a gulp. “Nope. I saw it. The tail-end.” Qrow’s fist clenched on his flask before he put it back in his shirt. “Got there too late.”</p>
<p>Taiyang hugged him tight. “Hey, it wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it kinda was.” He hugged Taiyang back, hands curling into the back of Tai’s shirt. “I was meant to be doing protection detail for her until she could get to the next safehouse, but I didn’t make it in time. She’s not dead yet, but she’s not really alive anymore either.”</p>
<p>Taiyang patted his head, mussing up the greying strands a little bit. “Who attacked her?”</p>
<p>“Dunno. Their faces were all blurred out. Must’ve been a semblance or something, I couldn’t make anything out.” Qrow’s hug tightened for a moment before he stepped back, fixing his hair. “Okay. I gotta go. Gotta meet Oz, talk secret mission stuff.”</p>
<p>“I can’t tempt you for coffee and a snack? The girls are about to fight their first match, we could watch it together?” Tai offered, hoping Qrow would stay a little longer, selfish as that was.</p>
<p>Qrow put his hands in his pockets. “Nah. I’m on a schedule. Detoured to let you know I was alive.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for that,” Tai smiled, putting his own hands in his pockets since he didn’t know where else to put them. “Make sure you see the girls, okay? They’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see them,” Qrow promised, before he sauntered towards the trees. “Catch ya later, Tai-dye.”</p>
<p>“Bye.” Taiyang waved, watching Qrow disappear behind a tree and the black bird fly away, leaving him alone. He watched Qrow fly away until he couldn’t see him anymore, then went inside to make sure he didn’t miss his girls’ first Vytal fight.</p><hr/>
<p>Pyrrha slashed at Ren with her javelin, smirking as he dodged. Her shield bashed him before he managed to steady his footing again, her ploy gaining her the chance to land in a hit.</p>
<p>She blocked a stream of bullets form his guns on<em> Akoúo̱’s</em> metal, shifting <em>Miló </em>into the rifle form as she fired through the gap in the top. He dodged again, breaking his offence enough for her to close the distance and bring her spear back into play.</p>
<p>He couldn’t use <em>Stormflower </em>to attack with her at this range, and the guns were already ineffective due to her shield, so she felt quite proud of herself for having effectively trapped him in a losing duel. All she had to do now was press her advantage until she won. As long as she was careful not to overestimate herself, she had this victory sealed.</p>
<p>He dodged the next hit she attempted with her shield, walking right into a low swipe from <em>Miló</em> that knocked out his leg. She finished it with a kick to his stomach to knock him away and down, setting herself back in a warrior’s stance in case he chose to continue.</p>
<p>Ren panted heavily and raised a hand in their signal for surrender, propping himself up on a knee as he tried to catch his breath. She stowed her weapons with a smile and walked over, offering him a hand up.</p>
<p>His pink eyes flicked to her hands, checking that she was wearing her gloves before he accepted the assist, letting go the moment he was balanced.</p>
<p>“A good match. Thank you.” He inclined his head in the style of a bow, returning her smile.</p>
<p>“You’ve been improving.” She returned the nod, glad she could use Mistrali customs with her team.</p>
<p>“We all have.” Ren gestured to the side, where Nora and Jaune were training together. Nora was spinning her hammer with a grace that even Pyrrha had to marvel at, hitting exercise balls at Jaune to improve her accuracy and for him to improve his defence. While it might not have saved him from a fast swordsman, she could already calculate how she would get around it with just a glance, that wasn’t what his training today was for. The size of the projectiles mimicked a Grimm’s claws, something wide and hard-hitting, that he had to brace for at a moment’s notice.</p>
<p>At the end of the day, Huntsmen were meant to fight Grimm. Pyrrha was trained in battling people for sport, and while the skill transfer could be done, she still had a few mindsets from her tournament days that she had to break. Hiding her semblance was one of them, one that she struggled with. There was no point in hiding a trump card from a Grimm when the only acceptable outcome was the monster’s death.</p>
<p>Still, it was a habit that she had ingrained in herself a long time ago, and not an easy one to be rid of.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Ren asked, breaking her train of thought. She took a breath and tuned back into her environment, watching as Nora hit one of the projectiles extra hard, enough that Jaune was knocked off his feet.</p>
<p>“I’m perfectly fine, thank you.” She smiled again and walked over to Jaune, helping him up as well. “You need to ground your stance better. Widen it a little and don’t tilt your back foot.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Pyrrha,” he smiled at her and did as she said, bringing his shield up again. She was glad he had come around and began accepting her training of his skills, eventually expanding their sessions to include Ren and Nora.</p>
<p>She tried to be fair and provide constructive advice, but she saw no point in sugarcoating things if a lack of skill would get him killed. At least he listened without letting her occasional critique attack his ego. He really <em>was</em> improving, anyone could see it.</p>
<p>“Alright!” Nora gathered up more things for her to hit. “Ready for round two? Let’s do this!”</p>
<p>“I’m ready.” Jaune’s jaw was set with determination, his sword in his other hand to make sure he was used to the weight and grip. He never gave up. It was the best trait any warrior could have.</p>
<p>Pyrrha stepped back out of the way to join Ren as they watched their partners train. She liked Nora quite a lot. It had been odd, meeting her in the initiation, but Nora had treated her as just another friendly face, chattering about pancakes and sloths and lightning bolts and her best friend Ren.</p>
<p>It had honestly been a breath of fresh air, to be treated like a normal girl, even if sometimes it was a little hard to get a word in. She didn’t mind. Nora meant no harm by her bubbliness, it was just who she was.</p>
<p>“Do you believe we are tournament-ready?” Ren asked, his voice low so he didn’t distract Jaune or Nora.</p>
<p>Pyrrha glanced at him. “More then, I’d say. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“You’re the only one here who went to a combat school, and who has ever competed in a combat tournament. I just want to be sure that we won’t put in a poor showing by comparison.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” she smiled at him, wishing she could pat him on the shoulder to reassure him but accepting that the only one he ever let get away with such casualness was Nora. “The Vytal Tournament is a measure of skill, but also of teamwork. I think we most definitely have the latter.”</p>
<p>“Team moves and all?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Even if the nicknames aren’t exactly sticking,” she grinned.</p>
<p>“I don’t think they work for us.” Ren agreed. “The moves themselves are useful, however.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Things like that are what will get us through to the finals.”</p>
<p>“Get you through,” Ren corrected, a ghost of a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I mean, if you wanted to go into the finals I’d be happy to step back.”</p>
<p>“Pyrrha,” Ren was openly smiling now, and only then did she notice that there was a playful glimmer to it. “I’m not going to overestimate my skills for an ego boost.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not your style.” She giggled a little bit. “well, if you’re sure, I’m still honoured.” Truthfully, she was looking forward to it. She hoped that these fights would be a welcome challenge. She wanted to win as well, of course, but she wanted to earn those victories. A well-earned win was better than one where the opponent gives up.</p>
<p>Or, in the case of Sun, fails because of an arbitrary guideline. She was still a little upset that he’d lost so quickly in comparison to some of her foes in the Mistral Tournaments. He’d been shaping up to be an interesting fight, and then a ring out had ended it all.</p>
<p>Still, there was no use dwelling on fights of the past for any reasons other than to look for where she needed to improve.</p>
<p>“Alright. Again?” She offered to Ren, letting <em>Akoúo̱ </em>roll down onto her vambrace with a slight tug of her semblance.</p>
<p>Ren pulled out <em>Stormflower</em> and took his stance. “Again.”</p><hr/>
<p>Blake waved goodbye to Sun as he walked off with Emerald. She glanced at Weiss and Yang, still feeling the joy of their first victory.  “Maybe you two will see them in the semi-finals?”</p>
<p>“Aw man, I hope so,” Yang grinned. “Ever since he fought Pyrrha I’ve wanted to spar him.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just ask to do it in combat class?” Ruby tilted her head.</p>
<p>“I forgot,” Yang shrugged. “Wanna try catch JNPR before their match?”</p>
<p>“We should let them focus while we get lunch,” Weiss smiled, reaching for her credit card. “Why don’t we try this stall? It looks like it sells food.”</p>
<p>“Great idea!” Ruby zoomed into the seat. “What do you guys think?”</p>
<p>“I’m down if Blake is,” Yang smiled and looked at her, noticing Blake staring into the distance with a perplexed look. “Right, Blake? Blake?” Yang poked her shoulder. “Bla-<em>ake?</em>”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Blake blinked at her, rubbing her arm.</p>
<p>“You zoned out, something wrong?” Yang’s lilac eyes were wide with concern.</p>
<p>Blake leaned back a little bit, still getting used to that level of emotion. “Oh. No, everything’s fine. It’s just- that guy’s sniffing a boot.” She might have been staring.</p>
<p>The rest of her team leaned to look at him, Weiss sniffing disdainfully as Yang let out an awkward chuckle. Ruby broke the strange silence. “Hey, I know that guy.”</p>
<p>“You what?” Yang raised a brow. “How?”</p>
<p>“He’s Penny’s teammate. His name’s Mercury.” Ruby stood back up again. “I’m going to go wish him luck, they’re fighting tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you should make eye contact?” Yang put her hand on her hip. “I’m just saying, he’s smelling a shoe.”</p>
<p>Ruby looked at Mercury again, before nodding to herself. “Yeah, it’ll be fine. There’s probably some sort of reason there, right?”</p>
<p>“I’ll go with you,” Blake smiled, trying to be nice and supportive. “We can order food in a minute.” She followed Ruby over to the boot stall, noticing Mercury’s perturbed scowl as he looked at the leather boot in his hand.</p>
<p>“Hi Mercury!” Ruby waved. “Are you excited for your fight tomorrow? I’m sure you and Penny and your team are going to do amazingly.”</p>
<p>Mercury set the shoe down. “Penny’s friend, right? You guys just fought.”</p>
<p>“And won! Pretty cool, right?” Ruby smiled. “This is my friend Blake.”</p>
<p>“Blake Belladonna. It’s nice to meet you. Is there something wrong with that shoe?” She pointed at it. Mercury raised a brow behind his aviators. Blake got the distinct impression that he was studying her. Her ears wanted to twitch under the scrutiny, but she held them still under her bow.</p>
<p>Mercury eventually seemed to stop staring at her and gave her a curt answer. “You can tell good leather by the smell. This stuff’s low quality.”</p>
<p>She cocked her head. “That’s… actually not a bad trick to know.” Probably? It was something to keep in mind if she ever wanted new boots. “I haven’t seen you in any classes around here. Are you a third year?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” He put his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight a bit. He clearly wanted to be anywhere but there. She though she heard something whirring as he started walking off, noticing the greaves that covered his boots and shins. A kick-based fighter. Interesting. “Later, Step-cut.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with your fight! Kick butt!” Ruby grinned at him, bouncing excitedly on her toes.</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to do that,” he waved her off, vanishing into the crowds of people lined up around the carnival rides.</p>
<p>Blake crossed her arms, smiling in amusement. “He doesn’t seem like much of a conversationalist.”</p>
<p>“Nope, he was exactly the same when Penny introduced me. Turns out he’s not any nicer today.”</p>
<p>“Some people just aren’t the friendly type,” Blake chuckled as they walked back to their team. “Still, it’s good of you to try. You can make a real difference in offering kindness like that.” That was what her father used to think. And Ruby had proven it with the steady friendship she’d given Blake and Weiss. It made Blake want to be a better person, so she could feel she’d earned it.</p>
<p>Ruby practically shone at the compliment, her eyes sparkling gleefully. “Well, it’s just nice to be nice, you know? Jaune said strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet and I think he’s right.”</p>
<p>“Could be,” Blake smiled fondly at her, charmed as always by Ruby’s idealism. It was such a nice way to see the world, she remembered when she was the same. Ruby made her want to try see things that way again.</p><hr/>
<p>Sun waved cheerfully at their opposition as he and Emerald stepped into the middle of the arena, looking them over. “Yo.”</p>
<p>Coco Adel looked at him like he was dirt on the bottom of her heel, before she turned all her attention to Emerald with a flirty grin. She lowered her shades enough for them both to see her rake her eyes up and down Emerald’s body, lingering in a few places as she did.</p>
<p>“Loving the outfit, kid,” she remarked, acting like she wasn’t checking Emerald out like a piece of meat. Sun’s smile got a few more teeth as he earmarked her for an ass-kicking.</p>
<p> “Yeah, I know.” Emerald smirked back, the expression failing to reach her eyes. “Wish I could say the same.”</p>
<p>Coco blinked at her before that predatory leer turned into an angry pout, pushing her glasses back up. “Cute.”</p>
<p>“So we gonna fight or what?” Sun grinned, punching his palm. He didn’t even bother looking at the arenas around them, knowing Cinder had put the savannah behind them, the desert ahead, the swamp to the left, and the forest to the right. The artificial sun’s brightness spilled over the arena and it activated the passive portion of his semblance, his hair and fur lightening in hue as he began to absorb and store its light.</p>
<p>Not that he’d need it. He didn’t need his semblance on a few chumps like these.</p>
<p>Yatsuhashi stood up and reached for his sword. “I can’t promise a painless defeat.”</p>
<p>“Me neither,” Sun beamed at him, tail flicking behind him as Port yelled for the match to start. He glanced at Emerald as she began stepping back, matching her movements as the savannah’s tall grass swallowed them up.</p>
<p>Emerald rolled her shoulders. “Big guy or pervert?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” he cracked his neck, hearing it click. “Up to you.”</p>
<p>“You take the lech. See you after the fight.” She smirked and disappeared, right as he heard Coco pull out her gatling gun.</p>
<p>He was up the tree in the savannah biome in an instant, crouching in the leaves as he watched Coco shred through the grass, levelling it all with reckless abandon. A few of her shots hit the hard-light shield that protected the audience, causing people to scream and cringe back.</p>
<p>Sun rolled his eyes as he got ready to go. Man, she was sloppy. Or cocky. Probably both.</p>
<p>He sprang up into the air, doing a somersault as he aimed to land on her, Yatsu shoving her out of the way to block his kick on the sword’s edge. Sun twisted at the last moment, his fingertips balancing on the blade’s edge as he grinned mischievously before he shoved himself off.</p>
<p>He heard Coco swing her weapon around and broke into a sprint, feeling the bullets nipping at his heels as he ran back in towards them again. He slid down between Yatsu’s legs as he pulled out <em>Jingu Bang,</em> wrapping the chain around the guy’s heel before he pulled his footing out from under him.</p>
<p>He released Yatsu’s foot and cartwheeled out of the way of Coco’s shots, jumping to land on the barrel of her gun before he grabbed the back of her head and drove a knee into her face. He heard the crowd wincing in sympathy as he jumped back, landing in another crouch as he looked between them.</p>
<p>Coco was still reeling, yanking her heavy weapon around to try get a lock onto him, while Yatsu had gotten back to his feet, his massive sword in hand. Sun went for them right as Coco got her weapon into position, doing a playful handspring as he landed on her weapon again and spun over her head, stormcloud eyes sparkling deviously.</p>
<p>He landed in a crouch on Yatsu’s shoulders, plopping her stolen beret on his head with his tail as he tilted up the brim. “Nice hat.”</p>
<p>Coco’s face went red with anger as she aimed her weapon at him, pausing for a moment as she remembered her teammate was in the way. Yatsu’s hand came up to grab him and Sun vaulted backwards, hands pressing against the ground as he slammed a kick right into the back of Yatsu’s knee.</p>
<p>It wasn’t enough to knock him down, but it gave him enough time to twist himself like a pendulum, another kick hitting Yatsu’s sword wrist. Yatsu recovered and swung down, his massive blade bearing down on Sun like a rockslide.</p>
<p>Sun held Coco’s hat in place and rolled out of the way, flipping back onto his feet before he bounded up, throat punching Yatsu before his right hook hit Yatsu’s temple. He jumped over a feral sword sweep, hopping onto the blade itself before he flipped off, making sure to kick Yatsu up under the jaw.</p>
<p>He didn’t care if it looked brutal. In a real fight, the rule was ‘anything goes’. Schoolyard scraps like this were nothing.</p>
<p>Yatsu seemed to think the same, bringing his sword down hard enough to send a shockwave rippling through the ground. It managed to knock Sun off his feet, but he had enough control to turn his fall into a controlled tumble. Coco’s minigun began spraying bullets as he danced out of the way of them.</p>
<p>He heard Emerald’s voice whisper <em>‘hurry up’</em> into his ear, using her semblance to let him know that the fight was about to be over. He grinned toothily as he sprinted at Coco, jumping up out of the way of her bullets.</p>
<p>He made sure to using her head as a stepping point as he launched himself at Yatsu, his hands landing on the big guy’s shoulders and gripping the fabric tight. He used the motion of his fall on the other side to heft Yatsu’s weight over his head, letting go the moment his feet touched the ground to throw Yatsu into the air as hard as he could.</p>
<p>Emerald’s chain-sickle shot out of the forest, wrapping around Yatsu in mid-air and yanking him away once he had no way to ground himself and resist. Didn’t matter how big or strong someone was, once they were in the air, physics made the rules.</p>
<p>He glanced over his shoulder to see Coco aiming at him again and did a backflip, perching one foot on the barrel of her weapon as he dropped her hat back on her head. He tossed her a wink just to see her eyes widen in fury, quite enjoying how easy she was to irritate. She retracted her weapon into the handbag form, swinging it at him like a bludgeon as he dodged out of the way.</p>
<p>He pulled out his staff, spinning it around his shoulders a few times to show off before he cracked it against her hand, her leg, her head, and used it to pole-vault a final kick right into her face. The klaxon rang, her aura dropping under the line as she hit the ground.</p>
<p>He straightened up and looked her over, noticing he’d cracked her sunglasses. Whoops.</p>
<p>He placed his staff on the ground and hopped up onto the top, perching on it as his tail kept him balanced, waiting patiently for Emerald to finish up as he looked up at the aura meters. Huh. He’d barely broken a sweat, metaphorically speaking.</p>
<p>Boy, was that going to be a blow to Coco’s pride.</p>
<p>He heard the klaxons go off again as Yatsu was knocked out of the woods, his aura falling right down into the red as he hit the ground beside Coco. Emerald walked out, spinning her chains with a smug grin. He couldn’t help but laugh as the crowd cheered, the diehard CFVY fans booing loudly.</p>
<p>At least the fighting part of this was easy.</p><hr/>
<p>Ruby cheered as Pyrrha and Nora won their semi-finals, already out of her seat and racing to meet them. She tackled Nora in a hug, scattering rose petals around her. “You guys were amazing!”</p>
<p>“Yeah we were!” Nora cheered, grabbing Pyrrha with her other arm and pulling her into the hug. Pyrrha chuckled and hugged them both back, picking them up as well. “Did you see that guy’s face when I pulled out my grenade launcher?!”</p>
<p>“It was an excellent fight,” Pyrrha smiled and set them down again, looking quite proud of herself. “I hope that they don’t take this loss too personally.”</p>
<p>“Eh, I’m sure they’re fine,” Nora waved it off. “Anyways I’m starving! Let’s get lunch!”</p>
<p>“But- we had lunch before our match?”</p>
<p>“Second lunch!”</p>
<p>Ruby giggled. “I saw a stand with Northern Mistral stuff, if you wanna get some?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’d love that,” Pyrrha clasped her hands together. “It’s been a while since I’ve had food from home.”</p>
<p>“I’ll eat anything!” Nora grinned before she paused, tapping her chin. “Although I am allergic to mistletoe, found that one out the worst possible way.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that poisonous?” Ruby tilted her head.</p>
<p>“Probably,” Nora shrugged. “I vote we grab the guys and get food!”</p>
<p>“Can I come?” Ruby chirped.</p>
<p>“Can’t have a good meal without ya!” Nora grabbed her in a hug that was also a headlock, hard enough that it nearly choked her with affection.</p>
<p>“Good to know,” Ruby wheezed out, smiling as she did. “So are you going into the finals, Pyrrha?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am,” she nodded. “I did offer in case Nora wanted to do it.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty awesome, but I’m not as good as you, Pyrrha.” Nora clapped her shoulder. “I want our team to win.”</p>
<p>“You better be careful,” Ruby teased. “You might meet Yang in the finals, she’s tough.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to the challenge,” Pyrrha chuckled. “I don’t actually know if I’m going to win or not. There’s so many skilled fighters going into the finals here, it’s a little exhilarating.”</p>
<p>“The fact that you could lose?” Ruby raised a brow.</p>
<p>“That does sound strange, doesn’t it?” Pyrrha smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, it’s just… well, as much as I do enjoy winning, I also enjoy a challenging fight, and I think it would be interesting to be going into a series of battles where I’m not entirely assured of the outcome.”</p>
<p>“I guess that makes sense?” Ruby thought it over. “Sounds like Yang. She likes the idea of not knowing what’s going to happen either. Surprises can be fun.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. I’m still going to do my best, of course,” Pyrrha fiddled with a few strands of hair. “I’d be honoured to win, or to come as close to it as possible. I just find the whole tournament to be an incredible test of my skill.”</p>
<p>She sounded a bit like Penny in that way. “Well, I’ll root for you second, okay?” Yang came first.</p><hr/>
<p>Qrow followed James up to Ozpin’s office, after Pyrrha left for the first round of the finals. “The hell are you thinking, Oz? That’s a kid.”</p>
<p>Ozpin sat behind his desk, a faint trace of relief stealing across his expression for a moment as he removed his weight from his feet, telescoping his cane back into the handle and placing it on his desk. “Miss Nikos is an extraordinarily talented young woman, with the dedication, drive, and courage to make her a suitable Maiden candidate.”</p>
<p>“A kid.” Qrow grumbled, reaching for his flask. She was Yang’s age. Friends with Yang too, he’d seen her hanging out with his nieces a few times.</p>
<p>“Ozpin, I understand the need for the Maiden to be young, but I have other options available. You met Winter, and my Ace Operatives. Personally, I think Specialist Ederne would make an excellent candidate, as well as Specialist Bree. Unlike these children, I know my operatives would be capable to fight a war.”</p>
<p>“I understand you both have reservations, but even I don’t know at what age the mantle will decide not to take, especially with this machine. If we risk it with Miss Ederne, we may lose Fall entirely.”</p>
<p>Qrow ignored James’s mumble of ‘she’s twenty-eight’ and cleared his throat, toying with the silver cap of his flask. “Listen, Oz, we don’t even know if the kid’s gonna say yes, and if she doesn’t, we’ve just told her half the secrets we don’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“And if she says no, then I will politely request that she keep those secrets to herself, but I won’t force her into anything. I know that you both see her as a child, but she isn’t one anymore. The Huntsmen Academies have an age limit of seventeen for a reason, it’s the age of majority across Remnant.”</p>
<p>“You let his niece in,” James pointed out, Qrow glancing at him out of his peripherals before he went back to fiddling with the screw cap.</p>
<p>“Miss Rose is a special case.” Ozpin laced his fingers together on the desk. “If Miss Nikos decides that she doesn’t want to take on the mantle of the Fall Maiden, we will find another option.”</p>
<p>“I really do recommend Elm, she’s loyal, she’s skilled, her record speaks for itself, she’s got the most accomplishments in the army aside from her commanding officer, and she’s smart too.” Ironwood pitched, reaching for his scroll. “I understand that Miss Nikos is legally an adult now, but she’s still a first year with a lot of training ahead to reach the levels of combat and skill that we usually hope for in Maidens.”</p>
<p>“And your candidates work for you, unlike Nikos.” Qrow made sure the insinuation didn’t get missed.</p>
<p>Jimmy shot him a glare, before pulling on his calm general face. “My candidates are also grown adults who can think for themselves. Setting that aside, I have another possible candidate who may take to the powers, and who’s quite young herself. She’ll be going into the finals as well, to give you an example of her combat prowess.”</p>
<p>Ozpin smiled fondly at James. “I hope you know they’ll need to stick around Vale then. It’s best not to keep multiple Maidens to a kingdom.”</p>
<p>James nodded, posture straightening. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“And you can’t just order ‘em into doing it, Jimmy,” Qrow rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I would not do that. I’d trust that they’d make the choice themselves.” James nodded. “alright, I’ll forward the files on my recommended candidates to you, as a back-up option in case miss Nikos decides not to take the powers. If you’ll excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Have a good afternoon,” Ozpin’s eyes twinkled over his glasses as he watched James leave. The elevator doors slid shut. “Isn’t one of your nieces in the finals, Qrow? You might want to watch; in case she’s selected to fight.”</p>
<p>“I’ll catch it,” he waved that off, hands in his pockets. “You shouldn’t be so lenient with James. He’s forgotten what subtlety is. Give the Maiden powers to one of his soldiers and the world’s gonna know.”</p>
<p>“You might be giving him too little credit,” Ozpin remarked. “James means well. I’m sure once this air of unease involving Vale has passed, he’ll remember the importance of discretion.”</p>
<p>Qrow snorted. “We’ll see. You think Nikos has what it takes?”</p>
<p>“I think she has a good heart and a strong will. That, more than anything else, tells me that she’ll be ready to handle it, if she chooses to accept the magic.”</p>
<p>Qrow nodded a bit, deciding that he probably wasn’t going to get a straight answer. He cracked open one of the windows and jumped out, calling on his own magic as he flew away.</p><hr/>
<p>Emerald watched Sun pace, his tail snapping back and forth in agitation as they waited for Cinder. She could get his irritation, no one really wanted to get shot, but she trusted Cinder. Sun was kind of annoying anyway, especially with how he didn’t seem to respect Cinder at all.</p>
<p>She didn’t get it; Cinder was good to them. Well, good to Emerald, at least. Sun’s circumstances were kind of forced. She wished he’d toughen up and get used to it. This was how things were. This was how Emerald got revenge on everyone who’d ever cast her aside or pretended not to see her when she lived on the streets. Symbolically, at least.</p>
<p>“Will you calm down?” She groaned at Sun, getting tired of his crap.</p>
<p>“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one about to eat buckshot.” Sun snarked at her.</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine, you’re tough and the bimbo’s not a killer. It’ll just be a flesh wound.” Probably.</p>
<p>“Flesh wound,” Sun scoffed, head turning towards the door a second before it opened. He probably heard Cinder’s glass heels clicking. Emerald adored that sound. That was what power sounded like.</p>
<p>Cinder smiled at them both, the way she always did. Emerald perked up, hopping to her feet without so much as a wobble. She’d gotten really good at walking in heels once she started wearing them, trying to match Cinder’s confidence and general aura of superiority over everything. She acted like she could have the world bow with just a look. It was awe-inspiring.</p>
<p>Sun glared at her, hiding it behind a stony grin, and Emerald just really didn’t understand him and she wasn’t going to bother trying. “Hey, Cinder.”</p>
<p>“Ready for your cue?” Cinder raised a brow as she walked over to him, not even looking at Emerald.</p>
<p>She drooped a little bit, wishing Cinder could give her some attention the way she always gave it to Sun. Sun seemed to notice how downtrodden she looked, based on the pitying look he gave her, before he focused back on Cinder. “Yeah, I love being a martyr. Nothing better.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Cinder patted his shoulder, Sun’s hand twitching towards his gunchucks for a brief moment as she did. “Let’s put on a show. Emerald will be waiting in the wings, and Neo and I will have a medical convoy ready.”</p>
<p>Her stare suddenly swapped to Emerald, pinning her in place with its weight. “Not a foot out of place this time. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>Emerald winced, remembering how she’d nearly lost them Amber because she was too stupid to remember the small details. “We’ll be ready, Cinder.” She’d do better.</p>
<p>“Good.” Cinder’s smile filled her with warmth. She was like the older sister Emerald had always wanted, there to teach her how the world worked beyond a street rat’s life, to lift her up when she felt down, to be her friend and confidant, to trust her, protect her, care for her. Cinder was a wish come true.</p>
<p>“Can we revise the part of the plan where I get shot?” Sun asked. “I have objections.”</p>
<p>“Off you go, Sun.” Cinder ordered, her voice not even having to raise to ring with such a commanding tone. “Your stage awaits.”</p>
<p>Sun’s tail lashed behind him as he left, going to join the other finalists in the arena. Emerald sidled up to Cinder, <em>Thief’s Respite</em> stored in their holsters as a familiar weight.  </p>
<p>She waited until Sun was gone before voicing her concerns. “Cinder, what happens if he actually takes a lethal hit?” They all knew Yang would lash out explosively, she was predictable like that, but how explosively was hard to factor.</p>
<p>Cinder hummed to herself as she deliberated on her answer, husking out the words like every bit of information she told Emerald was a gift. “By now our contact in Mistral is deep enough in the game that he won’t back out. Even if Sun dies, he’ll stay in line. If our monkey is killed, Adam Taurus can rally the White Fang against a cruel and oppressive school that teaches Huntsman brutality against the faunus.”</p>
<p>“But… the plan with Pyrrha killing someone?”</p>
<p>Cinder smirked. “While it would lose its shock value if it was the <em>second</em> kill of the Tournament, we will make it happen. Everything is going according to plan.”</p>
<p>“What if she kills him and they cancel the Tournament there and then?” Emerald worried.</p>
<p>Cinder looked her in the eye, her smile washing away all Emerald’s doubts. “You’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen. You can do that, Emerald. Can’t you?”</p>
<p>Emerald’s garnet eyes sparkled with adoration. “Of course, ma’am. I won’t let you down.” Sun could suck it up and deal with it. Cinder’s wishes came first.</p><hr/>
<p>Yang stepped into the middle of the ring, tossing her golden hair behind her as she grinned at Sun. He grinned back, rolling his shoulders as he cracked his neck. “May the best Huntsman win, Yang.”</p>
<p>“I plan to,” she smirked before she let her smile fade, focusing on the fight ahead as she readied her guard. Okay. She could win this. She was definitely stronger than Sun was.</p>
<p>Sun raised his own hands as they closed the distance, his guard closer in towards his face then hers was, his fingers curled down to his palms as they waited for Port’s countdown to finish.</p>
<p>The final buzzer sounded and she drew her fist back for a punch, her battle cry echoing as she punched forward with enough force that her back foot left the ground.</p>
<p>Sun dodged with a backflip, kicking the bottom of her gauntlet with his heel and knocking it up into the air. She stumbled back, steadying herself as she brought her hands up again, jumping over Sun’s kick and landing in a crouch as she fired her shotguns at him.</p>
<p>Sun dodged again while she closed the distance, activating her guns with each punch that he tapped aside, the fire ripping past him. He spun into a reverse-roundhouse, kicking her in the side of the head to knock her off-balance long enough for him to punch her in the face.</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth and caught his hand before he could pull it back, throwing him like a ragdoll at the edge of the arena. He caught himself in a handspring, landing back in a crouch as he reached for one of the nunchaku on his back.</p>
<p>She used the recoil of <em>Ember Celica</em> to propel herself forward, her punch meeting the metal of one of the gunchucks as he snapped it into an escrima stick. The force drove his feet back, his sneakers skidding across the arena floor.</p>
<p>Yang’s boots had barely touched the ground before she threw a kick of her own, grunting as she felt it get swatted further along its trajectory then she meant before his foot hit the back of her knee, knocking her stance out entirely.</p>
<p>She rolled out of the way of the axe kick he tried to bring down on her, Sun quickly spinning into a breakdancing move as he pulled out the rest of his staff and swiped it low along the ground. She punched down right before it came close, the effect of the explosion knocking it back and cracking the arena tiles under her fist.</p>
<p>She got back up to her feet, unable to get close now that Sun was swinging a bo staff around. She blocked it on her gauntlets and barely jumped back from the low sweep he went for, his heel nearly knocking her footing out again. She was not expecting the light clone that jumped out of his back at the same moment, kicking her in the face before it disappeared.</p>
<p>She growled and began shooting at him again, forcing him to dodge or block her hits before he came at her with an overhead strike. She blocked it on one gauntlet, already feeling her strength increasing as she blasted him full in the chest with an uppercut.</p>
<p>He was knocked back and she blasted herself towards him, Sun tossing his weapon to the side and falling into a backflip. His tail wrapped around her extended hand and he completed his flip by slamming her into the ground, somersaulting onto her back to land another blow.</p>
<p>She threw an elbow back to get him off, using the recoil of a gunshot to give it more impact, and felt his weight vanish. She picked herself up, spotting him running for his staff, and she shot the ground in front of him, the explosion knocking his weapon out of the arena.</p>
<p>She grinned viciously and charged at him, throwing a punch that he ducked under, tail swishing in his crouch before he uppercutted her in the stomach. She huffed out a breath as he tossed a roundhouse at her head before he dodged her answering kick, her fists brought up into a boxer’s guard as she went for a hook to his head.</p>
<p>He tapped it aside with his opposite hand, spinning into her guard with a backfist to her cheek. She felt his tail wrap around her waist and send her twirling off like a top, Sun’s next kick to her side only adding to the stumble. She turned it into a combat roll as she dodged his low kick, shooting down at him.</p>
<p>He darted out of the way and clapped his hands together, two light clones forming in the air as they rushed her. She absorbed the hits, feeling them stoke the fire in her aura, before she managed to grab one of the golden copies, her hand closing on the ribbony tail before she threw it into the ground at her feet as hard as she could.</p>
<p>It detonated in her face, the other one grabbing her in an armlock as she was knocked back and judo throwing her into the ground, pinning her there with her right arm twisted up behind her back. She clenched her jaw trying to pull free before that clone blew up too, with enough force that she could <em>feel</em> her aura hit the red.</p>
<p>Smoke and glittery golden light rose from the clone’s explosion, a few stray strands falling over her face as she looked up at the screen, hearing the crowd starting to cheer. Did she lose?</p>
<p>No. She was still at 16%. She was still in with a chance.</p>
<p>Her eyes turned red as she pushed herself back up, feeling the effect of her power flare up around her. Sun turned to face her; one brow quirked curiously as he tilted his head. She punched her fists together, her hair igniting as she cut her semblance loose.</p>
<p>He held his ground as she charged him, her first punch knocking him back across nearly half the arena before she was in his face again. She blocked his jab on her gauntlets, knocking his guard wide open as she punched him with a flurry of hits, each one augmented by her semblance’s strength and a shotgun blast from <em>Ember Celica.</em></p>
<p>He stumbled back as she readied the finishing blow, her foot stamping into the arena with enough force to dent the ground as her right uppercut hit him hard, hard enough that his aura flickered over him before shattering away into little tiny flecks of sunlight.</p>
<p>Her fist met his face as she knocked him away, adding on a final finishing blow just to get the point across. He hit the ground and rolled to a stop, groaning a little as she was left standing. She let out a heavy breath, letting go of her semblance as her hair fizzled out, her eyes turning lilac again as she punched the air victoriously.</p>
<p>She scanned the crowd for her sister, spotting Ruby jumping up and down in her seat as rose petals flurried off her cloak in small bursts, Blake giving her a standing ovation as Weiss clapped excitedly. She could hear Port and Oobleck talking about what a great win that was, the ring lowering back down into the main arena as she wiped her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face.</p>
<p>“Better luck next time, sunshine,” she smiled and walked over to Sun, offering him a hand up. He took it with a contrite smile, letting her pull him to his feet.</p>
<p>She winked and turned away, already fantasizing about the victory dinner she was going to get.</p>
<p>She thought she heard a weird sound, like something slashing across the edge of her hearing, before she heard the click of a gun and turned to see one of Sun’s shotguns levelled at the back of her head, Sun’s slate eyes hard as stone. “It’s not over yet, Yangbang.”</p>
<p>She reacted on instinct, punching at his stomach to push him back, <em>Ember Celica’s</em> guns barking with the hit.</p>
<p>Sun’s scream echoed throughout the arena as his blood splattered on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breaking Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake walked with Weiss down the steps of the dorm rooms, pausing when she noticed the man leaning against the railings. She stopped a few steps up, studying him with golden eyes. Weiss stopped as well, her heels clacking on the stone.</p><p>“Heard Ironwood read your partner the riot act,” Mercury crossed his arms.</p><p>“Yang shouldn’t have been disqualified.” Weiss immediately jumped to Yang’s defence, the same way she had the entire time Ironwood was there, and even afterwards, when Blake hadn’t been able to trust her.</p><p>When Blake had made her cry.</p><p>She wasn’t stupid, she’d noticed Weiss glaring at her the entire time she had been comparing Adam with Yang without saying his name. She wished she could put that much trust into people, have that level of faith, but after all the accidents and self-defence and the doubts- she just couldn’t. She’d been hurt too much, and to see it all happening again-</p><p>She <em>hated </em>that this reminded her of Adam. She hated herself for it, for being so mistrustful of Yang when Yang had been nothing but kind to her. All Yang had ever done was treat Blake as a friend, and look out for her wellbeing, and Blake repaid her with nothing.</p><p>In her darker moments, she compared them. Adam and Yang. Their tempers, their semblances, the way they saw strength as the only way to deal with anything that blocked their path. It scared her sometimes, how out of control Yang could get when she was enraged. It was all too familiar.</p><p>She wished she didn’t see those similarities, but she did.</p><p>A movement caught her attention and drew her from her thoughts, watching Mercury adjusted his aviators and pushed them higher up the bridge of his nose. “People are calling her a thug.”</p><p>“People are wrong,” Weiss looked down her nose at him, her voice turning haughty and snappish. She looked ready to tear Mercury’s throat out with her teeth if he gave her any more reason. “Yang is not some malicious <em>barbarian</em>.”</p><p>“Ironwood suggested stress-induced hallucinations.” Blake hugged herself, feeling like she probably should speak up for her teammate. Even if… she didn’t particularly believe it herself. “Sun’s a good person though, I don’t know why Yang would think he’d ever attack her.”</p><p>He was her friend, a fellow faunus. He was unarmed and with a broken aura and Yang had nearly killed him. Why? What could Sun do that would cause stress like that? Their fight had seemed almost more like a dance to Blake when she watched it, a playful spar between two people who loved what they did, who loved the thrill of fighting. It didn’t make sense. Ironwood’s explanation didn’t make sense.</p><p>But then, when a faunus got hurt, there was always some excuse, wasn’t there? That’s how it always was. Accidents, self-defence, stress, it could never be a human’s fault.</p><p>Mercury gave them a cocky smile, like he enjoyed seeing Weiss angry and Blake curling in on herself. “A lot of people think there’s a racial aspect to it.”</p><p>“It was an accident, she didn’t mean to hurt him! Yang’s hardly some beast, she’s not cruel. And she’s certainly not anti-faunus.” Weiss affirmed.</p><p>Mercury raised a brow. “Right. He just walked into her shotgun.”</p><p>“I don’t like your tone.” Weiss scowled at him with all the ‘snooty rich princess’ attitude she could muster. Blake looked away, dropping her eyes to the ground as she stayed quiet. It sounded crazy, when said like that. But she had to believe Yang. They were teammates, partners, she had to give her that chance.</p><p>Mercury smirked in amusement. “Good to know, snowball.”</p><p>“Hey!” Weiss stamped her foot. “Don’t call me that! Who do you think you are?”</p><p>“An innocent bystander,” his smirk grew a little bit. “Just checking in to see how things are.”</p><p>“That doesn’t seem like you,” Blake pointed out, noting how he’d said more words here then he had in their last conversation. What was his goal? Was he planning something? “So why are you here?”</p><p>He lowered his aviators for a second, his eyes flicked up to her bow for a second and she felt a surge of worry that maybe he’d figured out her secret, before that metallic gaze disappeared behind opaque shades. “None of your business.”</p><p>“It is if it involves our teammate.” Weiss squared her shoulders, standing as tall as she could. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re going for coffee and tea. Get out of our way and leave Yang alone.”</p><p>“Blondie’s not that interesting, anyway.” Mercury shrugged and put his hands in his pockets as he hopped over the railings and began to slouch off. “Watch your back, ladies. Especially you, <em>Belladonna</em>.” He put emphasis on her last name and it filled her with panic. Panic that she turned to aggression.</p><p>“Was that a threat?” She snarled at him, her hand moving up to where <em>Gambol Shroud</em> usually was, before she remembered she’d left it in her locker.</p><p>He grinned back at her, seeming to get some sort of sick amusement out of the situation, then he was leaving. Blake glared at his back before she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. “I don’t like him.”</p><p>“What a loathsome ruffian,” Weiss concurred. “I don’t buy his ‘concern’ for one second. Brute. If he talks to us again I’m going to hit him. He’ll deserve it.”</p><p>Blake shot another hard stare at his retreating back, wishing she’d spoken up more for herself, and for her teammate. The talk with Yang, her doubts and memories of Adam being drawn up to the surface, it drained her. “Let’s just go. I just want to get my mind off all this.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Weiss sniffed. “Understandable. If he comes near us again I’m going to glyph him off the side of Beacon.”</p><p>Blake managed a weak smile. She felt like Weiss meant it.</p><hr/><p>Weiss sat down in the café, waiting patiently for the tea and coffee to arrive. She’d even ordered herself an almond croissant and urged Blake to get herself something nice as well.</p><p>She’d need it. Weiss had a lot she wanted to discuss with Blake. And not a lot of it was going to be pleasant. At first Weiss had been focused on defending Yang from Ironwood, despite the General quite obviously trying his best to soften the blow of Yang’s disqualification, but when he’d left, she’d seen how Blake had been acting.</p><p>Weiss wanted to be the best teammate she could be, and calling out another teammate for being cruel seemed like that fitted within the spectrum of her duties. There was no way to improve if one didn’t know their flaws.</p><p>“Blake. Why did you bring up your old partner?” She decided to start with that, neatly cutting up her almond croissant with her cutlery. “I assume that this mystery person you were talking about is the Adam you mentioned in Mountain Glenn?” That name still sounded familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite place it.</p><p>Blake froze, her golden eyes darting instantly to the door as she planned to run. Weiss saw that and set her cutlery down, the clink catching Blake’s attention just as easily. “Blake. You can talk to me. We made an agreement, correct?”</p><p>Blake slumped a bit, resting her arms on the table like she needed their support to hold herself up. Weiss felt no sympathy for her. This was a talk that had to happen.</p><p>“Yes.” Blake stared at her half-eaten cannoli. “He was. Why?”</p><p>“Why did you bring it up?’ Weiss tried to keep her voice gentle, the way Yang would, but she was raised with ice and steel, Winter’s sternness underlaying her words. “You talked about how this person you knew changed into a monster. And you said to Yang that her actions felt familiar to his, before you said that Yang was not him, and that it didn’t matter. So why bring it up in the first place?”</p><p>Blake blinked at her, tilting her head. “I needed Yang to know how it felt to see her hurt Sun like that? I know that she says it’s not her fault, and-” her eyes darted away from Weiss, “I trust her. But seeing it… you don’t know what that felt like.”</p><p>“I saw it happen just like you did.” Weiss reminded her. “And while I don’t have your particular experiences, I have my own knowledge of people I love taking an… undesirable path. But you really hurt her, Blake. You said she was like this Adam character, and then you dismissed it entirely. Why talk about him at all unless you meant to compare the two?”</p><p>Blake’s eyes narrowed defensively. “Are you blaming me?”</p><p>“You made her cry.” Weiss reminded her, her voice growing colder. “I watched you when you talked. I don’t know if you realised it, but you were glaring at her for so much of it. And I’m certain that Yang saw it too.”</p><p>“You don’t know what I’ve been through,” Blake refuted. “Adam was my family, I trusted him more then I thought I could ever trust anyone, and he became something awful out of violence and rage.”</p><p>“And how do you think Yang feels, knowing that you think she’s like him?”</p><p>“I- that wasn’t what I meant.” Blake clenched her fist on her cutlery, Weiss hyperaware of every tiny motion Blake made. Her brows were furrowed down again as she looked anywhere but Weiss.</p><p>As much as Weiss wanted to be angry and rage at her until she’d gotten the point through Blake’s skull, she knew that the logic of anger was rarely wise. No. She would remain calm with this. She would be rational. And she would inform Blake of the flaw she had revealed so that Blake could improve upon it. One can’t fix what they don’t know exists.</p><p>“Blake. You are my friend. Just like Yang. I’m not bringing this up to hurt you.” No. She would not stoop to that level. “I’m letting you know that your actions were not the sympathetic explanation you thought they’d be.”</p><p>“Do you think I like distrusting my friends?” Blake challenged her.</p><p>“Of course not. Counterpoint, do you think Yang likes being compared to someone you’re afraid of?”</p><p>Blake’s knuckles went white as she gripped her fork. “You don’t understand, Weiss.”</p><p>“I understand a lot more then you realise.” She’d run away from her monster too. “Our pasts can hurt us, but that doesn’t give us any right to use them to hurt others. I know you thought you were being reasonable, but the fact of the matter is that you hurt Yang. She’s already reeling from everything that’s happening, and you didn’t help.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it?” Blake’s voice edged on a snarl, her bow shifting down as her ears moved. “I can’t go back in time.”</p><p>“You can think over your actions and talk to her about it. You can apologise for hurting her.  I understand why you had your reservations,” even though it was absolutely no excuse, “but your way of going about it was unnecessarily cruel.”</p><p>“Is this all this was?” Blake speared her cannoli on her fork, looking hurt. “A trap you set to back me into a corner on this?”</p><p>“Do <em>not</em> martyr yourself just because you don’t like what I’m saying.” Weiss snapped, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment. Calm. Cool. Collected. Like Winter, unless something pushed her buttons. Weiss was going to show restraint, as was proper.</p><p>“I was scared.” Blake whispered, as the silence stretched uncomfortably.</p><p>“I know.” Weiss agreed. “But you don’t get to take that out on others. You can do better than that, Blake.”</p><p>Blake pushed her food around on her plate, wisps of steam curling up from her teacup. “Do you think I should say sorry?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Weiss nodded. “I think that tonight you two should both sit down and have a proper discussion about all of this. We can’t be good teammates to each other if we never talk. We can’t leave this to fester and rot.”</p><p>“Tonight?” Weiss heard the toe of Blake’s boot tapping against the leg of her chair. “… Okay. If you think that’s best.”</p><p>“I do.” Weiss nodded, proud of herself for getting through to Blake and proud of Blake for eventually listening, and more than that, for considering. It was a small step, but any progress was good progress. “I think right now you should take some time to really think on things. You want to trust Yang, correct?”</p><p>“I do.” Blake’s golden eyes were wide and pleading, trying to get Weiss to believe her. “I felt awful, watching her cry. I really do want to believe her.”</p><p>“Then do it.” Weiss sipped her coffee. “Take however long you need to do so. And I will support you. You and Yang.” The best teammate she could be. “I trust that you’ll trust her.”</p><p>Blake’s eyes dropped back down to her plate, the silence between them becoming much less suffocating.</p><hr/><p>Ruby took her seat in Amity Colosseum, shifting a little bit to keep her tail comfortable. She could see Penny and Pyrrha amongst the finalists, resolving to cheer for them if one was picked for this match up. There were only a few matches left, now that the first few fights of the finals had concluded.</p><p>She sighed as she thought about what Velvet had said, how Yatsuhashi had seen Coco, even though Ruby had watched Sun beat up CFVY’s leader with her own two eyes. Stress-induced hallucinations, huh?</p><p>Maybe Mr Ironwood was right.</p><p>She waited for the randomizer to start spinning as she scanned the stadium, her mind wandering a little before something caught her eye, her instincts suddenly screaming at her that something was wrong.</p><p>She leaned forward in her seat, tail shifting nervously under her skirt as she picked Emerald out of the crowd, sitting right in the front of the seats. Her eyes widened as she tilted her head. But Emerald went back to Haven with Sun and his team, right?</p><p>What was she doing sitting here in the Colosseum?</p><p>She stood up, ready to walk over there, before she looked at the crowds and decided maybe to do it a little more discretely. If Emerald had been lying about leaving, she might not want to get caught out. She looked around until she spotted a door with tools on it, hoping it was a service walkway or something.</p><p>She walked in, hearing Port’s voice over the speakers as the sound echoed around her. Her tail coiled tighter as she heard footsteps up ahead, stopping in her tracks as she watched Sun walk out of a hall just ahead. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach, visible through his open shirt.</p><p>“Sun?” She stared at him, unable to process what she was seeing.</p><p>Sun fidgeted with his necklace, his eyes sunken in his face like he hadn’t been sleeping well. “Hey, Rubes.”</p><p>“You- what are you doing here? You were hurt- why are you here?” She clenched her fists at her side as she curled in on herself, her stomach churning and twisting into knots. “What’s going on.”</p><p>“You have to leave.” He looked at her, grey eyes meeting silver, and Ruby felt like she was staring at the granite of her mother’s headstone. Everything felt colder. “Get Blake, and Yang, and Weiss, and anyone else you can, and get to downtown Vale. Just get away from Beacon. Please.”</p><p>“What? Why?” She heard Port’s voice ringing out again, calling the combatants of the next round. Pyrrha and Penny. She bit her lip, feeling cold all over, as she thought about Pyrrha’s semblance, and Penny’s secret, and she stared at Sun in horror. They couldn’t… “No.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He shook his head, medallion glinting between his collarbones. “But you’re not going to want to see what happens next. Just… go. Get out of here.”</p><p>“No. If you won’t tell me what’s happening, I’ll find out myself.” She started walking towards him, moving to go around him.</p><p>“Ruby, don’t.” Sun pleaded with her, his hands curled up near his chest. “Just go. Go be safe.”</p><p>“Safe from what?” Her eyes flashed violet. “Sun, just tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“I can’t.” Sun’s tail wrapped around his thigh, the golden fur coiling around his jeans like he was giving himself a hug.</p><p>She heard Dr Oobleck counting down to the fight and knew there was no time left. She had to get to Emerald and stop whatever was about to happen now. “Get out of the way, Sun.”</p><p>“Ruby, please. Don’t make me do this.” He slumped, shoulders sagging. “I’m begging you. Walk away.”</p><p>Her eyes flared violet. “No.” She heard the match start outside and charged at him, spinning into a swirl of petals to get past him fast.</p><p>Sun sighed in resignation and clapped his hands together, a golden clone lunging at her and detonating right when it hit.</p><p>She yelped as she fell backwards, hitting the cold ground hard. She reached for her scroll, pulling it out to call for backup before one of his gunchucks barked, her scroll shattering to pieces from the bullet.</p><p>“I can’t give you any more chances, Rubes.” Sun pointed one of those sawn-off shotguns at her. “Final warning. Get out of here.”</p><p>She darted at him again, feinting under the shot from his nunchaku and dodging the spin kick sent her way as well, falling out of the scatter into a run as she managed to get past him. Her lungs burned as she ran as fast as she could, trailing rose petals from her cloak as she tried to use as much speed as possible without pushing herself into her semblance.</p><p>She heard Professor Port and Dr Oobleck over the speakers, nearly drowned out by the shocked sounds of the crowd. She shoved the door open, when she reached it, running out to see the stadium and stopping dead like she’d hit a wall.</p><p>Her friend was on the ground in front of Pyrrha, chopped up into little bits as the pieces still sparked with a few lingering strands of electricity. Her eyes were staring and hollow, her swords scattered around the arena.</p><p>“Penny.” Ruby’s shimmered with tears as she took a few wobbly steps forward and fell to her knees, sobbing quietly to herself as she realised she was too late. If she’d just been a little <em>faster-</em></p><p>“Ruby, I- I’m sorry…” Sun’s voice sounded downright mournful, before she heard his footsteps disappear and a door close, leaving her to cry to herself until a new voice came over the intercoms, plunging the kingdom into chaos.</p><hr/><p>Ren followed everyone onto the airship, Pyrrha swaying beside Jaune. He could feel the intensity of the emotion pulsing from her, from everyone, and took a few deep breaths in order to keep his mind clear and focused on the fight ahead.</p><p>He glanced at Nora, who was checking the grenades in <em>Magnhild</em>, and gave her a faint smile. “Good luck.”</p><p>“You too,” she grinned at him. “We’ve got this, Ren. As long as we have each other’s backs, nothing bad’s going to happen. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” His smile widened somewhat before he scanned the airship they were on. Ruby had run off before anyone could stop her, though the only person who’d tried had been the silver-haired man who was standing by the window.</p><p>Ren hesitated before he walked over to check on him, noting the cracks spiderwebbing the glass right by his hand. He’d punched it when they’d all watched Ironwood’s ship go down. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“What?” the other man snarled at him, his sunglasses in his hand as his metallic eyes stayed colder then ice.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine. The White Fang is at the docks at Beacon, along with a ton of Grimm and hacked Atlas tech, which gives me plenty of things to break,” he smirked. “Damn kid’s going off to get herself killed though.”</p><p>“You don’t know that,” Ren refuted quietly. “Ruby’s capable.”</p><p>“For a student,” the other man sneered. “You should go back to your team, kiddo. There’s gonna be a high fatality rate tonight, so make sure you get to say all your goodbyes in case any of your people kick the bucket.”</p><p>Ren stared at him before walking away, his extremities tingling before they seemed to fall away, like he couldn’t quite feel them. He felt for a moment like he was a step behind his body, watching it from the inside out, or the outside-in? he wasn’t sure.</p><p>Things didn’t feel very real for a moment as his thoughts began to tinge grey, radio static buzzing at the edges. No. He was not losing anyone. He was not going to lose anyone again. He’d lost his parents and his home to Grimm. He couldn’t lose anything else.</p><p>He forced his mind to snap back into what was real, trying to ground himself and find his internal source of peace.</p><p>He spotted a blurry shape at the corner of his vision and blinked a few times, the shape solidifying into Nora’s hand as she waved at him, drawing his attention. He focused on her and Pyrrha and Jaune, his hands folded behind his back.</p><p>“Hey, Ren, you okay? You’ve gone all grey, but not like in a semblance way, in a ‘sickly’ way,” Nora babbled at him.</p><p>“I’m fine.” He tried to assure her, unable to quite manage a smile as the ship they were on flew towards the docks. “Thank you all for being my teammates. May we fight well.”</p><p>“We’re all going to make it out of here,” Jaune promised, a hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder. His eyes locked with Ren, a promise between partners solidifying into a vow.</p><p>Pyrrha nodded weakly, her face gaunt with guilt. “Of course. We fight together.”</p><p>Ren blinked warmly at them before he gently tapped Nora’s shoulder, silently asking her to stay still for a moment as he softly knocked his forehead against the side of her head, trying to get across a sense of affection in his own way. She beamed at him and gave his wrist two pats, over the sleeve. “We’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>He pulled back and retracted his hand, feeling a little brighter on the inside, a touch more hopeful. Yes. They would be fine. They had to be.</p><p>They <em>had</em> to be.</p><hr/><p>Blake shot at the Alpha Beowulf that was attempting to scale the walls of the Beacon dining hall, one of her cat ears twitching in her bow as it jumped down to land before her with a vicious roar. She threw <em>Gambol Shroud’s</em> blade forward, pulling the string to pull the trigger and send it flying around her in a series of scything arcs, dicing the Beowulf into pieces before it could hurt anyone else.</p><p>Fire burned beside her, sending erratic shadows across the world as the heat stung in her nose. She wished she hadn’t split away from Weiss. She could really use being with her teammates right now, just so she could see for herself they were all safe.</p><p>She twitched as she heard a cut-off scream from just inside the burning building, looking through the broken window to see a crimson blade being pulled from the stomach of an Atlesian soldier, the woman slumping over the sword before she was kicked off, her armour clattering as her body hit the ground.</p><p>Adam flicked blood from his sword, stowing it away in<em> Blush </em>as he turned to her, his attention caught by the sound of <em>Gambol Shroud.</em> Her golden eyes widened until they were ringed with white, every nerve in her body screaming for her to run away and never look back. A tiny ‘no’ escaped her throat as she shook her head, trying to wish him away and wake up from this nightmare.</p><p>“Hello, traitor.” Adam sneered, the hatred in his voice curdling her blood. Another Atlesian soldier hung limply in his grasp, his jagged breaths the only sound he was still alive.</p><p>“Adam?” She stepped back, staring in horror at the man who had once been her friend, her partner, her mentor, her brother.</p><p>He noticed the start of her retreat and scoffed. “Are you going to run away from me again, Blake?”</p><p><em>Yes.</em> That was all she wanted to do. She’d run away from him too late last time, when she was too close to becoming as entrenched in grudges and spite as he was. She hadn’t been able to save him, only herself. He wasn’t the boy she remembered Ghira taking in, who’d run away from Atlas after being horrifically maimed. Who’d wanted to make the world a better place, before his anger at an unfair world twisted him into a monster.</p><p>“You’ve turned into a coward.” He glared at her through the mask, the weight of it pinning her in place like a butterfly on a corkboard. She could feel his judgement, and it hurt. She’d once trusted him more than anyone else in the world. He’d taken care of her after they’d lost Ghira. Now he thought she was weak, and spineless, and it made her feel so pathetically small.</p><p>She wanted to be small right now. She wanted to shrink away to nothing and disappear, so she didn’t have to be here. “Why are you doing this?” Sienna wouldn’t want this. She would never have wanted to attack the Huntsman Academies. She was cruel, but she was fair, and this wasn’t <em>fair.</em></p><p>“This is what has to be done, Blake.” He tossed the Atlesian soldier in front of him, in front of her, and stomped on the man’s chest. Blake heard something crack under the armour. “We are going to send the entire world a message.”</p><p>
  <em>No no no-</em>
</p><p>He pulled <em>Wilt </em>from its sheath and raised it high, ready to be driven into the Atlesian under his boot. “And we are going to write it in humanity’s blood.”</p><p>Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, torn by her indecision. She wanted to run, to get as far away from here as possible, but she just couldn’t leave a man to die, she couldn’t. That wasn’t her, that wasn’t ever going to be her again.</p><p>Her body moved before she could think as Adam stabbed down, <em>Gambol Shroud</em> clashing against <em>Wilt</em> with a metallic clang as smoke burned her throat, the heat an oppressive weight in her lungs as she pushed back against Adam’s immeasurable strength.</p><p>“No.” She said quietly, before gathering up all her will, her brows knitting together in a glare. “I won’t run. Not from you.”</p><p>Adam chuckled low, the sound darker then a Grimm’s hide as he shoved all his weight behind his sword. “We’ll see.”</p><p>She snarled wordlessly at him, the sound feral and untamed as she tried to find the courage Yang said she had. Yang believed she wasn’t the kind of girl who ran, who backed down from a challenge. She wanted to believe that. She wanted to prove that.</p><p>Adam gritted his teeth as she struggled against him and kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking her back across the ground.  She picked herself up, gasping hard for air that had been knocked out of her, wheezing as she tried to take in a scorching breath. She heard <em>Blush</em> fire and felt the round explode against her aura, causing her to falter and stumble back down.</p><p>“You left me, Blake.” Adam hissed as he walked towards her. “You left our cause, turned your back on everything we were fighting for, and for what? For a bunch of <em>humans</em>?” he said it like it was filth, disgust dripping from his resonant baritone. “After everything they’ve done to us, you chose <em>them.”</em></p><p>She reached for <em>Gambol Shroud, </em>folding it into a gun. “I didn’t want to choose, Adam. Both sides should be working together for equality, for peace. It’s what my dad would have wanted!” She fired at him, her face paling as he blocked the bullets with <em>Wilt</em>, the red details on his outfit flaring as he stored the power. His semblance, what was she thinking, charging it up? How <em>stupid</em> could she be?</p><p>“Look where that got him!” Adam backhanded her hard across the face, the sheer shock enough to freeze her. He- he’d never done anything like that before, why was he- what had he turned into? What had she done by leaving her family behind, until this cruelty was all that was left? Was it all her fault?</p><p>He kicked <em>Gambol Shroud</em> from her hand, hard enough that she worried for a moment her fingers would break even through her aura, before his hand fastened in her hair and he tugged, roughly ripping the bow from her head and exposing her cat ears.</p><p>She shrieked in pain, tears stinging in her eyes as she felt like he would tear the hair from her scalp as he did it. “He never would have wanted this!”</p><p>“What he wanted is impossible! Look at you, Blake! Hiding away and pretending to be a human girl! Palling around with those human friends of yours like everything we’ve been through doesn’t matter!” He kicked her back to the ground, holding the black ribbon out of her reach. She curled into a ball, trying to defend herself from the kick he planted into her ribs. “You’ve turned your back on everything we’ve ever stood for.”</p><p> “Adam, stop,” she looked up at him, frightened and defenceless, feeling like a scared little girl again. The words hurt worse than any bullet or bruise he could inflict on her, all of it ringing with ugly truth. Someone, anyone, please, come help. She couldn’t do this alone. She was too weak. Someone help.</p><p>He kicked her guard open, sending her flat on her back as dread boiled her blood. “I’m going to get some real justice for our kind, justice that Sienna is too weak to fight for. And I promise you, Blake, I’m going to make you <em>suffer.”</em></p><p>He drove <em>Wilt </em>down, into her stomach, Moonslice’s power ignoring the protection of her aura as his blade ripped through muscle and skin. His black horns curved from his forehead, the lines on his mask glowing bloody red as he loomed over her, backlit by the fire until he looked less like a man and more like some beastly Grimm.</p><p>She screamed in agony, the sound catching into a sob as he twisted the blade she was impaled on.</p><p>Nobody was coming. No one could hear her screaming. She was going to die here, alone in a burning building, and no one was going to even know what happened to her. She looked around for any kind of escape, her eyes landing on the ribbon of <em>Gambol Shroud</em>, just out of reach.</p><p>Adam tore the blade free, letting her blood dribble slowly from the wound. She shoved herself away, her hand closing on the black ribbon and tugging in a desperate move. Adam slashed <em>Wilt</em> down like an executioner right as she grabbed the grip of the gun and pulled the trigger, hearing the tell-tale sound of activating dust.</p><p>The stone copy she left behind took the hit as she vanished a few feet away, grabbing the injured Atlesian soldier she’d meant to save all along and tugging his arm over her shoulder. She ran, the dead weight of the unconscious man barely registering as panic and adrenaline pushed her past her limits.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder, in time to see Adam’s hair glow as Moonslice thrummed down his blade, shattering the clone she’d trapped his sword in.</p><p>His mask looked back at her, a promise and a threat all in one, and she knew that she had to run, keep running, and never stop.</p><hr/><p>Ruby looked down the length of the blade Neo was pointing at her, up past the dainty silver spike, past the lace parasol, and to a button right at the crook of the handle. Her tail unfurled from under her skirt and coiled around <em>Crescent Rose,</em> giving her the boost needed to shove herself forward and tap the pink switch with as much force as she could.</p><p>The parasol flew open, catching the winds that nearly blew them all away. The petite woman didn’t make a sound as she went spiralling away, disappearing into a sky filled with circling Grimm.</p><p>“Neo!” Roman yelled, sounding like he actually cared. Ruby dragged herself up onto the top of the airship, taking deep breaths as her stinger curled over her back, arched like a real scorpion’s.</p><p>“I don’t care what you say.” She glared at him, her eyes flaring purple. “These people you’re talking about? I’ll stop them, just like I’m going to stop you! Bet on that!” She charged at him, rose petals fluttering off the ends of her cape as she picked up speed.</p><p>Roman shot a fire round from the end of his cane, spinning his grip with inhuman reflexes as he caught the round on his weapon and slid the dust down the barrel, creating a thin wave of concentrated flames that hit Ruby before she even knew it was coming, knocking her off her feet.</p><p>The next hits were a blur of pain, a gunshot in her stomach, a deafening blow up under her chin, cold winds stinging at her cheeks as she tried to pick herself up. Roman walked towards her, looking like he was really going to kill her this time. “Aren’t you just the idealist of the century, Red? Look at you, making out like this is some fantasy story where the good guys win and the bad guys lose.”</p><p>“I’m going to save everyone.” She growled at him, her tail streaking forward to hit him in instinct. He caught it and yanked her forward, the pull lancing painfully up her spine as she yelped. He let go immediately, shaking his hand like even touching her tail was disgusting.</p><p>“Welcome to reality, Red!” He taunted, limping towards her. She tried to roll onto her feet, the bottom of her spine aching from the tug. He slammed his cane against her temple before she could get up. “The White Fang is going to take all of the dust that I stole, and they’re going to send Beacon Tower sky high with it! All according to plan!”</p><p>She noticed the hesitation in his steps and kicked out, driving her boot into his bad leg. He stumbled back, his burnt orange aura breaking off him, swearing at her before the next gunshot nearly knocked her off the airship. “The real world doesn’t care about your dreams! The real world doesn’t care about you! You want to be a hero? Play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history! Just like that puppet Ironwood tossed on stage!”</p><p>Penny. Ruby’s breath hitched in her throat as she scrunched her eyes shut, trying to blot out his words. He was wrong, he was wrong, he had to be wrong. Huntsmen didn’t just die; they could be heroes. Her Uncle Qrow was still alive, even if her mom-</p><p>His cane smacked down across her forearms as she tried to shield herself, Grimm circling them both like vultures. “But me?” Roman smirked at her. “I’m always going to look out for myself! And I’ll do whatever it takes to survive!”</p><p>Ruby’s stinger shot across his face as her eyes burned purple in defiance, dragging a deep scratch across his cheek and jaw. The force of her strike sent him stumbling, his hat flying off and getting whipped away into the night.</p><p>“You’re wrong!” She snapped back at him, rolling onto her hands as she crouched, her tail arched over her back. “I’m not going to die just because you said so!”</p><p>Roman yelped and clutched his face, lowering his cane long enough for Ruby to dart around him and run for her weapon. She heard his weapon fire and looked over her shoulder, her tail smacking it away with sheer reflexes. It didn’t even hurt.</p><p>She saw the Griffon swoop towards him and froze, a warning starting to bubble up out of her throat as she reached back. “Look out!”</p><p>Roman’s eye widened in the split second before the Grimm’s beak snapped shut around him, swallowing him whole. Ruby stared in horror, tripping back over her feet as she watched him get eaten alive by a monster.</p><p>The Griffon swallowed and roared at her, talons digging deep furrows into the metal of the ship. Ruby’s eyes flickered purple in fear as she took a few steps back, feeling like a helpless kid without her weapon’s weight in her hands.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder, spotting her scythe only a short distance away. The Griffon pounced as she scattered, a few stray rose petals catching under its claws before she reformed, her hands closing on her weapon.</p><p>She hefted it up and used the recoil to shoot herself up out of the way, the Griffon flying off before she could kill it.</p><p>Okay. Stop the Grimm, save the ship. Something like that was the plan, right?</p><hr/><p>Yang ran through Beacon, blasting through Grimm and White Fang and robots without caring about the differences. She slowed as she reached an area that was somewhat quieter, trying to look for her teammates. Weiss had said Ruby hadn’t been seen, and so had Blake, and Blake could take care of herself, but Ruby was her little sister and Yang <em>couldn’t<strong> find</strong> her. </em></p><p>“Ruby!” She yelled out, all the hits she had taken in the carnage stoking a flame inside her, one that she kept fuelling, the stored energy ready and waiting to be lashed out without mercy on whatever target deserved it. “Ruby, where are you?!”</p><p>She heard voices from the next courtyard over and stopped for a moment, listening in. Civilians in need?</p><p>“I didn’t sign up for this, Emerald!” A man hissed, and the recognition had her eyes blazing scarlet. “This is wrong and you know it!”</p><p>“Cinder says it’s what has to happen, stop being such a bleeding heart,” Emerald replied defensively, and Yang knew what had to happen next.</p><p>She walked out, her hair aflame as embers trailed from the golden locks, brighter than the sun could ever hope to be. She walked around the corner in time to hear Sun’s desperate plea of “Lionheart would never have wanted this!”</p><p><em>“You.”</em> She growled, watching them both turn, her scornful red eyes trying to burn a hole through Sun’s head as he leaned his weight against the wall, clutching at his bandaged stomach. “You framed me!”</p><p>“Yang, don’t.” Sun held up an empty hand to try ward her off, wincing as Emerald elbowed his bandages.</p><p>Yang roared like the dragon she was named after as she stomped the ground, fire exploding from her in every direction before <em>Ember Celica</em> barked, the recoil shooting her forward like a wrecking ball as she drew back her fist.</p><p>She tapped into her semblance, pouring every bit of her rage and strength into the punch she was about to deliver, hoping that this time there wouldn’t be anything <em>left</em> of Sun to bandage.</p><p>Sun shoved Emerald aside, sidestepping her attack before his hand closed on her outstretched gauntlet and he redirected her hit into the wall beside them.</p><p>The wall caved in, completely obliterated as the shockwave from her punch tore up the room inside, and her hair fizzled out as she wasted her entire semblance on a useless hit.</p><p>She… missed?</p><p>She swung wildly with her other hand at Sun, shooting thin air as he flipped backwards into a dodge, crouching beside Emerald as she touched her temple. There was a weird sound, like Yang had heard right before she punched through Sun’s stomach, and they were gone.</p><p>Yang shot at where they were, her blast cratering the ground. “You cowards!” She yelled, her eyes still brilliant red. “Come back and fight me!”</p><p>She heard something snarl back and took it as a challenge, seething as she stepped out into the courtyard to face the three Ursai. “What, you want some?” She punched her fists together. “Bring it on!”</p><p>They charged her at the same time, all three of them, and she met them head-on, squaring her stance up as she raised her fists. The smallest Ursa got there first, Yang punching her gauntlet through its head and killing it instantly. She fell through the miasma of Grimm essence and landed on her knees, smirking savagely to herself.</p><p>“Too soft,” she taunted, standing back up as she got ready to take out all of her anger on the beasts.</p><p>She punched a couple of shots at the next Grimm, each round bouncing off the spiky plating that protruded from its face and shoulders like armour. That bone was too hard for her shots to get through? Fine. Up close and personal.</p><p>She ran at it, doing a combat roll under the monster’s belly before she threw a punch into one of its back legs, hearing it crack under the black fur. The monster roared, turning and swiping with speed she didn’t expect, sending her flying all the way until she hit a wall.</p><p>The wall cracked from the impact as she picked herself up, panting in exertion as she grinned brutally, rolling her shoulders as she took a careless potshot at both the bear Grimm, watching the smaller one recoil as the armoured one with the broken leg rumbled towards her like an earthquake.</p><p>She crouched before she used the recoil of her gauntlets to blast herself forward, planting her boots on the Ursa as she drove her fists behind the skull mask, into the gap between the bone plating, and fired at point blank range. The bullets tore through the Grimm, more shell cartridges falling from her gauntlets, the plume of black smoke all around her making it hard to see.</p><p>The massive paw hit her in the back, knocking her across the courtyard. Motes of yellow sunlight fell from her as her aura shattered, all the aches and pains she had been ignoring coming back to take their toll.</p><p>She forced herself back up to her feet, clutching her arm as she gritted her teeth. Okay. She could do this. It was just a stupid Grimm. She’d killed tons of Ursa before. This one wasn’t special. It wasn’t as hardy and armoured or as soft and squishy as either of its pals. She could kill it.</p><p>The Ursa barrelled towards her as she shot at it, shotguns blasting as the recoil from each punch ricocheted back up her arm, into her elbows and shoulders. She grinned as she spotted her opening, the damaged Ursa letting out a mighty roar.</p><p>“I hope you’re hungry,” she growled, purple eyes sparkling arrogantly as she threw her right fist forward to land the finishing shot down the Ursa’s throat.</p><p>Her gun clicked, the chambers empty.</p><p>The Ursa’s teeth snapped shut.</p><hr/><p>Sun shook Emerald off, breaking her concentration as they walked away. “Are you crazy? We can’t leave her back there! She’ll be killed!”</p><p>“So what?” Emerald crossed her arms. “Stop being such a coward, alright? Cinder’s going to come back soon with the rest of the Maiden’s power, and then we can leave.”</p><p>“You don’t like this too, right? You said it was sad.” The knot in his stomach didn’t have much to do with the gunshot that had torn right through him. This was wrong, it was so messed up, why the hell was he still playing along?</p><p>“So what?” Emerald huffed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along. “We’re going to be going soon anyway. Who cares?”</p><p>He ripped his wrist free, teeth bared in a snarl. “I do. Screw it, I’m not just going to let Yang die.” He’d been used to make her look like a monster, a horrible racist thug, and the guilt was killing him.</p><p>He ran before Emerald could stop him, following the sounds of shotguns and Ursa roars, his healing wound burning with exertion even with the healing properties of aura and Cinder’s admittedly excellent stitches.</p><p>He rounded the corner and skidded to a stop, seeing the Ursa’s back and a flash of gold. “Hey!” He pulled out <em>Ruyi Bang</em>, shooting a bullet into the Grimm’s back to get its attention.</p><p>The Ursa turned, Yang laying still on the ground behind it, actual blood staining the Grimm’s teeth, and he crossed his fingers that she wasn’t dead because no, absolutely not, <em>he just couldn’t live with that.</em></p><p>The Ursa ran at him as he pulled out his other gunchuck, a spray of bullets quickly battering through its already damaged hide and reducing it to nothing. He saw something yellow glint in the miasma and squinted at it, nearly retching at the sight of Yang’s severed arm.</p><p>Right. Grimm didn’t digest things.</p><p>Just gonna… shove <em>that</em> in a box and not think about it.</p><p>He ran towards Yang, face paling when he saw the amount of blood coming from her arm. He didn’t hesitate before he ripped at the hem of his shirt, making a tourniquet above the wound to try and prevent more blood loss. That was probably right.</p><p>He pressed two fingers against her neck, tail twitching in relief as he felt a pulse under his fingertips, fluttery and faint but still there. She was alive and that was what mattered. She was strong enough to get through the rest, he was sure of it.</p><p>“You’re gonna make it out of here, Yangbang,” he promised quietly, picking her up with all the gentleness he could muster.</p><p>He scanned the area for the safest way out, trying to avoid Grimm and White Fang alike now that he had his arms full. He hopped up onto the rooftop, running over the building as his tail swished to keep him balanced.</p><p>He heard a gunshot nearby and slowed his steps, picking his way over the slate tiles as he saw one of the guys from the Tournament kill a Beowulf. The guy roughly grabbed the arm of the woman beside him, tugging her towards the Academy docks as she cradled her injured arm to her chest. Sun winced in sympathy when he saw the injury. Compound fracture. Ouch.</p><p>“Come on, Soleil,” he snapped at her, pushing her in front of him and giving her a shove as another Beowulf landed where they had been standing. “You can cry about Penny later, suck it up.”</p><p>“Don’t you have a heart, Black?” The other student glared at him in disgust, her fists clenching before she looked down at her wristwatch, Sun’s sharp eyes spotting a large crack across the screen. The motion seemed to ground her as she took a breath and focused on the situation. “It should take me 1.3 minutes.”</p><p>“I don’t care about the time, now scram, stopwatch.” He faced the Beowulves, settling into a combat stance. Soleil bolted, and if Sun squinted he could see Atlesian soldiers having set up some sort of perimeter line near the edge of the campus. Good. People were getting out.</p><p>He watched Black below kick through a Beowulf’s head without much trouble and jumped down, tanking the landing in his knees as he made sure none of the force hit Yang. “Oi!”</p><p>He had to duck under the bullet that got sent his way. “Stop! I’m holding someone injured!”</p><p>Another bullet didn’t come his way and he looked to see the shorter man was still levelling a greave at his head. He locked eyes with the shorter man and had the feeling that if he gave Black a chance, Black would kill him without even a blink.</p><p>He couldn’t let that happen. Sun straightened up, letting him see Yang. “She was fighting an Ursa. She’s hurt bad, you have to get her to safety.”</p><p>“Didn’t she shoot you?” Black raised a brow.</p><p>“Long story, wasn’t her fault, she got framed.” Someone might as well know the truth. “Listen, are you going to help her or not?”</p><p>Black lowered his kick and walked over. “And you?”</p><p>“She needs help more.” He’d deserve to be arrested, though. If he didn’t have something more important on the line then just his life.</p><p>Black looked him up and down before rolling his eyes with a shrug, silently offering to take her off Sun’s hands.</p><p>Sun held Yang out, careful not to jostle her as Black took her weight. Sun took a step back, stormcloud eyes swirling with guilt. “Keep her safe.”</p><p>He ran before he could hear Black reply, if he even bothered. He had to get back to Emerald, and to Cinder.</p><hr/><p>Weiss let Nora support her steps as she carried her across the tarmac, to where Ren was clutching at his ribs as a medic finished looked over him. “Thank you, Nora.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, that’s what friends do,” Nora waved it off, sitting her down near the evacuation site. “Ren, are you oaky?”</p><p>“The Paladin broke my ribs,” he muttered, holding his chest as the medic left him be. “I’ll be fine. But I can’t fight anymore.”</p><p>Weiss flopped down beside him, taking deep breaths to try and get her energy back. Smoke and copper filled her nose, the air ravaged with the sounds of carnage and gunshots and people in pain.  She’d never felt so tired before. She’d just had to keep fighting, and fighting, and <em>fighting, </em>until she’d tumbled headfirst towards the ground.</p><p>It was a good thing Nora was there. Weiss let her grip on her sword ease up, her fingers wanting to stay curled in white-knuckled hooks as she tried to sit up. Her head spun a little even as she did. “Has anyone else come back yet?”</p><p>Ren shook his head. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Weiss curled in on herself somewhat, trying not to think about her teammates, her friends, lying dead on Beacon’s grounds. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Nora’s teal blue eyes, the usual bubbly exuberance tampered down into a kind warmth.</p><p>“Hey, don’t fret so much,” Nora patted her shoulder. “Ruby and Blake and Yang are some of the strongest people we know, they’re going to be fine. I’ll bet one of them’s gonna show up right now, just you see-”</p><p>“Someone<em> help!”</em> Blake’s voice cracked through the chaos of the battle, Weiss’s head snapping to see her teammate stumbling into the established evacuation zone, an unconscious soldier draped over one shoulder. “Please, help him- he’s injured.”</p><p>She let another Atlesian soldier grab the man from her and clutched her stomach, managing a few wobbly steps before she stumbled.</p><p>Nora ran over at top speed, hefting Blake up and carrying her back to Weiss and Ren, trying to gently set her down. Weiss gasped, her eyes widening when she saw the missing bow and the red stain on Blake’s stomach, scarlet slowly dripping down her side and leg.</p><p>“You’re hurt!” Weiss waved for a medic. “Blake, what happened?”</p><p>“I- I need to go-” Blake panicked, blood leaking out between her fingers as she pressed them against her injury. A medic ran over and she raised her hands automatically, wincing as they began to clean the wound.</p><p>Weiss heard Ren take a sharp intake of breath when they saw it, the injury too clean for Grimm claws. “Blake, what-”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter!” Blake snapped at her, her cat ears swivelling down and disappearing into her dark hair. Weiss wondered what happened to her ribbon. It wasn’t like Blake to toss it away. “It doesn’t- where’s everyone else?”</p><p>“Ruby’s still missing, and Yang’s-”</p><p>“Here.” A quiet voice interrupted Weiss, and she felt enough righteous anger hit her to make her want to tell off whoever it was, pushing herself to stand on shaky knees, before what she saw made her want to fall again.</p><p>Mercury carried Yang towards them, his sunglasses having been broken or gone missing at some point in the chaos, looking vaguely irritated, if that. Yang looked like a ragdoll in his arms, limp and unconscious, her golden hair falling in wilting strands, and a rough tourniquet of white fabric tied above the stump of her right arm.</p><p>Weiss covered her mouth, her eyes stinging as she tried to process what she was seeing, a ragged sob punching out of Blake. “No- Yang…”</p><p>“Ursa did it.” Mercury set her down, the medic wrapping Blake’s wound finishing up as they scurried over to Yang. “Everyone needs to evacuate. Ironwood’s radioed it in, they’ve established a safe zone in Vale for survivors.” His voice sounded so cold and apathetic, like none of it affected him in the slightest.</p><p>Ren shook his head slightly. “No. Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing. We have to find them- they just disappeared.”</p><p>“I’ll find them.” Nora tightened her grip on <em>Magnhild </em>as she stood tall. “They’re family. No one gets left behind.”</p><p>Mercury brushed himself off as he straightened up, giving Nora a bored glance. “You’re nuts. If they’re still in there,” he nodded at Beacon’s grounds, “they’re already dead.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving without them.” Nora glared at him.</p><p>Weiss looked between them, looked at Ren trying to stand up before he collapsed back with an agonised hiss, looking at Blake curled on the ground, reaching for Yang’s hand before she pulled back, looking utterly guilt-stricken, and she made her decision, flicking open <em>Myrtenaster’s</em> dust chambers and extracting a small yellow vial.</p><p>“Here, take this.” She pressed the lightning dust into Nora’s hand. Nora was strong. Weiss could believe in her like she would believe in Ruby. “For your semblance. There’s enough to rival the voltage of twenty lightning bolts.”</p><p>Nora smiled at her and took the vial, hefting <em>Magnhild</em> over her shoulder. “I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Mercury rolled his eyes as he walked off, sidestepping around Yang and Blake. “Your funeral, kid.”</p><p>“Good luck.” Weiss smiled at Nora, watching her run back into the fray and hoping desperately that Mercury was wrong. No one should have to die tonight.</p><hr/><p>Pyrrha helped Jaune up to his feet as Cinder created fire around her, the swirls on her dress glowing as orange light burned from her eyes, like lava erupting from a volcano.</p><p>She got Jaune to his feet and started running, a deep burning ache in her bones, digging under her skin, leftover pain from the agony of the machine trying to cram someone else’s soul into her.</p><p>She kept running, nearly reaching the door when she heard a blast behind her. She looked back over her shoulder to see Ozpin shielding Amber’s body from a fireball, Cinder drawing a trio of arrows back on her bow as she pointed them directly at Pyrrha.</p><p>Her cruel smirk turned upwards as she fired them.</p><p>Pyrrha held out her hand, activating her semblance on the projectiles to stop them, with absolutely nothing happening. Confusion filled her as the arrows buried into the ground around her and Jaune. She skidded to a stop, grabbing Jaune’s arm before he stepped on the point of the triangle they formed.</p><p>Energy swirled under them, the power screaming as it travelled through the ground before exploding upwards, the heat and force battering at Pyrrha’s aura until it snapped under the strain, red lights fizzling away.</p><p>Jaune helped her stand up again before she heard the twang of the bowstring, something sharp piercing right through her ankle and out the other side. She heard it crack and break, shards of it shattering in her Achille’s tendon. She gasped in pain, unable to move her foot properly as she reached for the glass arrow.</p><p>Glass. That was why her semblance hadn’t stopped them before. Cinder’s weapons were glass.</p><p>She could see Cinder pulling her bow back again before Jaune’s arms secured around her, hefting her over his shoulder as he held his shield between the two of them and Cinder, backing away to the elevator.</p><p>She pressed the button to close the doors the moment he was inside, another arrow shattering against his shield like a china bowl just before they slid shut. Jaune pressed the button for the lobby and set her back down.</p><p>She rested all of her weight on her good foot, the pain burning her from the inside-out as she tried to force each breath into her lungs. “I- Jaune- she- she killed her.”</p><p>Amber had awoken only to die, and Pyrrha had been useless. Now her aura was broken, she was crippled from a single arrow, and she was still <em>useless.</em></p><p>“It’s okay- Ozpin’s going to stop her.” Jaune hugged her close, supporting her weight.</p><p>Her hands fisted into the fabric of his hoodie, above his armour. “No- you don’t understand, she’s going to be so strong! I should have- Jaune, I’m sorry.” Cinder won because Pyrrha had <em>failed.</em> The failure tore at her gut, making her stomach churn until she felt like she would be sick.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay.” Jaune reassured her. “Come on, let’s get out of here. We’ll get help.”</p><p>She looked him in the eyes, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe, every tiny movement sending fire up her leg. She didn’t know what to <em>do</em>. She couldn’t fight like this. She didn’t know how to do anything else.</p><p>He looked back. “It’ll be okay. Come on. Arm around my shoulders. One step at a time.”</p><p>“One step at a time…?” It sounded so pathetic for the Invincible Girl. But there wasn’t anything else she could do.</p><p>The elevator doors opened to the ruined lobby and they hobbled out, Pyrrha having to hop on her good foot to match Jaune’s steps. It hurt with each hop, the arrow still impaling her ankle, but they made it out of the building.</p><p>She could hear Jaune counting his steps under her breath and decided to try it too, counting each hop until she reached ‘ten’ and starting over again. She stared at the ground, the cold air biting at her without her aura as she tried not to look at the damage around them.</p><p>“Nora!” Jaune yelled, straightening slightly. Pyrrha looked up, seeing her partner running towards them.</p><p>“Pyrrha! Jaune!” Nora beamed, firing her grenade launcher at nearby Ursa to kill it. Pyrrha felt relief wash over her, a sense of trust making her heart swell. Maybe Jaune was right. Maybe things would be okay.</p><p>Nora bounded towards them, stopping when she took in their dishevelled appearances. “Pyrrha, you’re hurt!”</p><p>“I’m fine, it’s nothing,” Pyrrha lied through her teeth with a forced smile, trying not to worry anybody.</p><p>“It was the lady in the red, she shot her,” Jaune started to explain, before a strange sound caught their attention. Pyrrha looked over her shoulder, a streak of fire blasting up through the elevator shaft, right up to the top of the tower.</p><p>“No…” She whimpered, realising the implications of Cinder winning the fight.</p><p>“But that means-” Jaune picked up on it as well. “Ozpin lost…?”</p><p>“That was her?” Nora’s voice had picked up a tone Pyrrha had never heard from her before. She looked back at her partner, seeing Nora’s teeth bared in fury, battlelust raging in her eyes.</p><p>“Nora, no!” Pyrrha begged. “You can’t- she’s too strong!”</p><p>“Get Pyrrha out of here.” Nora grinned viciously, spinning <em>Magnhild</em> in hand as she stepped onto the hammer portion, pulling a vial of yellow dust from her pocket and crushing it in her hand, golden lightning racing up her arm and into her skin. “I’ve got this.”</p><p>“No- wait!” Pyrrha yelled, before Nora pulled the trigger and launched herself up, pink smoke trailing in her wake. Pyrrha ripped herself away from Jaune to try and run back in, collapsing after barely a step as tears sprang in her eyes. <em>“NORA!”</em></p><hr/><p>Cinder grinned as the pink light shattered off the troublesome girl, Nora Valkyrie’s weapon having been broken and discarded as she’d turned to her semblance for strength. It didn’t matter, in the end.</p><p>She was weak, and now she was nothing.</p><p>Nora tried and failed to pick herself up, clutching her shoulder as her eyes blazed in defiance. Cinder smirked and formed a spear made of glass, using fire to heat the dust particles that filled the air from the destruction of the tower’s top.</p><p>Her semblance fashioned a spear reminiscent of Pyrrha’s, the irony of killing the Invincible Girl’s partner with a mockery of her own javelin too good for Cinder to pass up.</p><p>She walked over, Nora sitting on her knees as she bit at her lips to prevent her pain from escaping. That wasn’t what Cinder wanted to hear, and she was going to change that.</p><p>She used the tip of the spear to tilt Nora’s chin up to look at her, not deigning her worth laying a hand on. She hunted Nora’s expression for any trace of weakness, like a cat toying with a mouse.</p><p>“Are you scared, dear?” She mocked, elated at how well she had brought about the destruction of everything Ozpin held dear.</p><p>Nora stared back at her, before she gave Cinder a reckless grin. “I’m not afraid to die a good death. Are you?”</p><p>Cinder’s smirk fell as a glare took her place. “You’re a fool.” What stupid last words. She took a few steps back and hefted the spear, the obsidian glass infused with heat as she aimed directly at the silly little heart over the girl’s sternum.</p><p>Her aim was true as she impaled Nora with ease, watching with hungry eyes as Nora’s façade of courage cracked away, the girl gasping for air as she began to drown in her own blood, sizzling and boiling in her lungs.</p><p>She couldn’t help herself, strutting forward to whisper final words into the girl’s ear, feeling as though she stood on top of the world. Beacon had fallen, Ozpin was dead, the Invincible Girl was crippled, all by her hand. She was the Fall Maiden, standing atop the damaged CCT as she waited for the White Fang to use all the dust Roman had stolen to blow up the base and send global communications crumbling into nothing.</p><p>She was the champion of this story, the Black Queen. She was the most powerful piece on this chessboard, and she had put all of humanity in check. She was the voice of nightmares, the speech that brought a kingdom to its knees, just like Salem desired of her.</p><p>She was strong. She was feared. She was powerful. She’d gotten every wish she had, and it was intoxicating.</p><p>Cinder had <em>won</em>, and she <em>loved</em> it.</p><p>It was only when Nora stopped twitching that Cinder grew bored with her, mockingly caressing the girl’s face to incinerate the body with a scorching touch.</p><p>It wasn’t until the little girl in the red hood screamed for her friend that Cinder realised something had gone wrong, the white light searing through her as the Wyvern’s screech was the last sound ringing in her ears.</p><hr/><p>Ruby finished writing the letter to her dad, placing it on her bed. She could hear him making breakfast downstairs, guilt tugging at her already. But she had to do this. He’d understand, right?</p><p>She picked up her backpack and stepped out of her room, creeping down the stairs and out the door. She didn’t want to say goodbye to Yang and risk getting talked out of it. Yang would understand too. Ruby would bet that if Yang wasn’t hurt, then she’d be coming along, right?</p><p>She spotted a big crow outside Yang’s window as she closed the door behind her, setting her shoulders. She turned and smiled at Jaune, trying to act like a leader even though she didn’t have a team anymore. “Hi guys.”</p><p>“Hey Ruby,” Jaune smiled back, a bedroll visible on top of his own backpack. “You sure about this?”</p><p>“I’m sure.” She had to be. Uncle Qrow said she was a silver-eyed warrior, and that silver-eyed warriors were the best of the best, and heroic, and trying to find answers was the right thing to do. It was what she wanted to do. “Sun and his team came from Haven, and Cinder mentioned Mistral in her speech. There could be answers there.”</p><p>Jaune nodded and gestured at what was left of his team. “That’s why we’re here. All of us.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She hugged him tight before she pulled back, smiling at Ren and Pyrrha. “Haven’s pretty far though.” Once they got to Anima, it’d be a few weeks of trekking, that would take forever.</p><p>“We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t sure,” Pyrrha smiled weakly at her, a crutch under her arm as she held her injured foot off the ground, a thick pink sock covering the ankle cast. She looked pale, her skin ashen and sunken in.</p><p>Ren nodded quietly, his eyes red-rimmed like he’d been crying recently, what had been recovered of <em>Magnhild</em> tied to his waist as he rested a hand on it. “The journey will not be without peril, and the knowledge we want to find may not even exist, but we have to do this.”</p><p>Ruby smiled at them, feeling a rush of hope deep in her soul. Weiss was gone, stolen away back to Atlas. Blake had ran, for some reason she’d just left them all behind. Yang wasn’t ready to fight again, Ruby could hear her screaming at night. And- and Nora had been- <em>Penny was-</em></p><p>Ruby’s fingers tightened on the straps of her backpack, banishing those thoughts. What mattered was the next step, not whatever had come before.</p><p>“Then let’s get going,” she nodded, the four of them starting on the road to Mistral.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And... scene. This is where the fun begins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Forever Fall, the night of the Fall.</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Sun carried Cinder in his arms, her body mangled and broken as he followed Emerald to the rendezvous site with whoever Cinder’s accomplices were. Emerald stared straight ahead as she picked her way through Forever Fall, tears silently falling down her cheeks despite numerous attempts to scrub them away. Sun was polite enough to pretend he didn’t see them.</p><p>They’d pulled Cinder from between the claws of a massive stone Wyvern, and Sun wished she didn’t have the pulse that still beat strong in her throat. The strangest thing was the pulse in her back, between her shoulder blades, beating out of time like a second heart, and it sent a chill down his spine as he tried not to think about what it was.</p><p>He froze as he heard an explosion from Beacon, looking over his shoulder to see the fireworks even from how far away they were. Dust of all kinds turned into one massive bomb. He could already see in the distance fire and lightning sparking through the multicoloured smoke plume, the outline of a Wyvern completely unharmed while jagged spikes of earth and ice forced their way out of the tower.</p><p>“Wow.” He couldn’t stop a whistle, pretty impressed by the sheer amount of energy that had to have been involved in that. Adam wasn’t playing around. When he blew up a CCT, he made sure it wasn’t going to be restored any time soon.</p><p>He shook his head clear, remembering the goal he and Emerald had. Right. Rendezvous point. Time to keep walking.</p><p>He walked until he spotted the airship through the trees, unhindered by the darkness. He made a judgement call right there and then, quickening his pace as he made sure he was in front of Emerald, his tail coiling around her wrist once to halt her in her tracks.</p><p>“There’s a guy there that’s bigger than anyone I’ve ever seen,” he warned her. “I’m gonna guess he’s Cinder’s pal. Do you still want to do this?”</p><p>“We have to. Cinder needs help, and they’ll do it. We have to go with her.” Emerald wiped her face clean, and this time the tears remained gone. “Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p>Sun made sure he led the way, tail staying around her wrist as he led her through the thickening undergrowth. He stepped out into the clearing, recognising the airship as Mistralian-made. They always looked like boats to him. Like pirate ships in a picture book.</p><p>The man leaning against it was a mountain, and he moved like one, pushing off the side of the airship with a ponderous motion. His eyes flicked down to Cinder, silently assessing her injuries, before his gaze landed on Sun. He grunted once and motioned for them to step into the airship, Sun trying to find the balance between skirting around the guy and not making it obvious he was doing so.</p><p>There was a lanky guy in a suit inside, and something about him set off Sun’s instincts with warning bells even more then the giant outside. He held back from ducking his head down to protect his throat, keeping his shoulders squared and back straight. Don’t show weakness in front of strangers. A lesson he’d remembered from Vacuo.</p><p>That moustache curved with a predatory smile as the tall man stared at Cinder. “Well, well. It seems Salem’s little favourite’s gone and raked herself over the coals.”</p><p>“And who are you meant to be?” Emerald snarled at him, all her pain covered with anger.</p><p>“Dr Watts,” the man adjusted his gloves. “And you must be Cinder’s little pawns.” His gaze tracked over the bandages on Sun’s stomach.</p><p>Sun forced a grin and let the snideness slide off his shoulders, holding Cinder out to him. “A doctor? Mind taking care of her then?”</p><p>“Set her down there,” he gestured at the back. “And be quiet about it.”</p><p>Sun walked over and placed her down, tail flicking as he noticed the big guy get in. He stepped back and stood by Emerald, glancing at the empty cabin. “Uh- who’s flying?”</p><p>Dr Watts waved a hand, rings on his fingers glowing teal as a hologram pilot appeared in the seat, reminding Sun of the CCT Assistants. “Evernight’s Keep,” he ordered, the engines starting up as the facsimile gripped the controls. “Be quick about it.”</p><p><em>-[Of course, Dr Watts.]-</em> the hologram replied, its voice distinctly robotic, and Sun realised it <em>was </em>an AI, a really advanced one.</p><p>He glanced back at Dr Watts, remembering the fancy W insignia on Cinder’s screen sometimes, and nodded to himself. Okay. Tech guy and a doctor. Good to know. And that left the big guy.</p><p>Sun watched him step in and close the door behind him, the airship taking off. Sun looked out the window, seeing fires consume Beacon Academy and unable to hear any more of the Fall, smell any of the smoke or blood or dust rounds that had been sitting in his nose for hours now.</p><p>He glanced at Emerald, seeing a set of ruby red eyes looking back, and reached down to tap two fingers against her wrist. He hadn’t protected anyone at Beacon, despite his best efforts. So many people were dead and injured and gone, and he would carry that weight forever.</p><p>Emerald still had a chance, if she could see beyond Cinder’s bullcrap. He’d watch out for her in whatever lion’s den they were walking into. He knew Professor Lionheart and he knew Cinder wasn’t what really scared him, so whatever it was that did… Sun didn’t know if he was ready to meet it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">The Island of Patch, 3 weeks post-Fall</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Yang stared dully out her window, watching the flash of red from Ruby’s cloak disappear into the trees and snow. So she really was going.</p><p>She’d heard the clatter from the next room and seen her dad run past, hearing the stairs creak under his steps as he ran for the door, probably trying to catch up to her. It was too late though. Ruby was gone. Everything was gone. Beacon, Weiss, Penny, Nora, <em>Blake-</em></p><p>Yang felt phantom pains where her right hand should be, face twisting a little bit as she tried to just ignore them. Even that bird that sometimes sat outside her window was gone too. Nothing stayed. Not for her.</p><p>She could see her dad outside the house, his steps slowing to a stop as he seemed to realise Ruby was already pretty far ahead of him. She watched him look back to the house, the indecision clear in the set of his shoulders. She wondered what he’d choose. The daughter who disappeared or the daughter who’d been damaged.</p><p>She watched Qrow follow him out, stumbling a little bit as he rubbed his head, catching up to Tai. Yang’s lip curled, a trace of old anger managing to seep through the numbness that cloaked her brain. He must have been hungover, like usual. Or he was already day drunk. Who knew with him.</p><p>Qrow put a hand on Tai’s shoulder, her dad’s head hanging low before his hand rested over Qrow’s. Yang wondered if they were talking, or if they were having one of the silent conversations they’d always been so good at.</p><p>Qrow led her dad back into the house, her dad turning to give her a glimpse of the long scar on his left forearm, the scar tissue a vibrant, unfading purple. She didn’t really remember it, but Ruby had scratched him as a little baby, her tiny scorpion tail having left a permanent mark on his skin.</p><p>She remembered how she got a similar star-shaped scar on her back, just beside her left shoulder. It was one of the earliest memories she had, aside from a few key memories of her parents. She’d been seven, and it was a year and a bit since they’d lost Summer. Ruby had only been a toddler, prone to quietness and not really talking. She’d talked late, Yang remembered. She’d fuss at her dad about it, but Tai would always just gently say that Ruby would talk when she was ready.</p><p>They’d been playing a game with their toys, making up a story of a brave Huntress fighting monsters, and Yang had grabbed the toy Ruby had been about to play with.</p><p>It was just a dumb stupid mistake, they’d gotten into a sisterly spat over it, and when Yang had turned her back to pout and stamp her foot and throw a tantrum, Ruby had thrown a fit of her own.</p><p>She’d cried a lot after the sting, and then everything else was basically a blur, considering the potency of Ruby’s venom even then. It was probably a good thing. They’d gathered plenty of books on scorpions throughout Ruby’s childhood, and from what Yang had read, the effects of their venom weren’t exactly pleasant.</p><p>She remembered waking up though, Uncle Qrow sitting with her under close observation from her dad, Ruby held safely in Taiyang’s arms. There’d been a long period of time when she was a kid that Uncle Qrow had never been allowed near them without Tai’s supervision.</p><p>Considering that Qrow had been left to babysit the day Yang had nearly gotten herself and Ruby killed on her harebrained attempt to find Raven, Yang couldn’t blame her dad for being protective.</p><p>“Hey Firecracker,” she heard from the door, her uncle probably leaning against the frame the way he usually did. Like he was Mr Cool.</p><p>She kept looking out her window, wondering if she even wanted to bother responding. He was pretty stubborn, just like her. She may as well indulge whatever this would be about so she could get it over with. She let out a breath and looked over to him, lilac eyes heavy and worn. “Hey Qrow.”</p><p>“How are you doing today?” He stepped inside, pulling a chair over as he sat by her bed. He smelt like a distillery, but he seemed pretty present, so Yang was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and assume the gentleness in his eyes wasn’t alcohol-induced.</p><p>She shrugged and looked out the window again. “Ruby’s gone.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go after her.” Qrow reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “Tai and I talked. I know Mistral pretty well, so I’m gonna keep an eye on her. Nothing’s gonna hurt your sister, kid.”</p><p>Her fist clenched in her lap, tugging at the blanket a bit. “Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.” He hesitated before he hugged her, a pretty rare thing from him. She didn’t hug him back, but she closed her eyes and let herself pretend she was a kid again, just for a moment. She could faintly smell weapon oil and cold skies, under the whiskey and liquor that swirled around Qrow like a cloud.</p><p>It made her feel a little safer, for a moment. Just like when he’d scooped her up after saving her from a nest of Grimm, hugging her so tight she thought for a moment he’d crush her.</p><p>“Qrow?” She leaned back a little bit, breaking the hug as she looked him in the eye. “My mother- do you think she knows what happened to me?”</p><p>Qrow shifted uncomfortably, leaning back in his chair as he ran a hand through his hair. “I… don’t know. My sister’s always had a weird way of knowing when family’s in danger.”</p><p>“She found me on the train.” Yang curled her arm around her stomach, trying not to think of how she’d nearly died there as well. “Do you think she knows about the Ursa?” She hadn’t told anyone that she’d seen Sun and Emerald. She wanted to forget it too. She’d wanted to kill Sun, right then and there, and that<em> scared </em>her.</p><p>Qrow’s shoulders rolled in a shrug. “I can’t say for sure. But… I doubt it would’ve made her come back if she did. She’s not the type to do that.”</p><p>“Why?” Yang’s voice cracked, and she hated that. She hated that weakness.</p><p>Qrow’s pale red gaze flicked to the window, giving it a hard stare as he contemplated something. “I’ve never gotten a straight answer when I’ve asked her myself. But I’m only her brother, I guess.”</p><p>“Right.” Yang looked to the window herself. She didn’t want to talk anymore. The way Qrow said things, it sounded like he hoped Raven might talk to Yang. Only… she’d have to find her mother first, and the state she was in, she’d probably never be doing anything ever again. Not anymore.</p><p>“You’re gonna be okay, kid.” Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood up, his chair scraping on the floorboards. “You’re tough, like your dad. You’ll get through this.”</p><p>No. She wouldn’t. This wasn’t something she’d get through. It was just the way things were now. Sometimes bad things just happened, he said so himself. “I’m tired. I think I’m gonna rest up.”</p><p>“Sure, firecracker.” Qrow nodded and carefully tucked some of her hair behind her ear, the tenderness in the familiar gesture dredging up tears that she refused to ever let out. “I’m gonna keep Ruby safe, alright? Promise.”</p><p>“Okay.” She turned to push her pillow a bit, just to try and make it more comfortable and look like she really was going to sleep when she was mostly planning on staring at the wall for a while.</p><p>Qrow lingered for a moment, like he was going to say something else, before he sighed and left. She stayed quiet, listening to his footsteps move through the house, down the stairs, and out the door.</p><p>And then he was gone. At least she was used to him doing it. He came back. He was the only one.  </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Vale City, the day after the Fall</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Blake glanced at the silhouette of the Wyvern perched atop what was left of Beacon tower, jumping from one rooftop to the next. The safe zone that Vale had established was near the docks and warehouses, where there was space to shelter people, ample supplies to make use of, and easy access for evacuation.</p><p>Which was why Blake was nowhere near it. The moment she’d reached Vale, made sure everyone was alive, she’d bolted back into the unsafe alleyways where she could hide from the world. From Adam.</p><p>Her stomach and back burned from the exertion as she ran, already trying to think about where she could go that he’d never find her, could never hurt the people she loved to keep his awful promise. She needed to find somewhere to hole up and make a plan, recuperate and heal her wounds until she was reasonably sure she could make whatever journey she chose.</p><p>She stopped on a rooftop overlooking the town square, an odd sense of familiarity hitting her as she realised this was where she had watched Atlas’s Ace Operatives join the fight against Grimm during the breach. She’d felt like she’d had so much further to go to become a true Huntress that day, and now she knew that wish would never come true.</p><p>She studied the square, holding her breath as she saw a lone Beowulf wandering through. Dr Oobleck’s voice echoed in her ears.<em> Lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack. </em></p><p>Of course, that time the Beowulf was immediately followed by said pack, but maybe this time Blake could be lucky, and be left without having to fight off a whole pack of monsters. She didn’t have much ammo left, her aura was drained down to focus entirely on healing her injuries, and she was so tired. She wanted to be left alone.</p><p>She watched the monster, holding her breath as the cold breeze of an oncoming winter curled around her feline ears, reminding her that her bow was missing. She’d need to cover them again. They were too distinctive.</p><p>The Beowulf wandered into a destroyed building, sniffing through the rubble, and Blake picked her next target. Her shoulder’s ached as she drew <em>Gambol Shroud</em> back, throwing it across the square to lodge in a wall. She swung over, boots landing lightly on the pavement outside the building as she unhooked her weapon and stowed it on her back.</p><p>It was a general store, though the sign was broken in half and lay on the ground, most of the window’s smashed and the door half collapsed in. She picked her way as quickly through the damaged entrance as she dared, keeping her steps quiet as her cat ears swivelled around atop her head, tracking every sound in the area. Entering the store was like a breath of fresh air, sweeping away the nagging sensation of being watched.</p><p>Inside it was dark, not that it bothered her. Enough ambient light filtered in from outside to give her faunus eyes plenty of light. She felt like an idiot, picking up a shopping basket in a destroyed store, but she needed to collect as many supplies as possible and she didn’t want to have to juggle it all in her hands. She kept watching the ground, treading carefully around broken packaging, scattered products, and broken glass. She stopped a few times to scan the shelves, grabbing anything that looked like it could be useful, checking to see if it was undamaged or if the damage was negligible.</p><p>She did a full sweep of the store before she retreated to the very back, studying the door behind the counter. It was fairly undamaged, with a sign that read ‘Employees Only’. She set her basket down and looted the register, prying it open with <em>Gambol Shroud.</em> She felt guilt eat at her as she emptied it of Lien, stuffing the money into her pockets like a common crook.</p><p>But she needed to do what she had to, in order to survive and escape Vale.</p><p>She scanned under the counter for anything else that could be of use before she tried the employee door, feeling a swell of relief as it soundlessly swung open. They must have evacuated in a hurry and forgotten to lock it. For once, some good fortune.</p><p>She let herself in, closing the door behind her to give her a sense of security, putting a barrier between herself and the outside world. The corridor was fairly standard, with a set of steps leading up to what she assumed was an office, and a door beside the stairs that was opened to an employee lounge.</p><p>She set her pilfered goods down and checked for a power outlet, plugging her scroll in to charge it up. Electricity still worked, even though communications were down. She began sorting what she’d grabbed, dividing it into categories.</p><p>Water bottles and ration bars, specifically ones that could last on a long trek. Those were handy. Medical supplies, mainly disinfectants, painkillers, and extra bandages. She’d seen a first aid kit that only had a long crack in the lid but was otherwise undamaged, so she could use that for herself. Multiple lighters and a map of Remnant could be useful, and until she broke into a store that had backpacks, she could use a bunch of purses she’d found for transport.</p><p>She’d also seen stuff she could use to make herself a tuna sandwich, which she was absolutely going to do before it went off. The longer she could save her rationed food for travelling, the better off she’d be.</p><p>She looked at the final item she’d found, a floppy black beanie that was soft to the touch and quite large, which she could use to hide her ears when she next went out. Right now though, her plan was to check her injury, make herself a sandwich, pack her supplies away, and get some sleep on the employee couch.</p><p>Afterwards she could worry about going back into the world. She could fret over where she’d go, and what she’d do. For now, she just wanted to rest and make sure she didn’t die before she could run.</p><p>She laid out her map anyway, just as a reminder that she couldn’t stay in the kingdom, and gave it a glance as she began pottering around the room.</p><p>Her eyes lingered on Menagerie.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>The Kingdom of Atlas, 3 days post-Fall</em> </strong>
</p><p>Weiss looked out the window, staring at the Solitas landscape. Mountains dappled with snow broke up the tundra’s expanse, and if she looked close she could see the long range towers that acted as both proximity alarms and CCT radars, lining the Solitas coast and a few mountains. Some of them had towns at the base, enjoying the coastal winds and trade ports.</p><p>There were others to the north of Atlas, smaller cities and towns tending to clump to the relay towers for ease of communication and ample support and protection from the Atlesian military. It was rare for those towns to go down to the Grimm, but never impossible.</p><p>She leaned a little more to the window, feeling trepidation welling up as she saw the kingdom of Atlas come into view amidst the clouds, the blue sky stretching to the horizon on every side. She could admit to herself that the view was impressive, a floating city was hardly something to be sniffed at, but it stood as a reminder of everything she’d ran away from. All the rules and lies and soon-to-be-gilded bars of her cage, everything her father could do to get her back under his thumb.</p><p>She looked down at the massive mine that lay below Atlas, tethers stretching from the city’s base to the edge of the pit both to prevent the gravity dust that held it aloft from floating away, and for transport of materials and people from Mantle to Atlas.</p><p>She’d heard the shuttles up the tubes were quite nice, not that she’d ever had any use of them. She’d never actually been to Mantle. It always seemed so dingy, the orange glow of the city lights and the smog from the heating system rising up to curl over the edges of Atlas.</p><p>“You’re going to be returning to paparazzi,” her father instructed her with his usual coldness. “Make sure to keep up appearances as my daughter, a survivor of Beacon. We won’t be answering any questions until other statements have been made, do you hear me?”</p><p>“Of course, father.” Questions. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle any of those. All she truly wanted to do was lock herself in her room and sob and scream until her voice was gone, so she wouldn’t have to ever recount the nightmares of the Fall.</p><p>She could see military ships flying around the city, probably transporting other survivors back from Beacon. She wondered if General Ironwood was on one of them. She’d seen him in the camp, taking care of evacuations. He’d scavenged a coat somewhere, trying to hide the silver metal that covered his right side. It wasn’t exactly a secret to the Atlesian upper class, but she saw no reason to think about something he clearly didn’t wish to discuss.</p><p>She’d stayed with Yang, throughout it all. She’d watched Pyrrha and Jaune stumble back into camp, collapsing to the ground as Pyrrha clung to Jaune like a broken woman, Ren looking like his entire world had ended when they explained what happened.</p><p>Weiss could only describe Ren’s reaction to Qrow’s silent return as ‘desolation’. Qrow had only give them a small shake of the head, Ruby unconscious in his arms. It was only when they landed in Vale, when Weiss was able to help Mercury Black get Yang off the airship, that Blake had gone. They’d both watched her go.</p><p>Perhaps they were the only ones who’d seen her run. Qrow had been up to his eyes in his flask, unable to comprehend the world around him.</p><p>Weiss had been the one to watch Blake disappear into the shadows, and she’d been the one who’d had to pass the message on when Yang woke up, before her father stole her away. She didn’t even get a proper goodbye. Not with Yang, or Ruby, or Blake.</p><p>She wondered why Blake had done what she did. She had a few inklings, but it wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on at the moment. She was too full of pain for her own sake that she didn’t think she could handle setting it aside to muse over another’s. It may have been selfish, to focus on her own agony first, but the heart had no form of measure for sorrow. It held empathy for others, but also empathy for one’s self. Everyone’s pain, even her own, was unique and just as impactful as any.</p><p>She risked a glance at her father. He was on his scroll, looking over a graph that must have been sent to him by the analytics department. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how the Fall would impact her company, and she hated that it even mattered to her when there were so many other important things.</p><p>Ruby was right to call her a princess when they first met, she really did have a tendency to act as such. She was still trying to improve on it, but it took conscious effort.</p><p>Her father’s ship landed on his personal landing pad, the door opening as he fixed his tie and walked out, Weiss following. She was frazzled and dishevelled from the fighting, her boots scuffed and her dress stained, and she wanted to change out of it, sink into a hot bath, and hide in her room.</p><p>She shielded her eyes from cameras, all of them a harsh white, jarring against her vision. The sounds of the scrolls clicking sounded too much like Grimm claws on pavement, and it took every bit of her restraint to stop her hand from resting on the pommel of her blade.</p><p>At least her father was showing her this small kindness by hurrying her briskly through the crowd, towards the limousine they owned. She sat inside, trying to take up as little space as possible, glancing at the driver. She didn’t recognise this one. They must have been new.</p><p>“To the Schnee Manour, and be quick about it.” Jacques ordered brusquely, a call coming through on his scroll as he answered it.</p><p>Weiss tuned him out as he started talking about stocks, not in the headspace to pay much attention to only one side of a business call. She looked out the tinted window, watching people walk the Atlas streets, large holoscreens showcasing news footage of-</p><p>Her breath hitched as she saw Penny being ripped to shreds all over again, another screen showing the carnage that Atlesian Knights had inflicted on innocent people, and she closed her eyes, tearing her gaze away. No. She didn’t want to see it all over again.</p><p>She bit her lip and tried to control her breathing, inhaling deep into her diaphragm as though she was about to perform an aria. The limousine took them out of the main city, up to where the Manour was perched atop a raised bluff, as isolated from the rest of the city as they could be. It was a status symbol, and a prison.</p><p>Weiss had spent a lot of her time staring out her bedroom window, almost level with the airships that shot by. A beautiful prison, marble floors and pristine courtyards made for a picturesque home, but a cold lonely place. No life in it at all. It was just dead and cold, like an empty grave.</p><p>“I’m going to my room,” she announced, feeling too drained from everything to have any fear of her father. Not that he was worth fearing. She’d faced monsters of all sorts, and he was just a man who ran a company. Surely there was nothing there to fear.</p><p>“Young lady, we need to talk about your future here in Atlas, after your disgraceful behaviour in Beacon-”</p><p>“I’m tired and I’d like to get changed.” She cut him off, already knowing there would be consequences for such a defiant act. “I was in the middle of battle for hours, and I’m a mess. I’d like to clean up and have something to eat.”</p><p>Her father’s turquoise eyes were as cold as the stone they shared a hue with, his gaze sweeping over her as he assessed her messy appearance and a flicker of distaste curled at the corners of his eyes. “Tomorrow morning we <em>will</em> be having this discussion.”</p><p>“Of course.” She bowed her head in acceptance, her posture perfect as she kept her hands folded in her lap to stay polite. She could forgive herself a small lapse in perfection because of extenuating circumstances, but she would not have it continue past a good night’s rest.</p><p>She took a deep breath before she stepped out of the limousine, looking up at the imposing doors of the Schnee Manour.</p><p>Well. She supposed the saying went ‘it was good to be home’.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>South-west Mistral, 1 month post-Fall</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ruby watched Ren make soup over the fire, the small pot they’d procured hanging from a little triangle of sticks he’d made as he stirred the stew he was putting together. They’d caught a ferry to Anima and gotten off at the first port town, Arche, a place without a train station or any way to get to Mistral City other than walking.</p><p>They’d ended up spending the night in Arche, pooling their lien to get whatever extra supplies they might need, with Pyrrha choosing to get herself a hood similar to Ruby’s in order to shield herself in anonymity. In the state she was, with a cast and a crutch, she didn’t want to be recognised as Mistral’s famed champion, and Ruby could understand that.</p><p>The worst bit was when she’d seen the <em>‘No Faunus’</em> sign beside the inn’s door, and it was a jarring reminder that she wasn’t in Vale anymore.</p><p>She’d gone in anyway, with her friends, all of them renting a room for the night before setting off in the early morning, but she’d felt like people were staring at her the whole time. It was absurd, her tail was as hidden as it could be, but she still felt so out of place, like she was a criminal for entering.</p><p>It was awful, and while the sign had been given dirty looks by the rest of her friends, it had been the cheapest option for them.</p><p>It had her thinking though. She couldn’t hide forever, and she trusted Jaune and Pyrrha and Ren. She should tell them. They were a team now, the four of them, so she could do it. They were fine with Blake, after all.</p><p>“Ruby?” Ren’s quiet voice broke her from her thoughts, her silver eyes looking up to the offered bowl of soup.</p><p>“Thanks Ren,” she smiled at him, taking the bowl and setting it carefully on her lap. Ren nodded at her and sat down beside Jaune, pieces of <em>Magnhild </em>still on his belt. Jaune was already eating, tucking into Ren’s cooking with gusto, while Pyrrha’s bowl was sitting beside her, all her focus on completing the task of sharpening her spear before she allowed herself to eat.</p><p>Ruby smiled at how normal it was as she started on her own bowl, grateful that Ren could make good food. It wasn’t as good as her dad’s, though.</p><p>She tried to pull her thoughts away from that. It wasn’t a path worth thinking about.</p><p>“Um.” She should do this. Tell them. Do it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. “I have something you all need to know.”</p><p>They all gave her their full attention, three sets of eyes full of warmth as they listened, and Ruby gripped her spoon tight so her hand didn’t shake. “We’re going to be travelling together for a while, and I trust you, so… I want you to know that I’m a faunus.” It was always so hard to say.</p><p>Silence. Nothing except the flames crackling over burning wood and the sound of a lonely bird cawing in the distance.</p><p>Ren seemed to be the first one to process what she said, his disbelief audible. “You’re… a faunus?”</p><p>Ruby nodded and bit her lip, carefully unwinding her tail from where it was hidden away, slipping it out of the hooks she’d sewn onto the inside of her skirt to make it easier to tuck out of sight. The dark tail curled around her so they could clearly see the segmented shape and the distinctive stinger at the end. “A scorpion faunus,” she confirmed.</p><p>She hoped they didn’t ask questions about her parents. She really was not in the mood for that minor emotional rollercoaster that always happened.</p><p>“Wow.” Jaune whistled. “That’s cool. Is that why your eyes do the colour changing thing?”</p><p>She deliberately let venom build up in her telson for a moment, carefully regulating it so her eyes flashed vivid violet, before she let the poison return to her reserves. “Yeah. That’s why.”</p><p>Jaune nodded decisively. “Neat.” He started eating again, no other questions, just treating it like it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>“You guys are fine with it?” She wanted to make sure anyway.</p><p>“You’re Ruby,” Jaune shrugged. “You’re not suddenly different because you have a tail. You’re our friend.”</p><p>“You always will be,” Ren smiled and bowed his head in respect, adding to Jaune’s declaration.</p><p>“Cool.” She almost didn’t believe it. How did she keep getting this lucky with telling people? But… there was one other person there. “Pyrrha?”</p><p>Pyrrha didn’t look okay. She looked close to tears, her hands clasped over her mouth. “I- you’re willing to trust us with this?”</p><p>Ruby nodded, nothing to go on but hope. “Yep.”</p><p>Pyrrha lowered her hands, her smile looking like it was caught between joy and sorrow. “I have something I need to tell all of you as well.” Her fists clenched as she took a deep breath, brows set determinedly. “I know why Cinder attacked Beacon.”</p><p>“What?” Ruby dropped her spoon in her bowl, the utensil clattering as Ren seemed to choke on his soup, thumping his chest as he coughed.</p><p>“This is going to sound crazy.” Pyrrha forewarned. “But it’s true. I need you all to believe me.”</p><p>“Always.” Jaune nodded, setting his empty bowl down while Ren recovered from his coughing fit.</p><p>“Do you all know <em>The Four Maidens</em>?” Pyrrha asked.</p><p>“<em>The Story of the Seasons</em>?” Ruby tilted her head. “Yeah, my dad and uncle never liked that story so me and Yang-” she paused for a moment and wanted to change her sentence. “I would read it myself as a kid.”</p><p>“Four women, each given magic that let them harness the powers of the elements.” Pyrrha recited, like she was holding a storybook in front of her. “Fire, ice, thunder, water, earth, air, and life. Their eyes bright with their new gifts, the four seasons set out to bring kindness to the world.”</p><p>“Huh, my book only said they could fly and stuff, yours sounds more poetic.” Ruby chimed in.</p><p>Pyrrha stared into their campfire, something about her far away. “The maidens are like the seasons. Always changing. When a Maiden dies, her power incarnates into a new host, and the mantle is passed down.”</p><p>“Pyrrha, why are you telling us fairytales?” Jaune asked in concern.</p><p>“Because the maidens are real.” There was a glimmer of something wet and sparkling high on Pyrrha’s cheek before she wiped it away with her hand. “Ozpin told me. He showed me the last Fall Maiden. Amber. She- she’d been attacked, and half her power had been stolen by <em>Cinder</em>,” Pyrrha’s voice turned into a growl for a moment. “And they asked me if I would be willing to take on the remaining half of her magic.”</p><p>Silence rang in Ruby’s ears as she stared at her. Jaune stood up and walked over, sitting beside Pyrrha as he gently prompted her to continue. “And then what?”</p><p>Pyrrha looked at him, the way the flames reflected in peridot green eyes reminded Ruby of a forest fire. “They gave me time to think it over-”</p><p>“Wait,” Ren held up a hand. “Who is ‘they’?”</p><p>“Headmaster Ozpin, General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch, and your uncle Qrow.” Pyrrha looked at Ruby.</p><p>“My uncle?” Ruby’s eyes flickered purple in confusion. He knew about this Maiden stuff? He was involved in it? But- why didn’t he say anything? Was this how he knew about the silver eyes?</p><p>Pyrrha took a steadying breath, though judging by the turmoil on her face it didn’t seem to work. “The night Beacon fell, down in the Vault, I agreed.”</p><p>“That’s what that was? Who that girl was?” Jaune asked, referencing something unknown to Ruby. She glanced at Ren, who looked just as perplexed as she did, shrugging back to her.</p><p>Pyrrha nodded and buried her face in her hands. “Cinder wanted the other half of the power,” she forced out. “I don’t know why, and I don’t know how- or anything else like that. All I know is Ozpin and the others asked me to keep it secret, that people finding out about the Maidens would bring panic. That the Maidens were hunted when they were common knowledge, so they were hidden away for their safety.”</p><p>“Pyrrha,” Jaune patted her back, putting an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>Her breath heaved as the words tumbled forward, like water from a broken damn. “But you are so willing to trust us, Ruby, with something so important, and I just- I can’t hide this from you all. I can’t shoulder this knowledge alone anymore.” Her voice trailed into a broken sob, and Ruby scattered over, joining Jaune in hugging Pyrrha comfortingly.</p><p>Ren watched them, holding his bowl in a white-knuckled grip. “Pyrrha, did Cinder achieve her goal?” He sounded scared, and Ruby could get why. If Cinder had caused so much damage with only half the mantle, there was no telling what she could do with all of it. Ruby remembered how strong she had been the few times they’d nearly fought. Cinder had blocked her bullets like they were nothing and toyed with her, and both times Cinder had only left because she’d finished her goal. Ruby had been nothing to her then.</p><p>Pyrrha nodded, burying her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. “I- I was too slow. She took it. She took all of it.”</p><p>“Pyrr…” Jaune rubbed her back. “It wasn’t your fault. She was just too strong.”</p><p>“All of it was for nothing.” Pyrrha whispered brokenly, her words nearly lost to the crackle of the fire. “Nora died for nothing.”</p><p>There wasn’t really anything else that could be said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Evernight Keep, the day after the Fall</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Emerald woke up when Sun nudged her, lifting her head off his shoulder to look around. They were still on the airship, but she could feel that they had landed. There were weird sounds outside, what sounded like Grimm cries, but not all of them were familiar to her.</p><p>She looked over in concern at Cinder, the spindly doctor having set her up on a drip and bandaged her wounds. Dr Watts smirked back at her, the moustache curving with the amused expression. She felt like the butt of a joke and her pride rankled at it.</p><p>She felt something shift around her waist and looked down, surprised to see a furry golden tail coiled gently around her, like a sneaky hug. She risked a glance at him, his arms and legs crossed as his stone grey gaze remained unfocused, staring at nothing in particular. She had a feeling that he was staring at everything anyway, he was pretty good at faked nonchalance.</p><p>Dr Watts stood and brushed off his jacket, getting rid of non-existent dust. “Hazel, will you help me carry young Cinder to my laboratory? If I’m going to heal her, I’ll need better medical supplies then the back of an airship.”</p><p>Hazel nodded once, also looking like he’d just been napping. Emerald looked between them and straightened up, fiddling with the beaded bracelet on her wrist. “What should we do?” Cinder would know.</p><p>Watts quirked a brow. “Well, first of all, weapons are not permitted in Her Grace’s keep, exceptional circumstances aside. You’ll have to leave them by the door like the rest of us. Aside from that, I’m sure She’ll either greet you Herself, send Tyrian to do it, or have one of Her creatures escort you to your quarters until you’re needed.” He somehow managed to capitalise selected words just by the tone of his voice.</p><p>“Who is ‘she’?” Sun asked suspiciously, his tail curling a little tighter around Emerald’s midsection. She wondered if he knew what he was doing.</p><p>“Our patron,” Watts grinned. “Now, this is our stop, so if you would?” He shooed at them, dismissing them like they didn’t even matter. Sun stood up, his tail slipping back around to behind him as Emerald followed suit, the doors sliding open to reveal a nightmare Emerald could never have dreamed up herself.</p><p>The sky was the deep red of viscous blood, as unwelcoming as the rest of the barren landscape. The terrain was rocky, jagged crystals spearing out of the earth and Grimm of all kinds everywhere, as far as Emerald could see.</p><p>The only thing even vaguely familiar was the shattered moon, and even that didn’t feel right in this place.</p><p>Sun let out an impressed whistle, looking up at something just before them, and Emerald tore her gaze from the world of darkness around them to behold Evernight Keep. A massive castle of purple crystal, stretching so high into the sky above Emerald couldn’t see the top. A row of torches lit the path before them, leading up the steps to the ornate doors, obsidian black and etched with intricate details.</p><p>There was a man there in a red and white outfit, a long chitin tail bobbing about behind him as he crouched like a bug on the top of the stairs. Emerald felt her spine tingle as he looked at them, her hands moving a fraction closer to her guns before she remembered what Watts had said about there being no weapons.</p><p>“Tyrian.” Watts seemed almost jaunty as he stepped out of the airship, Hazel following with Cinder looking like a little doll in his massive arms. “How have you been?”</p><p>Tyrian grinned, the expression warped and mad as Emerald realised his outfit was white, just splattered red with blood. “Quite well, thank you. I’ve been on such interesting assignments from our goddess.” Pinprick yellow eyes flicked to Sun and speared him with enough force that Emerald felt trapped, even when she wasn’t the one under the microscope. “It’s amazing how many Huntsmen the lion has tabs on.”</p><p>She saw Sun take a lurching step forward as his tail lashed, Tyrian’s grin widening as his stinger tail arched up over his shoulders, giggling to himself. She reacted without thinking, slamming her arm out in Sun’s path to stop him.</p><p>He looked back at her, fury visible in the bared teeth and furrowed brows. She stared into his eyes without a trace of fear. “Don’t.”</p><p>He seemed to remember himself and nodded, stepping back in line with her. She felt a sense of camaraderie there. Until Cinder woke up, they’d need to look out for each other, especially around these guys.</p><p>Then Sun slung his arm over her shoulders and ruined the moment, and her face fell into its usual annoyed scowl she always got with him.</p><p>Tyrian’s cackle died the moment the doors opened, and out walked a horror. Emerald felt the bottom drop out of her stomach and Sun shudder beside her as the woman?- the Grimm?- <em>She </em>looked at them all, ageless red eyes set over infinite black.</p><p>A motherly smile curved on bone white lips, the expression so utterly <em>wrong</em> that Emerald wanted to be sick. “Welcome, children.” She turned that monstrous gaze from Sun and Emerald to Watts and Hazel, veined hands folded before her. “I believe you have something to report?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now, properly, we leave Beacon behind and step forward into a new part of the story, and I do hope you find it as fun as I do. </p><p>For further clarification, I will currently be establishing a Proper Timeline from here on out, because I like timelines. And of there is something that I feel needs clarification on worldbuilding (that I'm unable to work into the narrative itself, at least), then you can bet it'll be down here in the notes from now on. I hope you enjoy the adventure from here on out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Time Passes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">South-west Mistral, 6 weeks post-Fall</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Ruby affixed her emblem buckle to her cape, the changes to her outfit much more suited to Mistral’s weather. Patch may have been snowed over, but Mistral wasn’t. Remnant always had wacky climates though. She’d never really paid attention to why, but it did.</p><p>She looked back at her old combat outfit, choosing to set it aside. That was the combat skirt she wore when she was at Beacon, when she was leader of team RWBY. She needed a change. They all did.</p><p>She looked at herself in the mirror, checking to make sure her tail could be completely hidden under this skirt too. Now more than ever she needed to pass as a human girl. The last town they’d passed through had <em>‘Kill All Faunus’</em> graffitied on more than one wall, and she’d made sure to stick extra close to the rest of her team. She didn’t feel safe being alone there, even if no one could tell.</p><p>She couldn’t believe it had been over a month since they’d reached Mistral. She honestly expected they’d be in Haven Academy by now, but she was apparently wrong, and she really shouldn’t mention that to the others because she didn’t want to seem sheltered.</p><p>She met Ren outside, smiling at him. “I like the new look.”</p><p>He fiddled with his gloves. “Thank you. And I yours.”</p><p>“Are Jaune and Pyrrha still not back from the blacksmith’s?” She tilted her head.</p><p>“No. I suppose armour takes time to improve upon.” He clasped his hands together and Ruby bit her lip, feeling his trepidation sinking into her. “And they do have to ask if we can use the supplies and smith to upgrade our weapons.”</p><p>“Yeah. About that. You’re sure you’re okay with us upgrading <em>Magnhild</em> like we talked about?” Nora had been his closest friend. Ruby couldn’t even begin to<em> imagine</em> the pain he must have been in. It would be like if Yang had died. Ren was a lot stronger than she probably would have been, to be willing to make such a quest despite that anguish.</p><p>Ren nodded. “Yes. I think it would be wisest. Nora would not want her weapon to be wasted. And with what they suggested, it will be as though she is still fighting with us in spirit.”</p><p>“In spirit. Yeah.” She wondered if Penny was there in spirit for her. She felt like maybe she had been when she’d picked up Penny’s sword to defend Pyrrha. When Pyrrha had apologised to her for Penny- Ruby had <em>promised</em> her that they weren’t going to let Cinder take away anyone else.</p><p>She’d broken that promise herself, when she’d failed to save Nora.</p><p>She swallowed hard, feeling her guilt knot in her throat. “Ren?” </p><p>“Yes?” He looked at her, pink eyes tranquil as always. She wanted that sort of control over her feelings too. He’d always been so nice to her, even on their first day when she’d met him on the rooftops. He’d given her such good advice, and she wondered if maybe he could do it again. She could really use some wisdom right now.</p><p>“How do you do it?” Her voice wavered. “We lost so much- and you’re still here, you’re still calm, and you’re looking forward- how?”</p><p>Ren blinked as he listened, before he gestured to a nearby bench, sitting down and patting the spot beside him as a silent message for her to join him. She sat down, swinging her feet a little bit before she rested her boots on the ground.</p><p>“This is not the first time I’ve lost everything.” He informed her quietly, reaching into his boot and pulling out an ornate hunting knife. Ruby’s eyes widened as she studied it, fascinated by the elegant gold details and the unusual shape of the blade. It was similar to <em>Stormflower.</em></p><p>“This knife belonged to my father.” Ren started as he looked at the knife, gently running his thumb along the blade’s ebony edge. “He gave it to me the night our village was destroyed. I lost both my parents in the attack.”</p><p>“Ren- I’m so sorry,” Ruby wanted to comfort him, put a hand on his shoulder or something, but she knew he wasn’t a fan of that, so she wouldn’t, but it still left her without much ideas of how to help.</p><p>“It’s alright.” His hair fell over his face in a curtain of black that hide his eyes from her, the pink streak running through it like a rainbow on oil sheen. “I found Nora that day. We promised that we would look after each other, and we did.”</p><p>But Nora was gone now. “It’s good that you had each other.” Ruby folded her hands in front of her, thinking about how Yang always had her back too.</p><p>“Yes. And while I lost her, I have not lost the friendships we shared with you and Jaune and Pyrrha.” His voice was unsteady. “I have not lost my memories of her. If she is watching over me from the afterlife, then I want to continue on in her stead. Like I know she would have if it were me.”</p><p>“I think she’d be proud of you,” Ruby told him.</p><p>Ren surreptitiously wiped his eyes and looked up again, giving Ruby a crooked smile. “I’m luckier than most. My semblance is empathy, but just as no two speed semblances are the same, empathy semblances come in many forms.”</p><p>“And what’s yours?” Ruby tilted her head. Other speed semblances, huh? She’d never met anyone else with one. Maybe Neon of team FNKI?</p><p>“Mine is that I have the capability to project intense calm and tranquillity, so much so that I can be invisible to Grimm.” His grip tightened on the hilt of his knife. “Even if one is walking right beside me.”</p><p>“That’s incredible.” Ruby’s eyes shone like they had stars in them.</p><p>“Thank you.” Ren accepted it with quiet pride. “That’s the active variant of my semblance. The passive part is that I have a general read on the emotions of those around me, although people with unlocked auras are much easier to sense, as are Grimm. I tend not to pay much attention to that, however. I rarely know what to do with the information it gives me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t either, don’t worry,” Ruby grinned ruefully. “So… this calm you can project, how do you do it?” It seemed fascinating to her. All her semblance took was tapping into the need to go Over-There-Really-Fast, but she could do better. Maybe if she learnt more about other semblances, she could improve herself. Move faster.</p><p>Get to the people who needed her help in time, instead of always being just a moment too late.</p><p>Ren seemed to ponder over his words, carefully building his explanation in his head. “I first unlocked it on myself. I was in the middle of a panic attack, and it washed away all the stress, letting it flow away. At first, it could only be shared by touching someone else, but I’ve learnt how to project it through other things, like the ground. If my chosen target is touching the same thing, I can mask their emotions as well.”</p><p>“Your semblance evolved?” Her eyes sparkled. Maybe hers could too.</p><p>“It did, with a lot of practice and meditation.” He put his father’s knife back in his boot. “I’ve often wondered if I can only calm others, or if I can flip the coin, so to speak.”</p><p>“You mean, like project negative emotions into people?” She quirked a brow.</p><p>“Yes. I don’t plan on attempting it, as it would be like ringing the dinner bell to Grimm, but I’ve wondered.”</p><p>“Huh. It would be cool.” She blew a few strands of hair from where they fell over her right eye. “So… practice and meditation.”</p><p>“Yes. That’s what I’ve always done. It also allowed me to learn how to project my aura through hits, though that does take a lot from my reserves.”</p><p>“I’ve seen Blake do that!” Ruby perked up in excitement. “We were fighting a massive Paladin that the White Fang had, and Roman Torchwick was piloting it, and we pulled off so many good team moves.” Freezerburn, Checkmate, Ladybug, Bumblebee, Iceflower, the only one they didn’t get to do was her and Yang’s move.</p><p>She didn’t know if she’d ever fight with her again. With any of them. “Blake did this crazy thing when Weiss used a time dilation glyph on her, she was swinging her blades around, and arcs of purple energy were coming out of them and cutting apart missiles before they could even get close. It was so cool.”</p><p>“That sounds like a very high-level aura technique.” Ren nodded. “I’ve only ever managed to project force out through something I was hitting at that moment. Having it be ranged sounds useful.” He smiled in amusement. “Jaune tried team attacks too. The names never stuck.”</p><p>Ruby giggled. “Yeah, but you guys still do pretty great.” She stood up and stretched a bit, making sure she had all her gear and her weapon. “Wanna go see how they’re doing at the blacksmith?”</p><p>Ren nodded, rising to his feet. “Good idea. It’s not too far.”</p><p>Ruby walked beside him, clutching the straps of her backpack. “Thank you, by the way.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You always give good advice.” About Nora, and about some other stuff. “Would it be okay if I mediate with you some time? I want to improve on my semblance too.”</p><p>Ren’s smile brightened. “Of course.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">The Kingdom of Vale, 1 week post-Fall</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Blake walked by a window and glanced at her reflection, making sure the beanie she’d found properly covered her ears. It was floppy enough that as long as she kept them still and lowered down, then she looked like any other normal human girl.</p><p>She’d been travelling for a week to get to this ferry, leaving the city of Vale through Forever Fall and following the train tracks that had led her to the city in the first place. She’d been careful to skirt the White Fang base hidden in the scarlet forest, using whatever stealth she could to avoid any trouble. Her aura had slowly healed her wound, leaving it as a bright pink scar that she hid as best as she could under her bloodied outfit.</p><p>She’d managed to find herself different clothes that would draw less attention then bloodstains and battlemarks, with the extra hope that it might give her a small measure of anonymity from her appearance in the Vytal festival. She was lucky, she hoped, that her father’s status as the White Fang leader had been so colossally overshadowed by Sienna’s infamy as his successor that no one would recognise the last name. Not that humans would have kept track of something as trivial as White Fang leaders, before Sienna emblazoned her name on Remnant with violence.</p><p>Would she have even wanted the attack on Beacon? Blake tried to remember what she knew of Sienna, the woman who had been her father’s right hand and best guard, who had given her and Ilia tips on how to fight with a rope-based weapon, who had consoled Blake after the protest that took Ghira away from all of them.</p><p>Adam and Ilia had been her lifelines after that, both of them understanding exactly how it felt to lose everything. They’d both been from Mantle, with Adam having only joined a year before Ilia. Blake remembered how her father had found him, wandering the streets of Argus with a bandage over his face. Ghira had offered him kindness, and a home. He had even offered to send Adam to Menagerie, where Rajani might have watched over him. She wondered if her mother would have agreed to that. Ghira had thought so. </p><p>But he’d stayed. He’d wanted to make a change, so no one suffered like they did, and he’d been the first to extend any friendship to Ilia when she’d been taken in. Blake had been shy, and a little wary, and Adam was brave. She couldn’t believe how far he’d fallen. How much he’d turned from her hero into her newest nightmare.</p><p>She could only hope that Ilia staying in Mistral had spared her from his corruption as well.</p><p>She heard the ferry horn blare, startling her from her thoughts as she slank through the crowd to get onboard, walking up the ramp as she noted many other faunus aboard. She supposed many people would be evacuating home to Menagerie after this, either to see family there or escape from whatever retribution the White Fang’s attack on Beacon would bring.</p><p>It had taken Blake too long to realise that the only person the violence truly hurt were the innocents, both the humans who were targeted or slaughtered, and the faunus who suffered the brunt of retaliation by angry humans. She thought she could have made a difference.</p><p>She was wrong.</p><p>She was too cowardly to change anything.</p><p>All she could do was run, and hope that Adam wouldn’t keep his promise if he couldn’t find her. She wondered what had happened to him, if he’d been pushed into this, or if this anger had always been there, festering under the letters emblazoned on his face. If Blake had a scar like that, a brand of ownership like that, she’d probably be angry too. She might not have been able to forgive humanity for the collective sins against her people like she’d been trying to.</p><p>She’d never have befriended Weiss if she had the personal history with her last name as Adam did. She couldn’t quite understand his pain, but she could empathise with him. Or she used to be able to. She’d thought he wanted equality, but all he wanted was to make people pay for his suffering.</p><p>Now <em>that</em>, she could understand, but never excuse. In the end, it only hurt everyone for a brief moment of victory. He’d gone too far. She didn’t think he was evil, there wasn’t any such thing as pure evil and she had to believe that, but she didn’t think there was much left of the boy who’d protected her when they were young, and who’d read stories with her whenever they had books available to them.</p><p>She couldn’t even fake a smile for the sailor who greeted her onboard, merely accepting the key to her cabin with a small nod. She walked away, trying to avoid everyone else on the ship as she glanced down at her room key. She didn’t even want to look around, too exhausted from her trek. The key was metal, rather than being on her scroll. Those were a lot rarer these days, what with electronic locks easier to install and sync.</p><p>Ilia had once told her that every lock in Atlas was electronic, and almost all the ones in Mantle were too.</p><p>Her ears twitched at the memory as she went below deck, all the cabins closely packed together to make room for the cannons and engines. At least this ship was well-equipped for Grimm. Though she doubted it was going to have a Huntsman on it. She knew the ships from Mistral were well-protected, due to Headmaster Lionheart’s deal with the Menagerie council. He’d send them Huntsmen in three-month intervals to defend the borders of the inhabited land, and in return the citizens of Menagerie would provide shelters and allow them safe passage. Even if they were human.</p><p>It was a system she hoped wouldn’t fall apart now that everything was different. Menagerie was still small, and not nearly as protected as the other kingdoms. The shallow seas and mountain range blocking off the rainforest and coast from the desert were similar to Vale, but they weren’t nearly as impenetrable to Grimm.</p><p>Maybe… if nothing else, she could help with that. She could take one of the small treehouses in the rainforest, a line of them making a barrier between the wilds and the towns, and she could at least try to put some good into the world that way.</p><p>She’d have to see her mother to do that.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around her ribcage as she read every number on every door in the ship’s hallway, looking for her cabin, feeling a faint chill down her spine that she dismissed. Her mother.</p><p>Her parents had raised her together on Menagerie, before Ghira had been asked to take his place as the leader of the White Fang, moving from their representative on Menagerie back into active duty in the organisation. They’d had to choose who Blake would go with. To stay on Menagerie with a mother who spent days at a time in the rainforests and mountains killing monsters, or to travel on the road with her dad, protesting for their rights.</p><p>Back then, they’d decided Ghira had been the better choice. Then he’d died, and too late the news had reached Menagerie. Rajani asked her to come home, over the relay tower they had access to.</p><p>She’d called her mother such awful things, accusations of her hiding in Menagerie like a coward were tame compared to some of the other things Blake had said, and she wished she could take every bit of it back.</p><p>She’d gotten a few letters and she’d burnt them without even reading them, too full of pain and anger and grief to consider laying down her weapons when she could have fallen into the same spiteful grudge that Adam had.</p><p>She did fall into it. And she’d lost her mother too because of it. The letters stopped.</p><p>As terrified as she was to face Rajani again, she didn’t know anywhere else she could go. At least on Menagerie, she could be away from the kingdoms. Away from anywhere Adam could target.</p><p>She let herself into her room, her nerves spiking with guilt and the paranoia that someone was watching her. That was foolish. She’d made sure she hadn’t been followed. No one knew she was here.</p><p>The cabin door unlocked with a soft click as she slipped inside and locked it shut behind her, too tired to do anything but let the sway of the boat lull her into a nap.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Evernight Keep, 3 weeks post-Fall</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Emerald sat like a sentinel in Cinder’s room, surrounded by machinery. Watts kept his lab separate from Salem’s medical facility, but in the brief moments where all the machines weren’t beeping, she could hear the sounds from that place.</p><p>She really didn’t ever want to know what was down there, deep in the basement of Salem’s castle.</p><p>She’d taught herself to read all of the machines, having been allowed to stay with Cinder until she woke up, on the orders that she’d send word immediately to Watts’s scroll when Cinder came back to the living world.</p><p>She didn’t know what to think of this all. She was terrified of Salem, wary of Tyrian and Watts, and very uncertain of Hazel. At least Sun dropped by to see her when he wasn’t exploring. She didn’t know how he could explore, but she guessed sheer lack of brains mixed with curiosity for that one.</p><p>Her scroll buzzed as she pulled it out, opening up the picture Sun had sent to her. It was a birds eye view of this nightmare world, captioned with <em>‘top of the tower. Someone tell Salem pastels exist’.</em></p><p>She hated that she felt like she wanted to laugh at that, even if it was stupid. She didn’t really have much chance to laugh at anything, her standards must have dropped.</p><p><em>‘you climbed all the way up?</em>’ She texted him back, knowing that he had text-to-speech set up on his scroll. She wondered if her texts were set to her voice, or if it was some robot voice he was hearing.</p><p><em>‘yeah, I might be stuck. Don’t tell anyone.’</em> That dragged a snort out of her. Wow. Sun’s meagre attempts at comedy were funny now. The world really was on its last legs.</p><p>She was about to reply back when she heard something change in the rhythm of the machines, squinting at the one closest to Cinder’s head. The patterns on it had altered, and she thought she could see Cinder’s face twitch under the mess of bandages that she’d been covered in.</p><p>She closed her line with Sun and texted Watts, as ordered. Hopefully he could tell Cinder what had happened to her better then Emerald could.</p><p>She watched as Cinder’s eye slid open like a dragon’s, the burning orange dulled down and heavyset. Emerald missed the confidence Cinder usually had in her gaze, but she supposed that whatever had happened atop Beacon tower would cause some confusion.</p><p>“Cinder!’ She beamed at her, trying to put on a smile and a brave face so Cinder wouldn’t have to worry. “You’re awake!”</p><p>Cinder stared at her, clarity settling in, followed by pain. The painkillers in her saline drip must not have been enough to block out everything. And there was a lot of everything. Emerald tried not to look at the left side too much, all the bandages painting her in cotton white.</p><p>Cinder opened her mouth, Emerald expecting the usual silken husk that gave her the world, and all she heard was a weak death rattle that tore at her heart. Cinder couldn’t talk.</p><p>“Oh goodie, she’s awake,” Watts drawled from the doorway.</p><p>Emerald glared at him, the dismissive tone in his voice crawling over her skin. He sounded like the worst of the Mistral snobs who called her street rat and riffraff, the ones she hated more than anything.</p><p>“Watts.” Salem’s voice filled the room. Even when she spoke softly, she projected. “What is your diagnosis?”</p><p>“Hm.” Watts started doing medical… things? Emerald wasn’t sure, but he had a flashlight that he shone into Cinder’s eye, despite her silent snarl. “Her right eye responds to light and stimuli, and she’s tracking my movements.” His moustache curled into a smirk as he blinked the torch on and off, making Cinder squint in discomfort before he stowed it away and reached into his medical kit. “Are we still in there, Cindy dear?”</p><p>Cinder opened her mouth, another choked gasp all that came out. Emerald risked a glance at Salem, feeling her oppressive presence slime down Emerald’s spine. Watts scoffed, his grin growing under his moustache as he pulled her jaw open, shining his light down her throat with one hand while he pressed her tongue flat with a wooden stick.</p><p>“Damage to the vocal cords. Nothing that can’t be fixed with time and proper treatments.” Watts reported clinically, before he stepped back, wiping his instruments clean with a monogrammed handkerchief. “Though why you’d want to, I couldn’t imagine.”</p><p>“Watts. Such petty insults are unnecessary.” Salem chided gently, as though she was talking to a pair of unruly children. She turned her gaze to Emerald, an indulging smile crossing her features. “Don’t you agree, child?”</p><p>“Y- yes.” Emerald ducked her head, retreating to the wall to try and stay unnoticed. Salem scared her too much for her to want to draw attention to herself. She didn’t know how Watts spoke so cavalierly to her.</p><p>“Very well,” Watts shrugged, barely pausing as he stuck a thing in Cinder’s right ear and looked through it. “No damage to this side. How interesting.”</p><p>Emerald tilted her head, wondering why that was interesting. Salem seemed to agree as she raised a brow. “Explain.”</p><p>“Well,” Watts clapped his hands together, looking rather proud of himself. Not that there was ever a time Emerald had seen him where he didn’t look like that, but it really stood out now. “The little beetle you gave her was for her right side, which is where the Grimm was first absorbed into her. But the damage of silver eyes affected this side.”</p><p>“How badly?” Salem asked, as casually as though they were discussing the weather and not Cinder’s life.</p><p>“I’m sure you can see the burns on her skin, severe enough to permanently damage her eye and ear, but the main reason I had to amputate the limb was because the silver eyes had been turning the Grimm in her left arm to stone, mainly as small chips of rock in the blood vessels.” Watts took a syringe and pulled blood from Cinder, half of the liquid a strange inky black to combat the bright crimson Emerald expected. “A rather nasty business all around. I can begin work on a replacement on your orders, your grace.”</p><p>“No.” Salem approached Cinder’s bedside, placing a hand on Cinder’s forehead for a moment. “Once she is recovered, Cinder’s rehabilitation will be under my oversight. When she is no longer your patient, I would like you to focus on coordinating the slaughter of Mistral’s huntsmen with Tyrian and Hazel.”</p><p>“Of course, your grace.” Watts bowed curtly. “If I may?” he gestured at the syringe he had. “It would be fascinating to study.”</p><p>Salem nodded indulgently, folding her hands in front of her. “Of course. Report to me any findings of interest.” She swept around, taking her leave before she paused, looking over her shoulder. “Use the boy to keep Leonardo in check, if you must.”</p><p>Watts nodded as he packed up his tools. “Gladly.” He tossed Emerald a glance, her instincts screaming at her to activate her semblance and disappear from his sight. “Out.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving Cinder.” She rallied whatever courage she had, less scared of him then of Salem.</p><p>Watts rolled his eyes. “How loyal. I’m hardly going to kill her. She’s more useful to us all alive. Now get out so I can keep her that way.”</p><p>Emerald hesitated a moment more, eyes flicking to Cinder and getting a molten stare back. She wanted to say something encouraging, but she didn’t know what there was to say.</p><p>So she left. Maybe it would be worth finding Sun. He was the only one here who made her feel normal.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">The Island of Patch, 3 months post-Fall</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>It was crazy, Yang decided, how everything changing so drastically could suddenly turn into nothing changing ever.</p><p>The routine was so simple. She’d wake up after a horrible night’s sleep, the severity of it deciding whether or not her dad had camped out in the chair beside her bed to look out for her. She’d get changed, something that was still so hard to do but she was steadily getting better at. She thought she’d hate how difficult it was to do the most basic of things, but when the sun was up she just felt numb.</p><p>She stepped into her shoes, slipping them on as she pulled on the oversized jacket her dad let her wear, big enough that even with the knot he’d tied in the right sleeve, she didn’t have to feel trapped.</p><p>She left her room, pausing to look at the room she and Ruby used to share, too full of Ruby’s things for her to stay in it anymore. She’d taken Uncle Qrow’s room, with the bed pushed close to the window.</p><p>Sometimes she stayed in there all day. Just watching the world outside her window. She’d watched the snow fall, and it was still there, winter’s bite still in the air. Just like the day Ruby left. And Qrow left. It was colder that day then when Weiss had been taken away too.</p><p>They were the only ones Yang cared about, at least in that she wanted to see them again. No one else. She didn’t care about anyone else.</p><p>The stairs creaked under her weight as she watched frosty sunlight stream into the house, bringing cool colours into the warm cabin. Pretty crazy, how the sunlight’s colour changed with the world. She used to think it was always warm and golden, like her, but now she saw how cold and lifeless it could be. All it took was the right sort of overcast day.</p><p>“You up, sweetie?” Tai called from the kitchen, always tuned into the sounds around them, even with soft music filtering through the cabin from his scroll. He’d always been so hard to sneak up on, no matter what. Finely trained huntsman instincts, apparently.</p><p>She was quiet for a minute, choosing whether or not she should answer. “… yeah. I’m up.”</p><p>“Great. Any plans for the day?” He sounded so cheerful and she didn’t get it. How could he be happy when everything was wrong?</p><p>“Nope.” She wandered into the kitchen, following the sound of his voice. “Same as yesterday, I guess.” She tried to do small chores to help out where she could, sometimes. If she was up for it. She wasn’t usually up for it.</p><p>“Want anything?” Tai smiled at her, stirring some sort of batter in a bowl. Or maybe dough?</p><p>“I’m good.” She sat at the table, reaching a hand down in a robotic motion so Zwei could have his customary good morning ear scratch. “Are you… doing anything today?” She hoped he wasn’t leaving. There was no school, because of the winter months, but some days he had to go into Patch for shopping, or he got a call to clear Grimm, and those days were the worst days.</p><p>Those were the days where she had to be left alone with her thoughts.</p><p>“Nope, not today. Aside from making baozi for dinner,” he gestured at the dough. “What would you be in the mood for, pork or vegetable filling?”</p><p>“Um…” She wasn’t sure she was too hungry. Maybe that would change at dinner time. “Pork? I guess?”</p><p>“Works for me,” Tai grinned at her, turning out his dough onto the flour-covered countertop, his<em> ‘hi hungry, I’m dad’</em> apron already showing signs of earlier cooking. He started kneading it, Zwei returning to his spot under Tai’s feet with the endless hope of a dog looking for fallen food. “How are you feeling today, dragon?”</p><p>She almost smiled at the nickname, looking at his scroll on the counter. He’d turned the radio station down. She poked the screen, feeling a little shocked at the time. She’d slept in past noon? Wow. Must have been a bad sleep. She vaguely remembered waking up to her dad holding her shoulders and trying to comfort her.</p><p>He must have done it a lot. He looked pretty tired. Didn’t he sleep too?</p><p>“Yang?” He prompted gently.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She lied, watching as he turned the shaggy clumps of dough into a smooth round ball with just his hands. She never asked him to teach her that, before Beacon.</p><p>Now she never could.</p><p>“Okay,” Tai smiled at her, and she wondered if he even believed her. Maybe he was just humouring her. “After I make these dumplings, how about we stick on the box? See if there’s something good on?”</p><p>“See how things go?” She shrugged noncommittally, already thinking of maybe going for an afternoon nap. “Have you heard from Uncle Qrow? Or Ruby?”</p><p>“No, not yet.” Taiyang sighed, picking up his dough and putting it into an oiled bowl that he covered with baking paper. “Communications are still down.”</p><p>“Oh.” Because the White fang blew up the CCT. Duh, how could she forget something so obvious? “No letters?”</p><p>“They could be on their way. Postage isn’t the best.” He shrugged, dusting his hands before he washed them in the sink. “I’m sure we’ll hear from them eventually.”</p><p>“Sure.” It was entirely possible they were dead. Just like Summer.</p><p>Taiyang dried his hands off with a tea towel, the action drawing her eye to the long purple scar from Ruby’s tail. Why did he even look after Ruby like he did, if he wasn’t actually her dad? Especially when Summer left them all. Why was he even looking after Yang now? Why was he sticking around when no one else would?</p><p>Her eyes stung and she clenched her fist in the fabric of her sweatpants, forcing herself to breathe deep and not start sobbing like a stupid little girl. “They’re not coming back, are they?”</p><p>“Of course they are.” Tai paused in getting out the ingredients for dumpling fillings and pulled out the table chair beside her, taking a seat. “Qrow’s not died yet, and he’s been on tons of missions. Anima’s not even that bad, all things considered. He’s gonna make sure both of them make it to Haven, alright? And then when Ruby’s got whatever she wants from that, I’m sure he’ll bring her home safe.”</p><p>“How can you be sure?” She glared at her fist, wishing desperately she could clench her right hand the same way. But she couldn’t because she was stupid and weak and she’d missed.</p><p>“I have to trust them.” Taiyang placed his hand over hers, his other hand coming up to gently brush a few loose strands of golden hair from her eyes. She sniffled a little bit at how soft the gesture was, barely able to comprehend it through the storm of anger that was the only thing that really got through her layers of hollowness. “It’s going to be okay, honeybun. Eventually.”</p><p>No. It wasn’t.</p><p>“Sure. I’m gonna go lie down for a bit.” She couldn’t look him in the eye.</p><p>“Do you want me to come get you when dinner’s ready?” She didn’t deserve any of the unconditional love he showed her. She wasn’t worth any of his time, so why did he even bother?</p><p>“Yeah. Okay.” She stood up, still feeling off-balance even weeks after Beacon. Weeks, right? Maybe months? She didn’t really keep track of how long it had been.</p><p>Taiyang stood up with her, surprising her with a warm hug, his arms strong and safe like always. “I love you, gorgeous girl.”</p><p>“Thanks dad.” She bit the inside of her mouth, feeling entirely unworthy of all of this. She gave him the barest minimum of a hug back, practically escaping to the cold loneliness of her room, the empty parts of her already missing the warmth of the kitchen.</p><p>She shouldn’t be burdening him with her presence, not when she drove everyone away. It was all her fault, in the end. If she’d been better, stronger, kinder, then people would stay.</p><p>She just felt tired.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">The Kingdom of Atlas, 1 week post-Fall</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Weiss adjusted her jacket as she stepped out of her father’s limousine, having left her combat outfit to be either salvaged or burnt, depending on how severe the wear and tear was. She looked up at the towering monolith that was Atlas Academy, where General Ironwood would be addressing the concerns the Fall of Beacon had awoken in everyone.</p><p>Her father was going to have her speak as well. She really wished he would just leave her be. She had no wish to speak to a crowd of reporters, on display for all of Solitas. All she wanted right now was to lock herself in her room and scream into her pillow, but she didn’t want to run the risk of showing any weakness under her father’s roof.</p><p>She walked up the stairs to the academy’s entrance, where some of the other survivors were, along with some of Atlas’s councilmen. Flynt and Neon both smiled at her, with Flynt shifting to make some room for her to stand beside them both. She smiled weakly back and joined them, folding her hands in front of her.</p><p>“Hey Schnee,” Flynt muttered under his breath, Penny’s teammate Ciel with her arm in a sling on Neon’s other side. “How are you holding up?”</p><p>“As well as can be expected, I suppose. My father wants me to give a speech.” She wasn’t ready for it. But he insisted. He said it would quell people’s worries.</p><p>Flynt chuckled. “Good luck with that. It’s not hard t follow up the prof’s, he’s terrible at outros.”</p><p>Weiss’s smile felt a little more real. “I wouldn’t know.” She noticed a new scar through his eyebrow, the skin freshly healed. “Are you alright?”</p><p>He adjusted his sunglasses, a crack running down one of the lenses. “… We lost Ivori and Kobalt. And Ceil lost all her team. Neon and I have been trying to keep her company, you know? We were in the same classes.”</p><p>“I see.” Weiss knew how Ceil felt, somewhat. While her team wasn’t gone like Penny was, she doubted she would ever see them again unless a miracle happened. “But I thought Mercury survived? I saw him reach the safe zone.” They’d talked.</p><p>“He’s MIA, no one’s seen him since the Fall.” Neon whispered as General Ironwood stepped out of the Academy doors, Deputy headmistress Yvaine Stellaria and Captain Ebi of the Ace Operatives on his shoulders.</p><p>“Rumours are going around that he wasn’t a student.” Flynt shrugged, fidgeting with the brim of his hat. “No one had seen him in any of their classes before he just appeared as part of Penny’s team.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Neon’s tail flicked, an oversized hoodie covering her usual skater girl outfit. “He just totally vanished, like a ghost. Creepy.”</p><p>“Will you shush?” Ciel hissed at them. “Headmaster Ironwood’s about to talk.”</p><p>Neon’s mouth clacked shut as her tail fluffed up for a moment, sticking her hands in her pockets as she looked straight ahead. Weiss spotted General Ironwood giving them a side glance, smiling slightly before his expression smoothed over into calm, placing his hands on the podium that had been set up.</p><p>“I know that things have been turbulent recently, and I understand that people are afraid,” he started. “The Fall of Beacon was a tragedy for many reasons. We lost so many good people. We lots Beacon, and we lost our link to the rest of the world. The world saw our military turn on innocents, and I want you all to know that we will be taking steps to prevent a hacking like that from ever happening again.”</p><p>“And how will you be doing this?” One reporter asked, her blazer a brilliant red that reminded Weiss of Ruby’s cloak. She tried to think of something else, listening intently to Ironwood’s words.</p><p>“To start with, we will be upgrading the networks all of our technology runs on and putting proper defences in place so that if the Grimm come for us, we will not fall.” Ironwood paused for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts. “I know that during the chaos of Beacon’s fall, Mantle’s defences were badly damaged. I promise you, the Atlesian military is going to do everything in our power to keep every citizen of this kingdom safe, and work with the Atlas Council as best we can.”</p><p>“And what about the robot girl?” Another reporter accused. “Like that woman said, why would we need a soldier disguised as a huntress-in-training?”</p><p>“Penny was not designed to be a soldier.” Ironwood refuted quietly. “She was created to protect people, not to hurt them. Every robot and machine designed by the Atlesian military has specific parameters set in place that prevent them from being turned on people without specific overrides, and we will be removing those overrides entirely from now on.”</p><p>That seemed to quiet a lot of the crowd, and Weiss’s own worries. She’d been at the other end of Atlesian guns too many times now, and she had no desire to ever be in that position again.</p><p>“We have a list of suspects that we believe are involved in this event,” Ironwood continued, faces flashing up on a holographic screen behind him. The images were taken from student licences and criminal records. Weiss’s breath caught in her throat at the fourth face, a brown-skinned young man with stone grey eyes and messy blonde hair, grinning carelessly at the camera. Sun was behind it all? But- why?</p><p>“Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Roman Torchwick, Sun Wukong, and Neopolitan are all confirmed to have had a hand in this, with another suspect being Adam Taurus, a known member of the White Fang. We have one of these people currently in custody and aim to get the rest of them behind bars as soon as we can. Please, if you see any of these individuals, we ask that you inform Atlas personnel as soon as safely possible.” He moved back from the podium, standing in a casual rest position. “Thank you for your co-operation. No further questions.”</p><p>Weiss stepped forward herself, catching her father’s eye. He nodded once at her. Apparently, she was meant to be the voice of the Beacon survivors and the SDC alike. Her father thought it would be a good PR move to declare allegiance to the Atlesian military, since they were some of his biggest buyers. Keeping Ironwood on his side meant keeping money in everyone’s pockets.</p><p>She wondered how long it would last. Her father always hated Ironwood. If he could get away with it, he’d probably have put a knife in the general’s back by now. Or paid someone else to do it.</p><p>She walked up to the podium and took a deep breath, steeling herself as she caught everyone’s attention. “If I may, General Ironwood?”</p><p>He blinked at her, before nodding once and stepping aside, gesturing for her to take her place in the spotlight. She cleared her throat, drawing herself up to her full height. “I won’t speak for everyone who battled in the Fall. I can’t. I was, all things considered, one of the lucky few. I can only speak for myself, and for my family’s company.”</p><p>She placed her hand over her heart, as though she was holding a note in an aria. She had to sell this like it was just another business deal, and to her father, that was all it was. “The SDC gives its full support to General Ironwood and to all of Atlas. As stated, Atlas is a kingdom built on strength and security, and we can keep it that way.” Mindlessly uplifting drivel, from a pretty doll on Jacques’s strings.</p><p>“Miss Schnee!” The reporter in red caught her attention. “You were teammates with known assaulter Yang Xiao Long! Do you believe that her attack on another student was part of this Fall? Some people are calling it an inciting incident.”</p><p>Weiss felt all the numbness that kept her cold and safe from her own self shatter, red hot fury filling the cracks. She clenched her fist at her side, hidden behind the podium as she forced herself to take a breath and compose herself. “I believe that my teammate was framed. As you can see,” she gestured behind herself, at the faces displayed on the holoscreens, thinking fast to try clear Yang’s name, “Mr Wukong is a known suspect. He is the real criminal here. Yang Xiao Long is an innocent.”</p><p>She glanced to her father, noting the scowl hidden behind a placid, photo-worthy smile. Did she do something wrong? Was she not meant to defend Yang? As if she could do anything else.</p><p>She spotted another microphone being shoved towards her, the reporter holding it halfway through a question she hadn’t heard, and she stepped backwards, curtseying politely. “Thank you for your attention.” She plastered on a fake smile, exiting quickly as a councilman came forward to give some sort of announcement she couldn’t hear over the white noise in her ears.</p><p>Neon held out a hand to her, one she gratefully accepted for a moment as she stood beside her and Flynt again. Flynt gave her a nudge with his elbow. “Pretty gutsy, standing up for your friend like that.”</p><p>“I had to.” She mumbled, trying to maintain her image of perfection.</p><p>Neon gave her a sly smile. “Hey, before you go, mind giving me your number? I’ll make sure Flynt and Ceil get it.”</p><p>Weiss blinked at her. She… wanted Weiss’s number? To give to others? “Why?” She knew Flynt and Neon hadn’t seemed to bear any hard feelings after their fight, and Weiss honestly didn’t think she could either, anymore. It all seemed so petty and childish after everything that happened.</p><p>“We gotta stick together, right?” Neon grinned at her. “Everyone else in Atlas got sent home before the finals, yanno? Save on air traffic and stuff.” Weiss couldn’t stop a spiteful little voice in the back of her mind from whispering ‘lucky’. Neon continued, her tail swishing behind her. “We’re the only four here who walked out of that hell. We should have each other’s backs.”</p><p>Weiss looked from her to Ceil, who stared straight ahead like she wasn’t even present in the moment, to Flynt on Weiss’s other side, who tipped his hat to her in agreement with Neon. “Yes. I have my scroll here now. I’ll catch you once all the speeches are finished.”</p><p>She ignored how the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, her father staring silently at her. She knew that look. It would end in a screaming match, she was sure of it. She’d seen Winter suffer it too many times, and on the rarest occasions, it would be turned on her.</p><p>She ignored him. As far as the world was concerned, she had done everything he ordered and she’d done it flawlessly. He couldn’t control her entirely. Not anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Hey so this chapter got a minor edit, where I've changed Blake's mother's name to 'Rajani', mainly because I think it would suit the character a bit better in regards to this canon-divergent au. Have a nice day everyone!]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reflections and Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">The seas of Menagerie, 5 weeks post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Blake let the ocean breeze pull at her hair, tied back in a low ponytail to prevent the salty air from frizzing it too much. She’d been on this boat for weeks now, the ferry making the rounds at nearly every port in Vale and Mistral. They’d even stopped in some of the settlements in lower Anima, claimed as Menagerie territory.</p><p>She’d hidden in her cabin in those places. Sienna’s grip in Mistral was strong, and she didn’t want to risk any word of her getting back to Adam. She was a coward and a traitor, but at least she was alive.</p><p>She watched the sun begin to drift down under the horizon of the Shallow Sea, idly wishing there was a more creative name for it. Her ears twitched under her beanie, following the sounds of footsteps behind her as she noticed Menagerie natives walking by. She betted they were traders, having sold their wares as best they could and returning home with the spoils.</p><p>Normal people living normal lives. And here she was, too distant from all of them to ever be considered normal again.</p><p>She sighed, leaning more of her weight on the railings as she watched the waves lap at the hull of the boat. The beanie was way less comfortable then her old bow, but the bow was recognisable. It was too obvious; she saw that now.</p><p>She closed her eyes, enjoying the sway of the boat. She could hear people starting to head back into the main cabins, where room service would be delivered. Most people, even faunus, preferred to be inside when night hit on the ocean.</p><p>She was grateful for it. She’d nearly pulled her weapon on the captain, on random passers-by, on children running around. She could use the silence of an empty deck.</p><p>One ear twitched under her oversized beanie, causing the fabric to shift. She thought she heard something metallic, or maybe a heavy footstep? She wasn’t sure, but the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Was someone watching her?</p><p>She looked around, golden eyes darting to each shadow she could see. She thought she saw a figure lurking in one of them, hidden from the light, her hand coming up to <em>Gambol Shroud</em> as a warning. Had someone been following her this whole time?</p><p>She heard a strange sploshing sound, like a lot of water displacing at once, her ears flattening under her beanie. That really didn’t sound good.</p><p>She spotted the shadow beginning its stretch over the deck before she forced herself to turn around, not recognising the Grimm that was slowly swimming closer to the boat. It was like a snake, its body corkscrewing in the middle before ending in a pronged tail. Its neck was long and spindly despite the thickness of its middle, vertebrae pushing out of the black flesh. Bulbous yellow eyes fixated on the ship, the monster’s jaw unhinging as it let out an ululating shriek.</p><p>Blake shoved all thoughts of the stranger in the shadows away, distantly hearing the alarms of the ferry ship. She heard slats opening in the wood, the crew bursting to life like bees defending a hive, cannons beginning to fire at the boat-sized Grimm.</p><p>Blake pulled <em>Gambol Shroud</em> from her back, separating the two parts of her weapon as she ran towards the boats edge, boots landing on the railings and pushing off. She flung <em>Gambol Shroud</em> forward, sticking it in the rickety neck of the Grimm to get herself a good anchor. She swung around, landing on the slippery scales that covered its back as she wobbled for balance.</p><p>She jumped forward to avoid a lunging bite, teeth the length of her arm snapping together where she’d stood. She stabbed the sheath of her weapon back, opening a long cut in the underside of the Grimm’s jaw to make it back off for a moment.</p><p>She ripped the other half of <em>Gambol Shroud</em> free from the long neck, the Grimm screeching as black smoke poured from the wound. She threw her weapon past it again, pulling the string at the last moment to shoot the gun. It snapped back around, scything easily through the thin muscle.</p><p>The head disappeared into smoke and particles, vanishing into the air. She threw Gambol Shroud back at the ship, landing in a roll on the deck as she looked back at the decapitated monster. Piece of cake, apparently.</p><p>She allowed herself a faint smile of victory as she stood up again, planning to go to her cabin and get herself dried off. She just knew seawater had gotten on her boots. She had to dry them before it soaked in.</p><p>She took a step forward before she froze, hearing awful fleshy squishes behind her, the sound of skin ripping and muscles tearing, her eyes widening as she slowly looked over her shoulder.</p><p>Three sets of bulbous eyes glared back, the necks twisting sinuously around each other in never-ending loops. She tightened her grip on her weapon, mind trying to race through options. She landed a few bullets into the giant eyes, just to distract it and keep it at bay. They exploded into vibrant green goo that dribbled into the ocean, cringing in disgust at the sight.</p><p>What had she done? Did she cause this by decapitating it? She had to get it away from the ship. Before anyone got hurt because she messed up again.  </p><p>She threw <em>Gambol Shroud</em> again, sticking it in one of the beast’s necks to pull her through the gap between them. She used a clone for an extra boost, dodging a snap of teeth as she dug her blades into the scales on the Grimm’s back to stop herself sliding.</p><p>Maybe if attacking the neck didn’t work, the body would be a good place to kill it? She slashed down, carving a deep furrow into the black hide. She looked up as she heard water moving, one of the heads lunging for her.  She made a clone as a stepping point, letting the copy get eaten by the enraged Grimm as she jumped.</p><p>She spun herself in the air, pulling <em>Gambol Shroud</em> back into her hand as the ribbon twirled around her. She fired a few shots just to keep its attention on her, using another copy to launch herself back down. Right before she met the teeth of the Grimm, she tossed herself to the left with a second clone, bringing both blades together as she gave herself a moment to focus, drawing from the anger that was buried deep under fear.</p><p>She needed the power that came with wrath, to find that pinpoint expression of her aura that would send it into the world around her. Adam found his through rage, for his semblance, and he’d taught her to do the same.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open as she let out a furious yell that matched the Grimm’s shrieking cries, bringing <em>Gambol Shroud</em> down as she forced her aura through it, lilac-white light lashing through the Grimm’s corkscrew torso and cleaving it in two.</p><p>She panted for a moment, feeling the hefty drain on her soul. She hadn’t done that since she’d last fought Torchwick, and she’d clearly gotten slack.</p><p>The Grimm disappeared under her, sending her plunging into the cold water with a cut-off yowl. She felt every cell in her body react violently to getting unwilfully soaked, clawing her way up to the surface. She hefted <em>Gambol Shroud</em>, hooking the pistol around the ship’s railings like a grappling hook as she dragged herself back towards the boat.</p><p>She pulled herself onboard, her ponytail a sodden mess that soaked more water into her back, her beanie plastered to her head and outlining her ears. She collapsed on her stomach, utterly drenched with salt water.</p><p>She heard a slow clapping and pulled her beanie up from where it fell over her eyes, pointing her gun at the source. “Who’s <em>there?!”</em></p><p>“Easy, Belladonna.” She knew that drawl. He leant against the wall in front of her, sarcastically applauding in a way that grated on every frayed nerve. “Just enjoying the show.”</p><p>“Mercury.” She tightened her grip on her gun, seriously considering shooting him. “Have you been following me?” That was horrifying.</p><p>“Yep.” Mercury reached a hand up, pulling down his reflective aviators just so she could see him wink.</p><p>“Why?” She growled as she sat up, hoping she sounded threatening rather than terrified. Considering how bedraggled she probably looked, she doubted it worked.</p><p>“It was either follow you and hopefully see some action, orrrr… go back to Atlas and be bored.” He leaned a forearm against the railings, ankles crossed as he propped his head up with his other hand. “Nice takedown, by the way.”</p><p>“Did you watch that entire fight?” She couldn’t believe this.</p><p>“Every bit of it. Did you have fun?” He tilted his head with a know-it-all smile that made her blood boil, talking to her like she was a small child. “You did great.”</p><p>“Shut up!” She couldn’t deal with this right now. She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears, her chest tightening. No no no why was someone following her she’d been so <em>careful.</em></p><p>“You’ve never fought a Hydra before, have ya?” He smirked at her, raising a brow.</p><p>“Is that what that was?” She cocked her head, her gun lowering in confusion.</p><p>“If you did, you wouldn’t have done any decapitating,” he drew his finger across his throat. “Bad plan.”</p><p>She put <em>Gambol Shroud</em> away, clenching her fists. “You could have helped.”</p><p>“Could have, didn’t. You seemed to have it under control.” He took his weight off the railing purely to stretch a bit. “Nice hat.”</p><p>She glared as she got to her feet, hating everything about this. “Why come after me? You don’t even know me.”</p><p>“Like I said, the action.” He walked forward so he could rest his arms on the railings again.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.” She was almost certain he was lying. Right? “There is no action, anyway.”</p><p>“No?” Mercury raised a brow. “And here I thought you’d be hunting down the White Fang, seeing as how you and your little pals seemed to have a vendetta against them.” His eyes flicked to her head, her cat ears more obvious than ever under the soaked beanie. “You especially.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go anywhere near the Fang!” Not after what Adam said. “I’m going home.”</p><p>“Menagerie?”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t know if you know, but your kind isn’t exactly welcome.”</p><p>“Wrong.” Mercury’s smirk came back full-force, and she seriously wondered if he could make any other expression. Didn’t it hurt, being such a prick all the time? “I know about Lionheart’s deal. As long as I’m there for work, you guys don’t get to throw me into the ocean.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” She didn’t think someone from Atlas would know or care about Menageries international politics.</p><p>“I’m well-read,” he grinned. “I hear the Grimm in Menagerie are a challenge. Works for me. Besides, you might want to avoid the Fang, but if you think they aren’t going to come after someone who has a history of fighting them, then you’re either an idiot or really up yourself.”</p><p>“They don’t have any reason to hunt me. I ran.” Like a coward, but an alive coward.</p><p>Mercury laughed at her. “Idiot it is. Cool. Let me know how avoiding a faunus rights group in a faunus hotspot goes, okay?”</p><p>She clenched her fists so hard her nails dug into her palms. “Just leave me alone. Okay?”</p><p>“If you want.” He shrugged, looking out over the ocean. “I’m not much of a people person.”</p><p>She glared at him suspiciously. “Do you even know your way around Menagerie?”</p><p>“Nope. How about we make a deal? You give me the tour when we get off the boat, and I’ll leave you alone unless the White Fang comes for your head.”</p><p>“They won’t.” She had to believe that. She needed some time to rest and hide and not be constantly running. “But okay. I’ll show you where everything is, introduce you to whoever you need to talk to for Lionheart’s huntsman program, and then you stay away from me. Got it?”</p><p>“Crystal clear.” He nodded, offering a hand for her to shake.</p><p>She shook it, feeling a little like she was making a deal with a devil. “I guess I’ll see you when we dock.” She was going to go dry off before the salt dried into everything.</p><p>“See you there, Belle.” He gave her a little wave, walking towards the stern of the ship. She made a rude gesture at his back before she walked away, already dreading having to talk to him again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Southwest Mistral, 2 months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Asphodelos was a beautiful town, Ren mused, walking back from a mission they had undertaken. Located along a large river bank that flowed from the massive Lake Matsu, their small team had chosen to follow it before taking one of the other trails that would, hopefully, within a few months of walking and travel, have them near enough to Mistral City that they could finally catch a rail line or an airship. This far southwest, so far from Mistral and Argus, standardised transport like that was impossible to find.</p><p>Ren didn’t mind the journey. They had been on the move for a while now, and Pyrrha’s leg had finally healed up enough that they could cover more ground during a day. He did a mental estimate in his head and supposed that perhaps it would take four or five more months crossing the riverlands before they reached the mountains and forests of Eastern Mistral.</p><p>That… that he was not looking forward to. He hoped they would have found some form of transport by then. He didn’t want to wander the Nuckelavee’s territory. He didn’t know what he would do if he ever-</p><p>He only functioned because he shut the pain away. It was a festering wound that had never healed, so he had learned to cut off any feeling from it before it rotted him away from within. Just like the memories of Beacon.</p><p>Some things were better left untouched. The dead existed in the past. He would carry the lessons they imparted to him and nothing more. That was how he would honour them.</p><p>“Ren, you okay?” Jaune had slowed down to walk beside Ren, leaving Ruby and Pyrrha to forge ahead. Ren looked up at him, at the deep blue eyes staring into Ren’s soul with an uncanny knowing. Jaune had, in recent times, gained a strange knack for picking up on when Ren’s thoughts drifted down darker paths.</p><p>It was an empathy that Ren doubted he himself had. Ironic, considering his semblance.</p><p>“I’m alright,” he smiled reassuringly. Jaune didn’t look convinced, flicking away the hair that always fell into his eyes. “You are alright carrying <em>Magnhild</em>?”</p><p>Jaune looked down at the chunk of metal on his right hip, a counterbalance to <em>Crocea Mors</em> on his left. “It’s heavy, but not overbearing. Are you sure you don’t want it?”</p><p>He shook his head, his smile coming easier. Jaune brought such a sense of ease to their conversations. It was steadying. “No. It suits you better.”</p><p>Jaune laughed, a touch uncertain as he scratched at the back of his neck. “Well. Nora did say that a grenade launcher would have really suited me.”</p><p>“It brings the look together,” Ren nodded seriously, a trace of mirth sparkling in his eyes. They hadn’t recovered the hammer’s shaft. All Nora had left to give was her grenades. He hoped that she did not mind it being carried forward into their battles. </p><p>Jaune picked up on that, his next laugh more confident. “Well, I’m sure she’ll be happy to know that we’ll still be blowing things up.”</p><p>“She would be. She loved explosions.” Ren couldn’t stop a rush of nostalgic fondness. He missed her so much it tore constantly at him, to the point where his aura was always hovering around a mere two-thirds of its usual strength, part of his semblance dulled the agony of grief out of self-preservation.</p><p>He had no doubts that if he tried to grapple with it… Well. He knew his limits.</p><p>Sometimes he was struck by these maddening urges to talk about the pain, how it felt like half of his body had been ripped away. He’d been with Nora for so long that they were like a whole person together. He had been the hands, he liked to think, nimble and adaptable as they grasped at the world around them. Maybe the skeleton as well, providing some structure, but fragile without the support of the body.</p><p>Nora had been everything. Their heart, their voice… his voice. Some mornings he woke up and he feared he’d forgotten how to speak without her to talk to.</p><p>“Jaune-” he grabbed Jaune’s arm, surprising even himself.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jaune turned to him, not shoving Ren away, his gaze gentle and full of understanding. Understanding of what? Did he know how Ren felt even though Ren had been keeping such a tight lid on everything?</p><p>“I-” He hesitated. He didn’t even know why he’d done that. It had been a rush of impulsiveness driving him to try and reach out, for what, he didn’t know. Comfort? Help? He was fine. He could handle these emotions himself.</p><p>“Sorry. It’s nothing.” He patted his arm before retracting it, feeling foolish for bothering. He wasn’t good at emotional things, ironic considering his semblance, so why bother trying? “I think it’s good that you can carry her memory onward. In combat. It’s good.” Help, how did he word correctly.</p><p>“I hope so. I miss her too.” Jaune nodded, a flash of pain under his kindness. Ren wasn’t sure he was as alright as he tried to pretend, the four of them radiated enough negativity that it made them <em>dangerous</em> if they stayed too long in one place, but Ren didn’t know how to help aside from his fallback of numbness. “Hey- if you ever want to talk, I’ll listen. Okay?”</p><p>He blinked back, strands of dark hair falling over his own gaze as he rubbed at his hands, wiping away the feeling of making contact. “Okay.” How else was he meant to respond?</p><p>Jaune smiled at him before he lengthened his strides, easily closing the distance between them and Ruby’s bouncy steps, Pyrrha’s subdued limp. “Come on, let’s tell Olyseus that she doesn’t need to worry about those Cyclopes anymore.”</p><p>Ren nodded and joined the others as they reached the town centre, a beautiful fountain designed to look like a staircase of lily ponds, the water flowing gently between the pools. He liked that there was a single flower in the middle of every pond, the petals a similar soft pink to his eyes. It felt tranquil.</p><p>A tall woman in hoplite-style armour waited for them by the water, her arm bandaged in a sling from a recent injury and a stiffness in her movements that spoke of other healing damages. The four of them lined up and bowed, Ruby quickly reporting the outcome of the mission in rapid-fire speech as Ren got distracted by the peacefulness of the fountain.</p><p>Olyseus grinned at them when Ruby was done, eyes bright with cunning. “You’ve done some good, killing those Grimm. I would have loved to do all the work myself, but those damned beasts put up a fight. Not that I’d expect them to be a challenge for a champion fighter, though!”</p><p>“Well, we were happy to help,” Pyrrha smiled without it reaching her eyes, leaning some of her weight on her spear as she lifted her bad ankle off the ground a touch. Ren had noticed how she had been staying back from the main bulk of the fight, leaving the close quarters work to the rest of them. That injury was a weak point now, one she would have to be careful with in battle.</p><p>“If you’re not planning on staying, at least take a night to relax and celebrate a victory. You’ll get a good dinner and beds at the inn, free of charge. Least I can do.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jaune smiled. “But you don’t have to do that. The supplies and lien are all we need.”</p><p>“Nonsense! Bunch of kids like you need to eat and rest after a fight, otherwise what’s the point of coming back alive?”</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Rhetorical question, now go take the rest of the day off, alright? We have a lovely town here, feel free to explore.”</p><p>Ruby grinned, her excitement a tangible thing, though this close Ren could feel the threads of fear that wove through her emotional state. Fear of being outed a faunus, maybe? He’d noted as much as the rest of them how… human-filled this village was. There wasn’t a faunus around.</p><p>It was odd, but not something Ren hadn’t seen before. He didn’t remember many faunus in Kuroyuri either. The White Fang’s presence in Mistral was not unfounded.</p><p>Ren hesitated as he looked at Ruby and Jaune and Pyrrha, all of them looking around for somewhere to go, and spoke up. “I will meet you at dinner?”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem,” Jaune smiled, completely understanding of Ren’s occasional needs for solitude. Ruby had them too, after all.</p><p>He nodded as they left to explore and walked up to Olyseus, a question forming in his mind. “Do you have a memorial shrine in this town? Or something like it? I wish to pay respects to my family.”</p><p>“We do. There’s a small shrine at the bend in the river,” she pointed with her good hand.</p><p>“Thank you,” he bowed deeply, making his way through the town. It was such an interesting fusion of architecture, combining the same sloping roofs as Kuroyuri with the columns and mosaics of the Mistral isles. He paused for a moment as he looked down an alley, spotting a few children running around. He assumed they were playing tag.</p><p>He smiled to himself, grateful that they had the chance to enjoy the day, without having to fear their home being destroyed. They were lucky, in that manner. He turned away and continued his trek, pausing to look in the window of a bakery. He spotted loaves of bread shaped like cats and chuckled, another wave of nostalgia hitting him.</p><p>This was a thriving village. Happy, peaceful, full of life and the will to keep surviving beyond the defences of more fortified cities. He stepped out of the heavy walls that surrounded the town, the river coming into view as he followed it along. The sound of the water babbling gently beside him soothed his mind, reminding him of an interesting factoid he’d learnt about how the movement of water altered the electrical charge in the air. He wondered if the fact was true, and if so, if that was why flowing water and rain was so calming to him.</p><p>He found the shrine, located a small distance away from the riverbank. It was a humble building, asphodel flowers growing around the entrance. He made his way towards it, noting a small placard on the side that had incense stocked below it.</p><p>He took three, stepping inside to be greeted with the warm glow of candles, all lit and burning brightly, kept clean and orderly so the wax did not drip everywhere. He could see ancestral lineages inscribed on placards, for the living family to honour, but his attention was drawn to the black marble that stood across from him, a blank slate for those who were not bound to this town by history, but still wished to pay respects. It was common in many villages here, especially those that had a high rate of travelling huntsmen.</p><p>He lit each incense and placed them in a spare holder, pausing to look at his reflection in the marble before he knelt down, bowing deeply. His forehead brushed against the cool stone of the floor. For Father. For Mother. For Nora.</p><p>How was he meant to do this without Nora? They had promised to keep each other safe, and he had in the end failed to take action, to uphold his word. He’d <em>failed</em> <em>her.</em></p><p>“Ren?” A voice shattered the silence, jolting him from his emotions. He straightened up, the reflection he saw wide-eyed and hollow, his long hair falling around his face like a shroud. It didn’t look like him. Not that he ever knew how ‘him’ was supposed to look anymore. Who was staring back at him? It looked like a person, but Ren felt like a ghost.</p><p>He wiped his gloves over his cheeks to make sure he hadn’t broken his composure to the point of tears before he looked over his shoulder, his colours greyed to nothing as pink light shimmered faintly over him.</p><p>“Pyrrha.” He hadn’t sensed her coming. Too caught up in his own feelings to see the world around him. “What… what are you doing here?” He tried not to be rude.</p><p>“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” She smiled back, holding an incense of her own. “May I?”</p><p>“Of course.” He could hardly refuse her. Her eyes were kind as she stepped inside, her red hair wild and loose as it fell down her back, her armour shaped to cover her shoulders and collarbones but for the empty space shaped like a heart, echoing Nora’s own cut-out.</p><p>She lit her own incense and placed it in a spare slot, the smoke curling off it in tiny delicate wisps. She gave a short bow of her own, staying on her feet as she placed her fist over her chest. “For Nora?”</p><p>“And for my parents.” He nodded, hands folded in his lap as he stayed kneeling.</p><p>“Mine is for Nora, but also for my father.” Pyrrha sat down with a faint wince, her ankle clearly bothering her after a day on her feet, a day of combat. “He was an Argus Huntsman, and he was skilled. My mother says I have his talent.”</p><p>“My parents weren’t huntsmen.” Ren looked up at the carven dragons in this shrine. “My father was a hunter, for food, and my mother was an apothecary.”</p><p>Pyrrha didn’t ask how they died, which he was grateful for. “Do you think Nora would have liked this village?”</p><p>“Perhaps. When we trained with my Sifu she spent a lot of time in the nearby village of Yulanhua. I think she would have enjoyed travelling with us. She was an adventurer.”</p><p>“I always admired that about her,” Pyrrha confessed, removing her circlet so that she could look at the beautiful metalwork, the sweeping curves and the jewels hanging from thin golden chains now joined by geometric wings on either side. “She was so free-spirited.”</p><p>Ren nodded, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. He feared if he tried to talk now, his words would come out wrong.</p><p>A few tears dripped onto the metal of Pyrrha’s circlet, falling from peridot eyes. “She had so much to live for, and Cinder took her from us.” The face he saw in her reflection twisted and sharpened until it was sheer rage, her voice turning into a dark growl. “She took Nora away, and for what? She’d already won. She was the Maiden.”</p><p>Ren watched a black glow encase Pyrrha’s hands, the circlet in her grip beginning to warp, the metal protesting as her semblance pushed it into shapes it was not meant to be. “Pyrrha?”</p><p>“Cinder is going to regret she did.” Pyrrha’s voice was low, a promise spoken into the shrine’s peaceful air. She turned to look at Ren, her eyes swarming with hate, sparking with the need for vengeance. “I am going to make her pay.”</p><p>“Pyrrha, your circlet.” She was scaring him, even through the haze of apathy his semblance granted.</p><p>She blinked and looked down at the metal, her semblance quickly reshaping it to what it was as she placed it back upon her head, taking a deep breath before she smiled kindly at him, the way she always did. “I’m sorry, I’m bothering you. I’ll see you at dinner.”</p><p>She gave him a quick bow of the head as she left, and Ren watched her go, the pink sash she wore on her waist already tattered at the edges.</p><p>The silence of the shrine didn’t feel welcoming anymore. But then, it never had.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">The Island of Patch, 3 months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Taiyang sat on the steps of his porch, Zwei curled up on his lap as he absently ran his hands over the fur of the corgi’s back. The moonlight turned the world silver-blue, everywhere it didn’t reach painted with shadows. The seasons were starting to change, winter’s grip on the land giving way to spring, and he already missed the snow. Some of it still lingered, though more and more was melting away every day.</p><p>He drummed the fingers of his free hand on the wood beside him, too awake for sleep and too tired to do anything but watch the world go by. He’d been sticking close to home when he could, to keep an eye on his daughter, but he couldn’t be here all the time. Signal had just gotten back into session, which worried him. Yang wasn’t in a good state of mind right now, not that he blamed her for it, but he knew as well as anyone what negativity brought.</p><p>There was a reason the head of Patch had kindly asked him to take a home out in the middle of the woods when he’d lost Summer. The cabin had been his to own, a good gesture for a widowed father of two, but the kingdoms had old habits that died hard. Placing someone like him, who’d lost so much and had the skills to kill monsters, away from Patch’s walls was a pragmatic decision. He could handle himself, and Patch wouldn’t have to risk a grieving man bringing Grimm to their doorstep.</p><p>Qrow had been in a state whenever he was home, but at least his near-constant huntsmen missions could provide lien that could cover what Tai’s own salary at the time couldn’t.</p><p>Tai scratched the ruff of thicker fur around Zwei’s neck, playing special attention to behind the dog’s ears as Zwei whuffled and leaned into it. He smiled fondly, before he heard the screaming start up.</p><p>Zwei’s ears pricked up as the corgi wiggled off his lap, running through the dog door. Tai followed, snagging his half-empty mug and leaving it on a counter as he rushed to the stairs. Yang’s screams echoed through the house, like they had many nights before, and each one tore at him from a different angle.</p><p><em>You weren’t there, </em>one said. <em>You didn’t protect her,</em> went another<em>. Your daughter suffered alone. How scared she must have been. Some dad you are. She could have died. She nearly did. You did nothing.  </em></p><p>He gritted his teeth and shook it away, refusing to let the guilt drag him back when right now he had to do what he could. He couldn’t stop this from happening in the first place, but he could at least try to help her pick up the pieces of herself, and hold her when she needed to break again.</p><p>He stepped into her room and flicked the light on, her blanket kicked off and tangled around her feet as she gripped her pillow, the fabric beginning to strain and tear from the strain. He placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping his touch light as, like most other times, Yang’s fist shot up out of reflex to try hit the nightmares behind her eyes.</p><p>He dodged the hit and tapped her again, crouching so that he was on a level with her. Lilac eyes shot open; pupils dilated in fear as they darted frantically around the room. He kept a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention. “Yang, sweetie? It’s dad.”</p><p>Yang’s chest heaved, her eyes shining as she stared at him, before she seemed to remember where she was. “Dad?”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” He smiled comfortingly at her, reaching up to tuck some of her hair out of her face. “It was just a dream.”</p><p>“No. It wasn’t.” She shook her head as she sat up, holding her head as she took a deep breath. He watched her try pull together some of her armour, and he respected her enough to pretend not to see the cracks.</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?” He moved to sit on the bed beside her, Zwei snuffling around the edges of the bed. Yang looked down at the corgi and cracked a small smile, patting the mattress as silent for permission for Zwei to join them.</p><p>He did a few hops, building up momentum before he sprang up onto the bed and started trying to nose his way under Yang’s hand for pets. She gave his ears a slow skritch as she looked out the window, shifting herself backwards so she could lean her back against the headboard.</p><p>“I keep seeing Beacon. Everything’s on fire- and I see those <em>burning </em>eyes-” She wrapped her arm around herself, drawing her knees up, “and I don’t even remember my arm hurting, but it had to have hurt, right? It hurts now.”</p><p>“It does?” He knew James had phantom pains sometimes. He didn’t know if there was anything that could be done for them. How did you heal a pain that wasn’t physically there?</p><p>Yang nodded and made a gesture with her right side. “I don’t know how to explain it. Sometimes it’s different to the other stuff.”</p><p>“Can you try anyway?” He didn’t want to push her, that was the last thing he wanted.</p><p>Yang looked for a second like she wanted to tell him to go away, before her shoulders slumped, a defeated sigh rattling out of her. “I know that phantom sensations are a thing I’m going to get now. Dr Chamomile was pretty clear when she was checking how it was healing. But… this feels different to the other sensations. Normally I feel like my hand itches, or my arm’s being squeezed, even though-” she shrugged her right shoulder again. “But this feels like it’s tugging at me, and I don’t know why.”</p><p>“Tugging?” Tai clarified, an idea forming in his head.</p><p>“Yeah, like it’s pulling hard at the rest of me, like it’s trying to rip what’s left off.” She mumbled the last words as she ducked her head, looking embarrassed. “It’s so stupid, I know. I’m meant to be tougher than this.”</p><p>“No- Yang, it’s okay.” He reached out, about to start babbling in panic to try help things before he caught himself. She didn’t need panic and worry. She needed him to stay grounded and steady for her. He was certain of it. “Chamomile’s a good physician, but she’s not got the training we do. It sounds, possibly, like this could be an aural thing.”</p><p>Yang looked up from where she was staring at her knees, raising a brow. “What?”</p><p>“Well- okay, you remember one time when we were training your punches and your hand felt like it was in a vice?” She’d been thirteen and trying to control her immense strength, even without her semblance to ramp it up.</p><p>“Yeah.” She clenched her left fist. “It was like pins and needles, but weirder. You said my aura had locked up?”</p><p>“Exactly. Our auras are part of us, and they can be trained and strengthened like a muscle, and sometimes, like a muscle, if you push it too hard you can overexert it.”</p><p>“Yeah, dad, I know.” She rolled her eyes. “You’ve told me all this before.”</p><p>“Well maybe you should listen better,” he smiled and tapped her knee. “Maybe your energy paths have been disrupted. Want me to take a look?”</p><p>Yang chewed her lip as she thought, eventually giving him a tiny nod. “Not like you can make it worse.”</p><p>“I’m going to absolutely try not to do that,” Tai smiled and held out a hand, palm up. Yang reached out and placed her hand over his, closing her eyes. He placed two fingers from his other hand on the crook of her elbow and reached out, his dark golden aura glowing on his hands as her brighter yellow appeared in response.</p><p>Aura was such a strange phenomenon, if Tai thought about it for too long. How could it not be? It was a person’s soul made tangible, turned into a forcefield and channelled into the world by either innate semblance or trained technique. But it was so much more than that.</p><p>Tai had studied it himself, learning what he could, not that his girls ever had the patience to listen to anything beyond the basics. Yang had learnt enough to make sure her natural strength reflected into the world, making the ground ripple under a punch or sending an enemy flying, but never more than that. Aura was seen a tool for a lot of Huntsmen.</p><p>It was definitely a lot more than just that.</p><p>Right now, as Tai’s aura gently greeted his daughter’s, he could see it in his mind’s eye, the energy that flowed through her. A natural shield in place over her skin from the moment she’d become conscious. He was more focused on the pathways it took through her, from the very core of her being and out to the body.</p><p>Studies were varied on what that internal core of the soul was, some in Mistral claimed it was seven discs of interlinked energy that travelled up the spine, while Atlesian scientists were very focused on the idea of a metaphysical pool to draw from, but that wasn’t what Tai was concerned with. He just saw the energy threading through Yang, and noticed the problem.</p><p>Her aura, so used to shielding her, had extended its protection down her right arm, trying to shield what wasn’t there, and pulling her soul from the rest of her being to do it.</p><p>“Okay.” He opened his indigo eyes, checking her over to make sure she was okay. “That’s it.”</p><p>“What is it?” She asked, her face scrunched up.</p><p>“It’s like an aura lock, only instead of your aura getting stuck in one place, it’s just being directed somewhere it doesn’t need to go right now.” He had to talk to James about a prosthetic. Maybe that could help put a spark back in Yang’s eyes. Maybe. He didn’t know how this worked.</p><p>Yang nodded, her eyes still closed. “Okay, can you fix it? You’re good at that aura stuff, you do it for everyone in Signal when they get locked up.”</p><p>“I’ll see if I can help settle it down for you, yeah.” He took a deep, meditative breath, focusing on trying to do what he could to help her. Just as an unlocked aura could be used to spark a dormant one to life, so too could a trained huntsman use their soul to nudge another’s energy back into the proper paths if it got unstable.</p><p>Normally it was used for aura lock, a common condition for those with newly awakened auras, where their body wasn’t used to channelling so much energy. If too much was directed into one place, the energy risked getting stuck, stiffening the natural forcefield of aura until it was like a skin-tight prison.</p><p>It was something Tai had dealt with a lot training the kids at Signal, and it didn’t take much on his part to help. Energy was always moving, after all. Aura wasn’t too different. It didn’t like being held still.</p><p>Maybe it was just a natural inclination for him, but his aura had always been good at reaching out, almost second nature. He focused on the wayward energy in Yang’s soul, turbulent and unable to accept that there was a missing piece, and tried to give it a gentle nudge back into the normal flow. He couldn’t give her back what she’d lost, all he could do was try to help her where he could.</p><p>It took some patience, and some coaxing. Yang’s soul was as obstinate as she was. But when the two eventually opened their eyes again some of the pained tension had disappeared from Yang’s face. Tai rolled his shoulders, feeling a touch of weariness settling on them from extending his aura like that, and gave her a smile. “Feeling any better?”</p><p>She looked down at her left hand, flexing and curling her fingers as she looked first at the back and then at her palm. She was very deliberately not looking at her right side, considering her state before she answered. “I think so. I think… I think I’m gonna try get some more sleep.”</p><p>Tai nodded and stood up, reaching out to ruffle her hair. “I’ll leave you be then.”</p><p>“No!” Yang’s hand shot up, latching onto his wrist. Her lilac eyes were wide, her hand shaking even with her iron hold on him. “I mean…” She trailed off, not willing to admit whatever was in her head.</p><p>Tai wished she would. She’d bottled up so much in herself, and he just wanted to help her, take some of the burden she was carrying from her shoulders. He missed seeing his little dragon soar, and right now she was chained down to the ground by the heavy weights in her own head.</p><p>Yang warred within herself, her poker face non-existent. It took an age before she finally spoke, in a quiet voice, like she didn’t want the words to be heard, not even by herself. “Stay? Just until I fall asleep?”</p><p>He nodded and sat down again, waiting until she’d let go of his arm to flick her hair out of her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. “I’m here for you, lil dragon. Got it?”</p><p>She didn’t look him in the eye, having dropped her gaze away as she shifted so she was lying on her side, her head on her pillow as she face away from him. “Okay.”</p><p>“Light on or off?” He asked, picking up Zwei and popping him on Yang’s other side so he wasn’t going to be battling the corgi for space.</p><p>“… on?” Her voice came out as a whisper, like she was ashamed of the answer. His heart broke at the sound, something it had been doing a lot recently, and he focused instead on getting the blankets at the foot of the bed and tucking her in, making sure that she wasn’t going to catch a chill.</p><p>“No problem, honey,” he patted her arm and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched Zwei nose shamelessly under the covers, the pudgy dog quickly cuddling up to Yang as Taiyang lay down, trying to be a shield and a buffer between his daughter and the rest of the world, at least for the night.</p><p>He rolled over so he didn’t take up too much space, trying to make sure he wasn’t going to fall off the bed if he fell asleep and risk waking her up while also making sure he wasn’t lying on any of her hair. She’d never forgive him for that.</p><p>“Night dad,” Yang mumbled again.</p><p>“Gnight,” he replied back, choosing to focus on trying to get some rest himself.</p><p>Maybe things would be a bit better in the morning. He could only hope.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">The Kingdom of Atlas, 1 week post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Weiss stepped into her room with the intention of washing that press conference off her skin. She never had enjoyed being in the spotlight just to push her father’s agenda, like a pretty doll in a music box that spoke and sang when the correct lever was turned. It felt so hollow.</p><p>She’d sang for herself, once upon a time, before father had decided it would be an excellent way to show off his spare daughter. Then she’d become the heiress, and all the goodwill from being a famous soprano had caused a spike in company sales for a quarter. Every time she released a single, the pattern repeated.</p><p>Father had been quite happy with his golden goose, it seemed. Winter’s talents for figure skating and the violin had never been quite as profitable, considering Winter had always been openly defiant of their father in a way Weiss was starting to understand.</p><p>She remembered one of their arguments, from when Winter was a year shy of leaving for Atlas. The shouting matches they’d had definitely grew more frequent the older Winter had gotten. Or… they’d just stopped hiding it in his study. Winter had been irate, telling their father that she was not some show pony to be trotted out to make him look better, and as far as Weiss could tell, she had quit her music entirely. He’d been furious.</p><p>She’d later confessed to Weiss that the violin had been father’s idea in the first place, but she’d played it almost as beautifully as Weiss had sang, from the heart, so Weiss wasn’t convinced.</p><p>Musing on such things was an excellent distraction from the knowledge of what was coming. Beacon had been a breath of fresh air, a taste of what freedom was like, and now she was back in Atlas, with her father watching her every move and questioning her on every word. Even a toe out of line, a glance towards an unspoken rule she didn’t know about would get one of his usual lectures.</p><p>At this point, the only question she had was if he would summon her to his office as a show of power, or if he would barge into her room to invade the sanctity of her space.</p><p>She pulled out her scroll, setting it down on her dresser as she looked at her reflection, hunting for any imperfections that had to be hidden.</p><p>The scar was the one people would see first, stretching over her eye. Weiss was always torn on that line of thinking. There were days when it was a badge of honour, a mark of victory over the Geist-possessed statue. She had stepped into the room alone but for the mighty knight, and she had emerged with her freedom in hand and a ticket to whichever Academy her heart desired.</p><p>Other days… well. Those were the days where she had to question what kind of man would force his own child to fight a monster in a suit of armour, and scarred her permanently. Those were the days when the sight of her own reflection make Weiss’s skin crawl and her heart shrivel in her chest, nausea gripping at her as she wondered what was so <em>wrong </em>with her that she was how she was.</p><p>She was struck with an urge to draw back her fist, fingers curled into a punch so similar to Yang’s, and shatter the damned mirror that taunted her with herself.</p><p>But she wouldn’t.</p><p>She was not going to show such weakness. She was going to look herself in the eye and know that she was <em>not</em> nothing. She had gotten out of here once. She’d made friends, despite how impossible that had seemed at first, and she would do it again.</p><p>After all, Flynt and Neon seemed to want her to interact with them. Even if Atlas was not the kingdom she wanted to be in, there was always a chance at a silver lining. At least until she escaped this wretched place again.</p><p>Her door opened without so much as a knock, Jacques striding in with a fist clenched at his side and his other hand pointing furiously at her. “What was that nonsense you pulled, talking about something that doesn’t matter before you backed away from questions? You went completely off-script.”</p><p>She stepped back, moving up the steps to the raised part of her room, trying to give herself some distance and height. “My friend was blamed for this. I wasn’t going to let that lie.”</p><p>“Your ‘friend’ was a barbarian, even though I don’t think that ape she savaged was much better. Beacon was always too full of riffraff.”</p><p>No. No that was wrong. Sun was not an ‘ape’. That wasn’t right. Weiss set her jaw. “Sun is a person. Don’t call him something so dehumanising.”</p><p>“He’s an animal, Weiss.” Jacques waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t tell me all that faunus rights propaganda has been getting to you.”</p><p>“It has, actually. My teammates are very outspoken about the need for equality, and I’ve come to agree with them.” She stood strong, refusing to let him talk like this. Blake and Ruby were her friends, and she was not going to let him say such awful things about their race. They deserved better. Even if she couldn’t be with them, she could try to support them in this.</p><p>“Agreeing with them?’ Jacques’s fist tightened as he lurched forward for a moment, Weiss immediately taking another step back. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as he seemed to catch himself, smoothing his expression as he adjusted his tie. “You know, you’re sounding more and more like those terrible extremists in the White Fang.”</p><p>“Excuse me? No I’m not!” Weiss immediately went to defend herself. “The White Fang are a group of criminals, they were at the Fall of Beacon. I’m nothing like them.”</p><p>“Young lady, after everything those wretched beasts have done to us, you’re going to start supporting the White Fang’s cause?” He shook his head. “I thought I’d raised you better than this.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> supporting the White Fang.” She glared at him. “I’m just saying that ordinary faunus do not deserve to be called slurs.”</p><p>“More of that drivel your friend, the brute, told you? Enough of that. We need to discuss your next moves as heiress.”</p><p>“What-?” The conversation was moving too fast, why were they suddenly discussing this? She could barely keep up, she felt off-balance, unable to right herself, the same way she had when she’d first sustained her injury, the altered perception of her left eye filling her head with white noise before she’d adapted to it.</p><p>“Yes. It was good to ally with James for now, despite his lacking character, the military has always been one of our biggest sources of income.” Jacques glanced at her dresser. “Along with the Academy. What were you doing, speaking with those students?”</p><p>“Flynt and Neon?” She tilted her head. “They were at Beacon too. We’re going to meet up soon to discuss what happened, they said they’d be in contact.”</p><p>“No, you won’t be. You’re going to be far too busy with work to have any time to focus on a pair of half-trained huntsmen like them. Now that this flight of fancy you had is over, you need to focus on the company.”</p><p>“Flight of fanc- what’s<em> that </em>supposed to mean?” she repeated, getting incensed. “I want to be a Huntress because it’s my duty, just as the Schnee Dust Company is! I can handle both with ease, my time management is impeccable.”</p><p>“Splitting your time between two paths will only lead to them both being half-completed.” Jacques argued back as he walked over to her dresser, alarm bells going off in her head. “No. You need to stop with this nonsense and think clearly. You can have another week to settle back into Atlas, and then we’ll be talking about future projects. And I’ll also be taking this, just so you can stay focused.” He picked up her scroll.</p><p>“What- but that’s my scroll, you can’t just take it away!” Weiss stomped forward.</p><p>“Of course I can, I’m your father. I pay for this scroll, so technically it’s mine.”</p><p>“But- how am I meant to contact anyone?” Weiss debated making a grab for it, as undignified as that would be.</p><p>“Why would you need to? You’ll be working with me, and you live under my roof. You don’t need your scroll.” Jacques smiled at her, like he wasn’t stripping away one of the few freedoms she still had. She felt so<em> powerful</em> when she’d refused to answer his calls in Beacon, despite the hit to her bank account.</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“And this will keep any distractions at bay. Besides, why would you want to be reminded of Beacon? It was such a tragic event, I’d say it would be best to leave it all behind.” He placed her scroll in his pocket. “I’m doing you a favour, my girl. You’ll understand some day.”</p><p>Weiss gaped, trying to comprehend the sheer inanity of his words as he walked out, not giving her the chance to make another try for her scroll.</p><p>He closed the door behind him, and the click of the lock was what isolation sounded like.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, trauma. Seems to be everywhere in Remnant. </p><p>Also: rwby, explain the rules of aura or I'll keep making up my own. I am no longer asking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Old Standards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Mistral City, 3 years before the Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cinder smiled in amusement as she looked at one of the many little dugouts that lined the mountains of Mistral City, this one half-hidden behind a waterfall. Her heels clicked on the grass path that winded from Haven Academy to here, a quick walk there and back, easily traversable to a Huntsman a little past his prime.</p><p>Emerald followed her; steps silent like they should be. The thief was proving more and more useful the longer Cinder kept her around. She was so loyal, like a dog Cinder fed scraps from the table. It was almost cute, how needy she was. Cute and exploitable.</p><p>The rays of the setting sun hit her back as she stepped into the alcove, the golden beams sweeping through the tiny cavern beside the mists that drifted off the pouring waterfall. She couldn’t stop a smile as she saw her shadow stretch ahead of her, larger than life as it crept towards Leonardo’s home. it felt symbolic, in a way. Her presence so grand it loomed ahead of her. </p><p>Leo's little house was a rather modest home for one of Mistral’s most important men, if Cinder had to think. Though it was just close enough to Haven that he could be there when an emergency hit, and she supposed a headmaster would have the funds to live just offsite if he wanted. The combination of regular sunlight and damp air allowed Leo to have a moss garden stretched around his house, steppingstones marking a path to the rustic porch. Cinder ignored them, treading carelessly on the moss with her heels, though out of the corner of her eye she spotted Emerald hopping from stone to stone like it was a challenge. She thought she saw a smile on the girl’s face.</p><p>Cinder didn’t raise her hand to knock on the door, like some commoner. Instead she had Emerald do it, banging the lion’s head doorknocker like it offended her.</p><p>She heard footsteps from inside, Leonardo’s smile welcoming as he opened the door. “Can I help y- oh.” He drained of colour at the sight of her.</p><p>“I believe you can help me, Lionheart,” Cinder smiled graciously. “May I?”</p><p>He stepped aside to admit her into his home, Cinder walking in like she owned the place, feeling a thrill of power at the sight of this once-proud Huntsman cowering like a starved alley cat. She craved more. It was as much a luxury as the expensive coat she removed, placing it on one of the hooks beside Leonardo’s overcoat, normally used to hide that twitchy tail of his.</p><p>She hummed as she looked around, stepping into a poky little dining room, a soup simmering on the stove and filling the room with the heady smell of Vacuan spices. “It still surprises me how quaint this is, Leonardo. I hear General Ironwood has a mansion.”</p><p>“James stays in his apartment when he isn’t sleeping at his desk,” Leonardo scoffed somewhat, the tufted tip of his tail flicking nervously. “They give that mansion to anyone at his rank.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you travelled to Atlas,” Cinder kept the pleasantries going, keeping him on a knife’s edge of anticipation as he waited for the hammer to drop.</p><p>“Well, Haven Academy has its winter breaks, same as any school. No use staying cooped up all the time.” His hands curled in front of him, shifting his weight between his feet. “Can I get you anything?”</p><p>“Anything sweet you have will do fine, along with tea. I’m sure you’d only have the highest quality,” Cinder assured, smirking at Emerald. “Don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Emerald sat down, looking around with the hunger of someone who saw a taste of the good life and wanted it for herself. Cinder was going to be the one to give it to her, and that was going to keep Emerald hooked.</p><p>Cinder watched him set out a platter of biscuits, sweet rolls, and Mistrali Delight, the rose-flavoured confectionary cut into cubes and dusted liberally with icing sugar. She allowed Emerald to begin gorging herself on the rolls and pastries while she delicately picked up a cube of the rosewater sweet, careful not to get a speck of icing powder on her dress.</p><p>She indulged herself as she dragged out the silence, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It was right as Leonardo was pouring the second cup of tea that she went straight for his throat. “When were you going to tell me that Marcus Black wasn’t there?”</p><p>His hand jerked in surprise, boiling water spilling over his fingers and wrist as he let out an impressive roar of pain, the sound bouncing off the walls and ricocheting deep under Cinder’s collarbones. He set the teapot down and clutched his hand with a quiet growl, his aura flaring as it soothed away the heat of the scald.</p><p>“Well?” Cinder asked again, her voice velvet smooth.</p><p>“That was all the intel I had on his whereabouts.” Leonardo went back to pouring the tea. “I apologise if it was out of date.”</p><p>“The house was nothing but a few burnt husks of wood covered in moss.”  Emerald scowled. “So much for having an assassin.”</p><p>“I hope you have some ideas on a good replacement, Leo.” Cinder stared hard at the point between his shoulders, the fur at the end of his tail frizzing under the weight of her gaze.</p><p>“I- well, you see-” He was cut off by the door opening, the cheerful voice of a young man echoing through the house with the words ‘Sifu! I’m home!’</p><p>It may have been kinder to simply gut Leo there and then, with the way his face went aghast with horror. His tail went limp, the very end dragging the ground as he looked to the door. Cinder’s eyes gleamed as she spotted a potential opening, lowering her voice to give Emerald orders.</p><p>“Blind and deafen him when he steps in.”</p><p>Emerald nodded and placed two fingers on her temple, right as Leo sagged against the countertop. A blond, muscular young man walked in with a sack of rice hefted over a bare shoulder, a golden tail swaying with his steps. He made eye contact with Cinder for the briefest moment before the rice fell from his grip, his hand grasping his weapon as he pawed at his face. “What the- I can’t see!”</p><p>Cinder was out of her seat as he stumbled back, the bag of rice breaking apart on the floor as she slammed the heel of her palm into his chest, knocking him hard against the opposing wall. She pulled one of <em>Midnight’s</em> swords from her back and dodged a feral haymaker, ducking under the swipe and grabbing him by the hair. She kicked behind his knee to drive him to the ground, pulling his head back so <em>Midnight</em> could rest ever-so-gently over his pulse.</p><p>“Stop!” Leo held up a hand. “He’s nothing. Just a, ah, delivery boy! He- he runs grains- and- and rices-”</p><p>“Oh, Leo,” Cinder purred. “You’re such a terrible liar.”</p><p>“He’s not part of this,” Leo tried to bargain.</p><p>“Is he your protégé?” Cinder tilted her head with a smile. “I’d heard you took in a little faunus orphan before. Trained her how to be a Huntress, how to fight, how to save lives, only for all your efforts to be wasted on her little protest-group-turned-thugs.”</p><p>Leo’s teeth grit as he bared them at her, the dig at the White Fang getting under his skin. “Leave Sienna out of it.”</p><p>“Your first apprentice failed to meet your expectations, and this is a second attempt?” Cinder cooed, her knee going into his back as he tried to struggle out of her grip. My, he was feisty. And strong as well. Interesting. What really mattered, however, was how incensed and desperate Leo was growing. “Is he any good?”</p><p>“Let. Him. Go.” She could barely hear Leonardo over his apprentice’s furious cursing, but the intent was clear.</p><p>She pressed her blade harder against his throat, denting the skin but unable to pierce his aura. The boy’s cursing became a low hissing string rather than the building howls they were about to become. “No. You are going to give him to me."</p><p>Emerald blinked at her in surprise, Cinder too caught up in her own ideas to care.</p><p>"He’s going to learn all about your dirty little secrets and then he’ll help me destroy everything your wizard is working for. He’s going to be a traitor, just like you.” She smiled mockingly at Leonardo, getting high on her own brilliance. “Aren’t you proud?”</p><p>Leonardo hung his head. “He doesn’t need to be involved in any of this.”</p><p>“Now he is. And it’s all your fault, Leo,” she taunted. “And if you think of repeating your treachery to Ozpin with us, then his death is on your hands as well.”</p><p>Leonardo flinched.</p><p>Cinder looked at Emerald and nodded, the boy going silent as his vision came back. She forced his head back even more, his neck craning as she looked down at him. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Screw you.” He grinned viciously at her, jaw tense from the strain.</p><p>Her smile grew wide. He was going to be fun to break. “My name is Cinder Fall.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Atlas, 2 months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Weiss walked back to her room, the taste of hot coffee still lingering on her palate. She was glad Klein always knew when she needed that sort of creature comfort, it made being ordered to return to being her father’s songbird almost bearable.</p><p>A charity for Beacon. She had to laugh, honestly. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that none of the lien he raised for Vale would ever actually leave his coffers. He was too greedy to ever give anything up. </p><p>He didn’t even give her back her scroll, and the one he had her use exclusively for work had no music applications she could use. That would make it more difficult to figure out her piece. She’d have to either work around Whitley’s piano lessons, which she was not inclined to do, or use the piano in the west wing’s library to compose the melody.</p><p>It was a tiny thing, really, but she’d prefer to have the privacy of her room and her scroll’s recording software to figure out a tune before she committed anything to sheet music for the orchestra.</p><p>After all, any privacy in this mansion was a blessing, considering father had made sure that her bedroom door only locked from the outside. The more she thought about that, the more she realised that probably wasn’t a normal thing parents were meant to do.</p><p>Then again, there was nothing normal about her family. Willow was useless as a parent, having given up when she could have been strong like Winter and fought back. She could have been strong like Weiss thought she was, but how strong was Weiss, really?</p><p>Here she was, her every step outside the mansion dogged by whatever guards the head of SDC security saw fit to annoy her with on that day. She only left the mansion to go to one of the many corporate buildings in Atlas, where she did such things as evaluating the work of other high-level executives, or if she was particularly unlucky that day, forced to sit by her father’s side in board meetings, quiet as a mouse and only there to observe.</p><p>Every business plan, expansion opportunity and risk went by Jacques at the end of the day, Weiss’s input glossed over unless Jacques could take credit for it. She’d rather be doing actual work, like evaluating stock, balancing check books, coming up with new strategies, but her job was relegated to listening quietly and playing telephone between Jacques and the less-important executives he didn’t deign worth his time.</p><p>She wanted to visit the mine. She’d never seen it before, but she’d been listening to what Blake had said about it. She wanted to know if the rumours were true about how her father really treated his workers.</p><p>Jacques had laughed when she asked, saying that overseeing a mine wasn’t the work of a CEO. No, that would be how her grandfather ran the company, Weiss thought bitterly. Jacques wouldn’t want to do anything out of goodwill, no, it was all about the profit margins.</p><p>Her heels clinked on the marble floor as she sat on the edge of her bed, a single conversation with her father draining her energy. At least she could have some fun with the music, it would be a nice distraction from work. She loved the SDC, she really did, but not how her father ran it. She wanted to do better than him, and she couldn’t do that as his mindless sidekick.</p><p>Something rattled her window, catching her attention as she looked over. She couldn’t see anything.</p><p>Then one of the panes cracked, white lines spiderwebbing through the glass, and Weiss’s finely-honed instincts for combat went haywire, suddenly very aware of<em> Myrtenaster’s</em> place in a box under her bed. Father hated weapons in the house.</p><p>She skulked over to the window, wincing at the sound her heels made. They were not suited for stealth.</p><p>She hid on the side, the curtains velvet soft under her hand as she took a peek out the window to see Neon Katt of all people, her tongue poking out in concentration as she prepared to through another rock.</p><p>Weiss immediately pulled open the windows, wrenching them wide as the cold air of Atlas swept into the room. “Neon?”</p><p>“Weiss! Hey!” Neon stage-whispered, dropping the rock she was about to toss. She was the brightest, most colourful thing Weiss had ever seen outside her window, completely at odds to the cold of the mansion grounds. “Wanna hang out?”</p><p>Weiss stared at her in disbelief, torn between smiling at the sight of a friendly face and chewing her out for breaking a window.</p><p>“Neon, what are you doing here?” She hissed back, scanning the grounds outside her room.  “You can’t be here, it’s private property. My father has guards!”</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed,” Neon grinned wickedly, shifting into that familiar stance she took right before she went skating. “I’m coming up, you might wanna step aside.”</p><p>Weiss moved aside when she saw the distinctive rainbow trail flicker at the tip of Neon’s tail, Neon skating over the grounds and up the side of the mansion’s walls, diving through Weiss’s open window in a graceful roll. Weiss closed the window, just to keep the cold out as Neon blew her bangs out of her eyes.</p><p>“Nice place you got here,” Neon whistled as she stood up, stretching her shoulders. “This room’s huge!” She started zipping around, a rainbow blur canvassing Weiss’s room before she crashed back on Weiss’s bed. “Oh my gosh, this bed is crazy bonkers soft! It’s like I’m sitting on a marshmallow!”</p><p>Weiss covered her mouth to hide a giggle at Neon’s antics. “Neon, seriously, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Neon skooched up on the bed so her head was hanging off the side, her upside-down smile brimming with mischief. “You haven’t been picking up your scroll and we’ve been trying to text you for weeks, so we nabbed Flynt’s uncle’s minivan and drove over to collect you! There’s a race on at the roller ring, it’s wicked cool fun!”</p><p>Weiss blinked. “I’m not sure… I’m sorry about not picking up. I-” She didn’t want to admit to the weakness that her father had taken it from her. “I must have misplaced my scroll.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Neon shrugged, hands linked behind her head. “So, you in or you in?”</p><p>Weiss thought it over, wondering if sneaking out would be worth whatever scolding she’d earn if she was caught. Then again, why should she be scared of her father? He had no swords or guns, just a loud voice and harsh words. She could stomach those. Winter used to sneak out.</p><p>No. Weiss was going to do this. Just because she was back in Atlas that didn’t mean she was going to stay in a cage. She was still free, and she was going to prove it. She wasn’t going to roll over and show her belly at the first sign of fangs, she was going to stand tall and prove to her father that her defiant stint at Beacon wasn’t the ‘flight of fancy’ he thought it was.</p><p>She was not his princess trapped in the castle, waiting helplessly to be saved. She was her own knight, and Jacques did not control her.</p><p>She smiled at Neon, her eyes sparkling recklessly. “Let me get my jacket.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Central Mistral, 4 months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ruby walked into a small shop, the signature SDC snowflake emblazoned in silver on the door and a '<em>No Faunus'</em> placard right underneath it. Jaune followed, a ribbon wrapped under his belt and tied into a bow, just under where <em>Magnhild</em> was clipped. They all tried to remember people in their own ways. “We should be good to get some dust rounds after we cleared out those Anisopters. Anything catch your interest?”</p><p>Ruby shrugged as she looked around. There were crystals under the glass countertop the shopkeeper stood behind, the woman behind it wearing a neat uniform with the Schnee Snowflake stamped over her chest like an emblem. There were rows of ammunition in the back corner, while scrolls and other dust products lined the shelves at the front. She let Jaune go on ahead to pick up his list for himself, Ren, and Pyrrha, instead wandering over to the fill-it-yourself pipes along the left wall, each glowing a different colour for the dust inside.</p><p>Empty canisters of various sizes sat beside each pipe, each one marked with the type and price. It was all so pretty, the dust glowing faintly from within. Red for fire, blue for water, white for earth, light green for air. The most common, and the cheapest. She kept walking, the prices growing steadily. Dark blue for ice, yellow for lightning dust, magma dust was orange, green for plants. She smiled at the other combination types, light purple for steam and light orange for sand. Then it got expensive, the rarer kinds of dusts at the back of the shop to discourage people from grabbing stock they couldn’t afford. Eye-searing cyan for hard light dust, ominous purple-black for gravity, a confusingly hot pink for metal dust. She'd love to try out some of the crazier types at some point. What did metal dust even do?</p><p>“Hey, Ruby, they’ve got high-calibers over here,” Jaune called, dragging her attention away from the pretty colours.</p><p>She ran over, looking for the right-size rounds for her darling <em>Crescent Rose</em> and piling her arms high. “Huh, general rounds, I could use extra, but it looks like they’ve also got fire and lightning rounds too. I can work with those.” If they fought Cinder, with all the powers of the elements at her beck and call, Ruby wanted to have a little edge of her own.</p><p>“Why do the general rounds come in so many colours?” Jaune despaired, looking lostly at the grenade section.</p><p>“Cause combustion dust’s dyable,” Ruby grinned and nudged him, her arms stocked with rounds. “I think Ren likes green.”</p><p>“He’ll get what he’s given and he’ll like it,” Jaune fussed. “You think I should keep the old standard for Nora? Pink explosions?”</p><p>Ruby’s shoulders lowered a little bit even as she kept smiling, her eyes tinting purple for a moment. “Sounds great.”</p><p>Jaune quietly picked up the grenades and read the back. “That’ll work fine.” He looked at her haul. “Okay, no. Put it back.”</p><p>“Awwwwww but I need them all, I use lots of cartridges!” She whined, putting on a mock pout. “You’re a big meanie.”</p><p>“You can have four, choose wisely.”</p><p>“Ughhhhhh fine.” She put some back. “I’m keeping the fire and the lightning. Could come in handy.” If they fought Cinder. Cinder was a Maiden, she had the elements at her beck and call. If they fought, Ruby needed more then just what she had now. She needed to do better. No more deaths. </p><p>“Yeah, elemental rounds can offer a lot of variety," Jaune agreed. "We might also get some directions off this guy, considering <em>someone</em> burnt our map.” </p><p>“It was an accident! I didn’t realise it was that close to the fire!” Ruby defended against his judging gaze. “I’m innocent.”</p><p>“Just… please don’t do that again next time you’re on map duty.”</p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” She followed him to the counter, dumping her new bullets onto the glass tabletop. “Hi.”</p><p>“Will that be everything for today?” The clerk smiled at them.</p><p>“Yes, that’s everythi-”</p><p><em>“OHMYGOSH</em> They have <em>Weapons Weekly</em> I’m getting a copy!” Ruby snagged it and tossed it onto their pile of purchases. She bounced a little bit in excitement before she noticed they were staring at her. “Uh. Hi.”</p><p>“… and the magazine too, thanks.” Jaune smiled and handed over some Lien.</p><p>“Alright, would you like a bag for that?” The till dinged.</p><p>“No thank you.” Jaune shook his head and pulled his rucksack off his back, quickly packing everything inside as Ruby started walking towards the door. “Have a nice day.”</p><p>“You too. Come again soon.” The clerk’s voice was drowned out by the little jingly bell above the door as Ruby pulled it open, holding it for Jaune as he stumbled after her and back out into the sleepy town of Delphinion.</p><p>She could hear the waves of Lake Matsu on the nearby shoreline, the sun warm on her face. “I’m glad we finally made it to a village. Those swamps were taking forever to get through.”</p><p>“You thought you had it bad? I lost a shoe on the first day and had to walk in a sock for two more weeks. In the <em>marsh</em>.” He gestured at his new boots as she giggled, a mock-pout crossing his face. “These are a necessity buy.”</p><p>“Have you written left and right on them yet?”</p><p>“Okay, no, just you wait. One day we’re all going to get concussed and then I’ll be the one laughing because I’ll know my directions.”</p><p>“You got it, Jaune, when we meet the guy who has a mass concussion semblance then you can laugh away,” she grinned as they walked through the town, baskets of flowers dangling from lampposts everywhere. This town was so pretty, with windmills set up to catch the air currents that flowed off Lake Matsu. The lake was large enough it acted almost like a second sea.</p><p>The world was so much more incredible then just what she knew in Patch. Part of her didn’t want to ever go home when there was so much she still had left to see instead. She was starting to understand Yang’s wish for adventure above all else. Now that wanderlust had gripped her, she didn’t want to ever stop exploring, seeing new places, helping new people, killing new monsters.</p><p>Then her heart froze in her chest as she spotted a beat-up truck at a dust station, a black banner hanging on the side. The banner was emblazoned with a snarling beast’s head, backdropped by a trio of crimson claw scratches. There was a pair of masked faunus in the cab, two more filling the truck’s engine with dust. She stared in horror, eyes bleeding violet. The White Fang was here?</p><p>A Grimm mask swung around, the hood of the woman’s uniform pulled back. Her skin looked strangely slimy, a confusing mix of colours Ruby had never seen on a person before. A bright orange- yellow on her shaved head and shoulders, thick black stripes breaking up the colours, her bared arms vibrant teal and dappled with the same inky dark. Ruby could feel the stare even through the mask, the frog faunus’s lip curling in disgust. “What are you looking at,<em> human?”</em></p><p>Ruby froze, her eyes glowing like purple stars as her tail shifted and coiled under her skirt, tightening in anger. The White Fang destroyed Beacon Tower. The White Fang released Grimm into the school grounds. The White Fang worked for <em>Cinder.</em></p><p>She started forward, her hand going to <em>Crescent Rose</em> before she felt gauntleted fingers grip her wrist. She whirled around, Jaune rearing back at whatever look was in her venom-hued eyes.</p><p>“Let go,” she ordered.</p><p>“Ruby, it’s not worth it.” Jaune’s grip was unbreakable but not painful. “They’re not Cinder. It’s not worth starting a brawl in the middle of a town.”</p><p>“They. Were at. Beacon.” She gritted her teeth, fists clenching. “They’re terrorists.” Normal faunus like her and Blake were okay, but Weiss was right about the White Fang. They were monsters.</p><p>“We’re passing through!” One of the other faunus defended himself, a set of tufted lynx ears swivelling flat at her accusation. “We had nothing to do with Beacon, alright? That was all Vale.”</p><p>“Ruby, calm down.” Jaune tugged Ruby back, rose petals jittering off the tattered edges of her cape as she wavered between using her semblance to go forward or letting this go peacefully. “We don’t want trouble.” Maybe he didn't. She wanted to cause a lot of trouble. The White Fang was ruining everything, and they deserved what they got. Why did they have to make every other faunus look like a monster? It wasn't fair.  </p><p>“Then keep walking, humies,” the frog faunus sneered.</p><p>Ruby glared a moment longer before she turned away, some mad part of her desperate to pull out her tail and scream that she was a faunus too, but no. That wasn’t smart. This wasn’t Vale, where a faunus could get a rock thrown at their head or be so desperate for fair treatment they’d join Roman Torchwick. This was Mistral, and Uncle Qrow said Mistral was so much worse.</p><p>There was a reason why the heart of the White Fang was here, and Ruby had been seeing bits and pieces of that reason ever since they docked.</p><p>It wasn’t worth it. Sure, her dad and uncle always said she had nothing to be ashamed of, that she could be proud of her tail, but they weren’t the ones who’d have to live with it.</p><p>“Ruby, are you okay?” Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, not wanting to try explain something he didn't understand- couldn't understand, and she wasn't entirely sure she understood it herself. She was a faunus, but she didn't really know what that meant, not really. She never had anyone like her growing up, and she never wanted to bother Blake with dumb questions. </p><p>She wished she had bothered Blake. Maybe if she'd done something different- No. She couldn't think about it. She just had to keep going. No looking back. Don't start trying to question 'why's, because that never led to anything good. Just keep moving, and don't think about the bad stuff. </p><p>“I’m fine.” She wished she really <em>was</em> human. Things would be easier then. “Let’s go find the others and move onto the next town.” She didn’t want to be here anymore.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Evernight Keep, four months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cinder had never felt more wretched in her life then she had in the months since Beacon. She’d stood on top of the world and now she was incompetent, all because of one little girl. She’d been powerless once before, and Salem had promised her never again. She’d<em> promised. </em></p><p>Cinder stared hatefully at Watts as he walked into the medical centre Salem had set up for her, the constant ache crawling under her skin at its strongest when she was miserable. She remembered how it felt to hold only half the Maiden powers. A burning hunger, one that gnawed at her soul. She had liked it then.</p><p>But this was torment, made worse by how it stripped her of everything. She couldn’t dress herself, or cook for herself, or speak for herself, or do <em>anything</em> for herself. Emerald was her personal aide, always so desperate and eager to help, and Cinder loathed her for it. On the bright side, Emerald made such a good little sponge to soak up Cinder’s rage when she had to let it loose.</p><p>Being back in Evernight was grating her every nerve. She’d gotten used to being at the top when she was executing the plan for Beacon. She’d had Leonardo, Roman Torchwick, the White Fang, and so many others cowering at her feet. She had been feared, strong, powerful.</p><p>Now she was the runt of the pack, only her disciples were lower in the pecking order, and everyone knew it. It didn’t matter that she was Salem’s favourite. Watts and Tyrian didn’t care. Their needling was constant, made all the worse because she couldn’t just make them bow to her. Even as Salem’s Fall Maiden, they still thought themselves her betters, and she despised them.</p><p>At least Salem still doted on her. She had been showered with praise, Salem’s long nails gently running through her hair on the first night she had been awake as Salem cut Cinder’s hair for her, the way she always had, all while promising her that she would be healed soon. Stronger than ever before.</p><p>Cinder wanted that, more than anything. She wanted her dreams made real again.</p><p>So here she was, for yet another session with Dr Watts. She’d taken longer than usual to get here, forcing herself to put her make up on without help and unable to scream with rage when it had come out imperfect. Oh, but she had tried. Her throat nearly <em>bled</em> from how she had tried.</p><p>Every breath was like a shard of glass, slowly lacerating her vocal cords with every rasp. It burned, like ash on her tongue, a taste she was far too familiar with, a childhood memory she could never forget.</p><p>How Watts loved to lord it over her. Even now he came in with an arrogant quirk to his moustache, green eyes amused at her pathetic state as she sat on the examination table. The sleeves of the dress she wore fell over her hand, like it was some sort of shield from the piercing gazes that lurked in the castle corridors.</p><p>The fact that it also hid the empty space below her left bicep and the scar tissue that curled on her shoulders and torso was merely an extra advantage.</p><p>“How are we today, Cinder?” Arthur started up, fetching his kit and placing it on the examination tray beside her. “Can you rate your current level of pain for me? Pick a number between one and-” he flicked a deliberate glance at her hand as he rolled up his sleeves and removed his usual gloves, pulling on a plastic set instead. “Well. We’ll just have to go with five, won’t we?”</p><p>She wanted nothing more than to take his damned medical kit and shove it so far down his gullet he’d be coughing up scalpels for the rest of his life.</p><p>Watts continued, rolling up her left sleeve. “You know, I do have to hand it to you, Beacon’s fall was a masterstroke. Why, one could almost overlook how you were spoon-fed your victory thanks to my little virus.” Cinder felt a quick sting just below her shoulder as he took a blood sample, her raspy attempts at growls not mattering to him in the slightest. “Remind me to get the details of how well that worked off you later, I’m afraid those two peons of yours are entirely useless at retaining information.”</p><p>Watts’s deft fingers pressed into the tissue, and she knew that every wince she made was being catalogued for the medical chart he’d be updating. The most infuriating thing about Watts was that he was <em>good </em>at what he did, he was indispensable enough that she couldn’t get away with lighting him on fire.</p><p>“Hm. It seems to be healing well enough. And it feels like the new arm you and Salem are working on is there, it just hasn’t emerged yet.” He rolled her sleeve back down and picked up the syringe filled with her blood, grabbing a magnifying glass and giving it a quick study. “You’re purging out more and more of the effects from the silver eyes every day, I’m sure you’ll find that good news.”</p><p>She wanted to know why it was taking so long, and the attempt at a question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. “…ah?”</p><p>“Why is it taking so long?” He raised a brow. Cinder looked away, face pulled into a snarl before she gave a single nod. She wanted to know what was keeping her so weak.</p><p>The silver eyes. She had looked that little girl in the eye on her first day in Beacon’s halls, seen herself reflected in that metal gaze like a mirror. She’d looked into them again, atop the tower on the night of the Beacon ball. If she’d known it would be the stirrings of destiny then she would have paid far more attention.</p><p>Ruby Rose was her downfall, just as she was Beacon’s and Ozpin’s. Cinder believed in destiny, and Ruby was going to be brought before her one day, heroic spirit broken like glass, and Cinder was going to crush her under her heel for what she’d did.</p><p>It wasn’t even something she could describe as burning. She remembered raising her left hand, turning her head to try and shield herself from the blinding light, and the magic of Fall had ignited to protect her.</p><p>It had failed.</p><p>And Cinder was left a broken shell, merely a casing for Fall’s power. But not for long. Her destiny was not to wither away in Salem’s keep. It was to make all of Remnant <em>bow. </em></p><p>Arthur clicked his fingers to get her attention. “Don’t drift off when I’m about to answer your question, Cinder.” He waited until she was looking at him to clear his throat, adjusting the lapels of his suit. “The light of the silver eyes affected the Grimm in you, which has, most fascinatingly, interwoven itself throughout your internal system. However, this means that your aura is unable to heal it, so instead we’re relying on the natural healing speed of your body.”</p><p>He pulled out everything else he used for a medical check, using a depressor stick to look down her throat. It was humiliating. At least his monologue was something if a distraction, annoying as his voice was. “The cells in the body replace themselves over time, even these Grimm cells. It will take a while, but eventually everything but the scar tissue will have healed and you’ll be back in working order. A pity for the rest of us who have to deal with you.”</p><p>She glared at him, her iris glowing brighter as magic rushed through her veins, the only thing she had left in her life that gave her any joy at all. Watts clicked his tongue at her as he scribbled something on his clipboard, tutting at her intimidation attempt. “Now, now. Don’t be a brat when I’m about to change your bandages.”</p><p>Cinder’s fist clenched on the edge of the examination table, fingers digging in as she scrunched her eye shut. She hated this part most of all. The pressure of the bandages over her scar tissue felt weird, and unnatural, and that moment when they were off, and she could feasibly open her eye was the worst.</p><p>At least with the bandages on she could pretend they were blocking out her sight. With the socket and scar exposed to the world, she couldn’t even have that small luxury.</p><p>She gritted her teeth as she felt him remove the bandages, his touch clinical and careful. Then there was nothing, her ability to feel anything in that area gone, the nerves that registered such paltry things as pain and pressure shut off by Watts’s semblance. He wasn’t going to cause her more agony when Salem had ordered for her recovery. “It’s healing well. The risk of infection has dropped significantly. I dare say you won’t need the bandages at all by next week.”</p><p>He did a few more checks, tiny flecks of green lightning gathering on his fingertips as he deadened her nerves and soothed some of the damage. He didn’t use his semblance often when it came to her. He said that the body had to learn to heal itself. <em>Physician</em> could only go so far, he'd told her. </p><p>She was sure that was a lie. She'd seen some of the wounds he'd knitted together on Tyrian and Hazel, flesh and bone manipulated with the utmost precision. She would have thought a healing semblance weak and useless, but now it was the one she relied upon the most. </p><p>Watts applied fresh bandages and reawakened the feeling in her face before stepping back to take a seat in his office chair, lifting a leg so he could rest his ankle over his knee. “Well, how’s the mobility? I noticed your little helpers weren’t hovering around the door. Did you make the walk here all on your own? I’m so proud.”</p><p>Cinder forced herself to her feet, the flat slip-ons the only thing she could feasibly pull onto her feet in this damaged state. She hated the loss of height it gave her, hated the silence of her steps when she used to have the clink of glass following her every move. She hated everything, and right now she hated Watts most of all.</p><p>She let her gaze burn a hole through his head as she took a few steps, slow and tottering, her left hip holding a faint limp that had been so much worse in the beginning. Watts observed her uneven gait and noted something else down on his clipboard. She’d tried to read it before, but not only was his cursive horrifically rushed, he also used some unintelligible shorthand that only he could comprehend.</p><p>He set his notes aside and clapped his hands on his knees. “Well! That will be all, then. A pleasure having you come by, dear Cindy. I do hope I haven’t made you late for your session with her grace. She’s so eager to get you back into a useful state. Sunk cost fallacy, you know.”</p><p>Cinder’s eye burst to life with fire at that before she forced herself to wrangle her temper back under control. Arthur’s grin widened at the reaction he drew from her before he spun around in his office chair and pulled up a holographic keyboard. She began her painful trek out of the room as she was rudely dismissed, hearing the faint sounds of typing. </p><p>She stepped out of the room, waiting until the door had shut behind her before she gave into her weakness and leaned back against the wall, clutching her stomach as she caught her breath.</p><p>She was going to overcome this. She was going to burn the world for this.  And Ruby Rose would burn with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Skeletons Out of the Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Eastern Mistral, eight months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ruby darted through the treetops, wondering if maybe volunteering to be bait for this fight was one of her dumber ideas. She could feel more then hear the footsteps of the massive Grimm, each one sending a thrum up through the trees and into her boots and fingertips, the vibrations shivering all the way up to the tip of her swishing tail.</p><p>She heard the air whistle behind her and dived forward, a branch snapping under her weight out of bad luck as she barely dodged the swipe of a massive bone hand, cleaving the tops off the trees and kicking up a gust of air behind the force of the swing.</p><p>She burst into rose petals and zoomed forward, her hands catching on the rough bark of another branch as she pulled herself onto it in a crouch, pausing for a moment as she noticed a large black bird looking at her. She blinked and tilted her head, tail flicking from side to side to keep her balanced. “Hi Birdy.”</p><p>The crow cocked its head like it was mimicking her, wings flapping in place. She swore that she saw it look at the Grimm chasing her before giving her a dull stare, almost like it was judging her for this plan, and then the tree they perched on shook, leaves rattling, and off the crow flew.</p><p>Ruby started her race again, outrunning the monster as she heard its roar rattle through her skeleton and quake in her bones. The only reason she wasn’t currently shooting it was because she needed both hands free for this treetop free running, or else she’d have loaded the Grimm’s ugly face full of bullets.</p><p>She spotted a gap in the trees up ahead, where the world seemed to drop off, and grinned to herself. The plan was to lure the Gravewalker over the edge of the cliff, and if it was still alive after that, kill it with everything they had. She’d totally be fine. She had a landing strategy.</p><p>Her tail kinked in reckless excitement as she flung herself into the open air, finally pulling out <em>Crescent Rose. </em>Her sniper rifle boomed with each shot as she used the recoil to propel herself further forward, each hit she placed in the bone of the massive Grimm another bit of incentive to get it to follow her.</p><p>Its foot hit open air right when she felt gravity fasten on her, the thrill of falling singing in her blood as she scattered down into the forest below, hearing the Grimm fall after her. She blasted <em>Crescent Rose </em>under her to slow her descent, unfolding the scythe so she could use the blade to catch herself like she was back in the Emerald Forest all over again.</p><p>She scattered towards the ground, landing in a clumsy roll that had her skidding flat on her back, giggling to herself from the adrenaline rush.</p><p>“Having fun?” Pyrrha smiled and offered a hand to help her up, pulling Ruby to her feet. She brushed herself off as the Grimm they were hunting crashed into the ground nearby, the weight of it making the ground shake.</p><p>“Tons.” Ruby grinned at her, tail twitching. “I think I made it angry.”</p><p>Ren spun <em>Stormflower</em> in his hands as the ground under them rattled, pebbles jumping nearby. “It’s on its way.”</p><p>Ruby scattered past Pyrrha, up into a nearby tree as the Gravewalker burst into the clearing her friends were waiting in. Ruby’s tail kinked at the end as she looked up and up and up, the massive skeleton towering above the tree line, easily fifteen stories tall at the minimum. The bones were marked with the obscure bloody swirls of the Grimm, held together with thick threads of sinew at every joint. It clicked with each movement, its giant skull swinging towards her, red light trailing from glowing sockets.</p><p>“Come and get it!” She goaded, pumping <em>Crescent Rose’s</em> chamber as she aimed for those ugly sockets, keeping its attention on her as the others moved to flank it. She could see the heat shimmer of its breath as it unhinged its fang-toothed jaw with an ululating roar, swinging a messy haymaker at her tree.</p><p>She scattered up, landing on the back of its fist for a moment and nearly stepping into the tar-like tendons that wove over the bones and held the rickety Gravewalker together. She grimaced in disgust, balancing on the fingerbones to avoid getting Grimm goop on her boots.</p><p>She heard the distinctive thundering boom of <em>Magnhild’s</em> grenades being fired and dug <em>Crescent Rose</em> into the wrist joint to anchor herself, bright pink explosions hitting the Grimm’s spine and knocking it forward.</p><p>The Grimm flailed and turned, small pieces of bone falling from its back as Ruby continued her run up the arm while it was distracted. She used the recoil of <em>Crescent Rose</em> to blast herself up to the shoulder and took a swing, trying to cut through its vertebrae right then and there.</p><p><em>Crescent Rose</em> got stuck.  </p><p>Ruby’s eyes flickered purple in worry as she started trying to pull it free, those burning sockets fixing on her. She gave it a sheepish grin back and pulled the trigger to try and cut her blade free, only succeeding in lodging it deeper.</p><p>The hand swinging at her whistled through the air and she scattered down to avoid getting slapped by it, abandoning her scythe just for a moment to save herself. She managed to grab a hipbone and used it to bounce towards the ground, landing near the small fragments that had fallen from the Grimm, where Pyrrha was trying to take it off at the legs.</p><p>She looked up at the massive foot that was about to stomp on her and grinned as Pyrrha shield-checked it away, landing in front of her with spear ready. “Ruby, are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, but <em>Crescent Rose</em> is still up there!” She pointed, before hearing a weird sucking sound. She looked around, noticing the little bone shards from the Grimm were sinking into the ground like it was quicksand, like they were burying themselves. “Uh- Pyrrha?”</p><p>“What?” Pyrrha slashed at the leg, like she was trying to cut off the tendons at the back of the shin.</p><p>Ruby gulped as a skeletal hand forced its way up through the muck, man-sized versions of the giant Gravewalker clawing their way free of the earth. Her tail lashed over her shoulder and bashed through its skull, the mini-Grimm instantly turning into nothing under the force of her stinger. “This thing makes more baddies!”</p><p>Pyrrha looked over her shoulders and threw her shield, cutting the heads from a large swathe of the new Grimm. She clenched her fist, her shield glowing with black energy as it quivered and shot back to her. “Get us clear.”</p><p>Ruby grabbed her hand, the two of them scattering out of the fray in a swirl of scarlet and amber, reforming on the clearing’s edge. The Grimm lumbered towards the other side of the clearing, where Ren’s green bullets were peppering along its ribcage.</p><p>Jaune ran over, reloading <em>Magnhild</em> as he did. “That thing’s soaking up a lot of damage. If we don’t end this soon we’ll run out of ammo.”</p><p>Ruby watched the small skeleton army grow at its feet, the Gravewalker taking a moment to claw at its own chest and force more fragments to splinter off and fall. “We need a killing shot. Thin out the horde while I get <em>Crescent Rose</em>.”</p><p>Jaune and Pyrrha traded glances before nodding, Jaune altering his stance so that <em>Magnhild’s</em> grenades began splattering on the ground of the Gravewalker’s feet, destroying all the tiny Grimm in the bright pink blast radius. “Pyrrha, think you can get that thing off Ren? We need to keep it confused, it’s too big to hit us easily, if we give it more targets, it won’t be able to keep up.”</p><p>“On it.” She started circling towards the back, the distinctive sounds of her rifle landing pinpoint shots into the Grimm’s joints.</p><p>Ruby looked at Jaune. “I’ll see if I can get it closer to the ground, then you guys can aim for the head.” She didn’t look back to see if he said anything, instead running for the nearest tree and up the trunk, waiting until she was at the right height to launch herself towards the Grimm.</p><p>She managed to grab its forearm, not staying long enough to give it a chance to grab her as she scattered to its ribcage, black ick dripping down the bones like slime. Her fingers sunk into the tarlike substance and she felt a shudder go from her nose to her tail-tip, the Grimm’s sinew cold and sticky.</p><p>“Gross gross gross,” she muttered, swinging her boots up so she was perched on a rib bone, the Grimm’s eye sockets landing on her before one of <em>Stormflower’s</em> blades cut cleanly across the ridge of its brow. Its gargantuan head swung towards Ren as he caught his weapon again, taking its attention from Ruby as she sprang up to the monster’s clavicle.</p><p>She clawed her way up further to the shoulder, placing a hand just behind <em>Crescent Rose’s</em> blade as she planted her boots on a shoulder blade and heaved. She nearly lost her balance, boots slipping until she was dangling from her grip on her trapped weapon. There was so much going on, the lumbering steps that ricocheted through the Grimm, the sounds of her friends weapons, the roaring, she couldn’t clear her head, she couldn’t <em>focus.</em></p><p>She pulled herself up by her arm, straining against her own weight before she looped her tail up around the shaft of her scythe, able to easily hang like that. Her tail was so much stronger than the rest of her.</p><p>She grinned as that gave her an idea, planting her hands and feet on the Gravewalker’s shoulder as she wrapped her tail tight around her weapon. A quick twist, a sharp tug, and <em>Crescent Rose</em> sprang free. Ruby fell before she had a moment to realise that she was falling, scattering upwards out of instinct to give herself time to switch <em>Crescent Rose</em> from her tail to her hands.</p><p>She shot down, the recoil blasting her away from the ground and bleeding out the energy of the fall, letting her land safely. She looked at where everyone was and locked eyes with Jaune, spinning her scythe around her.</p><p>He gave her a grin and she nodded back, aiming her scythe behind her as she pulled the trigger, launching herself at the beast’s leg. She rotated her scythe’s blade into the war scythe mode, spinning herself to build up momentum before she cleaved right through its shin, the foot disappearing into dust the moment it was cut from the mass.</p><p>The Grimm roared as it fell to a knee, Ruby not giving herself a moment of pause as she changed direction, coming back the other way to cut off the second leg. She kept going until she hit the trees, getting out of the blast radius.</p><p>“Pyrrha, shield!” Jaune set his stance, shield in one hand and <em>Magnhild</em> shifted so the launcher’s barrel was flicked to the weapon’s back. Pyrrha ran at him, hands glowing with her semblance as she swept <em>Miló</em> down towards <em>Magnhild</em>, magnetically fusing the two weapons together. She jumped so she landed on his shield at the same time as he pushed her off, sending her sky high with a makeshift warhammer.</p><p>The hammer came down with all the force of Pyrrha’s semblance behind it, the black glow surrounding the joined weapons as she smashed it through the Gravewalker’s skull, shattering it into dust with one final blow.</p><p>It disappeared into nothing, Pyrrha landing in a crouch. She buckled as the force impacted her right ankle, dropping the weapons as <em>Magnhild</em> detached from <em>Miló</em>. Jaune and Ren ran over immediately, Jaune grabbing <em>Magnhild</em> as Ren hovered his hands nervously over Pyrrha. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Pyrrha gritted her teeth, clutching her leg. “I landed badly. It’s fine.”</p><p>Ruby scattered down, tucking her tail away under her skirt as she stowed away her weapon, back to being a normal human girl. “We should get back to the village. Pyrrha, think you can make it?”</p><p>“Yes, just give me a second.” Pyrrha growled, her hand glowing black as <em>Miló</em> shot into her hands, the weapon switching to the Javelin form as she used it to help herself stand, gingerly keeping her right foot off the ground. “I’m sorry, there’s no need to worry.”</p><p>Jaune placed <em>Magnhild</em> back on his belt as he surveyed the now-empty clearing. “We can take it slow. Ren, keep an eye out for any extra trouble on our way back.”</p><p>Ren nodded, dusting himself off. “Himawari isn’t far. We should be fine.”</p><p>Pyrrha started the trek, limping along. Ruby knew that she’d hide it once they reached the village. She always did that, nowadays. She wanted to look invincible again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Patch, Four months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yang swirled her soup around the bowl with her spoon, able to feel the oppressive weight of the Atlesian prosthesis in the house. Ironwood had made it for her. Only for her. Because she fought well. Because she’d ‘earned’ it.</p><p>Not that anyone knew the truth.</p><p>Her dad… he’d talked to Ironwood? Or was gonna? About doing this for her. Getting her a new arm.</p><p>Why? It wasn’t like she could just pop on something new and suddenly everything would be okay.</p><p>She just had to get used to this new way of life. It was the new normal. Just like hearing the new death lists on the radio was the new normal. Every time they found more bodies in the Fall zone, or another Grimm attack happened, they spoke the names out over the radio. The Grimm were getting worse.</p><p>How much longer until they came for her? She and dad were isolated from the rest of Patch, and she knew that she wasn’t anything other than dead weight to her dad, a dull depressing lump that didn’t do anything but sit around and be useless.</p><p>Why hadn’t she drawn Grimm here, was she too empty of everything to catch their attention? So numb that she wasn’t even negative?</p><p>“Everything okay, honey?” Tai asked, pulling her attention away from the ripples her spoon was making. “Not hungry tonight?”</p><p>“Not really.” She mumbled, meeting his dark indigo eyes for a moment before she dropped her gaze again. “… we still haven’t heard from Ruby. Or Qrow.”</p><p>"Yang, I'm sure they're fine." Tai reassured her, and she was sure he was lying. How could he even know?</p><p>“Even a letter should have arrived by now.” Either Ruby was dead or Ruby just wasn’t sending any. Not that Yang could blame her for that. She was trapping Tai here as well, she knew it. If it wasn’t for her needing him to do everything for her, then he could have gone after Ruby. “… I’m sorry I’m keeping you here.”</p><p>“Yang, don’t say that.” Taiyang crossed his arms, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward. “Qrow and I talked about it, he’s been on active duty longer than me. It’s smartest for him to have gone after her.”</p><p>But what if she wasn’t there? He’d have gone with Qrow then. She was saved by someone after the Ursa had- she vaguely remembered warm arms and the feeling of weightlessness, words she couldn’t make out and a strange throbbing sensation thrumming up through her right shoulder. Filtered snapshots through the haze of nearly dying.</p><p>What if that person hadn’t found her?</p><p>What then?</p><p>Would it have been… better for everyone, that way? She wasn’t useful anymore. Not worth sticking around. She wasn’t able to be the fighter she used to be. The fact that General Ironwood sent her a new arm didn’t change that.</p><p>She wasn’t sure she even wanted to look at it. It was just a reminder that she needed a replacement. That yes, she’d lost a limb in the first place. She’d lost.</p><p>Maybe it would be better to stay in this limbo, where she didn’t have to get better, where she didn’t have to fight, where she didn’t have to pop on a new arm and try again. As if it was that easy.</p><p>She wasn’t strong enough before, why would something lifeless and metallic fix her? Could she even be fixed? She lost part of her, her right hand, no way could anything ever replace it again.</p><p>“Dad? How did you talk to Ironwood about this? I thought the CCT was down.” He’d mentioned it, kinda. <em>‘Before I could even talk to him’.</em> But her dad hadn’t left Patch long enough for a trip to Atlas, he’d been too busy with Signal and Grimm and her.</p><p>“I stepped out for a bit. Zwei was on alert in case anything happened,” Taiyang reassured her, something about the way he said ‘stepped out’ feeling important.</p><p>“Wait- but I thought when you used <em>Astral Step</em> no one could see you?” Yang tilted her head, welcoming the confusion as an actual feeling against the nothingness. Her dad’s semblance wasn’t a combat one, unlike hers. He could go anywhere he’d already been, anywhere in the world, but his body was left undefended. She’d only ever seen him do it a few times, and always when Uncle Qrow was there as a guard.</p><p>“Normally, but James’s technology has some amazing scanners that let us talk, at least for a bit.” Tai smiled for a moment, more for himself then anything, before his smile became his usual Gentle Dad Smile. “Yang, if you’re not ready to try a prosthetic, then that’s okay. Healing takes time.”</p><p>Yang looked away, deliberately dipping a finger in her soup and holding it down to get Zwei’s attention, dabbing a little bit on his nose so he could lick it off. She didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>“Yang?”</p><p>“What, dad?” She gave him a dull stare, lilac eyes long since lost their sparkle. “You think suddenly popping on a new hand is going to fix everything? That all I need is to start throwing punches again?”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying-”</p><p>“Well- I don’t want to be a Huntress anymore, okay?” She clenched her fist, feeling low simmers of anger. Not the boiling inferno she used to feel, but nothing was ever how it used to feel. “I don’t. I don’t <em>care</em> about adventure, or fighting Gr- or fighting anything. It was stupid anyway, I’m not some hero like Summer or Ruby. There’s no point in me sticking that thing on, it’s <em>not </em>going to somehow be amazingly better than my actual hand. I didn’t ask you for a replacement.”</p><p>“It’s not meant as one, Yang.”</p><p>“My arm is <em>gone.</em> And that’s just how things are.” She pushed her bowl of soup away and stood up. “I’m not hungry anymore. Night, dad.”</p><p>“Yang, wait-” She refused to listen as she slipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, slamming shut the door to her room. Her hand shook as she leaned back against the door, her breath coming way too fast as she shut her eyes against the dark of her room, not wanting to see it.</p><p>She just had to get used to things being this way. She was tired of being the one who got hurt and got back up again. Couldn’t everyone just leave her alone and let her deal with things her way?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Menagerie, 6 weeks post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Blake waited for most of the passengers to disembark, worrying at the beanie she wore. She knew that Menagerie wasn’t the place where anyone would have to hide, but she’d been hiding so long… But what would that say, showing shame in her ears when she was in the faunus’s own homeland? What would it say to the faunus around her, that she was flaunting how easily she passed for human, when so many others couldn’t?</p><p>She forced herself to pull the hat off and shove it into one of the pouches on her belt, emptied of cartridges from her battle with the Hydra. The heels of her boots clacked on the walkway as she left the ship, the pier’s steadiness unfamiliar after she’d gotten used to the rock and sway of the boat.</p><p>She spotted the captain already perusing one of the nearby market stalls, clearly glad to take the time to rest and stock his ship’s supplies up again before making the journey back to Mistral. He noticed her and gave her a friendly tip of the hat, before he went back to chattering with the fish seller.</p><p>She felt like everyone was staring as she stepped into the crowd, her ears flat to the top of her head as she tried to make her way through without shoving anyone. Menagerie was always so crowded, and it seemed she still had just enough righteous passion to be a little bit angry about it.</p><p>She spotted an area that looked much freer of people compared to the hustle and bustle of the docks, scurrying over to lean against the wall of a ramshackle house with a cheerful paintjob on the roof. The markets on the docks and beaches were beautiful, and she’d loved them as a kid, but it was just too much for her right now.</p><p>“Yeah, I hate crowds too.”</p><p><em>“Mercury where did you come from!”</em> Blake yelped and jumped away, leaving a wide-eyed copy behind.</p><p>He looked around for a moment before sticking his hand through her shadow copy’s face, watching it disappear as his gaze landed on her. “Huh, there you are. Neat trick.”</p><p>Her hand fastened on <em>Gambol Shroud’s</em> hilt, the sword half-drawn. “You- what are you doing?” Eight merciful days of peace before she had to be reminded of his existence.</p><p>“You said you’d show me wherever the Huntsmen go, remember? We had a deal, Belladonna.” He leaned against the wall beside them, arms and ankles crossed.</p><p>She forced herself to put her weapon away, lowering her hands back down. “Right. Okay.” She was such an idiot, continually showing weakness and fear in front of him. Maybe that ship captain was right, she was acting paranoid. And jumpy. Not that Mercury helped, considering she couldn’t hear him coming. It was bizarre, she normally heard everyone coming. “Can you stop following me, by the way? It’s creepy.” </p><p>“Should I announce my presence first?” he smirked. “That just seems like showboating.”</p><p>“Just- stop it.” She scowled at him, finding irritation a lot nicer to deal with. It didn’t make her heart beat out of her chest and fly away, so she’d take it. “The place you’re looking for is the town hall. It’s this way.”</p><p>She started walking, hyperaware of him standing… not quite beside her, but a little behind, and just a bit too far out to be in arm’s reach. “Welcome to Menagerie. The kingdom and the city.”</p><p>“Kingdom?” He queried, his eyes hidden behind his shades. She wondered if he was taking everything in like she did. So many people and houses. So many reminders of her people’s inequality.</p><p>“Not officially. Not yet. But we will be soon, I’m sure of it.” It had been one of her father’s goals, to get Menagerie recognised as an equal on the world’s stage. “The town hall is the main place huntsmen from Mistral go first, to register for work. There’s a small noticeboard outside the hall for missions.”</p><p>“And you’ve got a relay tower.” Mercury pointed out, his gaze fixed on the structure that sat midway on the mountain range, surrounded by the rainforest that climbed up into the clouds.</p><p>“Yep. The rainforest encroaches on the city, and housing extends for some distance inwards, but beyond that, it’s all jungle.” And Grimm, either the ones that came down from the cloud forests, or from the desert beyond. “The final line of housing is where you’ll stay. It’s for Huntsmen only, as a line of defence.”</p><p>“Useful,” he commented. “Anything else I should know?”</p><p>“Not that I can think of. I haven’t been here in a while.” She only knew what she knew from her childhood, or news that had travelled through the Fang to reach her ears.</p><p>Mercury grunted at that, callously ignoring the stares he was getting from people. Humans in Menagerie weren’t a common sight, and rarely a comfortable one, despite trade and huntsmen being necessities. Blake couldn’t blame anyone for not liking Mercury’s presence here. Not after everything.</p><p>A safe haven didn’t feel so safe when enemies walked the same ground. She’d gotten that feeling in Beacon, in the end.</p><p>They crested the ridge in silence, the crowd having thinned somewhat from the heavy throngs of the markets. Blake looked upon what had once been her home, tiny houses and lantern streetlights mixed in with the palm fronds and vines of the rainforest. She knew her history. Her people had to make-do, but it still hurt to be reminded that they were still lesser. An entire race shoved under the metaphorical rug and shunted into a corner of the world.</p><p>Mercury stopped when she did, and she wished she could get a read on him. He seemed so nonchalant, but she didn’t think that was exactly right. He made her uncomfortable, in that respect. She hated not knowing the situation.</p><p>“That’s the town hall.” She pointed at the large building, the empty space before it a perfect place to host crowds for town speeches. She had fond memories of running through the house’s corridors when her father had been the chieftain, before the White Fang had called him back and Aisha had replaced him. She’d played with the children of the rest of the Menagerie council, when she wasn’t hidden away in a little nook with her books. It had been so long ago.</p><p>“Big house. Stands out here.”</p><p>“It’s got room for all the council and their families.”</p><p>“Right.” Mercury started towards it, hands in his pockets. Blake walked after him, her steps quick and sharp as she kept at his back rather than the other way around. Mercury looked over his shoulder at her. “So, what’s your plan now that you’re here?”</p><p>“That is none of your business. I said I’d show you the noticeboard and that’s it. Remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, lighten up,” he rolled his eyes at her, ducking around a lemur-tailed man carrying a large crate. Blake shot him a glare, fists clenching at her side as she strutted onwards, trying to project a confidence she didn’t feel as they reached the shadows of the council’s mansion.</p><p>Her steps didn’t falter until she was standing in front of the stairs that led to the massive doors, the size of the place looming over her until she felt small as a mouse. She glanced over at Mercury, who was scuffing the toe of his boot against the stone steps.</p><p>“Um.” She tried to get his attention. “The noticeboard is this way.”</p><p>Mercury made a ‘lead the way’ gesture, staying silent. All Blake could hear around her was Menagerie itself, and it was too much. What was she even thinking, coming back here? She wasn’t welcome, she’d made her choice and cut her ties and-</p><p>What if her mother was at the noticeboard? She always used to visit it every morning, to update the missions available, check in with Huntsmen across Menagerie’s scattered network of tiny towns, to log any sightings of Grimm from her treetop lookout.</p><p>What would Blake even say, if she saw her mom? Rajani Belladonna was a tough woman, everyone in the White Fang knew that Ghira’s widow was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>But… she couldn’t <em>not</em> see her. Blake had run away to Menagerie, and Menagerie wasn’t a large place. She’d cross her mother’s path eventually. If not near the town hall, then somewhere. Where else could she stay, if her mother didn’t take her in?</p><p>Would she take her in? Or would Blake finally be disowned for what she’d done?</p><p>She wanted to flee back to the boat and take her chances somewhere else. Anywhere else. Why didn’t she? Why wasn’t she running? It was all she was good for so why wasn’t she getting away? What was so wrong with her that she’d willingly walk into the crosshairs of the only family she had left, a mother she’d abandoned?</p><p>She turned the corner to where the mission board was, her hands quaking as her ears went flat. There she was. Rajani’s scimitars were strapped to her back as the old Huntress updated the mission board, her shoulder tattooed with leopard rosettes. Her hair was shorter than it used to be, the piercings in her rounded panther ears glinting as one of them flicked towards the sounds of Blake’s heels.</p><p>Rajani turned, Blake freezing up as her mother’s dark eyes landed on her, a blue so deep it was almost black. Rajani’s breath hitched in her throat. “Blake?”</p><p>Blake’s ears lowered as she curled in on herself, knowing she had to do this and dreading what was about to happen. It had been years. She was ready for whatever judgement was about to be laid down upon her, for losing her way, for making her father roll in his grave, for being a horrible daughter.</p><p>“Hi mom.” She awkwardly raised a hand in a weak wave.</p><p>Rajani strode towards her, Blake scrunching her eyes shut as she braced. She expected a hit, yelling, anger. Instead she got arms wrapping around her as Rajani pulled her close, the warm hug softening the sharp edges of Blake’s pain.</p><p>“My baby girl, you’ve come home.” Rajani sounded exactly the way she always did whenever Ghira brought Blake to visit, when he wasn’t embroiled in the struggles of the White Fang. It tore straight through Blake’s heart, shattering and healing it at the same time as she realised that, at least for now, her mother still loved her.</p><p>She finally allowed herself to hug her mom back, basking in the security of it all.</p><p>A security that was shattered by a throat being cleared, Blake remembering that they had an audience. Her ears flicked in embarrassment as she stepped back, curling inwards again. “Mom. This is Mercury Black. He’s a Huntsman.”</p><p>“Yo.” Mercury flicked a half-wave at them, not looking up from the game on his scroll. “Don’t let me interrupt this tender family reunion or anything.”</p><p>Rajani stepped back, assessing them both with warrior’s eyes. “Alright. Well. I suppose you want to register yourself as a Huntsman, let Saber know you’re here. And Blake-” her face softened. “Let’s take this to my office. I want to know everything that’s happened. Do you still like tea?”</p><p>“Yes?” Blake hoped that was alright. She noticed the way her mother’s smile grew relieved and wondered if Rajani was just as nervous as she was.</p><p>“Okay. This way.” She led them around to the doors. “I saw you in the Vytal tournament, Blake. You fought so well. I couldn’t have been prouder to see you at Beacon.”</p><p>“Thanks mom.” Blake smiled, pushing some of her hair from her face. “Did… did you see-?” she didn’t want to ask it.</p><p>“We all did.” Rajani looked back at her as they walked up the steps. “The Fall was horrendous. I can’t believe you got caught up in that. Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Really,” she lied, the massive doors creaking open as Rajani strode boldly into the town hall, Blake and Mercury skulking after her.</p><p>Blake couldn’t stop the familiarity from bowling her over, not when everything looked the same. Had nothing changed at all? The old wood, the greenery that sat in alcoves near the roof, the wide windows that filled the place with light. All the same, the only difference was Blake was older now. And taller.</p><p>They avoided the main council room, instead going down a narrow hall. She ignored the tin placards that denoted the offices, instead trying to compare this Rajani to her memories. Her mother had taught her the basics of how to defend herself, had protected her from Grimm, had read her stories with a voice as soft as wild honey that always helped Blake sleep.</p><p>And here she was, silver streaking her ebony hair but still carrying herself as though no one dared to cross her path. “The kingdom of Vale was far from perfect, but no one deserved that. We were all shocked at the footage that came out, Atlas attacking innocents, and then the CCT went down… I was so worried for you.”</p><p>If she was so worried, then why didn’t she come find her? Blake knew she had no right to think that after everything she’d done, but some childish part of her wished Rajani had come in and solved everything for her, like Blake used to believe she could. “Sorry, mom.”</p><p>“What’s with the White Fang banner?” Mercury’s voice cut in, and Blake felt her blood turn to ice.</p><p>She whirled around, eyes landing on the signature banner hanging from one of the office doors. Her ears flattened, heart thumping so hard she thought she’d pass out. “The White Fang is here?!”</p><p>Mercury snorted, a grin curling at the edge of his mouth. “I love being right.”</p><p>Blake still had enough left in her to shoot him a glare as Rajani raised a brow. “That’s the Albain brothers’ office. They oversee the relay tower and communications here on Menagerie, while representing Sienna and the Fang.”</p><p>“Bold strategy, giving the terrorists control of information,” Mercury snarked.</p><p>Rajani’s ears pinned, a vicious snarl bubbling up in her throat. “Careful, human. We’re not what your kind thinks of us.”</p><p>Blake clenched her fists at her side. No. Not again. She was not going to let Adam have any power here. “Mom? Where are the Albains?”</p><p>“They’re in a council meeting with Aisha, do you remember her? You and her son Grey used to get in so much trouble- Blake, where are you going?” Rajani didn’t try to stop her as Blake walked away, Mercury hot on her heels with the look of someone who was about to watch some fireworks.</p><p>She let her memories take her to the council rooms, wide doors carved with the unofficial emblem of Menagerie. She walked past a wall with a lot of fist-shaped dents in it, shoved open the double doors, ears flat to her skull as she stepped inside. The council of Menagerie, all five of them, turned to look at her.</p><p>She stood tall, unafraid of a pair of politicians. They weren’t <em>Adam,</em> it was fine. "Why are these people here?" She decided to do what Weiss did and looked down her nose at them, the twin fox faunus dressed in Sienna’s colours.</p><p>They looked supremely unruffled, staring back with an inquisitive glaze to shifty eyes. Aisha stood, her wolfen ears pricked forward as she stared at Blake like she’d seen a ghost. “Blake Belladonna? Is that you?”</p><p>“Yes.” She clenched her fists at her side, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “What are you doing talking to these people?”</p><p>“Corsac and Fennec are part of my council.” Aisha tilted her head. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Corsac and Fennec. She logged those names into her memory so she could try and figure out if she knew them from her time in the Fang or not. "Why aren't they in jail?"</p><p>“Miss Belladonna, I know that you were part of our organisation for some time.” One of the brothers pressed his hands together in front of him. “Surely you’re aware that we are not the brutal monsters that the human media portrays us as?”</p><p>“Portrays you as?” Blake repeated back to him, ignoring Mercury’s mutter of ‘I wish I had popcorn’. Couldn’t he take this seriously? “Don’t act so innocent, the White Fang were at the Fall of Beacon. They’d been stealing dust for months, they released Grimm into the campus, and they blew up Beacon tower.” She wasn’t going to let them pretend otherwise.</p><p>The room went silent for a moment as everyone processed that, the brothers glancing at each other as Blake clenched her fists at her side. The fifth politician in the room raised a hand, clearing his throat.</p><p>“Yes, Lapis?” Aisha gestured for him to speak</p><p>"Thank you.” His folded peacock tail stretched behind him, intelligent azure eyes glinting as they considered her. “Miss Belladonna, what you are saying is far beyond anything the White Fang has ever even considered, from what I have heard. Do you have any proof of these serious accusations?"</p><p>Blake faltered for a moment but was saved by heavy steps, Mercury walking forward and carelessly tossing his scroll onto the table. He clicked a button, stepping back as the holoscreen appeared over the device and a video began to play.</p><p>Blake looked away as soon as she realised what it was, but the sounds of fire and screaming and Grimm were impossible to block out. For a moment she smelt blood and sparks in her nose, pain racing through her stomach as she curled her arms around herself. She barely heard her mother’s horrified gasp as Beacon played for them all, Aisha’s ears pinning back at the footage that showed a White Fang squadron cutting down a Huntsman student, gunfire ripping out of the tinny speakers.</p><p>The video ended, leaving the hollow ring of silence. Blake hesitated a glance at the council. Aisha and Lapis looked aghast. Saber was grinding his buck teeth, looking like he was steaming at the ears. The Albains stayed as placid as before.</p><p>Mercury picked up his scroll, sticking it in his pocket as he broke the silence. “Ta-da.”</p><p>"Damnit!" Saber stood, slamming his hands on the table, the bang making Blake jump and Mercury twitch. "I knew there was no trusting you scum! The Fang died with Ghira, all you're doing is puppeting it's corpse!"</p><p>“That’s a little far, Sabes,” Lapis remarked, checking his nails, trying to look unbothered despite his ruffled tailfeathers.</p><p>"Mr Rodentia, we can assure you that this tragedy is not in accordance with High Leader Kahn’s guidance. The White Fang as a whole had nothing to do with this.”</p><p>"Bullsh-!"</p><p>"Captain Rodentia, that's <em>enough."</em></p><p>Saber glared at the Albains, visibly restraining his temper as he took a deep breath. Blake swore she heard him count to ten under his breath. “Chief. I am going to make a formal request that the Guard take over the defence of the relay tower and we throw these con-artists in jail. We have video evidence of their terrorist organisation bringing down global communications, on top of the casualties!”</p><p>“Saber, I can’t authorise that.”</p><p>“What? Why not?” Saber set his jaw mulishly.</p><p>“Your forces are spread too thin. When the problem with the increased Grimm activity has been dealt with, then you can come to me about this request.” Aisha’s tone brooked no argument.</p><p>Saber sneered at Aisha, buck teeth on full display before shouldering his way out of the room. The door slammed behind him as he left, all of them hearing a thump against the wall where he probably punched it. Blake raised a brow. That explained the dents.</p><p>Aisha sighed, an ear twitching in aggravation. “Now. Corsac, Fennec,” They each responded at one of the names, giving Blake the cue as to which was which. “Why didn’t you inform us that the White Fang was involved like this? The Fall of Beacon has impacted us all.”</p><p>“Yes, and it is a horrific event.” Corsac started speaking, his tail swishing gently back and forth behind him. “The news took a few weeks to reach us, but we planned to bring it up as one of the points in this meeting’s agenda. The High Council has long believed that the Vale branch had become a splinter group within the White Fang, led by one Adam Taurus, and this only confirms our suspicions.”</p><p>“Yes, apparently Mr Taurus had deposed of Hema quite violently. Such a tragedy. Vale’s gone the way of the Vacuo faction, we fear.”</p><p>“Beacon was not the first time the White Fang attacked Vale.” Blake snarled. “I was at the Breach too. The White Fang was just as guilty of that.”</p><p>“Miss Belladonna, we give our full condolences that you were wrapped up in such brutality.” Corsac rose and bowed to her. “We know that many disagree with our tactics, especially since they are, admittedly, a touch more aggressive then with Khan in charge, but we can promise you that the young Adam Taurus’s conduct is not what we stand for. It is a senseless waste that, in the end, weakens all of us. Faunus,” his eyes flicked to Mercury, “and human.”</p><p>Blake clenched her fists as Fennec followed the threads of conversation, fox ears pricked and alert. “We have recently received plenty of documentation that has been delivered from the council’s last meeting on these strays, as well as proposed strategies to apprehend them and submit them to High Leader Khan’s judgement. News travels slowly, these days. It is most unfortunate.”</p><p>“And who’s fault is that?” Mercury smirked, and Blake had to agree with him for once.</p><p>“Regardless, we have this information now, and the council of Menagerie is free to review our collected findings at their leisure.” Corsac inclined his head to Blake. “If you ever wish to return to the fold, Miss Belladonna, you need only find us. However, we do understand if you cannot support our cause any longer.”</p><p>“I don’t work with the White Fang,” she growled, hating how many words it took for these guys to get to the point.</p><p>“We understand, though we are sorry to hear it.” They bowed in unison, before Corsac folded his hands in front of him. “After the loss of Ghira, this betrayal of the Fang’s principles must be devastating.”</p><p>“You don’t say a <em>word</em> about my father,” Blake hissed.</p><p>Aisha raised a hand, requesting silence. “We’ll be reviewing those documents for sure. Rajani, perhaps you could escort your daughter and company from the meeting? Afterwards, I want you to find Rodentia and you both can go over the Fang’s missives with me. If there’s a threat to our security, I want to know what we’re dealing with.”</p><p>Rajani raised a brow, shooting a glare at the Albains as she reached for Blake. “Come on, Blake.”</p><p>Blake turned and walked out before anyone could make her, head held high as she avoided her mother’s hand.</p><p>The door closed behind them and Mercury grinned. “Did I mention how great it is to be right?”</p><p>Blake glared at him. “Don’t you have a mute button?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Set in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Evernight Keep, 6 months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sun watched as Cinder struggled for breath, sitting at Salem’s side. Whatever it was Salem was doing to her was screwed up to the max, but he wasn’t as in on everything as Emerald was. Cinder didn’t want him around when she was weak, unless it was to be a show of power for the rest of Salem’s crew.</p><p>Salem looked back into her creepy Seer Grimm, the things wet clicking sounds sending shivers down Sun’s spine and making the fur on his tail prickle. She’d already been quizzing Cinder on Ozpin’s death, talking about the ‘relic’ that she was so obsessed with.</p><p>“You are dismissed,” Salem announced in that soft voice of hers, giving Cinder a calm stare to leave the room. Salem seemed to have a Thing about being the last one to leave rooms, it was the same as with her big council meeting yesterday when she gave everyone orders, she’d simply stared at them all until everyone left.</p><p>Cinder recognised the ‘get out of my presence’ voice for what it was, standing stiffly, barely able to keep her balance in her heels as she started her limp out of the room. Sun almost felt bad for her, and the state she was in. Salem had made her talk, when everyone knew she was in no state to do it without immense pain, and Salem had forced her to do it anyway out of some sick power play.</p><p>It was awful, and for a second, he was sorry for her.</p><p>Then he remembered that she literally told him to get shot and deal with it and all his sympathy vanished real quick. He still wore fabric wraps around his abs and lower back, not wanting to deal with anyone giving the scar weird looks.</p><p>Salem watched Cinder reach the open doors, Emerald waiting nervously behind Sun as he kept himself between her and Cinder. Cinder might be willing to take her crap out on Emerald, but Sun was more than willing to hit her back if she started getting physical with him. She knew it too. So she kept her hand to herself, at least.</p><p>Salem’s eyes burned into all of them as the doors began to swing shut, before her voice carried across the room. She didn’t need to yell, or scream, she just needed to project. “Sun. Might I have a word?”</p><p>Sun caught the door on instinct, preventing it from slamming in his face as he looked back at Emerald. She raised a brow, just as confused as he was, and he shrugged back. Even he wasn’t dumb enough to say no. “Catch ya later, I guess.”</p><p>“See you around,” Emerald nodded in return, trailing behind Cinder with the desperate need to help, leaving Sun to walk back into the meeting room like he wasn’t shaking in his boots at being alone in a room with <em>SALEM.</em></p><p>“You’re free to sit,” Salem gestured to the chair on her left, on the opposite side to her seer. Sun’s tail swished anxiously as he slid into the chair, feeling very uncomfortable when he remembered too late that this was Tyrian’s chair.</p><p>“So…” Sun shifted, scratching his nape before he looked at the Seer. Was it just him or did its weird clicking sound hungrier all of a sudden? “Those things are… cool?” Creeptastic, more like.</p><p>“A Grimm of my own creation,” Salem remarked, folding her hands on the table in front of her. “It is a good way to communicate with my spies across Remnant. Including Leonardo.” Sun tensed up as she continued. “I’m afraid he’s not currently speaking with his Seer, otherwise I’d offer to allow you both to speak.”</p><p>“Huh?” She’d let him talk to Professor Lionheart? Was she hoping that they’d get all emotional and reveal important stuff? Or was it just a kind offer? He didn’t think she had an ounce of kindness in her body. “What- nah, thanks for the offer but I’m all good, no worries.”</p><p>He only realised he’d shot her fingerguns out of Really Dumb Muscle Memory when they were already in front of him. Instincts bad. Salem raised a brow, a faint quirk to her bone white lips. “I appreciate your candour.”</p><p>“Thanks?” It would probably be rude if he didn’t take the compliment. “So- uh, whatcha after?” If she wanted the fancy word games of Watts and Tyrian she was talking to the wrong faunus.</p><p>“I will be sending Hazel to the White Fang, as you are aware. He will parlay with Sienna Khan, and then I wish for him to undertake a different task.” Salem studied Sun, those searing ruby eyes looking right through him, into his soul. “I would like you to go with him. When he has secured her allegiance, you will remain at Sienna’s side as my voice to the White Fang.”</p><p>“What?!” Sun jumped out of his seat, tail lashing behind him as his fists clenched. “You want me to- absolutely NOT! No way! I ain’t going near any Fangers.”</p><p>It was only when her unblinking stare didn’t let up that he realised that he may have messed up. Instincts very bad. Stop listening to instincts. Salem didn’t say anything, just watching him like he was a child throwing a tantrum, waiting for him to calm down.</p><p>He shifted his weight between his feet, rubbing at the back of his head before he picked up the chair he knocked over and sat back down again, bouncing his knee to try burn off nervous energy as his tail curled around his leg to stay out of the way. “Uh. Sorry.”</p><p>“I understand your trepidation.” Salem sounded unaffected by his outburst, which only served to make him feel even more like a scolded kid. “The White Fang is an organisation built on a beautiful dream, one of equality and understanding. It is a pity that so many have taken those ideals and turned them into weaponry wielded to hurt others.”</p><p>“Yeah, it sucks.” He remembered the White Fang in Vacuo. No need for them in a kingdom where no one cared. Blake said the White Fang had been peaceful, before it became self-defence under Sienna’s rule, but the Vacuo faction had never been either.</p><p>“They have strayed too far from their goals,” Salem nodded. “And they have done so partly from their own spite, and in accordance with my design. The White Fang will no longer be required once Haven has fallen. Once we have what we need, their entire organisation will be snuffed out.”</p><p>Sun went very still, slate grey eyes looking at her. “You’re… just going to get rid of it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Salem confirmed, her gentle tone a lulling contrast to her undead appearance, skin white as death and eyes hollow black, like a skull’s sockets. “Once we have finished with Haven, Vacuo is next. Along with the desert sects of the White Fang.”</p><p>Sun’s breath caught in his throat as he absently rubbed his wrists, black fabric scraping against the red metal of his armguards. “Just… wiped out? Gone?”</p><p>“Yes. The Vacuan Fang is a nuisance to me. It gets in the way of the operation my people are undertaking in the kingdom.” Salem’s black talons clacked faintly on the tabletop as she rested her hands down. “All I ask is that you act as my voice in the White Fang, to keep Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus in line with our goals, and the White Fang will be over.”</p><p>“I-” Sun couldn’t deny that it was a tempting thought. He knew, he <em>knew,</em> life wasn’t a game that should be played just to get even. There wasn’t any point in revenge, he knew it he really did.</p><p>But… it was still tempting.</p><p>Salem’s slender hand rested on his wrist, her skin so cold he could feel the chill through the fabric of his gloves. “The White Fang hurt you,” her voice softened, warmed, and Sun didn’t pull his hands back. “I know your history with them. They took you from your family, lured you away with treasures and treats and games to play, and used you for their own gain.”</p><p>Sun’s tail coiled tighter around his thigh, remembering all too well how he’d been conned, how his asks to go home to his cousin were met with cold refusals and no food. How they’d been so <em>happy</em> with his semblance, with how the clones could explode. He’d just wanted to go home.</p><p>Leo found him after, and that had been a good home. Until Cinder came along.</p><p>“You were so brave, running away from them,” Salem kept speaking, her touch on his wrist having graduated to lightly stroking over the scars hidden under his gloves. “Don’t you want to make sure no one else has to go through the same? You could save so many children from such a cruel fate.”</p><p>Sun’s stormcloud eyes sparked with anger, like lightning across a thunderous sky, and he pulled his hands off the table. “… And if I do, if I help you keep the White Fang in check, and you blow up Haven, Leo and I can go free?”</p><p>“Of course.” Salem didn’t quite smile at him, but she seemed pleased by his change in heart. “When Haven is destroyed, I will allow you both to walk away. I can even do you one better. I can give you the resources you need to find your cousin.”</p><p>Sun should have held out. He knew it. But he’d done too much bad by now to be one of the good guys. He just wanted the people he cared about safe, at this point. He couldn’t really ask for much else. “I want Emerald to come with me too. Without Cinder.”</p><p>“When Haven is rubble,” Salem acquiesced, a glow of victory in her gaze, smouldering like embers on a hearth. “Cinder will have other tasks to entertain her by then.”</p><p>It might have been the best option of a bad lot, but it still made Sun’s insides feel all empty and vacant. “Okay. Guess I’m going to the White Fang.” If only so he could make sure that it got destroyed, once and for all.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Atlas, 2 months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Flynt’s van was much… brighter then Weiss had thought it would be. Certainly, the majestic winged horse and armoured Huntress airbrushed on the side was more colourful then she expected, and the saxophone in place of any weaponry was definitely bizarre, but it was still a nice visage.</p><p>She supposed that when one was deliberately sneaking out of their father’s mansion in defiance of any rules, then one must take whatever ride they could get.</p><p>Neon winked at her as she rolled by on her skates, pulling open the back door and hopping in. Weiss stepped in afterwards, hoping she was as welcome as Neon insinuated. Flynt looked over his shoulder from where he sat behind the wheel, tipping his hat to her with a grin. “Hey, Schnee.”</p><p>“Hello Flynt,” Weiss curtsied back as she spotted Ciel in the shotgun seat beside him. “Good to see you as well, Ciel.”</p><p>Ciel nodded once, her arm now in a brace rather than a cast. “Miss Schnee. I see you got kidnapped as well?”</p><p>Neon huffed as she stretched out on one of the beanbags in the back of the car. “It’s not kidnapping, it’s surprise friendship hang outs! Flynt, can you put on <em>BiteYou</em>? I just got their cd like a week ago and it’s the coolest!”</p><p>“No way, Kit-Katt, tonight’s a night for some smooth jazz,” Flynt grinned and pressed play on the stereo, Weiss quickly taking a seat on another beanbag as he hit the gas, pulling away from her mansion.</p><p>“What? No way, I want some drum and bass!” Neon pounced at the gap between the front seats in a flailing mess of rollerskates and rainbows, trying to get at the sound system. Ciel stared at her for a moment before silently looking to Weiss and rolling her eyes.</p><p>Weiss smiled back, more amused by Neon’s antics than anything else. Flynt elbowed her back, taking his hat off and smacking her with it. “Neon! Not when I’m driving! Stay in the back!”</p><p>Neon flumped back with a grumbled huff, the tip of her tail twitching in annoyance, and the overblown pout on her face finally caused Weiss to chuckle, hiding her smile behind her hand. “So how have you all been?”</p><p>“Been hanging with the folks, mainly,” Flynt shrugged and patted the dash of the van as it wove carefully down the mountain her mansion perched atop. “You know how it is, everyone wants the family home for polar nights.”</p><p>“Oh definitely,” Weiss concurred. “My father nearly blew a gasket when Winter chose to remain boarding in Atlas Academy for the break between her second and third year.”</p><p>“Oh, I know Winter!” Neon bounced in her beanbag, the little beads inside squishing loudly under her shifting weight. “She’s like, always doing work for Professor Jims-”</p><p>“Headmaster Ironwood,” Ciel corrected</p><p>“<em>shush he said I can call him that if I want-</em> ANYWAY I bump into her lots when I get called up to the office she always looks really grumpy.”</p><p>“Probably cause she has to chase the Ace Ops around for their mission reports,” Flynt snickered.</p><p>“Oh! Yes, she’s complained to me about them a few times,” Weiss chimed in, wanting to be involved but also not wanting to overstep her boundaries. “Apparently Captain Ebi gives her a headache.”</p><p>“He’s so lucky he’s lucky,” Neon groused, lips curled into a tricksy smile. “Winter once full-on held him off the edge of the academy, it was hilarious, I was yelling at him to do a flip on the way down.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Weiss grinned. “That’s entirely inappropriate.”</p><p>“Hey, he stuck the landing!” Neon defended herself before shifting straight back into gossip mode. “Nah it’s pretty cool though, the military’s like, everywhere in the school, sometimes the lunch ladies have to chase specialists out of the mess hall when they’re trying to sneak in for free garlic bread.”</p><p>“You’re joking.” Weiss wasn’t sure if the subject matter was actually funny, or if Neon’s cheer was just infectious, but she was smiling either way.</p><p>“I wish she was,” Ciel muttered, checking her watch.</p><p>“I’d never lie! That is one zillion percent straight facts.” Neon flopped backwards, stretching out. “Flynnnnnt are we there yet? Drive faster!”</p><p>“We just got down the hill, Kit-Katt, don’t even start.”</p><p>“Where are we going, anyway?” Weiss asked. “You mentioned a race?”</p><p>“Yeah, the old junkyard in the mountains behind the main city, there’s a roller ring us Academy students use for skaterball, it’s really fun.” Neon grinned. “I happen to be amazeballs at it.”</p><p>“Oh, are you playing?” Weiss asked. Skaterball, Atlas’s national sport, was one that never really managed to migrate beyond the country. It was simple enough, a mixture of speedskating, basketball, and the full-contact nature of ice hockey. Jacques found it incredibly droll, as he did anything that brought joy to anyone, but Weiss’s knew the basics of how it worked, though she’d never played.</p><p>Neon shook her head. “Nope, this one’s the yearly finals, and Vytal participation meant I couldn’t catch the semis. Anyway anyway anyway-“ her eyes sparkled with excitement as she rambled at top speed, “-the best thing about the Academy matches is that we’re all totes allowed use semblances and also full on fight, it’s crazy fun. No weapons allowed, though.”</p><p>“Utterly barbaric.” Weiss mused. “I’d love to see it.” Most matches were between those with locked auras, in order to keep things fair. She was aware that Huntsmen could have street bouts, as could anyone if they had either rollerskates or an ice rink, but the Atlas championships were strictly for civilian athletes.</p><p>“It is pretty entertaining,” Ciel agreed grudgingly.</p><p>Flynt snorted as he drove them through the mountains. “Glad you know how to have fun, Schnee.”</p><p>“I can have fun,” Weiss muttered, choosing not to make a big deal. She was certain it was merely a jape. “So,<em> are </em>we nearly there yet?”</p><p>“Not you too.” Flynt banged his head against the steering wheel, Neon hooting with laughter. “Next time you guys can take Gogo’s car.”</p><p>“Psh, nice try, my sister would never let me near her baby,” Neon waved him off. “How’re you holding up, Ci-ci? How’s the motion sickness?”</p><p>“Please never call me that,” Ciel deadpanned. “And it’s fine as long as you don’t distract me.”</p><p>“Well, lucky for all of you, we’re here.” Flynt pulled into a makeshift parking lot, a variety of vehicles all shoved together outside the gates of a junkyard, piled high with scrap metal and snow.</p><p>Neo zoomed out of the van in a blur of colours, leaving Weiss to step out after her. She took in the giant spotlights that had been set up on the inside, casting bright white everywhere and making the snow practically glow. She could hear the crowds already cheering inside, along with the sounds of much violence.</p><p>Neon zoomed back, grabbing her hand and tugging her along at a slightly more reasonable speed then the speed her semblance granted her. “Come on, come on, come on, it’s already started-!”</p><p>“Yo, Neon, chill!” Flynt reminded her, locking his van with a click of his keys, Ciel hopping out and grounding her footing for a moment. “We got time.”</p><p>“I’m going to find a good spot by the hardlight!” Neon let go of Weiss and zoomed off. “I’ll save space for you!”</p><p>Flynt laughed and stretched. “I’m gonna grab some snacks from the food vans, either of you ladies want anything?”</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you,” Weiss curtsied again, not entirely certain what to do with herself.</p><p>Ciel shook her head and glanced at her watch. “We can meet you inside.”</p><p>Flynt tipped his hat to them and walked off, leaving Weiss with Ciel. Weiss looked her over. The brace caught her attention the most, but… she’d altered her outfit somewhat. A sweater for the cold, of course, but the collar was a similar shape to Penny’s.</p><p>“… I’m sorry about your team,” Weiss murmured, hoping she didn’t accidentally harm Ciel with that. Team GPSM had been hit hard by the Fall. Penny Polendina; a broken machine in the middle of the arena, Parlante Gryll; among the listed dead, Mercury Black; disappeared. It had to be awful. Weiss was lucky, if she thought about it, in that she knew her teammates were most likely alive, even if they were gone.</p><p>Ciel brushed down her skirt, warm leggings underneath as the cold winds whipped snow around them both. “It’s fine. It isn’t the first time I’ve lost a team.” She said it so coldly, like it didn’t affect her, but Weiss wasn’t sure if that was true.</p><p>She pulled her jacket a little tighter around her as they walked towards the entrance. “Yes. Well. If you would like to discuss it, I’d be happy to lend an ear.”</p><p>Ciel flashed a momentary smile at her before it was gone again. “I appreciate the offer, but it’s unnecessary at this point in time. I’m doing as well as I can.”</p><p>“I understand.” She hoped she did. “So, shall we head in?”</p><p>Ciel nodded, checking her watch, and it was only then that Weiss noticed the screen had cracked, freezing it at the exact time it had stopped. Probably during the fall. “Your watch is lovely.” She didn’t recognise the model.</p><p>“Thank you. But it’s not just a watch. It’s my weapon.” Ciel tapped just beside it. “I’d show you, but it would be rude to simply pull out a rifle and scope right now.”</p><p>“A sniper?” Weiss raised a brow. Similar to Ruby.</p><p>“Yes, <em>Precision</em> is quite good for long range combat,” Ciel confirmed. “I probably shouldn’t be carrying it around everywhere, it’s not technically legal, but… it’s a nice comfort.”</p><p>“I can understand that.” Weiss felt more comfortable with <em>Myrtenaster</em> in hand, or on her belt. She almost wished she had it now, but father had Rules about weaponry in the mansion. It needed to be in boxes unless she was specifically training, and she hadn’t had time for training recently.</p><p>Ciel nodded quietly, Weiss unable to think of anything to say to continue the conversation when she barely knew anything about Ciel, the two of them walking into the throngs of the crowd. Weiss slipped carefully through the people, avoiding any jostling.</p><p>“Over here!” Neon waved them over, bouncing in place beside the hardlight shields that ringed the racing track. Weiss checked to make sure Ciel hadn’t gotten separated as they approached, just in time for the racers to zoom by on the icy track, one of them with the heavy ball in hand.</p><p>Weiss’s eyes widened as another racer tackled them down, trying to grapple them into a vicious armlock as the ball was dropped. A third racer gathered energy in their palm, shooting it at the two fighters and knocking them over in a tangle of limbs, scooping up the ball as they rushed by.</p><p>“And Frost takes the ball, gaining speed!” The commentator yelled over the speakers, feeding into the hype of the crowd. Weiss let herself get caught up in it as the racers disappeared again, taking her cues from Neon as they whizzed on another lap, the ball being exchanged almost too fast for the commentary to keep up with.</p><p>“What do you think?” Neon grinned breathlessly, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with the energy of the arena.</p><p>Weiss cheered as Frost scored another point, her score up beside her aura meter on the holoscreens. “I think that this is definitely the change in pace I needed.” Safe, harmless chaos. She’d picked up that an aura level dropping into the yellow was the call for a player to skate off to the side and out of the rink, there wasn’t even a chance for an aura break. It was meant to be fun, a test of skill, not a death match.</p><p>Flynt shoved in beside Neon, holding a massive bucket of popcorn. “Want some?”</p><p>Neon shoved a hand in, cramming it gracelessly into her mouth as she gave Flynt a thumbs up. Ciel shook her head, looking slightly more content then she had before. Wiess hoped she was having fun, under her composure.</p><p>“Thank you, Flynt,” she smiled and popped some of the buttery popcorn into her mouth, wishing that her teammates could be here to experience this part of Atlas. It wasn’t all about being cold and stuck up. There could be fun too. She still wished she wasn’t in this kingdom, but right now… it wasn’t so bad.</p><p>She decided to let go a little bit, choosing to be swept up in the moment rather than worry about what was and what wasn’t. Neon and Flynt and Ciel invited her here to have fun, and she was going to have fun.</p><p>She whooped along with Neon as Frost claimed another goal, getting closer to victory. “Do you think they’ll win?”</p><p>“Well, they’re in the lead by three points, but it’s only the first half, I bet after halftime everyone’s gonna be going for the win with a vengeance,” Ciel mused. “It’s going to be a bloodbath then.”</p><p>“Yeah, kick him in the head!” Neon yelled at the fight that erupted on the ice in front of them. “Fight fight fight!”</p><p>“Of course, it’s already a bloodbath, so I suppose it’s only going to get amped up,” Ciel corrected herself.</p><p>“It’s fun,” Weiss determined, and that was something the old her never would have said. She really had been changed by Beacon. Her team had shown her that there was more to enjoying life then just rules and being right and victory. There was the journey to get that victory, that was almost more fun. Especially when it involved good company.</p><p>The hairs on the back of her neck raised as her instincts screamed at her, the cheers of the crowd fading out into white noise as the world seemed to spin, with her as the axis. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and the bottom dropped out of her stomach with the realisations, the joy she had shattering like glass.</p><p>She heard voices get raised behind her, in actual anger rather than the delight of the match. Her hand dropped to her left hip, where <em>Myrtenaster</em> would have sat. Flynt and Neon and Ciel all tensed in the corner of her vision, Ciel’s hand hovering over her watch as the four of them felt the tension of a threat against their backs.</p><p>She turned, ready for a fight, and saw something far worse than an enemy behind her. The pale green eyes locked unerringly on her, like a bloodhound on a scent, raven black hair tied back and the scars covering the man’s face showing proudly, the warped tissue stretching down under the collar of his custom-made SDC security uniform.</p><p>“Miss Schnee,” Hunter Gisbourne enunciated, her father’s pet tracker having found her without fail. “Your father wants you home at once.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Menagerie, 6 weeks post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Blake wrapped her arms around herself as she led Mercury down the worn trails in the rainforests, stopping under one of the small treehouses Huntsmen used to keep watch for Grimm. “It’s furnished about as well as anywhere else in Menagerie. Just remember to light the lantern on the roof at night and if the sentries ring the huntsman bells then that means there’s Grimm incoming.”</p><p>Mercury nodded, eying the small balcony on the edge. “Cool. Bed inside?”</p><p>“There’s a mattress.” Blake placed a hand on the tree trunk. “I can climb up and toss the ladder down for you, just give me a second-“ she heard the wood thudding, way above her head, and looked up to see the shadow of boots between the slats.</p><p>Mercury smirked down at her, taking off his sunglasses as he leaned over the railings edge. “I think I got it. See ya later, Belles.”</p><p>Blake stared; golden eyes wide as he disappeared into the small treehouse. He made that jump? No wonder he fought with kicks if that was the sort of power he was hiding under those trousers.</p><p>She left him to it, walking along the trail again, the rainforest floor damp and covered in fallen leaves. She hopped over sprawling tree roots and darted around a massive strangler fig, feline ears swivelling and twitching at every new bird cry she heard in the canopy above. She paused when she saw a flash of brilliant lilac and knelt down, admiring the ground orchids. She should bring her sketchbook here; they might be fun to draw.</p><p>She hadn’t drawn anything in a while. Not since she was stress-doodling in the margins of her exams in Beacon.</p><p>She dropped her gaze from the flowers, feeling unworthy of admiring their beauty as she went back to her walk. Her mother’s treehouse was in one of the largest trees in the rainforest, allowing for more room and more space for guests, or for medical aid for other huntsmen.</p><p>Blake looked up at the tree, a rope bridge winding up the side of the tree in a spiral, wooden slats spaced out to make a staircase. Blake started the trek up, her insides alive with snakes that writhed and bit at her, gnawing at her with anxiety.</p><p>She hadn’t been happy that Mercury had interrupted her reunion with her mother, and then the council, and the Albains… but she was grateful. It meant that they didn’t have to talk.</p><p>Blake didn’t want to talk. She really didn’t.</p><p>That would mean talking about Ghira, and the White Fang, and Beacon, and- and her team… nope. No way. She couldn’t do this. If she told Rajani everything, then she just knew her mother would cast her aside for what she’d done.</p><p>She couldn’t tell her everything. She couldn’t lose the last good connection in her life. She’d lost Adam, and Ilia, and her team- not her mother as well.</p><p>She pushed aside the curtain in the doorway, her mother’s scimitars hanging on the wall and her shoes placed on the mat beside the door. Rajani waved her in from the kitchen she had, dark eyes lighting up. “I didn’t know if you’d be hungry or not, so I went ahead and made a cheese board, and there’s some fish to go with it. Tuna, salmon, barramundi, or snapper?”</p><p>“Um-“ Blake looked at the fresh cuts, fished in off the Menagerie coast just that day if she had to bet. “Tuna?”</p><p>“Good choice,” Rajani smiled and started cutting the meat, the knife flashing in her hands as she worked with practiced efficiency. “So…”</p><p>“So…” Blake echoed, sitting at the small table and shrugging off the backpack she’d carried all the way from Vale. She started in on the cheese and crackers to give herself a reason not to be talking. “I was hungry, thanks.” She wasn’t. She was so nervous she felt nauseous, but anything to avoid the conversation.</p><p>Rajani carried down the platter of fish. “So- tea with this?”</p><p>“That sounds great.” Blake nodded. Suddenly she was missing Mercury’s presence, being annoyed was far better than being guilt-ridden.</p><p>“I saw you fighting in the Vytal Tournament,” Rajani tried, setting a pot to boil. “You did an excellent job against that girl with the hoverboard, your combat skills have really improved.”</p><p>Blake reached up to <em>Gambol Shroud</em> and smiled slightly, the grip smoothed and worn from years of use. “Thanks. Beacon really helped improve my skills.”</p><p>“And your semblance! You found it, I’m so proud,” Rajani’s rounded ears pricked up. “It’s a clone semblance, right?”</p><p>“It is.” Blake felt a tinge of pride. “It was much less effective when I first went to Beacon. The Academy really helped push me to better myself.” And it was gone now. She tried not to think about that right now.</p><p>“I think it’s a wonderful semblance, we should spar at some point so you can show me what you’ve learnt.” Rajani steeped the tea leaves, her dark eyes glittering at the prospect of a potential challenge.</p><p>Blake played with a few strands of her dark hair, the locks that had escaped being put up in a ponytail. Her mother was the best huntress on Menagerie, no one else equalled her in combat, as far as Blake remembered. She wondered if that was still true.</p><p>“… Maybe not now, if that’s okay?” She ran away from the violence, she didn’t want to do any more fighting then she had to. She could handle Grimm, but… people were different. She was so tired of fighting people.</p><p>“Of course!” Rajani carried over a tray with the teapot and cups, picking up a cube of sugar from the little dish that held a small pile and dropping it down into a cup. “Do you still take sugar?”</p><p>“No- sorry.” She flinched, Rajani catching the sugar cube she’d dropped before it hit the tea.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, I just- well, you used to, you and your father always did prefer sweets.” Rajani quickly picked up her own cup of tea and took a sip, wincing slightly as she burnt herself on the scalding liquid. “Careful, it’s still hot.”</p><p>“Yeah- I figured,” Blake shoved a bit of fish into her mouth so she didn’t say something stupid and rude.</p><p>Rajani held her cup as her ears lay back, the left twitching in thought. “… You know, speaking of Ghira, he left you something, he always planned to give it to you when you were fifteen.” Blake cringed, ears pinning to her head. “But better late than never, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“What is it?” Blake stared into her tea, golden eyes reflecting back at her, the same bright metal hue as her dad’s had been.</p><p>Rajani set her tea down and bustled off, rummaging through her cupboards until she pulled a small box from the far back of the top shelf, blowing dust off the top. She carried it down and set it beside Blake, taking her seat on the other side of the low table.</p><p>Blake looked at the box, the top stylised with an emblem that looked like a violet, the heart shaped leaves forming distinctive shapes under the flower design. She could tell that it had once been painted purple, the paint worn and chipped until it was almost all the same dark wood. She unlatched the rusty silver lock and lifted the lid, seeing a small collection of notebooks that all had ‘Ghira Belladonna’ scribed on the covers, and the corner of a photograph sticking out of one of the books.</p><p>“He always loved stories.” Rajani supplied, her voice soft as she smiled sorrowfully at the books. “Used to keep diaries to write down his own. Of course, he never called them that. They were always his ‘memoirs’,” she chuckled, sipping her tea. “Sometimes he was so pompous.”</p><p>“His memoirs…” Blake looked back at her in confusion. “Why would you give me this?”</p><p>“He always thought that in order to move forward, we always had to remember where we started.” Rajani looked her in the eyes. “And where our family came from, so that we could learn from the mistakes those before us made.”</p><p>“History is the backbone of society,” Blake recited, Oobleck’s voice coming unbidden into her head with talk of livers and kidneys.</p><p>“Those who don’t learn from it, and all. I still have his book on the history of the White Fang around here somewhere, probably.” Rajani finished her tea. “You don’t have to read them. But they’re yours.”</p><p>“… I don’t know what to say.” This was exactly what she was afraid of. She didn’t want to think about dad, or about the past, she just wanted to hide away and be safe.</p><p>She closed the lid, the latch softly clicking shut.</p><p>“Well… I still have your old room, if you want it?” Rajani tried. “You could put your weapon there, if you like? And your backpack?”</p><p>“That sounds nice. Thanks, mom.” Blake stood up, gathering the box and the backpack in her arms. “I’ll just drop this off and come back for my tea?”</p><p>“You don’t need to ask permission, sweetheart,” Rajani smiled gently at her. “This is your home.”</p><p>“Right.” So why didn’t it feel like home? She never should have come back to Menagerie. She didn’t deserve to be here.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Eastern Mistral, eight months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Qrow fluttered his wings once he landed on a branch beside Ruby’s campsite, the chill in the night air getting in under the feathers of his bird form. Four sleeping bags were set up around a dead fire, the kids making excellent time towards Mistral City. He’d not been by in a few days, too busy exterminating a Nevermore nest so the kids didn’t have to deal with it.</p><p>The kids were doing better than he thought they would, even after finding what was left of Shion village.</p><p>Qrow recognised that destruction, and it was a lot more then what Raven could do with her bandits. There was more going on with his sister then she wanted him to know. While he could fly around, see if the camp was nearby, Raven knew his bird form and would have no problems having him shot down.</p><p>He didn’t want to know what she’d do if she shot him down. Maybe try convince him to join the Tribe and wear the tartan again. He’d never go back. They were killers, bandits, they treated him like a nuisance, a scavenger to pick clean settlements after the Grimm came in, and then sent him to die.</p><p>Maybe it was spite, and maybe it was petty, but Qrow was never going back when he had a purpose worth keeping with Ozpin. Besides, sometimes he got to see the girls, and he’d never be able to look either of them in the eye if he was a bandit, killing without a cause.</p><p>He’d stick with the cause he had now. Getting to Haven to keep working on Oz’s plan was the long-term goal, but right now everything was all about Ruby and her friends. Qrow didn’t go near them, choosing to focus on wiping out any Grimm packs that could overwhelm the kids or cause them trouble.</p><p>He knew he’d have to show himself eventually, and he wasn’t looking forward to those questions when he did, but for now… he could keep his distance. He could just watch them, make sure they were okay.</p><p>The bird form was useful for that, no one noticed a bird. He just had to keep his distance enough that his damn semblance didn’t start stacking up on the kids. That was how it worked. Small things would go wrong around him, scrolls broke, people tripped, things got knocked over, doors got stuck, guns jammed. Every single time, a shiver would go down his spine, his semblance letting him know it was wreaking its random havoc on the world.</p><p>But… if he stayed too long in a place, or around a person, those effects would build. Slowly, things would get progressively worse as his bad luck seeped into the area. Broken scrolls turned to broken windows, lightbulbs exploded, pipes burst, plants died, technology fritzed, pavement cracked, buildings caved in, people got hurt.</p><p>And he couldn’t stop it. He could only get a moment’s warning, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, and then misfortune hit. It took a conscious effort to turn his aura off, to give the people around him a reprieve, but his instincts were too finely honed for combat for that solution to be permanent.</p><p>It wasn’t all bad, sometimes. Sometimes he chose to pour his aura into his semblance, cause some <em>real </em>chaos in a fight. Directionless chaos, sure, but at least he had the advance warning to get clear of whatever madness was coming down the probability pipeline.</p><p>Useful for a fight, made every other aspect of his life worse. He couldn’t travel with the kids and put that burden on them. Better this way, to keep his distance and only check up on them when they didn’t know it was him.</p><p>He watched Ruby curl up in her sleeping bag, sleeping peacefully without any knowledge that some of her team had vanished. Qrow would have grumbled if he could, not interested in them. He knew where they were. Pyrrha was pushing herself to exhaustion out of anger, until she couldn’t stand on her bad leg. Her need for perfection and revenge was gonna get her killed, but it wasn’t like Qrow knew how to fix that.</p><p>He wasn’t exactly winning any Healthy Coping Mechanisms award himself.</p><p>Ren was fast asleep himself, the only smart one of the lot. Jaune was either off training himself or was sitting snivelling as he watched footage from his team’s Vytal fights. Dumb kid.</p><p>Qrow couldn’t fault that one, honestly. Sometimes he and Tai did the same, out of some morbid desire to see how things had been, and every time it cut deep.</p><p>They’d never shown Ruby and Yang those tapes. Maybe they should have.</p><p>His wings flapped as he took to the air, planning on doing one more perimeter sweep before he found a good tree that he could cozy up in. He’d gotten used to sleeping in bird form on missions. Saved space, up until he had to beat up some jerk animals for trying to take his spot.</p><p>He flew above the canopy as he looked around with pale red eyes, the vision always better on his left side in this form. Transforming into a bird wasn’t without its quirks. It was always strange, even twenty years later, how he had to reorient himself between forms.</p><p>He’d gotten used to the change, able to do it on a dime if he had to, but the danger was if he stayed too long in one form, he’d found. The curse of being stuck between forms manifested itself in a number of weird ways if he wasn’t switching between the two. The physical stuff was manageable, he’d learnt how to block things out with liquid courage a long time ago, but it was how the forms changed his mind that was the danger.</p><p>Too long as a human and he’d forget how to <em>see</em>, how to move his wings for the intricacies of true flight, and he’d have to relearn it all over again. Too long as a crow and he’d lose some of his cunning, emotions became weaker, he’d lose some of his humanity to the bird instincts, what hadn't bled through his forms already.</p><p>He wasn’t making that mistake again.</p><p>He completed his sweep, circling like a vulture, before he slipped back under the treetops, planning to check up once more on his niece before calling it a night. He landed, glancing to make sure Ruby and Ren were still where he left them.</p><p>The branch creaked ominously under his weight, the ruff of feathers around his neck fluffing up as he took off again, not willing to risk breaking the damn thing and waking everyone up.</p><p>Ruby’s face was scrunched up, twisted, her hands balled into her pillow as Qrow landed beside her. He watched her for a minute, her nose crinkling in the middle of her nightmare. She mumbled Penny’s name, the sound tiny and raw, and he decided to take a risk.</p><p>He transformed, his sight plummeting in quality as he adjusted to his human size again, staying in a crouch. He reached out, slender fingers carding gently through Ruby’s hair, aiming to soothe and comfort, sitting beside her until her expression smoothed out, her breath steadying. He was hyper-aware of her teammates, Jaune and Pyrrha gone, Ren conked out, and he was ready to disappear if those changed.</p><p>“You’re gonna be okay, kiddo,” he promised her quietly, hoping it would help. “I’ve got your back. I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you guys, okay?”</p><p>He gave a few strands of her hair a little flick out of her face, pulling the edge of her sleeping bag up over her shoulders in a weak attempt to tuck her in, and flew off into the night, leaving only a few ebony feathers behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to say that though I've not been able to respond to all of your amazing comments at this point in time, I'm grateful to every single one and I read them all. <br/>Also, volume 8 is out, so let's see how that goes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Venomous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Patch, 5 months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yang woke silently, sweat streaking her brow as she sat up, looking out her open window as the moonlight streamed in. She couldn’t bring herself to close the blinds, the darkness that cast too much for her to handle even now.</p><p>She shuddered and reached for her bedside lamp, casting the room in a watery blue glow now that she’d asked her dad for a coloured bulb. The normal soft yellows and oranges reminded her too much of the firelight that sprawled over the campus, highlighting bodies and monsters.</p><p>The pale blue tones that filled her room calmed her a little more, made her think of oceans and open skies. Something cool to contrast her nightmares of fire and blood and shadow. It was a good different.</p><p>She swung her legs over the bed, wincing at the cold of the hardwood floors under her toes, and hunted for her fluffy slippers, easy to slip on one-handed. Her hair spilled loose over her shoulders, she was too tired to tie it back up into the ponytail she’d been using to keep it out of her face, instead letting the golden mane cling to her shoulders like a shroud as she shrugged on her father’s jacket, the right sleeve tied in a knot so it wasn’t hanging loose and getting in the way.</p><p>Laughter from downstairs made her pause, before she recognised it as her dad’s. The second laugh, though, she didn’t know it. She shuffled into the landing, trying to move quietly as she crept down the stairs, peeking into the kitchen.</p><p>A flash of green blurred across the doorway, before sitting itself in a chair and forming the recognisable outline of her old teacher, babbling on about something. “Ah yes we all remember the infamous dormitory war you four had, very childish of you, using the room divider to make sides.”</p><p>“Listen, if the twins started a pillow fight, Summer and I were honour-bound to pick sides,” Tai snickered, leaning against the countertop with his ‘WoRLd’s 1 dAd’ mug clasped in his hands. Yang hid in the dark of the living room, listening into the conversation. They were talking about team STRQ?</p><p>“If I recall you and Qrow ended up using the room divider as a wall and stole pillows from every dorm on the floor to buck up your supplies.”</p><p>“Hey, we needed that fort, Raven put pieces of her dust blades into those cushions, she nearly killed us,” Tai defended himself, and Yang felt her heart ache at just that tiny bit of information about her mom.</p><p>“What did you do to earn such ire?” Oobleck teased.</p><p>“Qrow started it, I was innocent. Sibling fights, man, those two tried to kill each other more times than I can count.” Taiyang sipped from his mug. “Sums and I just helped the chaos sometimes.”</p><p>Yang snorted at ‘sometimes’. She remembered stories of the Third Year Prank War. She froze when two sets of eyes hit her, Taiyang growing worried as Oobleck stood up and nodded in greeting. “Miss Xiao Long! Pull up a chair, if you’d like, we were just talking.”</p><p>She smiled slightly and moved to hop up onto a countertop, sticking close to her dad for security. “No problem. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Do you want anything, honeybun?” Taiyang checked in.</p><p>“I’m good.” She replied on instinct. “What are you doing here, professor?”</p><p>“Doctor,” he corrected. “And I’m here to check in with your father and such. I’m not confined to the school grounds all the time.”</p><p>“Barty’s been working with Glynda on trying to fix things up and clear out the damaged areas.” Tai informed her, sipping his tea. Yang remembered listening to one of the first broadcasts, how Goodwitch and Oobleck were the only surviving staff of Beacon so far, and then ‘so far’ became ‘for good’. Jaune had reported Ozpin’s death, but between the Grimm on the campus, and the way the White Fang destroyed the tower from the base up, earth and plant dust turning it into a thorny, jagged monolith instead of a beacon of hope, no one would be finding his body.</p><p>“Yes, it’s been going as well as can be expected, but even I can’t run around all the time.” Oobleck munched on a biscuit, a full platter of sweets set out on the table.</p><p>“Yeah but we don’t need to worry about that right now, you came here to rest, right?”</p><p>“Mistral wasn’t built in a day, but sugar-coating the situation is hardly a good answer,” Oobleck shrugged at him. “Truth is knowledge, Taiyang, and knowledge is power.”</p><p>“Yeah, dad, I can handle it,” she grunted at him. He kept treating her like she was made of glass, constantly worrying and fussing and reassuring her that everything would be fine. They hadn’t talked about the arm. He’d placed it in the storage cabinet under the stairs, out of sight and out of mind, supposedly.</p><p>“I know you can-” he started to placate, and she was tired of it. It was just never-ending care and agreement, more and more it grated on her like nothing else. She <em>missed</em> joking around and having fun and getting into arguments with him and Qrow and she just missed when things weren’t always so soft, like she was feeble. Broken, sure, but not decrepit.</p><p>“Then act like I can,” she snapped at him. “Stop treating me like I’m a child, you keep acting like I’m your delicate little girl but I’m not a kid anymore.” She wasn’t a Huntress-in-training anymore. She wasn’t a fighter. That fire had long gone out. But she wasn’t a princess who had to be locked away and sheltered from everything either. She was just… something.</p><p>“Yang, sweetie-”</p><p>“I think that I’ve been through enough that you can put the kids gloves away, dad, I’m an adult, remember?” Legal age and everything.</p><p>Taiyang sighed and set his mug down. “Adult or not, that doesn’t make you automatically wise and all-knowing.”</p><p>“Do you always have to be so condescending,” she rolled her eyes. “Being old doesn’t make you Mr Brains either, you know.”</p><p>“Is that so?” He raised a brow.</p><p>“Yeah, actually, it is.” She hopped off the table, getting in his face. “Just because you and Qrow think I can’t make it the real world that doesn’t mean I can’t. I did just fine already, and I did it without you hovering over me.”</p><p>“Beacon is so not the real world, Yang, trust me on that.” He crossed his arms, standing tall before his frown twitched into a smirk. “And if you think you’re all grown up and ready to go, then I guess you left your brain back in Beacon too.”</p><p>Yang heard Oobleck make a strangled gasp behind her, her own eyes widening. No way.</p><p>No. <em>Way.</em></p><p>Did he just-</p><p>Laughter bubbled out of her as she socked him in the chest, the unexpectedness of it making the joke even funnier. “You’re such a jerk!”</p><p>He laughed with her, shrugging off her punch like nothing, and she saw the relief seep into the laugh lines that creased around his eyes. It felt good to know he didn’t dance around it, that he trusted her not to be so fragile she couldn’t take a stupid joke.</p><p>“That was the worst, you couldn’t even tell me I couldn’t <em>hand</em>-le it?” She snorted as she laughed, utterly unashamed of it, and Taiyang’s cackles turned hyena-like. “You’re sloppy, old man.”</p><p>“You’re worse than your uncle,” Taiyang chuckled, ruffling the top of her hair and making the shorter strands stand on end.</p><p>“You <em>adore</em> my uncle,” she teased back, batting his hand away before the sound of a light cough got her attention.</p><p>Oobleck cleared his throat again, looking supremely uncomfortable. “I take it this is commonplace?”</p><p>Yang snickered again, trying to fix a few wayward strands of golden hair, the ones her dad messed up. “I hope so.” As much as she didn’t want to think about her arm, she preferred dumb jokes to people trying to <em>fix</em> her.</p><p>“Good to hear, such a traumatic event can require a variety of coping mechanisms, how have you been finding things?” Oobleck pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I heard that you were given a mobility aid, high quality Atlesian-tech, if I’m not mistaken. Rare for something of that make to be given out so readily outside of Solitas, it seems you’ve made quite the impression with well-connected folks.”</p><p>“I-” The sheer earnestness behind his glasses made her shift in discomfort. “It sucks. And it hurts. And I know I’ve got an arm, but… I don’t want it.” It wasn’t her, she wasn’t part-robot, she wasn’t Yang Xiao Long, potential champion, not anymore. Now she was just… a hermit, hiding in the family home and watching reruns of daytime television.</p><p>“Yang…” Tai put his hand on her shoulder in support, and she let him.</p><p>“I’m scared, I guess.” She couldn’t look at either of them, the words dragging themselves out of her. “Everyone wants me to go back to what I was. But… this is how things are now. I just have to deal with that.” And so did everyone else.</p><p>“Barty?” Tai asked quietly.</p><p>“Understandable indeed, Miss Xiao Long. Your feelings on the matter are quite valid, and you don’t need to be feeling judged for them.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” She looked at him, not really buying it. If no one was judging her for not getting over things, then why did everyone keep treating her different? Why did she feel different?</p><p>“I’ll, uh- I’ll go check on Zwei. He’s out the back,” Tai mumbled, stepping by. “You guys go ahead.”</p><p>Yang raised a brow in confusion as he stepped out the door, leaving her alone with her ex-teacher. She vaguely remembered, as a kid, a blur of coffee and fast talk and green hair that used to come over and check in on her dad after Summer left, but then the visits sorta… stopped, and didn’t’ happen again. It wasn’t like he was around all the time, honestly. She’d barely remembered he existed until she was sitting in a classroom with a wave of déjà vu.</p><p>“May we talk?” Dr Oobleck sipped from his mug, his usual thermos also sitting on the table as well as a plate of biscuits and chocolates, well on their way to being devoured.</p><p>Yang scowled, already feeling on the defensive thanks to the conversation before. "What do you want? Gonna tell me everything's going to be fine once I stick a fake arm on?"</p><p>"While that may be a fair assumption to make, based on my earlier wording, it is the wrong one." He adjusted his glasses. "I'm sure the General meant well, giving you the option, but I would be the first to tell anyone that a missing limb doesn't always need a replacement."</p><p>Yang scoffed, hiding behind golden bangs. "What would you know?"</p><p>"Quite a lot on the subject. While my lack of a mobility aid is partially due to Atlas's current inability to produce prosthetic tails, I don't believe I would have wanted one anyway."</p><p>Yang stared. Tail? Did he say ‘tail’? "You're-"</p><p>"A cheetah faunus, to be exact. Hence the excessive sugar intake." He munched on a biscuit.</p><p>Yang's jaw gaped in shock. "You- you're an amputee too?"</p><p>"Well, yes." He pushed the plate of sweet treats towards her. "Have a biscuit, Miss Xiao Long."</p><p>She took it, still in shock. "I didn't know."</p><p>"I don't particularly flaunt it."</p><p>"Are you ashamed?" She asked bluntly. A faunus <em>and </em>an amputee, and she had no idea about either.</p><p>"Not particularly. I just don't really bother showing it off, it's not the most… accessible area, you could say."</p><p>Yang blinked, shifting so her right arm was hidden a bit more in the tied-off sleeve of her father's jacket. "That's fair. Can I ask… how?"</p><p>"How it happened? Or how I adapted?" He raised a brow, brown eyes open and free of any judgement. </p><p>"... Both?" Of course. Adaptation was important for him too. If he was anything like Ruby- it must have been awful, losing a counterweight he'd had all his life. </p><p>And… she wanted to know. How was he able to be so casual about it? How was he able to move and walk and fight and live like he was normal? Like nothing was wrong with him? How could she get there too?</p><p>Could she? Did she want to?</p><p>"It's not a particularly nice story," Oobleck warned. </p><p>"Neither's mine," Yang shot back, stomach churning at the memories.</p><p>"I was, let's see, it was my first year of Beacon, so I wouldn't have been that much younger than you," he tapped his chin as he reminisced. "It was Ozpin's first year as headmaster, and he'd altered Beacon's acceptance rates to include faunus. Until that point our only option was Shade Academy, for any faunus who couldn't pass as human, at least."</p><p>Yang thought about Ruby, travelling through Mistral, and hoped she was still able to hide like always.</p><p>"It was your father's first year as well. Team STRQ were quite the troublemakers with their constant fighting, but their bonds ended up forged in fire, all of them moving past their difference to become true friends." He sipped his coffee. "I was not so lucky. My teammates were racist, discriminatory, and cruel. Even then, I didn't expect them to go as far as they did."</p><p>Yang felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. "Oh gods. Did they-?" How could anyone be so cruel? She couldn't even fathom it.</p><p>"Cornered me behind the Beacon Library one night and docked me," Oobleck nodded. "It was rather traumatic, I ended up passing out from shock and blood loss."</p><p>"How could they?" Yang whispered, horrified at the thought. What if that was Ruby?</p><p>"Don't worry, they regretted it greatly, I'm sure, once team STRQ found out. Ended up in traction, all of them, even before Ozpin expelled them and blacklisted them from ever becoming Huntsmen," Oobleck smirked at that. "Small victories, and such."</p><p>"What about you?" How could he talk about it all so casually? She didn't think she could ever be that way.</p><p>"I woke up after intensive surgery to clean up the wound and prevent infection. No way to reattach it, there never is, and that was that." Oobleck took a sip from his mug, paused, and turned it upside down over his palm with a slight frown, only a small drip falling out onto his hand. "Physical therapy was quite intense, once I went home to Menagerie. I was on crutches for ages, practically had to relearn walking without it to balance me. But the body learns to adjust, and while the phantom pain comes and goes, it become manageable, most of the time. Scars fade."</p><p>"What about the fear?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.</p><p>Oobleck went to get more coffee, flicking the kettle on. "Much the same. Comes and goes, and eventually you learn how to deal with it as best you can. Would you like a warm beverage?"</p><p>"... hot chocolate? Do you know how to make one of those?" </p><p>"While I doubt I can match your father's skill, I can at the very least meet Ozpin's standards for the stuff."</p><p>"Ozpin drinks hot chocolate?" She raised a brow, that little tidbit of information jolting her out of the serious conversation for a second.</p><p>"That's what was always in his mug," Oobleck grinned. </p><p>"You're kidding me." She felt echoes of the earlier laughter beginning to bubble up. "No way."</p><p>"Completely one hundred percent truth, Miss Xiao Long.” He gathered supplies for the hot chocolate and his own coffee. “I understand your trepidation, but a mobility aid is just that. An aid. It is not something that defines you, and it is not a replacement, nor is it a weapon. It is a tool, one that you can give meaning to yourself.”</p><p>Yang listened to that, chewing it over in her head. “… I don’t want to go back to fighting.”</p><p>“No one will force you to. Taiyang certainly will not. But tell me,” he paused in his movements. “Are you honestly happy with how things are for you right now?”</p><p>“I-” Of course she wasn’t. How could anyone be happy with this? “I don’t know what else to do.”</p><p>“Try.” He told her, steam rising up as he poured boiling water into the mugs. “It’s all you can do. Merely existing in a rut will bring you nothing but regret and sorrow. The only reason I am where I am today is because I had to make the choice to take each next step forward. The first steps are hardest, but… it does get easier.” He placed a mug of sweet-smelling hot chocolate in front of her. “Eventually.”</p><p>She stared at her reflection, at lilac eyes that hadn’t seen anything outside the small clearing of her family home since Beacon had fallen, at golden hair that no longer felt the breeze, and thought about it.</p><p>“… Maybe you’re right.” Maybe. But only maybe.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Evernight Keep, 6 months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Emerald found him outside the crystal castle, his pale gold hair the only bright point in this land of darkness. He sat on one of the amethystine ridges that jutted out form the castle’s walls, the drop below making Emerald’s head spin if she looked down. She climbed up to sit with him, the air too still in this twisted place. She would have expected it to whip at her hair and try pull her from the castle, but the lack of any breeze felt too lifeless for comfort.</p><p>“Sun?” She managed to find her footing as she reached his ledge, sitting down beside him.</p><p>“Hey, Em.” He sat with one knee pulled up, his other foot hanging down. One arm wrapped around his knee like he was hugging himself, his golden pendent hanging form the fingers of his other hand as it spun and twinkled on the leather cord.</p><p>“You missed Cinder’s newest session. Watts is having her do these exercises to restore muscle movement to her limbs, and Salem’s trying to-” She dropped her voice low, worried that the walls had ears. “She’s trying to make Cinder regrow her arm.”</p><p>Sun didn’t lift his eyes from his necklace, but the tilt of his head and twitch of his tail told her that he was listening. “Regrow it?”</p><p>“With Grimm,” Emerald shuddered. “That stuff that was inside of her, that got her hurt- Salem says Cinder can make herself a new hand from it. The end of her left arm is all black and goopy. It looks gross. Cinder deserves better.”</p><p>“Grimm.” Sun repeated to himself. “Just when I thought things couldn’t get even more messed up, our boss decides she’s gonna be part monster. Great. Why am I not surprised, it’s Cinder.” Acid dripped from his voice.</p><p>“Hey,” Emerald chided him. “Cinder’s good to us. I mean, yeah, this Grimm arm thing is really creepy, but Salem’s making her do it. It’s her fault.” Emerald could understand why Cinder agreed. Salem was horrifying, Emerald would do anything she asked as long as it meant not being in the crosshairs. Same rules as being on the streets. Head down, keep out of sight, stay alive.</p><p>“Yeah, no, Cinder’s not here because she doesn’t want to be.” Sun scoffed, clicking his medallion up into his palm before he clenched his fist around it. “Of course she’d turn herself into a freak for power. She’s nuts.”</p><p>“Why do you hate her so much?” Emerald glared at him, wanting to understand his deal. He was so nice to her, and so angry at everyone else. Why? “She’s given me everything, and she did the same for you. You hate the White Fang, right? She let you push them around like they were chumps.”</p><p>“I never wanted to be anywhere near the Fang.” Sun rubbed absently at his wrist. “She’s using me, same as Salem’s using her. Cinder’s using you too, you know.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad I can be useful to her.” Emerald smiled to herself, freezing up when she felt something soft and furry coil around her bare midriff. She looked down to see Sun’s golden tail curl around her and was struck by the mad desire to give it a pet. Was that weird? Or racist? She didn’t normally care, at all, but Sun was… maybe a friend? Was that the word? He drove her nuts but he treated her pretty well, when he wasn’t being annoying. He’d really amped up on looking out for her since coming here, always asking how she was, sticking by her side when she wasn’t with Cinder, talking to her.</p><p>She reached down, her fingertips touching the golden fuzz, and wow, cool it was really soft aside from one bare patch of toughened skin on the underside, near the end.</p><p>“You’re worth more than just being useful.” Sun’s tail wiggled a little bit as he looked at her, staring hard like he was trying to tell her something important. “People should care about you for <em>you,</em> not because of what you can do for them.”</p><p>“What would you know?” She crossed her arms defensively. “Cinder likes me for me. Me being able to do cool stuff to help her is just a bonus.”</p><p>“Em, she’s a terrible person, how do you not see that?”</p><p>“No she’s not! You’re just jealous because I’m her favourite.” Emerald hissed at him, hoping it would hurt in the way only truth did.</p><p>“You think I want to be her favourite?” Sun looked aghast. “No. Absolutely not. Emerald, she<em> hits</em> you.”</p><p>“No- not really,” Emerald looked away, unable to meet those storm grey eyes. “I just- I go out of line, and it’s not even that hard.”</p><p>“She doesn’t have any right.” Sun growled.</p><p>“She only does it because I make her angry sometimes. She cares about me, really. She just gets upset. It’s fine.”  Her shoulders hunched up. It hurt sometimes, especially now, when she was just trying to help Cinder with simple things like eating and changing and walking when Cinder got too tired, and Cinder would just-</p><p>“Em…” Sun reached to put a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged him off.</p><p>“Cinder’s good to us.” She had to believe it. “She took me in off the streets. She said I’d never have to go hungry again. I owe her everything.” Her garnet eyes sparked as she turned to look at him, her determination rocksteady. “And you can’t change my mind just because you have some weird vendetta.”</p><p>Sun was quiet for a minute as her declaration rang in the air between them before he dropped his eyes, breaking their little staring match first. He slipped his necklace back on over his head, fiddling with the golden disc.</p><p>“I get it.” His voice was quiet.</p><p>She blinked at him. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He crossed his legs, resting his arms on his knees. “Professor Lionheart did the same for me, but he never treated me like Cinder treats you.”</p><p>“Cinder’s special.”</p><p>“That’s one word for it.”</p><p>“Shut it.” She didn’t want to fight with him, not really. She hunted for a way to change the subject. “Were you on the streets?”</p><p>“Trade ya?” He offered a handshake. “Story for story.”</p><p>“… Sure.” He probably wouldn’t judge her. “I lived on the streets my whole life, one of the border cities between Vale and Mistral. I don’t care what it was called.” She tugged at the bangle on her wrist. “My mom died when I was little. I don’t know if my dad was dead too, or if he even knew about me. Probably did know, just didn’t want me, and I don’t care about that either. I hated every bit of it,” the filth, the loneliness, the hunger- “Cinder changed everything. She saved me.”</p><p>“Yeah. You keep saying that.”</p><p>“It’s true!” Emerald huffed. “Fine. What’s your story? Fair’s fair.”</p><p>“My parents died from an attack when I was young. My cousin, Starr… she looked after me. We joined a nomad tribe for a while, and then…” He seemed to be carefully picking his words. “We got separated. Long story short, I ended up in Vacuo City for a while, and one day I tried to pick this one tourist’s pocket and ended up with a full-on Huntsman chasing me,” he chuckled. “Then Leo fed me. It was awesome.”</p><p>“We’re not so different, I guess.” Emerald smiled a little bit. Only Cinder had <em>chosen</em> her, and it sounded like Sun had stumbled off the streets by accident.</p><p>“How we joined Cinder is.” Sun’s voice grew bitter again, the way it always did. “Thanks for that, by the way. Not fun being blinded.”</p><p>We had to make sure you weren’t going to cause problems.” Emerald shrugged, remembering how freaked he’d looked when she’d shut off his hearing and sight, all he knew was the feeling of Cinder’s sword to his throat. “It wasn’t too bad.”</p><p>“No, being used as leverage to keep my mentor in line is way more annoying.” Sun scoffed, his tail flicking from where it was still curled around her. She didn’t want to move it. It felt comforting. “If I mess up, he’s dead, and if he tries to back out of his stupid deal, Salem’s gonna have that circus freak scorpion skin me alive.”</p><p>“So then just don’t mess up. Sounds simple to me.”</p><p>Sun laughed again, resting his hand over the bandages he wore on his abdomen, a way to hide the scar from Yang’s attack. His laugh wasn’t a happy one. “I wanted to help people, yanno? I was gonna take the licencing exam and everything. What a joke.”</p><p>Emerald had a realisation that she actually didn’t like seeing him sad like this. “Hey, cheer up.” She elbowed his arm. “Huntsmen are boring anyway. At least this way, you’ve got…” what was a positive to this horrible situation? “You’ve got me?”</p><p>Sun blinked at her, before an actual smile formed, toothy and a little crooked, one that sparkled in his eyes. “Yeah. I’ve got you. And you’ve got me too, I hope. Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I got it, you sap.” She snorted and pushed his shoulder again, drawing out a laugh from him, and this time when his arm settled around her, she didn’t shove it away.</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit, looking out over the gloomy landscape, before Sun’s shoulders drooped. “I’m gonna have to go soon, Em.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She raised a brow as she looked at him, pulling away.</p><p>“Salem’s ordering me to accompany Hazel to go talk to Khan. Then while he goes off to finish cleaning up Mistral’s Huntsmen, I’m gonna be sticking around with the Fang.”</p><p>“You’re going to be gone?” Emerald scowled. She’d literally just admitted to herself that she liked his company. She’d just poured out her backstory to him. He just said he’d be there for her. And now he was leaving? What a liar.</p><p>“I don’t think our scrolls are gonna have the range to stay in touch.” He lowered his head, arms wrapping around his knee as his other leg dangled down. “Sorry, Em. I guess I’ll see you when we meet up to get ready for Haven.” He sounded so resigned.</p><p>Emerald shifted further away. “Fine. Whatever. Have fun hanging around with Adam and stuff, then.”</p><p>“Em, it’s not because I want to leave,” he turned to look at her, his hand coming up to curl protectively around his necklace. “Trust me, I really do <em>not</em> want to be going straight into the main headquarters of the White Fang. Literal last place I want to be.”</p><p>“But you’re leaving anyway. Fine. I don’t care.” She stood up, walking towards the window she’d slipped out of to get to his perch in the first place.</p><p>She heard his sneakers on the crystal, pattering lightly before his hand grabbed her wrist. “Emerald-”</p><p>“Let go.” She snarled without looking back, and he did. He didn’t say anything else as she ducked back into the castle, striding so quickly down the hallway she was nearly running. At least she still had Cinder.</p><p>She’d always have Cinder.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Eastern Mistral, eight months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tyrian raced down the trail, a breathy chuckle breezing his lips as his duster flared behind him like the wings of a bat, swooping towards a hapless insect aloft in the air. He had been sent to collect the silver-eyed girl who had utterly ruined poor hapless Cinder, and while bringing her back alive was certainly less fun then returning with her head presented as a gift to his queen, he could take solace in the knowledge that his queen had not specified anything beyond ‘alive’ as her requirements.</p><p>It left room for creativity, he found. And oh, how he did so <em>love</em> to be creative.</p><p>He had left the poor doe-eyed waitress in Higanbana alive, as a gift for being so helpful about the location of the children he hunted, because it was ‘children’ now, in plural. His target, a boy in armour, a young man in green, and the not-quite-so-Invincible Girl, turned a murderer at the Fall.</p><p>That was, however, far less interesting then the other information he’d gotten from the terrified young woman. A lone huntsman in a tattered cape, who met with a Grimm-masked woman, scarlet-eyed with wild dark hair. Raven Branwen was most certainly still yet a player in the immortal’s game, despite her every attempt to cower away like the snivelling wretch she was.</p><p>But ah, Qrow Branwen. Tyrian’s equal and opposite in this game their masters played, though he doubted Qrow knew it. Tyrian was Her Grace’s touch of death in this paltry world, killing wantonly at her command. Qrow, despite the deceiver Ozpin’s noble lies, was also, in layman’s terms, a wetworks man. Another spectre of doom, bringing the end to every chess piece Ozpin rooted out the location of. The two of them were knights on the board, making lateral moves that the rest could not.</p><p>It was an honour, Tyrian found.</p><p>And wouldn’t it be so fun to finally meet the little birdy who told Ozpin so many little stories, secrets looted from the last breaths of his prey.</p><p>Tyrian wondered if he had discovered the truth of the quivering lion’s allegiance, or if he had managed to remain in the dark. Perhaps, would he know of Tyrian? If he did, that would be a truly fascinating talk.</p><p>A talk that would likely not be long, however. If he was acting in service of this little silver-eyed girl, this little flower not yet bloomed, well. The girl was the target. Should Qrow Branwen get in the way, then Tyrian would simply go <em>through</em> him.</p><p>It would be such a delight to drag a snivelling child kicking and screaming back to her grace’s clutches, even if it was only to soothe and sate poor little Cinder’s wounded ego. He loved bringing back gifts, especially to his dear beloved doctor. Arthur liked Tyrian’s presents, on the rare times Tyrian returned to the realm of darkness with them. Cadavers were useful for Arthur’s work, after all, as were live specimens, the rare times Tyrian had the restraint to leave them that way.</p><p>Hm. Perhaps on his next quest. Right now, however, he had an entrance to make.</p><p>He cleared the rooftops of the unfinished village, boots landing light on the ground as he saw faint blobs of colour in the distance, their surprised gasps keying him in on their locations as he drew his blade with an ecstatic exhale and charged forward towards his target.</p><p>One in green moved to get in his way, and he was<em> fast</em>, nearly as fast as Tyrian himself. Tyrian heard the whistle of a blade as it sliced towards his head, blocking easily on <em>The Queen’s Servants.</em> The boy was brave, but foolish. He had entered Tyrian’s sights, into the range of his blades, and so would pay the price.</p><p>Tyrian’s grin split his face as the boy shifted his stance, the steps he took thrumming through the earth as Tyrian read the nearby ground through his boots, his innate sensitivity to the world around him honed to a razor’s point of skill.</p><p>A shift of weight, and Tyrian blocked a kick. The sound of triggers being tightened, and gunfire peppered uselessly against Tyrian’s blades. Tyrian struck back, the boy barely getting his little weapons between a slash from his navel to his nose, Tyrian willing to spill his guts to the ground were it not for his rather weak soul shield.</p><p>
  <em>Fast movement, reaction time faster than rest. Block had give, low strength? Aura fragile. Force distance and assess others. </em>
</p><p>The boy was fast enough to dodge Tyrian’s returned kick, twisting himself under it like a cat. Tyrian didn’t give him a chance to recover and regain footing, his next swipe blocked and most unfortunately leaving the boy open for a kick that knocked him clear out of Tyrian’s range. Tyrian would deal with him later, now that he had the boy’s mettle.</p><p>The target was next, Tyrian easily clearing the distance as blades met her scythe again and again, because oh yes Arthur had informed him the little thing carried a scythe. Such a useful weapon against her majesty’s Grimm, and futile against enemies like him. The little rose fancied herself only a slayer of monsters? What folly.</p><p>
  <em>Flighty, continually tries to back away and bring scythe into range. Sloppy defence, press attack.</em>
</p><p>He heard another whistle in the air and ducked a javelin thrown by the Invincible Girl, looking at where it had gone to find out where it had come from. In that moment, another opponent took the rose’s place, a wall of aura and metal with weighty steps and solid stance. Tyrian grinned and stepped onto his shield, perched atop it like a bug on a wire as the boy hesitated.</p><p>
  <em>Armoured tank, a wealth of aura. Defence high. Slow. Freezes up when opponent is on shield. </em>
</p><p>He leaned closer to try get a better look at the young man, getting close enough to properly see the features of his face and his scared blue eyes, curious about how much soul he had stored. He heard a battle cry moving towards him, the clicking of heeled boots on stone spinning into a stance of some sort, this time the whirr of a metallic disc spinning through the air, a tossed shield, perhaps?</p><p>So the Invincible Girl was keeping to ranged combat, how interesting.</p><p>Tyrian bounded off each shield in turn, feeling plaster and wood on his back as he smashed through a wall and easily found his footing in the half-constructed buildings.</p><p>There was no threat to him here. These children were nothing more then, well, <em>children</em>, tossed into an unforgiving ocean and expected to swim amongst sharks. There was no Huntsman around to fight for them, and Tyrian could take his time.</p><p>He heard them yell, attempting to de-escalate the fight and seek his identity, and he did not care which of them had spoken. Instead, he let himself go forward, the freedom of the fall catching him as he tumbled end over end like the circus freak he was.</p><p>The ground met his boots, and he couldn’t help but delight in how he now had an audience to play with, oh it had been so long, his recent culling of Mistral’s huntsmen had required efficiency, the only time he’d had to pontificate was when the prey was bloody and helpless under his hands, and even then it had to be kept quick. He couldn’t make art from them, no no, they had to simply disappear, or be left to the Grimm.</p><p>Finally though, he could put on a show, and what a wonderful theatre he was playing to, a bunch of innocent children who did not know the true depths of darkness and depravity that now stood across from them, but they would soon.</p><p>Soon.</p><p>But not yet. He wanted to play first.</p><p>“Who I am matters not to you, or you, or-” actually the boy full of aura was definitely piquing his curiosity, if only because Tyrian wanted to know how much it would take to turn aura flickers into bloody cuts, “well, you do interest me.”</p><p>Tyrian smiled slightly at the disgusted and terrified sound the boy made, spotting the girl in red. “I only matter to you.”</p><p>Her little question was adorable, voice high and far too young for the big bad world, what a pity for her protectorate that she’d ended up in Her Grace’s sights. He wouldn’t need to cajole her into coming with him, she was too wary for it, and simply breaking her bones and carting her off as she screamed in grief for her fallen friends sounded far more fun.</p><p>Still. Those friends would need to be dealt with. Tyrian used his words to lull them into conversation, jeering with laughter at their naivete and dancing around their questions as he plotted out his attack. The boy in armour, scared little knight that he was, was not a threat, heavy blows to naturally weak areas such as the skull would slow him enough to split the target from the group. Once the rose’s protection was shattered, he could prevent her from running, and then he could turn his attention to the rest.</p><p>The boy in green was not a threat. Easily dealt with, as frail as he was. But the Invincible Girl. A fallen champion of the Mistral Tournaments, chosen by Ozpin as Fall’s host, before Cinder took her false destiny away with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.</p><p>She would be a potential threat, what with her semblance able to move his blades around to keep herself untouchable by any metal. However, he could sense weakness now, now that he was closer and she was walking to place herself in the way of his target. Her steps were heavy, and lopsided, their sound an irregular pattern. The right foot held a hesitance, one that could be utilised for Tyrian’s victory ever-so-easily.</p><p>Tyrian chose to be sporting, giving them a moment’s warning before he closed the distance between himself and the armoured boy. The boy in green yelled a name, one that Tyrian logged away out of fleeting interest, not that it mattered. A corpse was still a corpse, regardless of a name.</p><p>Still, he knew that the boy in green would have the reflexes to strike, so the flurry of bullets was expected, if somewhat irritating, but his hypothesis of ‘Jaune’ freezing whenever Tyrian’s weight was on his shield proved effective. He saw a blob of red shoot towards him as he spun around, having a wonderful time, and landed with catlike grace, already transferring all his momentum into the heel kick that hit her in the side of the neck, and right when she’d gotten into her combat stance too.</p><p>An arch backwards to avoid the slow sweeping swing of the little knight’s sword, a contortionist’s twirl to land his strongest kicks into the poor boy’s battered, bemused brain, and Pyrrha Nikos herself was upon him.</p><p>He caught one of her strikes on <em>The Queen’s Servants,</em> feeling his arms lock into place as her aura flared, the use of her semblance visible, so to speak, to his trained senses. A shame, perhaps, that he didn’t need his blades to defeat her.</p><p>Instead, they provided him a rather excellent pivot point to swing himself around and scythe his foot against her weakened heel. She screamed in pain, her leg buckling under her as she barely managed to catch herself, and her concentration was broken, his hands free to gouge his blades across her bared upper arms, eliciting yet another cry of pain.</p><p>“Pyrrha!” The boy in green yelled, weapons hitting the cobblestones as they were tossed aside, and a hand seized the back of his duster. Tyrian cackled in amusement and went with the pull, flipping above the boy’s head and kneeing him in the back, grabbing a fistful of hair and raising his blades for an aura-shattering blow-</p><p>An explosion of searing pink hit the ground around him, causing him to cough as the bright smoke blocked out what little vision he had, ears ringing from their sound as he lowered his hand to touch the ground.</p><p>He snarled in frustration, the children out of range for him to sense them coming, and then-</p><p>“Pyrrha, now!”</p><p>
  <em>Attack from behind.</em>
</p><p>His tail unfurled from his waist as he braced himself against the ground, stinger arched up over his head as it met the business end of a hammer, the force of the poor amazon’s strike barely budging his tail.</p><p>He wondered if she was shocked when her attack blew away their pathetic smokescreen, and he couldn’t help himself, giggling as he twiddled his fingers at them and looked directly at the target. “Surprise~”</p><p>He didn’t give the invincible girl a chance to recover as lunged up, aura gathering on his knuckles as his eyes glowed violet, preparing a rather <em>special</em> aura greeting just for poor Pyrrha Nikos.</p><p>He hit her with a powerful uppercut, the soul he gathered on his fist forcing its way into her own aural paths, locking them up tight as a vault, and wasn't it just so <em>hilarious?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Eastern Mistral, eight months post-Fall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ruby stared, her eyes flickering violet in horror as Pyrrha folded down on herself, her body seizing up as rich red light flickered over her muscles and didn’t disappear, coating her in aura until she was stiff as a statue. The man laughed and booted her across the courtyard, Pyrrha smashing through the fountain like a cannonball, and then through a wall, disappearing into the darkness of an unfinished home.</p><p>“Pyrrha!” Jaune panicked and ran forward, their attacker springing to land on his shield again. Jaune froze for a moment too long, a heavy boot impacting on his head. It didn’t knock him to the ground, but then the tail coiled around Jaune’s throat, the man landing in a crouch as he flicked his tail, yanking Jaune off his footing.</p><p>Ren was on him like a shot, green bullets peppering against the man’s blades as he spun around and slammed Jaune into Ren, the stinger releasing for a moment before it shot forward, and Ruby saw the dark chitin graze the air above Ren’s nose.</p><p>She was aiming at the other faunus before she realised what she was doing, the bullet impacting the side of his head. “Over here!”</p><p>That got a set of mad yellow eyes swinging towards her, pupils narrow and pinpricked in his grinning face. He charged her, fast as Uncle Qrow, but Ruby was faster, she <em>had</em> to be faster.</p><p>The man’s blades scraped deep furrows into stone, catching a few rose petals as Ruby scattered away, already running. “You want me? Come catch me!” Just leave her friends alone please please <em>please she couldn’t lose anyone else-</em></p><p>She heard mad laughter following her as she jumped onto a rooftop, wobbling across the uncovered wooden beams as she tried to keep her balance, her tail hidden away. It was going to stay there. He wasn’t going to see it. No way.</p><p>She heard the wood bow under the other man’s weight, vibrations travelling up through her boots from behind her, and aimed her gun forward, letting her semblance’s power take her as she pulled the trigger and scattered back, splitting into three wisps to go around him.</p><p>She put herself back together, before she had the weirdest sensation of someone grabbing a foot that wasn’t quite there, her body reforming from rose petals and empty weight. The man grinned, his hand curled around her leg before he tossed her up, jumping to slam a heel kick into her diaphragm.</p><p>The ground cracked and cratered under her, <em>Crescent Rose</em> clattering on cobblestones far away. She managed to push herself up, wheezing for air, before his boot hit her side, kicking her down one of the empty streets.</p><p>She flew through the air, the wind whipping her face like she was using her semblance, only this time she was whole, and she couldn’t focus enough to scatter out of the danger before she landed against his kick.</p><p>Her aura shattered under the force of his boot, a wet snap ringing in her ears as pain lanced through her front, knocking what little breath she had from her lungs. She hit the ground, agony jolting through her as she rolled to a stop like a bouncy ball, coughing weakly as she clutched her lower ribs. It hurt it hurt it hurt hurt hurt <em>hurt-</em></p><p>She heard a wicked chuckle, looking up at brilliant glowing eyes, like two chips of amethyst that refracted light in a million purple hues, a pair of eyes that was exactly like her own. His stinger arched over his shoulder, just like <em>hers </em>did, and a haunting smile cut into the man’s face like a jack o’lantern’s.</p><p>The stinger shot forward, Ruby cowered back, stone broke, and metal clanged.</p><p>Her chest hurt.</p><p>But nowhere else did.</p><p>She looked up, a tattered red cape hanging limp in the air, not even a breeze blowing through this lifeless town, pale red eyes locking with her silver as her uncle Qrow heaved a sigh of relief, and smiled at her like everything was going to be okay. “Hey, kiddo.”</p><p>“Hi Uncle.” Ruby tried to smile back, managing to push herself into a sitting position, hugging her ribs protectively even as the pain caused tears to spring to her eyes. Everything was okay now. Uncle Qrow was here.</p><p>Qrow’s smile widened for a moment before he spun around, <em>Harbinger’s</em> blade whistling through the air, and Ruby realised he’d blocked the man’s stinger on his weapon. He did it for her.</p><p>She should have known he’d always look out for her. He was Uncle Qrow, after all.</p><p>“Why, as I live and breathe! Qrow Branwen,” the man giggled, and Qrow’s rings clinked on Harbinger’s hilt, his grip tightening. “A true Huntsman has entered the fray!”</p><p>Ruby pouted at the rudeness and tried to get up, not able to think about anything other then how badly her ribs screamed at her. Was this- was this what a broken bone felt like? She’d never broken a bone before, was this it? Was it meant to hurt this bad? She just wanted to cry and curl up into a ball until the pain stopped, but she couldn’t. Not now. She wasn’t a child who could get away with that anymore. This was a fight for her life.</p><p>“Look pal, I don’t know who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone,” Qrow snarled, and Ruby managed to get a boot under herself, looking up as the man bowed deeply.</p><p>“My friend, my name is Tyrian.” Qrow tensed at that, his hair fluffing up and out like Zwei’s whenever he saw the postman. Ruby blinked at him in confusion. Did he… know this guy?</p><p>Ruby looked past Qrow as the man rambled about a ‘grace’, staring at him in the overcast light. He was tall, thin, pale. His hair was a deep dark brown, so dark it was almost black. His nose was long and his cheekbones were too sharp in his face, his eyebrows thin, arching, and angular. She reached up to her own face, tracing over a long nose so different to the button nose in pictures of Mom. Her eyebrows furrowed, so thin in comparison to Summer’s, and her fingertips lingered over sharp, fey-like cheekbones.</p><p>Impossible. No way. Not all Scorpion faunus were related, right? It was just- just a coincidence. Yep. It had to be. It <em>had</em> to be.</p><p>She blinked and Tyrian was attacking, the metal blades of his weapon- curved and positioned like scorpion pincers how did she not see that before?- slashed against Qrow’s sword like he wanted to rip Qrow to shreds, Qrow’s return slashes kicking up winds in their wake as they clashed.</p><p>Ruby couldn’t focus enough to keep up as she tried to get her other boot under her, feeling like she was gonna hurl, and not just from the unfamiliar pain. She felt a gauntleted hand on her shoulder and flinched, the motion drawing a reedy whimper of hurt from her as she looked up into deep blue eyes.</p><p>“Jaune?” She looked at him for answers.</p><p>“Let’s get out of the danger zone, come on.” Jaune’s eyes flicked worriedly to the fight as Tyrian and Qrow clashed, his shield raised between the adults and them. “Can you walk?”</p><p>“I think so?” She mumbled as he carefully helped her up, pausing when the ground shook, a house collapsing in on itself to their left. She looked worriedly at it, eyes flickering violet for a moment, before the sound of gunshots broke her from her unfocused reverie, filling her with adrenaline that wiped out the pain.</p><p>She ran forward, scooping up <em>Crescent Rose</em> as she passed her weapon, to where Ren was taking a defensive stance by Pyrrha. “We have to help!”</p><p>“On it.” Ren darted forward, faster than Ruby could see now that she didn’t have the speed of aura to help her keep up. She saw a blur of motion as Tyrian peppered him with kicks, knocking him back towards them before Tyrian was charging, looking like he wanted to tear them all apart.</p><p>Uncle Qrow saved them again, using the flat of <em>Harbinger</em> as a shield as his shoes skidded furrows into the ground under Tyrian’s assault, pushing back against the other man. “Don’t get close,” he hissed at them, hair still fluffed up.</p><p>“Fine!” Ruby scowled as she clutched her stomach, barely able to feel anything there as she ran away, towards a roof, using the recoil from <em>Crescent Rose</em> for height. The shockwave tore up through her arms and into her shoulders, wrenching down her back until she felt the power of her weapon in the tip of her stinger, and she ignored it. She turned her weapon back into the rifle form, hefting the cracked scope up as Qrow and Tyrian blitzed around the courtyard. She could barely see them.</p><p>She didn’t like being the slow one.</p><p><em>Harbinger</em> was ripped from her uncle’s grasp and Ruby felt fear pool in her gut, scrambling into a better position as roof shingles fell away from under her boots, crashing on the ground. She saw Tyrian’s head swing towards her and took a shot, aiming it right for his evil smile.</p><p>His stinger got in the way, and Uncle Qrow’s fist met his face. She remembered that move. He’d tried to teach her that. She just didn’t <em>like </em>punching, she wasn’t good at it. She wasn’t like Yang. It felt too weird for her. So she stopped trying.</p><p>Tyrian’s hand touched the ground, and Ruby lined up another shot before she wondered what he was doing. Qrow was right there, across the street in front of him, but Tyrian was acting like he couldn’t see a thing. Not until Qrow had his hand on his weapon, and that was when Tyrian struck.</p><p>Ruby tried to land another shot, the bullet ripping a hole in the wall beside their heads, and the thought of shooting her uncle scared her so badly she nearly dropped her weapon. She couldn’t she wouldn’t-</p><p>They disappeared into a building, and ten seconds later it crumbled in, dust and debris filling the air like smoke from a burning building. Ruby jumped off the roof, the recoil ripping through her again and jarring her bones in their sockets, landing in a graceless roll before she struggled to her feet and ran to help. This was all her fault Tyrian was here for her he was here for <em>her why was he here for her????</em></p><p>A wall burst open like a bomb had gone off, her uncle Qrow flying out of the rubble like a ragdoll and landing on <em>Harbinger,</em> his red-black aura falling away from him like broken glass.</p><p>Tyrian was relentless, already hack hack <em>hacking</em> away at her uncle as he tried desperately to keep his sword between Tyrian’s blades and his own vulnerable self.</p><p>All it would take was <em>one</em> sting-</p><p>Ruby ran in as she saw the tail flick around, felt the stinger scrape across her palm as she grabbed it, tearing the fabric of her glove before Tyrian yanked his tail free and skipped back.</p><p>“You’d rather suffer my venom then be taken, little flower?” He jeered.</p><p>“No!” Scorpion venom had never worked on her. It never even scarred. Not like it did to everyone else. “I’m not going to let you take me away! I’m not going to let my uncle get hurt when I can help!”</p><p>Tyrian lunged, Qrow managing to shoulder check him away from her. “Ruby!” Her uncle sounded legitimately mad. “What did I say! Stay back!”</p><p>Ruby gritted her teeth, eyes flaring purple for a moment. “No! This is my fight too!” Tyrian wanted <em>her.</em> Not her uncle.</p><p>She swung <em>Crescent Rose</em> at his feet, trying to knock them out, while Qrow went for Tyrian’s head. She didn’t know how Tyrian managed to block them both, but Tyrian’s boot met Qrow’s side, kicking him back as he made a slash for her.</p><p>She managed to tuck and roll under it, running to try get behind him and attack his back. She saw Tyrian’s eyes flash purple as he turned to her, and she attacked, trying to get there first.</p><p>It felt like her aura shattered a second time, both his feet meeting her midsection and caving it in. She barely managed to land in a crouch beside the destroyed house, digging the spike at the end of her scythe into the cobblestones to try and hold herself up.</p><p>She heard wood break behind her, looking up at the remnants of the wall falling towards her, and braced herself.</p><p><em>Harbinger </em>whistled through the air, Qrow’s scythe spinning as he cleaved the danger in two, and he paused for a second, red eyes checking her over worriedly for injuries.</p><p>Tyrian’s stinger dug deep into his side, dragging backwards to open the skin under Qrow’s ribs as he gasped in shock. Tyrian laughed, eyes glowing with hedonistic glee as he savoured the strike.</p><p>Ruby didn’t even think. All she wanted to do was get rid of the ugly, gross, <em>disgusting</em> bug tail that was poisoning her family, just like always.</p><p><em>Crescent Rose</em> curled around the tail’s end, the gunshot ringing in her ears as she lopped the scorpion stinger off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And on that note, I have to rather unfortunately announce a hiatus on this project for a few months. I don't really want to go into detail but suffice to say, I've been experiencing a bit of writer burnout and want to take a step back and straighten my head back on so that when I write, it can be of an acceptable standard for reading. Thank you to all of you for coming this far with the story, and suffice to say, this is far from the end. </p><p>Until next time (probably February), my lovely readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Harsh Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Atlas, 2 months post-Fall</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Weiss scowled as she was walked into Jacques office, pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders as the chill of his temperature regulator hit her. He always liked it wickedly cold, Weiss was certain he kept it like that because he’d combust if anyone ever happened to be anything approaching comfortable in his presence.</p><p>She watched him as he looked over files, not even acknowledging her presence. That was a power play as well, she was sure of it. Either he’d make her wait, showing how unimportant she was, or if she interrupted… well. That felt like a loss as well.  That felt like she was playing his game.</p><p>The only way to win was not to play, but she couldn’t do that anymore. Her chance at leaving the game was taken away from her when beacon fell.</p><p>Hunter walked past her with his boar spear <em>Gutless</em> on his back, ignorant of the little play father was making in a way that betrayed his humble beginnings as nouveau riche, before clearing his throat. “Mr Schnee?”</p><p>“Mr Gisbourne,” Jacques gave him an oily smile, one that made Weiss’s skin crawl. “I’m so glad that you found my missing daughter for me.”</p><p>Weiss stepped forward, deliberately clicking her heels on the floor. “I wasn’t missing. I was merely out. Hardly a reason for you to send your huntsman after me.”</p><p>“Out with those three students from Atlas Academy, specifically, at some back alley skaterball contest.” Hunter gossiped, and Weiss hated him for it. He had been a celebrated graduate from Atlas Academy, something he reminded everyone of at some point or other, and instead of using his skill and prestige to help others, he’d used it to climb Atlas’s social ladder. It had hit the point where he’d been one of the many potential suitors Jacques had screened, when he was planning Winter’s life down to her marriage prospects.</p><p>Winter had taken it… about as well as she took most things with Jacques. Loudly, aggressively, and full of condemnation. Weiss smiled faintly at the memory.</p><p>Jacques took notice. “That felid faunus and her rather unimpressive partner?”</p><p>“Excuse me, Flynt is not unimpressive,” Weiss cut in before Hunter could try and fill the room with his pathetic voice. He was a waste of space, and a creep at that, always obsessing over Winter even now. Weiss privately thought he’d taken the job as part of the SDC security force for a chance to try and see her.</p><p>“Your team defeated him quite readily.” Hunter pointed out.</p><p>“Actually, it was a challenging battle, and he is my friend. I will not have you disparage him, nor Neon, nor Ciel.” Weiss stared her father down, not even looking at Hunter. She wouldn’t acknowledge him as anything other than a nuisance.</p><p>“Weiss, you must know that being around people of a certain class will make you look as disreputable as they are,” Jacques talked like he was concerned for her, which was such a farce Weiss nearly laughed. She was starting to understand why Winter ended every conversation with Father in a screaming match. “You’ve already made yourself look insane with your defence of that,” he stopped to clear his throat and straighten his tie, “<em>uncultured</em> teammate of yours.”</p><p>“Don’t insult Yang.” Weiss growled. “You don’t know anything about fighting. If you did, you’d know that sometimes anyone can be tricked.”</p><p>“I find it’s a sign of weak-willed huntsmen, personally.” Hunter chuckled. “True huntsmen are always in control. Your sister and I have that in common.”</p><p>“Winter always was… precocious.” Jacques started neatening his immaculate desk. “She still has the grace not to surround herself with colleagues who lower her standing, unlike you.”</p><p>Weiss tried not to show how much it stung, being compared to her sister and found lacking. “My friends are noble people. Team RWBY, JNPR, and FNKI are people who’d I’d entrust with my life.” She wished she could still be by their sides, to protect them the way they all deserved to be. She could at least take solace in the fact that Yang and Ruby were safe at home, and as for Blake…</p><p>She may have run off, something that Weiss could, perhaps not quite <em>agree</em> with but understand, but Weiss was quite confident that she was safe, wherever she was. She’d put money towards it.</p><p>“Headstrong as always, my girl,” Jacques faux-complimented. “MR Gisbourne, you’re dismissed. I apologise for calling you in outside of work hours.”</p><p>“Nothing to apologise for,” Hunter gave him a grin and walked towards the door, <em>Gutless</em> catching Weiss’s eye. She hated that he always carried a weapon around her home. Him and his foul boss, the two of them were as repulsive as her father. No wonder he liked them so much.</p><p>Weiss heard the door shut behind Hunter and straightened her posture even more, hands folded behind her back so she could get away with clenching them and not have it seen. Now she was alone with her father, and that was always the worst place to be.</p><p>Jacques rose from his desk and walked over to the little bar shelf he kept in his office, pulling out two glass tumblers and a bottle of whiskey, half of the amber liquid already gone. He carried his find back, sitting himself down again and pouring a glass. He reclined back in his seat, sipping from his glass. “You always find new ways to disappoint me, Weiss.”</p><p>“I apologise that I’m not as spineless as Whitley,” Weiss responded acerbically.</p><p>“Don’t be so rude to your brother. Winter never treated you with such disdain,” Jacques’s moustache twitched into a smirk for a moment before his face turned impassive. “You know, you really need to work on your public image. I mean, fraternizing with faunus? Getting involved in such backwards sporting events? Surely you must know how that looks.”</p><p>“It’s our national sport,” Weiss rolled her eyes.</p><p>“And when Huntsmen play it turns barbaric.” Jacques swirled the whiskey in his glass, Weiss’s attention locking onto the movement. She hated when her parents drank. “You’re meant to be practicing for your recital.”</p><p>“I can only do so much singing in a day.” She knew better then to strain her voice.</p><p>“And you should be balancing the rest of that with the company.” Jacques’s gaze pierced through her, eyes empty of anything over then greed. “I’ll be reducing your workload until the recital’s over. You’ll be joining me for board meetings, but your scheduled meetings with Snowshoe Shipping will be put on hold for now.”</p><p>“Excuse me, but I was in the middle of brokering a deal with Mrs. Holly to hire more staff and use less drones, you can’t just put her on hold like that. Snowshoe’s a valuable subsidiary company.”</p><p>“I’ll take over that deal until you return to your full workload,” he waved her off. “You’re dismissed. And I’ll have Ulric place more guards near your wing, just to keep this behaviour from happening again.”</p><p>“Am I under house arrest?” She gritted her teeth.</p><p>“You’re under a curfew, it’s completely natural for teenage girls, I hear. Your sister had one too, don’t you remember?” Weiss remembered. She remembered Winter sneaking out and doing everything she could to flaunt father’s rules, to the point of applying for Atlas Academy.</p><p>She remembered that Winter hadn’t been fast enough to get to the mail when her acceptance letter came in. She remembered the crack of father’s hand across Winter’s face, the first time Weiss had ever seen him raise a hand, and how mother had just looked away.</p><p>Weiss glared at him. “I remember how you treated her.” He didn’t treat Weiss nearly as harshly. She wondered why, even though she couldn’t help but secretly be grateful for it. Whitley had it even easier, the lucky brat.</p><p>“I made many mistakes,” Jacques talked as though he cared about what he said. “Mistakes that I hope I’ve learnt from. Now, we have a board meeting at nine tomorrow, so you’re dismissed. I’ll send Klein to wake you.”</p><p>She didn’t know what else to say, her anger burning out cold as she let the fight go. It wasn’t worth it to fight when he got in such a dismissive state. She’d just have to find a way to get back in touch with her friends. Maybe she should take General Ironwood’s offer for Atlas, even though she wanted to find her own path, and not just follow Winter.</p><p>She could find a new way out. She did it once, and she’d do it again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Menagerie, 2 months post-Fall</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Blake ran through the trees as the sound of drumming from the watch tower beat into her ears, Grimm having been spotted approaching the town. She jumped from the ground up above the treetops, spotting the disturbed areas in the canopy that were a sure-fire sign of the incoming attack.</p><p>She’d take care of it.</p><p>She arrived at the clearing in time to see Mercury standing on the head of a Boomer, the massive Grimm clawing deep furrows through the leaf litter as he forced its eyeless skull into the dirt. She heard a gunshot, the kangaroo Grimm dissolving into nothing as his boot thudded into the ground.</p><p>“About time you showed up.” He lifted a hand from his pockets to give her a backhanded wave, not taking his eyes from the trees ahead of them.</p><p>“You got here quick.” She drew <em>Gambol Shroud</em> off her back, cat ears pricking forward as they tracked the sounds of incoming movement.</p><p>“I’m a good runner.” He twisted his head until she heard the awful sound of vertebrae clicking, her ears flattening back to her head. “So about the White Fang-”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it.” She glared at him as the rest of the Boomer mob crashed through the undergrowth, hopping towards them maliciously. Blake rushed forward, using a clone for speed as she slashed the sharp edge of her sheath through the leg of one of the Grimm, sending it toppling to one side as she darted back, aiming for the back of the head, the skull covering not reaching behind the tattered ears.</p><p>It was an easy kill. Now for the rest of them.</p><p>Mercury pulled his other hand from his pocket as he kicked the Boomer charging him, a shotgun blast from his greaves ending it as he bounded to the next Grimm. She counted maybe eight? Ten? Boomers travelled in mobs about that size. “Alright, listen. Those two are obviously cultists, they’re about one step away from talking about ‘reaching ascension’ or ‘the only true truth of the universe’ or ‘praise be to the brother gods, lets sacrifice a kid’, you know, cult stuff.”</p><p>“That’s incredibly rude,” Blake wanted to glare at him in affront, but she was a little busy with the next Grimm. “They’re part of Sienna’s inner circle, she has standards for how her followers conduct themselves.” She’d never really talked to either of them, they’d joined the White Fang around the time that she and Adam were leaving to Vale with Hema, but they’d seemed to be politically-minded, like Sienna herself.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Mercury’s scoff was derisive enough that it sparked Blake’s blood alight. She didn’t think she was an angry person, she was rather calm, actually, but Mercury was just so damn abrasive that he managed to make her seem short-tempered.</p><p>“I don’t know what propaganda Atlas shoves into your loyalist brain, but the White Fang is not a monolith. Sienna has always believed in respect and equality and peace, just that they need to be achieved through strength and force. She believes in pushing back, which I agreed with. Adam was the one who took it too far. People were dying on his missions and I didn’t want any part in that. Sienna wouldn’t have people like him on her council, I bet she’s already excommunicated the Vale branch for their actions. Just because you’ve got some insane conspiracy that we’re all pure evil, that doesn’t mean the White Fang in Menagerie is anything like Adam.”</p><p>It couldn’t be.</p><p>She just- she couldn’t deal with that.</p><p>It had to be different here. She had to be safe here.</p><p>Mercury stared judgingly at her, Grimm smoke wafting in the air around him now that the fighting was over. It was only now she noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual sunglasses. His eyes were a striking shade of grey, glinting like liquid metal.</p><p>Blake bristled under his critical look, her ponytail frizzing out slightly as she squared her shoulders. “What.”</p><p>“Why the fuck are you a volunteer cultist advocate.”</p><p>“I am not-” she sputtered, cheeks turning ruddy with fury as her grip tightened on her weapons. “Why are <em>you</em> so suspicious of them? They’ve done nothing to deserve that.” They’d been weird, but maybe that was just how they talked. Ozpin talked oddly too, sometimes, and he was a good man.</p><p>“They talk like politicians.” Mercury rolled his eyes. “Don’t let anyone else get a word in edgeways while they lie and talk circles and dodge questions.”</p><p>“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” He was an expert at not telling people things. She still didn’t know why he was here, but she had a feeling that what he’d said, about following the action, it had to be a lie.</p><p>“Yeah,” he copped to it, pulling his sunglasses from his pocket and fitting them back on, the aviators hiding his eyes again. “Seems like that guard captain is the only one on this damn island with a brain knocking around in his head. So, how’s Family Time with Mummy?”</p><p>“It’s…” awkward, difficult, guilt-inducing, too full of silences and things that neither of them knew how to say. Blake didn’t know what to say to her, and it seemed like her mom didn’t either. Her dad had always been the one who talked, who made speeches, who always knew what to say. And he was gone, he’d been gone for six years, and Blake didn’t know how to patch up what he’d left behind. “It’s going fine. Why do you care?”</p><p>“I don’t, but wasn’t that your whole goal? Running away from all your problems and back to mum’s arms?”</p><p>“Don’t say it like that,” she growled at him, forcing herself to put <em>Gambol Shroud</em> away. He wasn’t worth picking a fight with. Not out here, in the middle of the rainforest.</p><p>“I call it like I see it,” he smirked at her, the expression pissing her off.</p><p>“Well, so do I, and you’re no better then I am.” She wanted to get under his skin the same way he effortlessly got under hers. “You lost two teammates, and you ran off too. Didn’t want to bother with the trouble of being there for Soleil?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“You’re a psychopath.” Why did she even bother talking to him? “Stay away from me, alright? Especially with your stupid, racist conspiracy theories. I don’t want to hear them. My mother trusts the Albains, and I trust her.” Well. She wanted to trust her.</p><p>“Then I guess you left your brains back in Beacon.” Mercury scoffed and turned his back on her, the innocuous gesture incredibly insulting to Blake. Did he think she wasn’t a threat? It definitely wasn’t a show of trust.</p><p>“Just get off Menagerie, Mercury. No one wants you here.” She turned away herself, because she could do it too. But not without getting a final shot off. “But with you sparkling personality, I guess that’s pretty standard for you.”</p><p>She jumped into the trees, using a clone as a stepping stone as she ran off before he could retaliate, feeling a petulant kind of joy at getting the last word in.</p><p>The problem was that he was right about her running away. That was what made it hurt.</p><p>She didn’t want to go home yet. Not to more of the awkward silences with her mother, the two of them dancing around things that Blake wished she could unsay, unwrite what she had written six years ago, when she was so lost in her pain and darkness that she’d cut the lifeline her mother offered herself.</p><p>No. She didn’t want to go home. She was a coward, after all.</p><p>She hopped through the trees, her cat ears twisting slightly to give her flawless balance on each branch, easily able to clear the canopy with a leap, all of Menagerie revealed to her for a moment before she was swallowed again by the jungle. The purple rooftop of the council building caught her eye.</p><p>Why <em>was</em> Saber so suspicious of the Albains anyway? He’d always seemed reasonable when working with her father.</p><p>She chose her direction, running by her mother’s home as she headed for the town.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Eastern Mistral, 8 months post-Fall</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ruby followed Ren out of Oniyuri, Pyrrha still frozen from whatever Tyrian had done to her. Her scarlet aura flickered rhythmically, like a heartbeat, flashing and fading the way Yang’s aura lock had when she had been unlucky enough to get it as a child. Jaune was trying to carry her in his arms, Ruby and Pyrrha’s packs hanging from his shoulder, while Ren was relegated to holding Pyrrha’s weapons. Ruby looked ahead, every breath hurting her chest as she saw her uncle forging a path into the woods, a hand clasped over his injured side.</p><p>Ruby bit her lip, her own tail feeling heavy where it curled around her, hidden safely away. If Tyrian had stung him- maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as what happened with Yang? Since Qrow was a grown man? Ruby remembered reading that venom was dependent on the size and weight of whatever was being stung. It was possible Tyrian hadn’t stung him badly enough that it would hurt. Maybe?</p><p>“Are you alright?” Ren muttered to her, catching her attention. She blinked at him, and he elaborated. “You seem… worried. Your emotions feel volatile. Also-” he made a vague gesture to his eyes and she realised hers must have been rapidly flickering between silver and purple.</p><p>She didn’t want them to be purple.</p><p>“I’m just worried about Pyrrha.” She lied, and the look on his face made it clear that he didn’t believe that.</p><p>“We’ll sort that out once we’re a bit further out,” Qrow drawled, and she saw him knock back a swig from his flask. Her shoulders slumped slightly. She hoped he wouldn’t get too drunk. She had questions. Lots of questions. Not just about what just happened, but also about what Pyrrha had said. Her uncle had known about the maidens, he’d been one of the people talking Pyrrha into trying to be Fall, and Ruby wanted to know what else he wasn’t telling her. Didn’t he trust her?</p><p>Qrow walked until they were in a clearing, a pile of boulders on one side and the overcast sky threatening to rain at any moment. “This’ll do. Pop her down anywhere, kid, you and pinky there can go get us some firewood or something, we’ll camp for the night.”</p><p>Jaune eyed him warily, gently setting Pyrrha down against a tree. “Ren, do a perimeter check. I can take care of firewood. Ruby, stay here and keep an eye on things.”</p><p>Ren nodded once and disappeared into the forest greenery, Jaune looking Ruby in the eyes as he set down his pack and hefted his weaponry. “You’ll be okay?”</p><p>Ruby forced on a smile, thinking about Tyrian’s agonised howls from when she cut off his tail. It had been horrible to listen to. But maybe… maybe he wouldn’t come back and try steal her away again. “Sure will be! That’s my uncle, after all.”</p><p>Jaune raised a brow but didn’t push things, heavy steps thudding as he walked into the trees. Ruby walked over to the boulders and gingerly sat down on one, setting <em>Crescent Rose </em>aside with a wince as she moved her arms. She looked up at the piercing red gaze of her uncle, feeling unusually shy. She wanted to pepper him with questions, but he’d been so angry fighting Tyrian, and everything was so-</p><p>“Is Pyrrha gonna be okay?” She forced herself to ask, to try and make her uncle talk and seem more like her uncle again, and not this looming figure who’d just been trying to kill someone.</p><p>“She’ll be fine.” Qrow put his flask away, striding over to Pyrrha and crouching beside her. Pyrrha’s peridot gaze fixed on him unblinkingly, and Ruby could have sworn she looked angry. “I’ve seen this before, but not outside Vacuo. It’s an old aural technique, illegal in all the other kingdoms.”</p><p>“What is it?” She knew her dad did some studying of aura, and that third-year students did too as part of the Beacon curriculum, but Ruby didn’t really care about aura all that much. Aura was means to an end.</p><p>“Some well-trained folks can use an aura greeting to overpower another’s and cause a whole host of nasty effects.” Qrow recited in his ‘teacher’ voice. “Opening gaps in the forcefield, blocking aura from being used, or a full body lock like this.”</p><p>“Can you fix it? You and dad know aura stuff, right?”</p><p>“I know the basics, but not for something like this.” Qrow winced as he shifted, hovering a hand over Pyrrha’s stomach, where Tyrian had hit her. If Ruby looked closely she could see a faint flicker of amethyst light marbled in with Pyrrha’s bright red aura. “Sorry about this, kid.”</p><p>Ruby barely managed to get out a shocked yelp when he drew <em>Harbinger</em> and fired it into Pyrrha’s stomach, her aura shattering off her as she took a heaving gasp, motion springing back to life in her as the statuesque stiffness broke away.</p><p>“Pyrrha!” Ruby leaned forward, planning to hop down before her ribs made themselves known and she had to sit back.</p><p>Pyrrha clutched her stomach, chest heaving with every breath, before she balled up a fist and punched Qrow in the face, knocking him flat on his back. Her eyes were bright with fury as she pushed herself to her feet, half-buckling on her bad ankle and forcing herself to stay upright. “You- you’ve been following us the whole time!”</p><p>Qrow rubbed his jaw with a muttered curse. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>“You freak!” Pyrrha’s voice began to rise in volume, twisting into an enraged howl. “I told them everything! About the maidens- and Cinder- and you’ve been following us?! What are we to you, bait for a trap? Did you know someone was going to attack us?”</p><p>“I can explain, and I will, but only when everyone’s present. Got that, champ?” Qrow raised both hands in a universal ‘I’m not a threat’ gesture.</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Pyrrha’s hand fastened on <em>Akoúo</em><em>̱</em>’s edge, the threat of violence heavy in the air and making Ruby’s chitin prickle.</p><p>“Pyrrha, stop,” she tried to order, her words coming out smaller than she wanted. She was meant to be the leader and she’d failed completely at that from the moment she saw Tyrian’s tail.</p><p>Pyrrha’s teeth gritted as her glare turned on Ruby, before pity smoothed over her features and softened all her harsh edges. Ruby hated that, actually. “… Alright, Ruby. I’m going to join Jaune. But we <em>ARE</em> getting answers out of him. I want to know everything.”</p><p>“Me too.” Ruby looked at her uncle as Pyrrha grabbed <em>Miló</em> and limped away, her steps uncertain and lopsided. Qrow sat up and ran his hand through his hair, sighing deep. Ruby shifted awkwardly at the silence, wincing as she did.</p><p>Qrow’s eyes snapped to her, his red gaze piercing and honestly kind of creepy. “You’re hurt.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” she fobbed it off, kicking her feet to distract herself from the fact that she was lying to her uncle.</p><p>“You’re a bad liar, shortstack.” Qrow’s mouth twitched with a smile for a moment before turning doleful, rising to his feet. “C’mon, let me help. You’re no good to anyone if you heal wrong.”</p><p>Ruby huffed, the breath catching painfully around her torso as she hopped down, the landing jolting through her hard enough her eyes flickered violet. “… When he kicked me in the stomach I heard something snap. It really hurts.”</p><p>Qrow walked over and patted her head gently, flicking a few strands of her hair. “Could be a cracked rib. You’ll want to take deep breaths, but there’s not really much that can be done aside from letting it heal naturally.”</p><p>“But- can’t we splint it or something?” Deep breaths really hurt, absolutely not.</p><p>“That’ll make it worse, take that from experience,” Qrow chuckled, a hand covering the injury on his side. Ruby’s eyes dropped to the injury, the sting, and felt a pang of guilt.</p><p>“… Uncle Qrow, did you know him?” Was Tyrian really- She <em>had</em> to know. She wanted to be wrong.</p><p>“Never seen him before in my life,” Qrow answered easily. “I’m gonna clean this up and bandage it, you just relax and focus on getting your aura back, that’ll help you heal faster.”</p><p>Ruby frowned. Was he trying to distract her? “Uncle Qrow. What do you know about Tyrian?”</p><p>Qrow walked over to the pile of rucksacks, Ruby hot on his heels. “Do you have any bandages, kiddo? Mind if I borrow some?”</p><p>“You can but only if you tell me about Tyrian.” She had to know that she was just being crazy. Not every scorpion faunus was related, that was stupid. It had to be.</p><p>“I don’t know the guy, Ruby.” Qrow’s hand twitched towards his flask.</p><p>She grabbed his elbow, clinging tight. “Did mom know him?” Qrow was being quiet, and cagey, and not looking at her, and dread was settling in the pit of her stomach like ice. “Uncle Qrow, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Qrow stayed quiet, and she thought for a moment that he’d shake her off, before he turned around, leaning down so they were on the same level, his hands resting gently on her shoulders. “You don’t want to know the answer to that, Ruby.”</p><p>The ball of ice in her stomach vanished, along with the rest of her guts, leaving her empty and hollow. “Is- is he-” It couldn’t be true, it couldn’t be. “Is Tyrian my-?” Please say no, please say no. That couldn’t be her bloodline.</p><p>Qrow’s eyes were full of pity, and that was the answer. “I’m sorry, Ruby. I really am.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Patch, 16 years ago</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Qrow watched Summer rock her baby back and forth, the little thing swaddled in a bright pink blanket sewn with white stars. It was a cute scene, though the tiny little stinger tail that peeked out of the blankets was… not as fun if he gave too much thought to it.</p><p>“So… you ever gonna tell us about her other side of the family?” He asked, having waited until Tai and Yang were out shopping before he sprang his trap. Qrow had been gone a while, he’d missed the birth. Instead, he came back to find Summer and Taiyang trading doe-eyed looks and a faunus child.</p><p>Summer froze for a moment, clutching her baby closer as she looked at him like he was about to yank Ruby from her arms. He hated that look. Hated that Summer, one of his best friends, one of his family, would look at him like that.</p><p>“I mean, I won’t judge, I get it, missions run long, people get lonely, but you’ve been cagey for ages now.” And how she looked at him. She was scared, and that fear was centred on the baby.</p><p>“I don’t see why it’s any of your business,” she bluffed, drawing into her white cloak like she used to back when she was still the shy leader his sister had dragged along behind her, through a portal in the Emerald Forest. Summer had really come out of her shell since then, but it seemed that some nerves ran deep.</p><p>“Come on, Sums, I know stuff has been going on. Tai says you get up every night to check on the nursey, that you can’t go down for a kip unless the windows have been locked.”</p><p>“I mean, safety’s important, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Summer defended, reaching up to flick her bangs from her wan face.</p><p>“Summer. I’m worried. Tai’s worried. Something has you scared, and we just want to help.” They were still a team, even if Raven had stabbed them all in the back and run off. She wasn’t part of the team.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Summer set those steely eyes on him, dark blotches making her face look gaunt, before doubt filled her gaze and she had to clarify, more to herself then to him. “Not anymore.”</p><p>He sighed and stood up, moving to go sit beside her. He looked at the set of big silver eyes cocooned in a baby blanket and couldn’t help himself from twiddling his fingers over Ruby’s face, lightly tapping her nose as she tried to grab his hand. “She’s a cute kid.”</p><p>Summer smiled slightly, before she looked away, biting her lip in thought. Qrow let Ruby’s pudgy baby hands grab his fingers, staring at the shiny rings on his fingers in awe, before she began trying to cram his hand into her mouth, gumming on his fingertips as he snorted. Cute kid.  </p><p>Summer looked torn between amusement and horror as her baby nommed on his hand, but she didn’t yank the kid away from him, and he was glad for that. “I hope you washed your hands.”</p><p>“I know basic hygiene around kids, this is my second go-round as an uncle,” he retorted, gently extracting his hand from the kid nevertheless and wiping baby spit off on Summer’s cape. Ruby made grabby hands at him again with those tiny blob fingers and he offered his other hand, lightly flicking through the tufts of dark hair on the kid’s potato head.</p><p>Summer’s smile turned all melty when she saw Ruby babbling happily, and Qrow decided to take that advantage now that it was there. “Summer, whatever you’re scared of- it has to do with her, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“No, of course not!” Summer looked affronted. “I just- okay. Promise me you won’t tell Tai any of this? I’ll tell him myself, I will, I just… I need some time.”</p><p>“Summer,” Qrow sagged, “you know I hate keeping secrets from him.”</p><p>“I know, but can you just- please stay quiet for a bit? I promise I’ll tell him. But it should come from me.” She held Ruby close, and Qrow sat back, watching her rock her baby with a hum, a little scorpion tail curling through the starry blanket.</p><p>Summer said nothing after that, so Qrow sparked up the conversation that had to happen, starting with an idea he’d been putting together for a while, a bunch of tiny observations that added up.</p><p>“You’re scared of her father.”</p><p>“<em>Tai’s </em>her father. The only one that matters.” Summer determined. “He already offered. I said yes.”</p><p>“What about the one that doesn’t matter?” Qrow studied her with pale red eyes, slouching back against the couch.</p><p>“He should be dead.”</p><p>“Should?” Qrow echoed.</p><p>Summer chewed on her lip again, a habit she’d never been able to break. “… I thought he was my friend,” she whispered, voice raw with hurt.</p><p>“Gods, Summer, what did he <em>do</em> to you?” Qrow suddenly had a desperate urge to hunt this mystery guy down and beat his teeth in.</p><p>“He lied to me. I thought he was my friend and he was using me as a cover story.” She forced on a smile, silvery eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I was stupid, Qrow. So stupid. I thought it was just a bit of fun, a bit of company on Grimm hunts, I even kinda- I liked him, and I thought maybe he liked me, but even if he did, he was still using me as an alibi.”</p><p>“Summer…” he didn’t really know how to help her. Even after all this time, he was never any good at comforting people.</p><p>“I thought he was a huntsman, like me, but it was all a lie. He wasn’t a huntsman. He didn’t protect people.” She clutched Ruby close, curling protectively around her baby. “He was a murderer. He killed people just for fun, and I didn’t know. I was just a convenient smokescreen he used to protect himself from Mistral’s law, because I vouched for his character when Pickerel came along,” she sounded disgusted with herself. “When I found out the truth- I had to help bring him in.”</p><p>“Did you?” Qrow asked worriedly, resting a hand on her back and rubbing small circles between her shoulders.</p><p>She nodded, face pale and exhausted. “He got put on a prison transport to Mistral City.”</p><p>Qrow raised a brow. “Don’t envy him.” It was a cardinal rule of the Branwen tribe. If you got taken in, go in as a corpse, because a corpse was better off than a prisoner in Remnant.</p><p>“It was meant to be over. But- Pickerel ended up dead, and I can’t help but think-” she looked at the windows and doors, like she was scared this faceless, nameless killer would suddenly show up. “What if he’s still out there? What if he knows about her?” She looked down at her baby as Ruby grabbed the folds of Summer’s white cloak and began trying to eat them too.</p><p>“Does he?” Qrow was going to hunt him down one day, just to give Summer some peace of mind.</p><p>“No- he shouldn’t. I didn’t know, when he was arrested.” She stroked the tip of her finger down Ruby’s nose, Ruby’s eyes flickering to a rich violet hue as she wrinkled up her face, still trying to gnaw on Summer’s cloak. “… his name was Tyrian.”</p><p>“Tyrian.” Qrow burned it into his head. That was a reckoning that was going to happen, one day. “Okay.”</p><p>“He can’t know.” Summer looked at him, desperate and protective. “He can’t <em>ever</em> find her. Or know she exists. If he did- I don’t even want to think about it.”</p><p>“He won’t know,” Qrow promised, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. “Summer. He won’t know. I swear it. I’ll protect her.” He’d kill Tyrian, if he ever met him.</p><p>Summer took a deep breath and nodded, eyes immediately darting down to check on Ruby. “I don’t want her to grow up with his legacy affecting her. She’s just a little baby. She’s innocent.”</p><p>“She’ll<em> be</em> innocent. She didn’t have anything to do with him, and neither did you.” Qrow wrapped an arm around her shoulders, shifting to sit beside her again. “Forget about him, Sums. Ruby’s your girl. You can just be here for her. Don’t worry about him.”</p><p>Summer sighed, leaning against him a bit. “… I just want her to have a good life. Without having to live like us.”</p><p>“I get it.” He loved being a Huntsman, but… he looked at Yang, and he looked at Ruby, and he prayed that they’d grow up feeling content not following in the path of their parents. A peaceful life was nothing to be sniffed at.</p><p>He reached out and gently ruffled Ruby’s hair again. “I’ll make sure nothing’s gonna hurt her.”</p><p>“I know. That’s why you’re going to be her favourite uncle,” Summer teased, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m her only uncle,” Qrow smirked. “She’s gonna be a good kid, Summer. She’s got a good mom, after all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Good to be back. Small announcement, I'm moving this story to monthly updates, so until next time, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. One Foot In Front of the Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Patch, 5 months post-Fall</span> </strong>
</p><p>Yang walked down the stairs, seeing her dad clipping Zwei’s leash onto his little harness, a shopping bag full of more shopping bags over his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you going into town?” She asked, feeling… brighter. She’d spent a while staying awake after Dr Oobleck had left, thinking about what he’d said. To try. To try and reclaim her life for herself.</p><p>“Yep, gonna run in and stock up. Are you gonna be okay here?” Taiyang nodded, fitting a little harness on Zwei as the corgi’s body shook with every excited wag of his tail.</p><p>“Actually, can I come with you?” She shifted, afraid he’d say no.</p><p>He perked up, grinning at her. “Of course! I’m just packing the car, see you out there?”</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks, dad.” She should probably at least change out of her Sad Hobo Outfit… Maybe put on some proper boots like she always used to love? “I’ll be ready in a few.”</p><p>She shuffled back up the stairs, dipping into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She contemplated for a wild moment doing her make up, but eyeliner was damn near impossible on her good days in Beacon, and there was no way she’d do it left-handed.</p><p>She grabbed her dad’s jacket from the back of a chair, sitting on the edge of her bed as she slipped off her white sneakers and decided to go for the task of pulling on a pair of boots, tucking the hems of her cargo pants into the shoe before she yanked up the zip.</p><p>It felt comforting, to be wearing awesome boots again. Made her feel a bit more like she could take on the world, stomp down whatever path she chose.</p><p>She pulled her hair out of the scrunchie she’d tied it up in, deciding that she wanted a shield from the world, her dad’s jacket acting as extra armour. She wasn’t ready to burn bright yet. Maybe one day.</p><p>But she wanted to follow Oobleck’s advice. Try.</p><p>Her boots clomped heavily down the stairs as she fumbled, trying to make her hair look a little neater. She made sure Zwei was outside as she closed the front door behind her, testing the lock. She wondered if maybe she should run back in, pull the expensive Atlas prosthetic from storage and clamp it on, but-</p><p>She couldn’t bring herself to do that.</p><p>She wandered into the garage, sitting in the front seat before her dad chucked Zwei onto her lap. She laughed and patted the corgi’s ears, resigning herself to being a stepping stool so he could stick his head out the window.</p><p>Taiyang sat in the driver’s seat, handing her his scroll. “Alright, shotgun plays DJ, you know the rules.”</p><p>“You sure?” She grinned wickedly.</p><p>“Sure, why not?” He laughed, looking out the back window as he reversed out onto the driveway, pulling the car around as he drove through the woods that surrounded their little clearing. Yang hunted through the family music collection to find something that wasn’t Dad Rock or Ruby’s death metal, pausing when she saw the words <em>Mirror Mirror</em>.</p><p>Weiss.</p><p>Yang didn’t hesitate, clicking the title as the album cover filled the screen, the Schnee Snowflake set on a silver-white background. The soft notes of a lonely piano filtered out of the car speakers before Weiss’s voice joined it, crooning the words that now held more meaning to Yang then they ever had before.</p><p>She’d never even listened to Weiss’s music before she met her.</p><p>Now it was the only way she’d ever hear her friend again.</p><p>Her hand trembled as she gripped the scroll, staring at the snowflake on the screen as the little progress bar tracked slowly along, a full orchestra joining Weiss’s singing as the piano went crazy.</p><p>Weiss had been taken away. It wasn’t her fault.</p><p>She wasn’t like Blake and Ruby.</p><p>The song was over.</p><p>It couldn’t be over- she’d just found Weiss’s voice again, she couldn’t lose it-</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>“Yeah, honeybun?”</p><p>“Can…” this was going to sound so stupid. “Can I play that one again?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” He smiled at her. “Your friend’s got some pipes on her, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Yang clicked Weiss’s name on the song, a list of albums appearing. There was a surprising amount of them. She wanted to listen to them all. “Do you mind if I put one of her albums on?”</p><p>“DJ sits shotgun, Yang. You put on whatever you want.” He sped up as they hit the coastal highway that connected Signal Academy to the main town of Patch.</p><p>Yang smiled slightly, taking a few tries before her quaking thumb hit an album at random, clicking play as <em>Mirror Mirror</em> cut out and a new piano solo began, Weiss’s mournful voice crooning through the speakers. The forest gave way as they drove along the road, the sun sparkling on the sea as it stretched. They were on the wrong side to see Vale, but Yang used to pretend she could see the shores of Vacuo from here when she was a kid to wind up Ruby.</p><p>She petted Zwei’s back as the dog’s tongue lolled out of his muzzle, the wind blowing through his fur and teasing at her hair. She saw the high walls of Patch’s boundaries coming into view, Taiyang holding out his hand for his scroll without taking his eyes off the road.</p><p>She handed it over as they reached the entry gates, Taiyang showing his ID to the bored militia guards. She didn’t blame them for looking bored, this time last year she would have agreed that Patch almost never had any Grimm that could cause a real problem. A Beowulf pack, a school of Trylobytes, a lone Ursa-</p><p>Her hand trembled as she swallowed hard, trying to pull her thoughts away from blood-stained bone and the sound of empty guns. Stop stop- don’t think about it <em>don’t think-</em></p><p>She felt something cold and wet against her face and her eyes snapped open, chest heaving under Zwei’s paws as he pressed his nose to her chin. She ignored the concerned indigo eyes from the driver’s seat, instead trying to focus on the here and now by petting Zwei, scratching her fingers through thick fur as she tried to breathe. She got flashes, sometimes, moments where she saw those burning red eyes and the shimmer of her aura shatter. She tired to ignore them, push through to the other side. It didn’t always work- but she thought maybe she’d caught this one early? She couldn’t do that with nightmares, but the daytime was <em>hers</em>, damnit.</p><p>She looked out the window as they drove through the tunnel that cut through Patch’s walls, the sunlight bright on the other side. She forced herself to smile as they drove through the town, trying to pretend everything was fine. This was a normal day out. It was going to go fine.</p><p>She spotted a hologram poster of Glynda, reciting the usual evacuation protocols that seemed to be everywhere in Vale City now, constantly on loop as they tried to empty the biggest city on the continent. Patch was close enough to be in range, but it seemed like every other settlement in the kingdom was as in the dark as the rest of the world.</p><p>Taiyang pulled up by the depot supermarket he always shopped at, buying in bulk to reduce trips to the town. He stepped out, walking around to grab Zwei’s lead off her as an older lady shot him a glare. Yang was used to that. Her dad had a reputation that stemmed from Summer’s death, meant that some of the more superstitious folk in town didn’t want him there.</p><p>The lady’s narrowed eyes slanted in Yang’s direction, fixating on the tied-off end of Yang’s sleeve. Yang felt an overwhelming sense of smallness as the woman’s face coloured puce, huffing as she finished unlocking her car and tossing her bags in the back.</p><p>Yang’s shoulders hunched as she tried to brush her hair over her shoulders to hide her arm. Right. She was bound to be seen as a Grimm magnet too.</p><p>“Dad? We can be quick, right?” She wished she didn’t come with him. She felt a weird paranoia, like she could feel everyone’s eyes on the empty space where her arm used to be, like she was something on a pedestal to pity, something asymmetrical and misshapen. Everyone was watching, judging, dismissing.</p><p>It wasn’t right, right? Plenty of Huntsmen had missing limbs, plenty of people did, why was everyone looking? Why was she something to gawk at now?</p><p>“We’ll be quick,” Taiyang agreed, Zwei’s harness reading <em>Huntsman Aid</em> on the side as he trotted along Taiyang’s heels, well trained when he was on the job. Yang tried to walk confidently, in a way that suited the boots she was wearing, but she just wasn’t able to manage it.</p><p>Was this her life now? Being stared at for being an amputee? People used to stare at her for being bright, loud, proud, strong. She used to make herself the most eye-catching thing in the room, and she loved it. But this wasn’t the same.</p><p>She set her jaw, eyes smouldering red at the unfairness before she followed Taiyang into the store. A spike of anger seared through her blood, her hand shaking as she balled it into a fist and shoved it into her pocket to stop herself from lashing out and breaking something. She wanted to. Maybe that way people would look at her like she was still strong, if she showed them she wasn’t weak.</p><p>She wasn’t something to be pitied. Screw that. She’d been a Huntress-in-training. One of the best in her year. She would have won the damn Vytal tournament if Sun hadn’t attacked her back. She knew what she saw, and he was one of the bad guys now. He must have done it on purpose, to get her disqualified.</p><p>What was even the point of it all? Beacon, the Vytal tournament, Nora… why did it happen? Yang wanted to know why she’d lost her arm. What purpose did that serve? She’d lost her damn arm for some sort of crazy plan- and she didn’t even know why. Why release Grimm into the school? Why blow up the CCT? Why kill so many people, kill Yang’s friends?</p><p>She didn’t want to be a Huntress again. But a Huntress would be able to get answers. Right?</p><p>A Huntress would be able to hunt Sun down, just like Ruby was hunting Cinder. Be able to make him pay, give him the last rematch he’d ever get.</p><p>She chewed the inside of her lip, thoughts spinning round and round in circles. She didn’t think she wanted to be in Patch anymore, if this was how she was treated. She didn’t have any real direction on where to go, if she did leave. She had people she wanted to find, for better or for worse, but in her state?</p><p>She’d never make it. Not like this.</p><p>So that meant she had to get over being this.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Menagerie, 2 months post-Fall</span> </strong>
</p><p>Blake knocked on the door to the guard house, the wooden slats swinging open to show the dog-eared lady she’d seen before, her hood pulled back to show off a cute brown bob cut. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Is Captain Rodentia in?” Blake’s ears twitched as she looked past the guardswoman, spotting a rabbit faunus tending to his pistol.</p><p>“He should be in his office,” the woman smiled and pointed. “Go up the stairs and down the hall, last door on the left. It’s got his name on it, you can’t miss it.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Blake stepped by, noticing a noticeboard made of cork, printed out pictures of criminals pinned to it. There was a massive map of Menagerie that took over the rest of the wall, every settlement marked out and another set of pins placed at random, clusters of them in towns. Sightings of criminals, maybe?</p><p>The steps creaked under her weight as she walked up them, one of the doors left open to show a veritable armoury of uniforms, spears, and guns. She slowed as she heard voices from Saber’s office, ears pricking as she listened in.</p><p>“Angie, I can’t just send you on a wild goose chase into the outback based on one witness’s report.” That was Saber’s growl, decisive and bordering on an order. “You’ve got good instincts, but you need to prove them. Get me proof and then we’ll talk.”</p><p>“It’s Angua when I’m on the job, Captain.” A woman’s voice answered sharply. “And fine.”</p><p>“Right then.” Saber agreed. Blake heard the scratchings of a pen on parchment. “Your shift’s in the nocturnal district tonight. See what you can find out.”</p><p>“Yessir.” Blake heard heavy bootfalls, like the walker was trying to make themselves heard, and started walking forward herself, trying to look natural. The door to Saber’s office swung open as a woman stepped out, long white-blonde hair falling out of her hood. She glared at Blake with piercing light eyes, her features fine and delicate around the vicious scowl. She’d be beautiful if it weren’t for the wolf muzzle that pushed out of her jaw, thick grey fur spreading across her cheeks where her nose was meant to be.</p><p>Sharp teeth bared in a snarl and Blake’s eyes shot back up to meet a stare that had turned even more thunderous. The guardswoman strode by, forcing Blake to step to the side or get bowled over.</p><p>She watched her go before she knocked on Saber’s office door, waiting until she heard “what now?” before she stepped inside.</p><p>“Captain Rodentia?” She clasped her arm, already feeling nervous. There were large filing cabinets in the room, papers stashed on and in them. A large peacock quill caught her eye, sitting buried between two stacks of paper.</p><p>“Miss Belladonna.” He flicked her a glance, pen scratching across what looked like a shift rotation. “What’s this about?”</p><p>“I thought you had an office in the council building?” She’d gone looking there first, only to be told by the mousy receptionist that he wasn’t in.</p><p>“I do, but it’s best to keep my work in one place.” He set his pen down. “Why are you looking for me?”</p><p>“I want to talk about the Albains.” Mercury was probably being paranoid, but Saber didn’t like them either. Was it just because they were White Fang? Adam was terrible, but he wasn’t all of the Fang.</p><p>Saber raised a brow, the one with a large scar cutting through it, and sat back. He gestured at a chair in front of his desk, wooden and uncomfy. “Sit down then.”</p><p>Blake did. It was exactly as uncomfortable as she thought. This close to his desk she could see that he had a framed photograph facing him, his twin swords propped on the other side, easily in reach. She could see a set of spare boots propped on a shelf, forlorn and low quality.</p><p>“So what do you want to know about them?” Saber crossed his arms, every bit the intimidating presence she remembered at every press conference her father had given, always standing just to the side with a hand on his sword, ready in case of an attack.</p><p>“Anything you can tell me would be nice.”</p><p>“Huntress investigation?” That brow, which had just gone down, went up again. “Nice work on the faked licence, by the way. Looked nearly as professional as your mate’s legitimate one.”</p><p>“I am a Huntress-” she started to defend before he cut her off.</p><p>“You’re too young. Only finished your first year, right? I’ve no problems with you patrolling for Grimm, you’ve got your skills, but I’m not having an unlicenced huntress causing trouble in the main town.”</p><p>“I don’t plan to cause trouble. I’d be willing to work with local law enforcement, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Too many Huntsmen in Mistral had been dismissive of local authorities, she vaguely remembered that from her travels.</p><p>Saber fixed her with a stare, just as piercing as Angie’s had been earlier. Then he started to talk. “Right. The Albains arrived two years ago from Mistral. Originally from Vacuo, that’s what their passports say, at least. They’ve been Fang from the start, personally sent from Khan’s council, I heard. If they’re not in their council office, they’re in the Fang chapter building in the nocturnal district, or the relay tower they control.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound too bad.”</p><p>“They’re a pair of snakes. Lead suspects in a few case files, but nothing sticks. Yet.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Why do you want to know about them?”</p><p>“Um.” Her reasoning suddenly sounded really stupid when she thought about saying it out loud. “My… acquaintance thinks they’re suspicious.” They were not friends and she’d never consider that term. Ever.</p><p>Saber nodded and pulled open a drawer, handing Blake a slender file. She flipped it open, golden eyes going wide as she stared at the mugshots of faunus children, all of them with a settlement name behind them. Her ears flattened. “What is this.”</p><p>“Sixteen missing children across all of Menagerie’s kingdom. Sometimes when people disappear, there’s a pattern. Predators can have types. Here, the only similarity with any of these kids is that their faunus trait isn’t going to let them pass as human, and that they were homeless. Most of them were pickpockets brought in at one point or another. There could be more, when homeless people disappear a lot of people don’t notice, but these are definitive.”</p><p>“And you think the Albains have something to do with that?” Blake felt her stomach roll, wanting to be sick. She dropped the file back on his desk like it bit her.</p><p>“I’ve heard rumours about how the Vacuo Fang operates. Khan condemns it, but she’s not averse to using child soldiers herself.” He fixed her with a steady look, slipping the file back into the drawer he’d pulled it from.</p><p>Blake cocked her head before the implication hit her. “Wha- <em>me?!</em> I’m not a child soldier!”</p><p>“A twelve-year-old in a period of emotional turmoil being taught how to fight and groomed to follow Khan’s ideals. How does that sound to you?” He told her bluntly, not even trying to sugarcoat things. She didn’t know whether to be impressed or abhorred.</p><p>“My father died- I couldn’t do nothing!”</p><p>“Can’t fight you on that.” He kept up that steady stare. “I wouldn’t go blaming you for being twelve and grieving. Khan’s the one who put a gun in your hand, I’d put the blame on her.”</p><p>“This is not what I came here to discuss.” She tried to get the situation back on track.</p><p>“You want to know what I think the Albains are up to? I think they’re pulling their crap from Vacuo here, and this time they’ve got a chokehold on the flow of information to get away with it. Aisha’s never going to listen, she respects Sienna’s work in the kingdoms, but I don’t.”</p><p>“You don’t think fear works either?”</p><p>“I don’t think your dad was right, and I don’t think Sienna is either. Your dad was too willing to show his belly. I respected him, but he was. Sienna, meanwhile, she’s too fixated on fixing everything right now, doesn’t think long term at all. She talks a good game, not letting people push her down without pushing back, but her methods are what falls apart. She set the breeding ground for Beacon, with her push for extremist violence.” He sighed and dragged a hand over his mohawk. “Everyone paid the price for that.”</p><p>Blake curled in on herself, a hand covering her stomach. That wasn’t the brother she’d grown up with. Adam had been kind, once. Then he’d slowly started to turn cold, and determined, and then he was a monster.</p><p>She wanted to get away from that topic, blurting out the first question that came into her head.</p><p>“You’re not from Menagerie, are you?” So many people in Menagerie weren’t willing to even question things like this, too willing to stay safely ensconced in their safety bubble without any humans.</p><p>“Mantle,” he grunted.</p><p>Blake winced slightly. Ouch. She’d heard horror stories from Ilia and Adam. Mantle was almost as bad as Mistral could be. “I’m sorry-”</p><p>“Don’t. It’s in the past.” His tone was very clear in its finality. That line of conversation was over. “I don’t care about most societal issues, if I can avoid it. The only reason I even give the Fang any thought is ‘cause they’re going to cause trouble in my town. I know it.”</p><p>“You really think they’re behind those kids?”</p><p>“I think they’re behind a lot of stuff. I just can’t prove it yet.” He picked up his pen. “Anything else you’re after?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” She wasn’t ever going to admit that Mercury maybe, could have, possibly been correct. “If I see anything, I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Good. Be on your guard, Blake.”</p><p>She stood up, hearing the dismissal and walking out. If Menagerie was going to be so unsafe maybe she should have just stayed in Vale, or run away to Vacuo.</p><p>This was meant to be her retreat. Now it was all going wrong. She wasn’t connecting with her mom, everything reminded her of dad and Adam and Ilia, the White Fang was <em>here</em> and it wasn’t the White Fang she wanted, and there was a creepy weirdo who’d tailed her all the way here.</p><p>She’d just wanted to run away from everything. Couldn’t she even get that right?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Evernight Keep, 7 months post-Fall</span> </strong>
</p><p>Cinder sat in front of her mirror, staring at herself in disgust. How was she brought down to be so weak? By a damn child, no less.</p><p>She hoped Tyrian brought Ruby back alive. Cinder wanted to watch the hope leave those silvery eyes, her dreams of saving the world shattered and broken around her, with no one coming to save her. No one would. She’d just be another disappeared Huntress-in-training, happened all the time. Was she still in Vale? No, probably not. Tyrian would have returned by now if she was.</p><p>Mistral then.</p><p>Cinder <em>hated</em> Mistral.</p><p>She’d hated when it was just her and her widowed father, living moment to moment with nothing. No food to spare, having to curl up in the cinders of their fires for warmth. She didn’t remember him, or what he looked like, only that his eyes had burned as fiery as her own. She remembered he used to do her hair, tying it in little uneven buns as he told her stories she didn’t recall.</p><p>Then Madame had come, and he’d sold her away. She hadn’t been worth fighting for. His greed had been worth more than his daughter. He’d handed over the safety of his child to a monster, and she hoped he’d starved to death for it.</p><p>If he hadn’t, she wanted to send him the way of the Madame. The electrical burns on her neck had healed, leaving her skin flawless, perfect, at least until that little red wretch got to her. She blinked at herself with her single eye, the mask hidden under her fringe. She didn’t need that side anymore, so why not hide it?</p><p>“What’s wrong, Cinder?” Salem asked softly, pulling her from her stewing anger. She felt the gentle tugging of the hairbrush as Salem drew it through her ebony locks. Salem had cut her hair, when Cinder had first been brought to Evernight, a scrawny girl of fifteen who had killed four people for the chance of freedom. Her hair had been matted and twisted, filled with filth and beyond salvage. The man who had brought her to Evernight had been kinder than even Rhodes was. Rhodes had turned on her, but Salem’s spy had kept his promise to set her free.</p><p>Cinder hesitated before she answered Salem’s question. Even if she tried to talk, there was no point. It just came out as a rasp, a husk of her former voice. Watts said he did what he could, but according to him, damage from Silver Eyes was not something easily fixed by a semblance. Magic was so malleable, able to be combined with semblances like Cinder’s Silica, or with the Grimm, but the Silver Eyes were… they were almost anti-magic, in a way. The only thing they hurt was Grimm. But the Grimm could still heal from the effects, if the user was weak.</p><p>Cinder was going to heal, just to prove Ruby Rose was weak.</p><p>“I can see your anger rising,” Salem mused. “It’s so bright against the world, just as you are.”</p><p>Cinder clenched her fist, hand folded in her lap the way a proper lady was meant to sit. She was so tired of being voiceless. She’d had everything taken from her before, voice, body, soul, and when she finally got it back, gone again.</p><p>“Ssssss-” She couldn’t tell Salem she was ruminating on the past. The past was behind her. Salem wanted her to focus on the future. So she turned her attention to the source of her future aggression. “Ssssuun.” It hurt. Hurt worse than regrowing her arm did.</p><p>“You want to know why I sent Sun away with Hazel.” Salem asked and answered Cinder’s question. “I assumed it was obvious. While I can send Hazel for diplomatic purposes, I will need him to take over Tyrian’s missions while Tyrian runs his errand. Sun is the least likely to irritate the White Fang with his presence, due to their bigotry towards anyone without faunus heritage.” Salem paused for a moment. “And I could not, of course, send Tyrian.”</p><p>Cinder spared a thought for Tyrian going on a diplomatic quest to parlay with the White Fang and was tempted to laugh herself sick.</p><p>“Sun is mainly there to act as a check on my behalf. Adam Taurus proves useful, due to your work convincing him, but he is ambitious, and spiteful. He runs the risk of being a wildcard, and should he turn into such, Sun is under orders to kill him where he stands and resume negotiations with Sienna Khan. Perhaps their shared connection through Leonardo will make it easy.”</p><p>Cinder nodded. It was just like Salem to choose her pieces for every possible advantage they would give. She turned her head slightly, Salem leaning forward as Cinder whispered the next words, even that caused pain.</p><p>Salem listened carefully before continuing. “I am aware that the White Fang’s sanctum is heavily fortified and nearly impossible to find if you do not know the way. It will take weeks for Sun and Hazel to traverse so far into the Mistral Badlands. So we will be patient. Every week that is spent preparing for Haven’s fall is a week for you to grow strong again.” Salem rested her hands on Cinder’s shoulders, the chill seeping through the velvety fabric of Cinder’s dress. “And you will be feared. Do you understand?”</p><p>She nodded once. Salem’s grip tightened until it hurt.</p><p>“I want an answer, Cinder. Your fear holds you back from healing. You must embrace the pain, turn it to your advantage, or it will remain as a blockade in your path. Now. I will ask you again.” Salem’s grip turned soft again. “Do you understand?”</p><p>“… Yes,” Cinder forced out, and it tasted like blood.</p><p>She could hear the smile in Salem’s voice as the hands slid from her shoulders, Salem picking up the obsidian hairbrush once again. “Good. I will make sure that you have what you desire.”</p><p>Cinder nodded eagerly, submitting herself once more to Salem’s kindness.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Atlas. 3 months post-Fall</span> </strong>
</p><p>Weiss gripped the velvet rope in her hands until she threatened to break it, Henry Marigold having gotten on her last nerve and pushed her over the edge of reason. She hated it here, she hated Atlas, she hated these parties and these people and all these snobs with their useless conversations and their complete lack of empathy, she couldn’t believe she’d been exactly like this, and she was ashamed of herself for it.</p><p>“You look like you’re about to pop a gasket there, snowball,” a sly voice drawled beside her.</p><p>Weiss’s eyes snapped open as the susurrations of the crowd faded back into the background, looking at the tall woman beside her. Lavender eyes sparkled merrily, her platinum blonde hair tied up in a neat bun that looked like it desperately wanted to turn into a flyaway mess. Black opera gloves reached up to her shoulders, clinging to taut biceps, her dress backless to show off powerful shoulders.</p><p>“Robyn Hill.” Weiss crossed her arms, looking down her nose at the newest seat on the Atlas Council, elected as Mayor of Mantle only a few months after Weiss left for Beacon. An empty title for a dying city just to fill a council seat. “I’m surprised my father invited you.”</p><p>“So was I,” she smirked mischievously. “I’d have thought my push in the council to get through reforms for faunus labour would have really pissed him off this time. I was really hoping I wouldn’t get an invite.”</p><p>“You were outvoted, if I recall. So no harm done to him.”</p><p>Robyn put a hand on her hip. “I almost wish Ironwood hadn’t been off screwing around in Vale when the vote happened. Man’s an idiot but he’s the only one willing to give faunus a second look.”</p><p>“Wasn’t your entire election campaign based around how much you dislike the General and want the military and the government to be less entwined?” A campaign that had famously been going absolutely nowhere until overnight an anonymous benefactor had given Robyn the push she needed to lift her Mantle advocacy off the ground.</p><p>Winter had been irate, when she and Weiss had gossiped about it during her short visit. She’d had many choice words to describe Robyn, but the ones that had stuck in Weiss’s mind was ‘reckless, short-sighted, and too angry for politics’. A powder keg waiting to happen, Winter called her.</p><p>“Not all of it, I had plenty to say about dear old daddy Schnee,” Robyn snorted, leaning lightly against the posts for the velvet ropes. “And Atlas in general. And especially every elite in this room. And some other people.”</p><p>“They must be furious you’re here among them.” The thought of Robyn annoying this room of foppish idiots by mere presence alone was almost enough to make Weiss consider liking her.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Robyn twiddled gloved fingers in a little wave at one woman, causing her to scoff and bluster away. “I’m not just Mantle scum, I’m a believer in charity. Nothing makes these walking wallets clamp up faster than the thought of spending money out of the goodness of their hearts.”</p><p>Weiss allowed herself a smile at that. “You’re not wrong. But I think it’s mostly the Mantle part that annoys people.” She’d never been down in Mantle. Never needed to. It was a stagnant city, teetering on the verge of being obsolete. Anyone with a modicum of success went to Atlas. The military, the Academy, the city of dreams. Who wouldn’t choose that over a smoggy city on the edge of a crater? The only reason there were any jobs left in Mantle was because of the SDC singlehandedly keeping the city’s economy afloat, a hand in nearly every business venture.</p><p>She used to think that was something to be proud of. That her company not only provided jobs in Mantle, they built structures to provide room for more workers and more jobs. There were so few other options, aside from a smattering of stubborn independent businesses and Atlas community services.</p><p>“You’re different to what I thought.” Robyn mused. Weiss arched a brow as she waited for the follow up. “I figured you’d be a racist snobby princess, coming down on high from your ivory tower to bless the masses with your singing.”</p><p>Weiss looked at the painting of Beacon’s courtyard, remembering how it felt when she’d first stepped off her private SDC-emblazoned airship with a dozen suitcases, how she’d been so certain she already knew everything there was to know about her life and her goals.</p><p>How wrong she’d been.</p><p>“I was like that.” She mimicked Robyn’s casual pose, resting her arms against the fence. “But then I was lucky enough to get teammates who were willing to challenge me. To push me out of my comfort zone. I was obnoxious. Maybe I still am. But I’m trying to do better.”</p><p>“That matters a lot more than most people think it does.” Robyn raised a brow. “Especially the racism. Anyone who goes ‘I don’t see race’ is generally a damn liar unwilling to grapple with their beliefs and step outside their comfort zone. Put their back against the wall and you’d see their true colours real quick.”</p><p>“Is that what you do?” Weiss retorted. “Put people’s backs to the wall and expose them for what they are?”</p><p>“I used to,” Robyn glanced at her gloved hands. “Now I’m trying to focus on social reform. You know that faunus legally can’t run for council seats in any of the kingdoms? The only faunus in all of Remnant with a council seat is Leonardo Lionheart, and that’s purely through the Huntsman academies.”</p><p>“Not Headmaster Theodore?” Weiss raised a brow. “I thought he was a council member.”</p><p>“Hard to be a council member when Vacuo’s got no council.” Robyn scoffed. “You could make an argument for the Menagerie Council, but they’re a sovereign ethnostate with no real diplomatic recognition on the world stage. No. I think things can be better.”</p><p>“Maybe they can. But it’s not going to be any time soon. You can’t just solve racism overnight.”</p><p>“Believe me, if there was some weirdo out there who was the source of all racism in Remnant, I’d beat him to death with my bare hands. But that’s not how it works.”</p><p>“No.” Weiss used to think of racism as an intellectual think piece, one that she was happy to play devil’s advocate for. But she hoped that she knew better now. Ruby, Blake, Sun, even Neon… they’d all helped to expand her worldview. “Beat them with your bare hands? I thought you retired from being a Huntress.”</p><p>“Yeah, and?” Robyn raised a brow, eyes twinkling mischievously. “I can still scrap with the best of them, but I retired from missions to focus on being Mayor. It’s hard to balance anything outside of Huntsmen work. That job ends up defining everything you do. You’re either a Huntress, or you’re not. There’s no balance. No in-between.”</p><p>“I’ll make a balance for myself.” Weiss refuted. She’d reform the SDC and be a Huntress. Both goals were her duty. They were jobs, jobs to protect the people. Like she’d learnt in Mountain Glenn. Reforming the SDC from what her father had made it was going to take time, and work, but it had to be done. The White Fang, at least the one Blake used to believe in, they had a point. The White Fang now was an organisation soaked in blood.</p><p>She remembered the televised executions of board members, broadcasted all over Atlas from the slums of Mantle. She remembered the bombings, how things had reached a fever pitch in Atlas and Mantle, and then the Atlas Military had stepped in. It had been a few months before she left for Beacon, and she hadn’t heard anything about the White Fang in Solitas since.</p><p>Maybe they were gone. Blake had believed in a better White Fang, but it seemed that the Vale branch was going the way the Atlesian sect had. She wondered if they’d be snuffed out as quickly.</p><p>Robyn clicked her fingers, catching Weiss’s attention. “Don’t drift off on me, snowball.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Weiss pouted.</p><p>“Sure thing, snowball.” Robyn laughed. “If you think you can find a balance, you’re welcome to try, but I’d suggest that you pick a dream for now instead of half-assing both. You can swap later, I did.”</p><p>“Do you ever wish you were still a Huntress, protecting your city on the front lines?”</p><p>“Course I do. I miss the fighting.” She crossed her arms. “Sometimes I want to start a fight in the council meeting, convince Camilla that yes, Mantle infrastructure is important and we need to fix the damn hole in the defences that Beacon caused. But if I started scrapping in the council, the damn politicians would kick me out for ‘improper conduct’.” She made heavy air quotes.</p><p>Weiss giggled slightly. A council of nine, supposed to be ten, kept Atlas turning. If they were anything like SDC board meetings, she could understand wanting a bit of excitement tossed into the mix.</p><p>Robyn smirked, looking proud of herself. “I do miss being a Huntress. But I can do more in the long term in politics. Mantle’s gone without a voice that really cares for too long. I mean, did you know my predecessor?”</p><p>“John Coronet, yes. He was embezzling government funds to line his pockets, caught with a ticket to Mistral and deeds to a mountaintop estate.” Mistral and Atlas weren’t dissimilar in some respects. Lateral height tended to equate to wealth.</p><p>“He was doing quite a lot more than that,” Robyn grunted. “Mayor John was a real wanker, and now he’s out in a tundra jail stamping licence plates for hovercars.”</p><p>Weiss shivered slightly. Solitas was the windiest, coldest, highest, driest landmass in Remnant, cut off from the rest of the world by rough seas and glacier cliffs. Mantle and Atlas survived with a boisterous heating system and an artificial atmosphere, but every other settlement was a specially designed station, some as large as a small town, others more like a small base. The prisons were the only exceptions, built underground and into mountains to hold prisoners.</p><p>“Bit of a rough fate, working to death in the cold,” Robyn shrugged. “Couldn’t happen to a slimier guy. But I’m going to undo what he did, what the White Fang did when they used Mantle as a base. And I’m going to break your dad’s stranglehold on my city.”</p><p>“Good luck with that.” Perhaps it would humble him, if he was cut off at the knees.</p><p>“I hope that if you end up taking over the SDC, you’ll do a better job of things then him.”</p><p>“As do I. Well.” Weiss stuck out a hand to shake. “To making long term changes for the better.”</p><p>Robyn’s gloved grip was firm, as expected. She shook Weiss’s hand before stretching, cracking her neck loudly enough that Weiss heard the joints pop. “Anyway, I’m gonna go see if I can drag Jimmy Jams onto the dancefloor. He’ll hate it.” Her eyes sparkled with incoming trouble. “Wish me luck!”</p><p>“Good luck?” Weiss wished, watching Robyn swan off into the crowd. She turned her attention back to the painting before her, a pang of loss gutting through her stomach as she held the rope. She would be preparing for her second year. How could it all have gone so wrong?</p><p>“But really,” a snobby, posh voice rose above the crowd, a voice that wanted to be heard and agreed with. “Does it come as any surprise, what happened to Vale?”</p><p>Weiss’s grip on the rope tightened until she crushed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Personally I like to view Solitas as Remnant's Antarctica, because canon is wrong. Besides, have you seen some of the research stations that are constructed down there? Those things are class</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, time to write that canon-divergent Scorpion!Ruby AU I've been poking at for months. Should be fun! (more info can be found on my tumblr as well).</p><p>Until next time, luvs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>